Saiyajin x Demonio
by juanan231283
Summary: goku cae por error en el universo DxD y despues de convertirse en parte del clan de rias, lentamente ira descubriendo nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos que no sabia que estaban en su interior
1. prologo

**PROLOGO :** **ENCUENTRO**

La batalla contra majin buu habia terminado y nuestros guerreros continuaron con sus vidas, pero una nueva amenaza surgió y ese era el dios de la destrucción bills,luego de su batalla y de conseguir su amistad nuestro héroe de pelo azabache estaba pensativo en el mundo de bills

-"oye kakarotto" le llamo el príncipe de los saiyajins

-"..."pero nuestro saiyajin favorito esta perdido en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba que le estaban llamando

-"!estas escuchándome o que maldito insecto!" le grito el enfadado príncipe por que goku no le prestaba atención, a lo que le llevo a darle un golpe en la cabeza para así regresarlo de sus pensamientos

-"!auch!"se quejaba son goku mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos-"¿por que hiciste eso vegeta?" le recrimino goku que no entendía el porque de ese golpe

-"es tu culpa por no escuchar cuando la gente te esta hablando estúpido" le dijo con enfado en su voz.-"que tanto piensas que no prestante atención ni cuando llegue"

-"vegeta,escucha..." le dijo goku mirándolo seriamente-"estoy pensando marcharme"

-"¿marcharte a donde?"le dijo el príncipe viéndole a los ojos seriamente

-"este mundo ya no tiene nada que ofrecer para alguien que busca ser mas fuerte como yo vegeta, tu erar lo único que me mantenía aquí hasta ahora pero desde que tu hija nació cada vez entrenas menos y nuestra brecha se hace cada vez mas visible" dijo goku seriamente

-"acaso estas diciendo que ahora eres mas poderoso que yo" dijo vegeta con una vena hinchada en su frente

-"aunque no te guste reconocerlo, la realidad es esa y tu lo sabes también"

-" en el caso improbable que fuese así ¿ acaso olvidas que aun están bills-sama y wiss? No te creas tanto kakarotto por que eres umn poco mas fuerte que yo" al final con mala gana pero reconoció que su rival era un poco mas fuerte que el debido al abandono de sus entrenamientos por cuidar de la pequeña bra

-"ellos no cuentan vegeta, bills-sama se las pasa durmiendo y wiss es un ángel inmortal, por eso pienso en pedirle a wiss si puede llevarme a algún universo interesante"

\- vegeta estaba sorprendido porque por primera vez vio que su rival dijo algo sensato para un saiyajin, pues su sangre les pide batallas y no estar sin hacer nada

-"¿ y que le dirás a tu esposa y hijos, insecto" dijo vegeta a un sonriente goku

-" eso ya esta arreglado, ella se enfado mucho al principio pero esta acostumbrada a que no este por años, ademas le dije que quizá no regresare por lo cual si quisiera casarse de nuevo pues que lo hiciera"

-" kakarotto o tienes mucho valor o eres demasiado idiota" vegeta conocía bien el carácter de la esposa de goku y sabia que su furia era como la de su esposa bulma que aterraban mas que cualquier enemigo al que hayan enfrentado

-" pues eso era todo lo que quería hablar contigo vegeta" el extendió su mano hacia el príncipe que se quedo sorprendido por ese gesto, pero luego de mirarle a los ojos se dio cuenta que esto significaba el adiós y de esa manera le extendió su mano y así con ese apretón de manos se despediría de amigo y rival para siempre.

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Ya con todo preparado para su marcha se transporto al mundo de bills donde wiss esperaba por el-"ya empezaba a pensar que no vendría goku san jojojo" dijo wiss con una risa

-"lo siento wiss-san pero tenia que despedirme de todos" dijo goku frotándose la nuca

-"bueno no importa, si ya terminaste todo empecemos, estuve buscando entre los universos sin dioses regentes y la mayoría de ellos no son buenos para alguien con tu poder"

."¿que tipo de universos eran?"pregunto goku con interés

-"bueno habian varios de ellos: un universo de piratas otro con ninjas, uno con gente con armaduras hechas con metales preciosos, otro de buscadores de comida y otro con gente que peleaban en forma de alma" dijo wiss en tono divertido"pero si fueras a alguno de esos universos serias catalogado como un monstruo o peor por tu poder"

-"¿entonces no se puede hacer nada?" dijo goku cabizbajo por no poder marcharse ala aventura

-"jojojo, tranquilo al final encontré un universo joven que pare muy interesante. Pero debes saber que al viajar entre dimensiones tu cuerpo puede sufrir algunos cambios o hasta podrías perderte¿aun así quieres continuar con esto goku-san?" dijo wiss como ultima advertencia para goku

-"jejeje no podría estar mas emocionado por esto" dijo goku con su famosa sonrisa

-"entonces no se hable mas" wiss movió hacia adelante su bastón creando un agujero dimensional-"adelante goku-san y te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida"

-"gracias wiss san por todo y dele las gracias también a bills-sama cuando despierte" dijo goku haciendo una reverencia hacia su maestro

-"entonces allá vam-" pero de repente una gran cantidad de esferas ki fue hacia goku proveniente del palacio de bils que la lanzo mientras dormía, las cuales empezaron a impactar por todos lados y una de ellas impacto directamente dentro del portal desestabilizado y tragándose a goku

-"ara,ara quien sabe donde termina goku san, esperemos que sea un buen lugar y no termine vagando por la brecha dimensional por siempre jojojo"

**EN OTRO MUNDO**

Una chica de cabello largo de color carmesí, miraba las estrellas desde una ventana mientras pensaba

" _me pregunto si el amor verdadero existe, y si existe espero poder encontrarlo algún día "_-pensaba la chica de cabellos carmesí

Lo que ella no se imaginaba, es que pronto conocería a esa persona y cambiaría todo lo que ella conoce

**FIN DEL PROLOGO**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 : CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN DEMONIO**

**2 MESES ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE ISSEI**

Ya era casi entrada la noche y en el instituto kuoh un par de jóvenes muchachas estaban en su club(

" vaya se hizo bastante tarde sin darnos cuenta con el papeleo" dijo rias mientras miraba por la ventana y veía la luna

"ara,ara es cierto buchou creo que deberíamos retirarnos por hoy no te parece" dijo akeno mientras le entregaba una taza de te a rias

"entonces marchemos a-" pero no pudo terminar su frase pues se quedo estupefacta al ver en el cielo una brecha

"¿que diablos es eso?" dijo rias confundida

Akeno se asoma a ver sobre lo que esta señalando rias y se queda de la misma manera sin saber que es esa brecha extraña en el cielo

"¿puede que sea obra de alguna de las facciones?" dijo akeno con una cara seria

" no lo creo por el momento todo esta en paz entre las 3 facciones y eso del cielo no creo que sea algo que alguien de este mundo pueda crear, acaso no sientes la poderosa energía que emana esa cosa" contesto rias con una cara de no saber bien que era esa cosa

En ese instante en el que las dos jóvenes están pensando que podría ser eso algo sale a gran velocidad de la brecha y estrellándose en la parte trasera del edificio haciendo temblar toda la escuela

"! Rias algo salio despedido de la brecha!" dijo akeno sobresaltada

Rias asintió por lo dicho, y cuando se disponían a salir para ver que fue lo que salio la brecha se cerro

"esa extraña brecha se esta cerrando después de que esa cosa saliera despedida" pensó rias aun mas confundida por los extraños acontecimientos

"vamos akeno y prepárate para lo peor" dijo rias a su compañera

"entendido buchou" respondió akeno cambiando a su ropa de sacerdotisa del rayo

Cuando las dos jóvenes llegaron al lugar donde se estrello el objeto que salio de la brecha para su sorpresa vieron que dentro del enorme crater habia un joven herido

"¿este joven es el objeto que salio de esa extraña brecha?" dijo akeno confundida por lo que estaba viendo

"eso parece akeno, por el momento deberíamos llevarlo al club y así cuando despierte que nos explique de donde proviene" dijo rias a lo cual akeno y ella se dispusieron a cargar al joven, pero para su sorpresa no podían moverlo ni un centímetro del suelo

"de que demonios esta hecho este chico, pesa como un camión" dijo rias estupefacta por el por el extraño peso que tenia el muchacho

"ara,ara de esta manera no hacemos nada, lo mejor sera usar magia para hacerlo levitar hasta el club" dijo akeno con una voz divertida

"haaa...nose lo que encuentras divertido de esta situación pero tienes razón hagamos eso" y con eso dicho trasladaron al joven inconsciente al salón del club

Una vez dentro ya lo dejaron sobre el sofá y vieron que tenia varias heridas a lo que se dispusieron a retirarle las ropas y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que el peso del joven provenía de esas ropas

" de que demonios están hechas estas prendas, pesan una barbaridad"dijo rias luchando por sacarle la camisa

"no solo la camisa mira las muñequeras, las botas, incluso el obi están hechos de ese extraño materias super pesado" contesto akeno sorprendida de que un humano pudiese moverse con ese peso sin ser presa de la gravedad

"otro misterio mas sobre el chico de la brecha"

"¿chico de la brecha?" pregunto akeno sorprendida por la falta de sentido de su compañera al dar nombres

" de algún modo lo tendremos que llamar" dijo rias

"pero ya podrías haber pensado un nombre mejor" le recrimina akeno con una sonrisa

"salio de la brecha no, pues "chico de la brecha" es como le diremos hasta que despierte" dijo rias sacando pecho orgullosa haciendo que una gota de sudor en la frente le salga a akeno

Después de 1 hora por fin lograron sacarle la camisa para lo cual dejar su cuerpo al descubierto dejando a las dos jóvenes con una cara de sorpresa al ver el cuerpo del muchacho

"¿acaso siquiera puede ser esto posible?" pensó rias al ver el escultural cuerpo del joven que era todo musculo sin un ápice de grasa

"ara,ara" fue lo único que paso por la mente de akeno la cual se relamía los labios al ver ese cuerpo que ni la mejor estatua podría conseguir

" akeno tócalo, es duro como el acero" dijo rias a su compañera mientras tocaba el peco del joven

" es cierto rias su cuerpo pare estar creado para la batalla" dijo akeno mientras pasaba sus manos por los perfectamente formados abdominales

" quien demonios eres tu" pensó rias mientras pasaba su mano por la frente del joven apartando el cabello que cubría su rostro y al ver detenidamente ese rostro pensó que era un muchacho bastante guapo

"ara,ara al parecer nuestro amigo de la brecha también es guapo" dijo akeno mientras miraba el rostro del joven inconsciente

Una vez terminaron el tratamiento del joven las dos se dispusieron a marcharse a casa dejando al joven descansar

A la mañana siguiente el joven despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, quedando bastante confuso al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar el cual no conocía

"¿ donde me encuentro?" se dijo el joven para si mismo, pero en ese momento sintió una energía que se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba

" una energía negativa se acerca, no parece muy poderosa creo que esta al nivel de tao pai pai " pensó el joven "bueno veremos como termina esto"

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y una joven con el cabello carmesí entro la cual se quedo mirando al joven de pelos salvajes sorprendida

" oh vaya parece que al fin despertaste" dijo la muchacha al joven

"¿así que fuiste tu la me trajo a este lugar?" pregunto el joven

"exacto mi compañera y yo te trajimos aquí después de que salieras disparado de esa extraña brecha y te estrellaras detrás del edificio" contesto rias al confundido joven

"0h , pues muchas gracias ehh,,,¿cual es tu nombre?" dijo el joven con una sonrisa la cual le hizo latir el corazón a rias

" lo siento por no presentarme, mi nombre es rias, rias gremory del clan gremory y tu como te llamas ?" pregunto rias al joven que sonreía inocentemente

" ola rias mucho gusto yo soy son goku , pero puedes llamarme solamente goku" dijo goku regalando su famosa sonrisa la cual hizo latir nuevamente el corazón de rias

" encantada de conocerte goku" respondió con una sonrisa "¿que demonios me pasa que me late tan rápido el corazón al ver su sonrisa?" pensó rias que no entendía porque le ocurría esto

"bueno goku me gustaría saber de donde vienes pero lo mejor sera esperar a que vengan los demas miembros del club" dijo rias mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

"¿club?"pregunto goku con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

" acaso no sabes lo que es un club goku"dijo rias al confundido saiyajin

"para nada" contesto el

"ufff...tal parece que tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas pero eso sera luego de que vengan los demas" dijo rias con una gota de sudor al saiyajin lo cual el respondió con un "ok"

Varios minutos pasaron y mientras goku miraba por la ventana sintió 3 energías similares a la de rias acercarse yen ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a akeno la cual miro sorprendida al saiyajin que estaba en la ventana la cual fue seguida por kiba yuuto y toujo koneko los cuales miraron confundidos al saiyajin

"ara,ara parece que despertaste ufufufu" dijo akeno con esa sonrisa seductora a goku

"bueno ya estamos todos así que podemos empezar" dijo rias dando a todos la señal de sentarse y dejando que goku empezara con su presentación

"hola a todos me llamo son goku pero podéis llamarme goku" dijo a todos con su típica sonrisa la cual levanto un par de latidos en akeno y koneko

"hola yo soy himejima akeno un placer goku" dijo esta con una sonrisa juguetona

"yo soy kiba yuuto un placer goku-san" dijo kiba haciendo una pequeña reverencia

"yo soy toujo koneko un placer" dijo la loli con su cara sin expresión

" y estos son todos los miembros del club de lo oculto" dijo rias pero goku se quedo extrañado por lo que pregunto

"pero vosotros no sois humanos verdad" contesto goku sorprendiendo a todos

"¿como sabes que no somos humanos goku?" pregunto rias

"porque siento una energía negativa viniendo de todos ustedes" respondiendo a la pregunta hecha por rias

"acaso puedes sentir las energías de la gente goku?" pregunto akeno

"¿acaso ustedes no?" dijo goku sacando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de todos

"bueno es cierto que no somos humanos, pues somos demonios" dijo rias confundiendo al saiyajin " sabes lo que es un demonio goku?"

"claro que lo se, pero los demonios que recuerdo no se parecen en nada a vosotros pues ellos eran feos y raros y vosotras sois bonitas y pareceis humanos normales"contesto goku sonrojando a las 3 chicas

"gracias, pero somos verdaderos mira"y luego de decir eso todos mostraron sus respectivas alas

" WOW" se sorprendio el saiyajin

"ahora que sabes esto te toca contarnos de donde vienes y el porque saliste de esa extraña brecha" propuso rias a lo cual el saiyajin asintio con la cabeza y se dispuso a contarles su historia.

Un par de horas después de que el saiyajin terminara de contarles todas sus aventuras solo se podia escuchar silencio en la habitación del club de lo oculto mientras estos estaban con la boca abierta después de escuchar todo

"me estas diciendo que en tu mundo existen seres que pueden destruir galaxias como si nada y que tu eres un alíen del cual su planeta fue destruido por un emperador universal por miedo a tu raza?" digo rias estupefacta por el relato que acababa de escuchar aun sin poder creérselo

" eso mismo¿acaso dije algo extraño?¿es que en este mundo no hay gente que pueda hacer esas cosas?" pregunto goku confuso con signos de interrogación en su cabeza

"!PUES CLARO QUE NO EXISTEN!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo con una sincronizacion perfecta

" que extraño yo pedí a wiss que me mandara a un mundo el cual hubiera gente fuerte"dijo goku confuso

"ese tal wiss del que hablas es el ángel que sirve al dios de la destrucción del que nos contaste" dijo kiba

"si el mismo, se suponía que habia encontrado un mundo donde podría pelear con gente fuerte pero cuando estaba al punto de entrar por el portal...AHH" exclamo goku recordando lo que paso

" ¿recordaste algo goku ?" dijo rias preocupada por la cara del saiyajin

"si, recuerdo que en ese momento bills-sama empezó a lanzar bolas de energía y una me impacto lanzándome dentro de la brecha y cuando estaba recuperando el equilibrio muchas entraron y eso fue todo lo que recuerdo" comento goku a los chicos del club

" ya veo lo cual te dejo vagando sin rumbo y apareciendo por casualidad aquí en kuoh" dijo rias después de analizar lo dicho por goku

" pero hay una cosa que no termina de encajar en tu relato goku" dijo rias seriamente

"¿algo que no encaja?" dijo goku confundido al no entender

"exacto...según tu historia dijiste que tienes 2 hijos ¿gohan y goten? Verdad "

"si, eso dije ¿ donde esta lo extraño en eso?" dijo goku aun mas confuso por la pregunta

"como puede ser que alguien tan joven como tu pueda tener un hijo ya casado y otro de 12 años es lo que no entiendo" dijo rias dejando con una ceja levantada a goku el cual no entendía nada

"yo no soy joven si mal no recuerdo debería tener unos 43 años" contesto goku a lo cual los del club de lo oculto lo miraron con cara extraña

"¿realmente piensas que tienes esa edad? ¿acaso no te viste aun en un espejo?" dijo akeno al ya completamente confuso goku

Entonces rias le señalo el espejo en la pared y goku se acerco para verse pues ya no sabia que pensar para encontrar en el espejo su yo de cuando lucho con piccolo en el torneo mundial

"¿eeeeh? ¿como fue que me volví joven ?" estaba completamente sorprendido y no dejaba de mirarse en todas direcciones pero de repente dijo "oh bueno que se le va hacer" poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo lo cual hizo caer a todos de forma anime

"eres una persona muy despreocupada verdad" dijo kiba

"ufufufu, goku san es una persona muy interesante" reía akeno la cual miraba a goku como si estuviera muy interesada en el

"goku sempai es extraño" dijo koneko mientras comía galletas

" oye goku ¿que pasara ahora con tu esposa e hijos?" pegunto rias a lo cual el saiyajin le contesto

"oh por eso no te preocupes mi ex esposa seguro que encontró a alguien mejor que yo mi hijo gohan esta casado y goten esta con su madre así que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera" dijo despreocupadamente goku

"¿acaso no amabas a tu esposa o que?" pregunto rias confusa

"¿amor? ¿que es eso?" dijo goku lo cual dejo a todos con los ojos como platos

"estuviste casado y con 2 hijos y me dices que no sabes que es el amor" dijo rias con una ceja levantada

" bueno yo me case por una promesa la cual creía que pedir la mano era que me darían algo sabroso para comen jejeje" dijo rascándose la cabeza

Rias y los demas pensaban "como puede ser tan inocente"

" bueno goku dejando eso de lado me gustaría que nos mostraras un poco de tu poder" dijo rias mientras los demas asentían

"hummm...por mi esta bien pero salgamos fuera no quiero que esto se venga abajo" dijo goku a lo cual los demas asintieron pero aun creyendo que exageraba

Una vez fuera del edificio del club se alejaron un poco y entonces goku se preparo para aumentar su ki

"si están preparados observen" a lo cual todos se quedaron mirando fijamente para ver que haría el saiyajin

"!HAAAH"grito goku y empezó a elevar su ki haciendo temblar todo el lugar mientras que rias y su grupo miraban con temor el increíble poder que estaban notando y que provenía de goku

"acaso siquiera es esto posible" dijo rias pero lo dijo con una voz casi inaudible

El ki se incrementaba mas y mas haciendo que el aura blanca que le rodeaba se hiciera mas grande y el edificio del club estaba empezando a mostrar grietas pero eso no terminaba aquí pues en la ciudad kuoh todo empezó a temblar la gente gritaba asustada pensando que era un terremoto el mas grande de todos los tiempos al cual mas tarde re le recordaría

Pero este espectáculo no paso desapercibido para nadie de las 3 facciones las cuales se aterraron al sentir tan monstruoso poder y rápidamente empezaron a rastrear su posición

"! Ya basta goku detente por favor!" grito rias la cual a malas penas se mantenía en el lugar por la presión a lo cual goku se detuvo de inmediato

" ¿ya esta?¿ si ni siquiera he liberado el 10% de mi poder base?" dijo goku decepcionado a lo cual todos lo miraron atónitos

"todo ese poder y ni siquiera era el 10%..."dijo rias asombrada y aterrada por el ser que tenia frente a ella

"eso fue asombroso" dijo kiba

"poderoso" dijo koneko

"ufufufu.." reía akeno mirando con ojos carnívoros a goku

"entonces, ahora que" pregunto goku a rias sacándola de sus pensamientos

"debo tenerlo cueste lo que cueste ahora que se lo poderoso que es" pensó rias viendo al imponente saiyajin-"oye goku te interesaría convertirte en demonio"

"si me convierto en demonio que es lo que haría" pregunto goku ahora serio

" como parte de mi clan estarías bajo mis orden como tu ama" dijo rias

Goku se quedo pensando un rato el cual se hizo eterno para rias que estaba nerviosa

" esta bien, pero con la condición de que no recibiré ordenes tuyas ni de nadie, si aceptas esto con gusto seré parte de tu clan" dijo goku mirando a los ojos seriamente a rias

"¿ puedo saber el porque de esa condición? " pregunto rias

" porque soy un saiyajin y a nosotros no nos gusta inclinarnos ante nadie somos una raza orgullosa o eso me contó vegeta, si no quieres aceptar mi condición pues nada" explico goku

Rias lo pensó rápidamente y acepto las condiciones de goku a lo cual empezó rápido con el ritual pero ninguna pieza le servia y ya como ultima esperanza y rezando uso los 8 peones los cuales fueron aceptados poniéndola contenta y abrazando a goku por la euforia lo que la ruborizo mucho y hozo reir a los demas

Ya con todo arreglado solo quedaba una cosa por decir"bienvenido al club de lo oculto" dijeron al unisono todos

"oh si una cosa mas te inscribiré en la escuela" dijo rias

"yo nunca fui a la escuela" dijo goku dejando sorprendidos a todos

"sabes leer al menos verdad" pregunto rias que ya no se sorprendía por nada de lo dicho por el saiyajin

"si el maestro mutenroshi me enseño a leer y escribir y un poco de sumar y restar" dijo goku recordando viejos tiempo

"umm...eso es demasiado básico pero da lo mismo tu solo presta atención a las lecciones y algo aprenderás" le dijo al saiyajin

"bueno, solo queda buscarte un lugar para vivir " le dijo rias a goku sabiendo que este no tenia donde caerse muerto

" gracias, seria de gran ayuda rias" le dijo goku a rias con su típica sonrisa

"Bueno regresemos a casa por hoy, ya que ha sido un día muy pero que muy largo"dijo rias a todos para así terminar un día que fue como una montaña rusa para los miembros del club de lo oculto.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 : VIDA DIARIA, DESCUBRIENDO NUEVAS COSAS**

* * *

En estos momentos rias y goku caminan hacia la nueva casa de el saiyan, en el camino los dos hablan de muchas cosas para ir conociéndose mejor, rias es todo sonrisas y ni ella misma esta notando eso, pues parece que estar al lado del saiyan saca un lado de ella que no suele mostrar a casi nadie.

Después de un largo trayecto que se les hizo corto mientras conversaban llegaron a su destino"aquí es" dijo rias mostrando el nuevo hogar de goku

"así que desde ahora viviré aquí" dijo goku asombrado de su nuevo hogar, era una casa de dos pisos de aspecto moderno

"entremos" le dijo rias al saiyan que aun continuaba mirando su nueva casa asombrado

Una vez dentro de la casa rias empezó a guiarlo por el interior, goku estaba cada vez mas asombrado de su nuevo hogar que estaba completamente equipado pero habia un problema uno que era la cosa mas necesaria para goku " oye rias" le dijo con una voz seria

"¿ocurre algo, acaso hay algo que no te guste goku?" pregunto pues vio que el saiyan estaba serio por primera vez desde que se conocen

"si ocurre rias, y es algo muy grave" le contesto goku con su mirada cada vez mas seria lo cual empezó a asustar a rias

"dime que es y intentare solucionarlo" le dijo nerviosa, y entonces el contesto"!no hay comida!" lo cual hizo caer de espaldas a rias de forma anime

Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza le dijo ella-"si es por eso no te preocupes si quieres podemos salir a cenar juntos esta noche y mañana ya mandare que te traigan comida para todo un mes " le dijo rias con una sonrisa a lo cual los ojos de goku le salieron estrellitas y comenzo a sonreír y grito " ! Pues adelante!" tomando de la mano a rias y arrastrándola fuera lo cual la puso como un tomate

Ya fuera de la casa podíamos ver a goku y rias de camino a un lugar para poder cenar pero habia un cosa mas y eso era que este la tenia tomada de la mano desde que salieron de la casa y rias estaba tan apenada que humo se podia ver salir de su cabeza

" Go-Go-Goku..." dijo ella tartamudeando por la vergüenza

"dime" contesto goku como si no pasara nada dándole su habitual sonrisa

"po-po-podrías soltarme la mano, la gente empieza a mirar" dijo rias que estaba ya casi en su limite de vergüenza

"ohh..lo siento no me di cuenta jejeje" se froto la nuca mientras se reía

"nunca pensé que tomarse de la mano con un chico por la calle seria tan vergonzoso" pensó rias que usualmente aparentaba ser alguien que no le afectan estas cosas pero que realmente era una doncella en el fondo

Un rato después llegaron a su destino que era un restaurante familiar, rias aun no sabia lo que estaba por llegar y cuando la camarera les entrego el menú fue cuando vio por primera vez como alguien puede comerse todo lo que hay en un menú y aun así pedir postre

"¿como puedes meter toda esa comida en tu cuerpo sin explotar goku?" dijo rias aun sorprendida por el apetito de goku

"ummm...no sabría decirte, siempre tuve este apetito desde que tengo memoria pero según vegeta nosotros los saiyajin comemos tanto por nuestro metabolismo que es mas acelerado que el de los humanos" contesto como si fuese algo normal haciendo que rias suspire

"los saiyajin son algo fuera de lo común" dijo esta mirando con una ceja levantada

"hiaa si dices eso me harás sonrojar" dijo goku pensando que fue un cumplido haciendo que le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza a rias

"bueno ya es tarde vamos ya que mañana sera un día ajetreado" le dijo la pelirroja al saiyajin

una vez llegaron a la casa de nuestro héroe rias hablo "goku mañana por la mañana vendré para que podamos ir por tu uniforme y las cosas necesarias para la escuela"dijo rias a lo cual goku asiente con la cabeza

"bueno que descanses goku" le dijo con una sonrisa

"tu también rias, asta mañana" contesto goku su típica sonrisa y así entro a su nuevo hogar

Rias aun en la puerta se quedo mirando a la nada pensativa"es la primera vez que un hombre no me mira como si fuese un pedazo de carne" pensaba rias pues siempre los hombres la miraban con lujuria pero goku durante todo el día solo la miraba a los ojos sin lujuria, sin maldad, solo a los ojos y eso no le desagradaba a ella

"cuanto mas pienso en el mas misterios le encuentro" y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras mirando a la luna, para luego marcharse a casa.

A la mañana siguiente rias llegaba a la casa de goku junto a akeno que por alguna razón insistió en ir con ella

"akeno, no es necesario que también te saltes las clases y vengas con nosotros" dijo rias a su compañera con un tono un poco molesto

"ara,ara rias,¿acaso quieres tener una cita a solas con goku?" dijo la pelinegro a lo cual un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la pelirroja

" !¿co-co-como se te ocurre pensar algo así akeno?!" dijo rias poniéndose nerviosa a lo cual akeno se reía de forma burlona-"solo vamos a por su uniforme y los materiales para la escuela" dijo intentando parecer tranquila

"bueno si es solo eso no importara que valla también verdad" insistía akeno a lo cual rias suspirando no le quedo mas remedio que acepar aun sintiéndose un poco decepcionada

"entremos ya" dijo rias y akeno asintió, entrando las dos a la casa

Una vez dentro fueron al piso de arriba para despertar al saiyajin pero para su sorpresa el no estaba en su habitación " puede que este en el baño" dijeron las dos y bajaron para descubrir que tampoco se encontraba en el baño

"¿donde estará?" dijo rias confusa

"a lo mejor salio" dijo akeno a rias

"pero donde iría si no conoce la ciudad"dijo rias sabiendo que goku no conoce la ciudad aun

" salgamos a buscarlo entonces" dijo akeno a una rias preocupada de que su nuevo siervo estuviera perdido

Pero en ese momento se escucho la puerta de la entrada y las dos fueron a ver y se encontraron con goku que regresaba de algún lugar sucio y sudando

"!goku a donde fuiste!" le grito rias y goku le miraba confundido sin saber que ocurría

"¿ocurre algo chicas?" pregunto goku a las dos chicas confuso por no saber lo que pasaba

"ara,ara goku ¿donde estuviste hasta ahora? " pregunto akeno al saiyan

"entrenando" dijo el pelinegro

"desde cuando estuviste entrenando "le dijo rias aun un poco enfadada

"desde antes del amanecer, es mi rutina diaria" contesto a la pregunta de rias

"haaa...podrías haberme dicho esto anoche para no preocuparme por si estabas perdido" contesto la pelirroja con un suspiro de alivio al ver que goku se encontraba bien

"jejeje lo siento rias por preocuparte pero todo esta bien no creo que halla algo en este mundo que pueda herirme" contesto goku con sus manos en la nuca con una risita

" tienes demasiada confianza en tu fuerza goku" dijo akeno con un tono interrogativo

"bueno goku ve a ducharte que tenemos que ir a varios lugares el día de hoy"dijo rias dejando el tema zanjado a lo cual el saiyan asintió y fue a ducharse

Ya en la calle los 3 llamaban mucho la atención de la gente lo cuan era normal para akeno y rias pues eran bellezas que no se ven muy a menudo pero goku también era presa de las miradas de mujeres de todo tipo de edades pues aun llevaba su dogi de pelea el cual dejaba sus musculosos brazos a la vista de todos y su pecho sobresalía de su camisa junto con su fornido cuello y su cara era la de alguien muy atractivo

Una vez llegaron a su destino rias pidió a la dependienta que sacara un uniforme de la academia kuoh para goku, después de medirle la dependienta(que lo disfruto xD) le entregaron el uniforme a lo cual se entro al probador pero un minuto después salio sin la camisa lo cual causo hemorragias nasales de las dependientas y varias mujeres que estaban en la tienda

"!PONTE LA CAMISA!" le grito rias a goku completamente sonrojada intentando no mirar el cuerpo del saiyan

Pero akeno era todo lo contrario que lo miraba como un león mira a su presa relamiéndose los labios y con una sonrisa picara

" esto es muy molesto, la camisa esta demasiado apretada al igual que los pantalones y la chaqueta me agobia" dijo goku con una cara molesta por las prendas

"joven esa es la talla mas grande que disponemos" contesto la dependienta que tenia un pedazo de pañuelo de papel en la nariz y una sonrisa boba en la cara

" ya escuchaste goku, así que no te quejes tanto y !vístete ya exhibicionista!" le reprendió rias al desnudo de cuerpo para arriba saiyan

Una vez terminaron la compra del uniforme y después de que las dependientas le dieran sus números a escondidas -(no pierden el tiempo jeje) y después de que rias viera eso y rompiese los papeles con los teléfonos lo cual hizo que a goku le saliese un signo de interrogación en la cabeza continuaron con las compras sin muchos problemas

Una vez terminadas las compras se pararon a almorzar lo cual fue un espectáculo para todos ,sobre todo akeno que era la primera vez que lo veía y estaba con los ojos como platos por el apetito que se gastaba goku

Ya en la casa de goku después de dejar todas las cosas rias le hablo a goku mientras estos tomaban el te en el salón

"goku ,esta noche tenemos trabajo que hacer por lo que sera tu primer trajo y demostrarnos lo que puedes hacer" dijo rias mirando al saiyan y este inclinando la cabeza confuso le pregunta

"¿que tipo de trabajo es ese? Si es algo que ponga en peligro las vidas de las personas no lo haré"dijo con una mirada seria

"tranquilo no hay nada que ponga en peligro a nadie" dijo akeno para calmar el ambiente

" entonces de que se trata" pregunto mirando a las dos chicas

" un demonio callejero" dijo rias

"¿demonio callejero? ¿que es eso?" pregunto confuso el saiyajin

" un demonio callejero es alguien que traiciono a su amo, por lo cual termina convirtiéndose en un monstruo que pone en peligro las vidas de los humanos" le explico rias a goku el cual asentía con la cabeza pero no entendía ni un carajo

Akeno miraba a goku con una expresión de diversión en su cara al ver que este asentía pero su cara decía que no entendió nada

Rias también se dio cuenta y con un suspiro le dijo" bueno cuando lo veas entenderás lo que te digo" a lo cual goku le dio una sonrisa la cual ruborizo no solo a rias si no que extrañamente también a akeno

" bueno eso es todo, nos veremos en la noche" dijo rias terminando con la charla

"ok" dijo goku dándole un pulgar arriba sacando una sonrisa de las chicas

Ya en la noche los miembros del club de lo culto estaban en una fabrica abandonada la cual se suponía que se encontraba el demonio callejero

" goku quiero que esta noche me muestres tus habilidades de batalla contra ese engendro" le dijo rias al saiyan mientas todos los demas tenían algo que decir

"buchou creo que el dejar que enfrente al demonio el solo en su primer día es peligroso" dijo kiba preocupado

"es cierto" dijo koneko sin cambiar su expresión pero denotando preocupación en su tono

" jajaja gracias chicos pero estaré bien" les contesto goku mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de kiba y con la otra acariciaba a koneko la cual estaba feliz por las caricias "

Fufufu rió akeno-" entonces entremos ya" dijo la pelinegra a lo cual rias asintió

Una vez dentro de la fabrica todos estaban mirando hacia todos los lados buscando al demonio menos goku que se dirigía sin perder el rumbo conociendo donde se escondía este

" !oye sal de detrás de la esquina!" grito goku sorprendiendo a todos por que lo encontró rápido como dijo que haría

En ese momento una mujer desnuda se mostró desde detrás de la esquina a lo cual goku confuso les pregunto a sus compañeros"¿ esa mujer desnuda es el demonio callejero?"

"no dejes que su apariencia te engañe" dijo rias al confundido saiyan y en ese momento el demonio se mostró completamente dejando ver su parte baja cubierta de pelo con cuatro patas como las de un animal y midiendo mas de diez metros

" así es como se ve en realidad" dijo akeno mientras que goku asintió mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a la criatura extraña que tenia frente a el

"bueno lo que sea, todo lo que hay que hacer es eliminarlo ¿ verdad?" dijo goku a lo cual todos asintieron

Pero en ese momento el monstruo rugió y se abalanzo contra el saiyan el cual no se movió lo cual hizo que los demas le gritaran que se moviera pero fue inútil en un instante el monstruo golpeo donde se encontraba goku levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, los demas estaban estupefactos al ver que su compañero fue golpeado y estaban por intervenir cuando el humo empezó a disiparse y ver que no solo seguía intacto sino que detuvo el ataque con un solo dedo

"imposible" dijeron tos al unisono como si lo hubiesen practicado

"eres muy débil" le dijo goku al monstruo el cual rugió desesperado intentando apastar al saiyan pero sin ningún resultado

"desaparece" y extendiendo su mano libre hacia el monstruo disparo una ráfaga de ki eliminando al monstruo sin dejar ni el recuerdo

Silencio era todo lo que se podia escuchar, rias,akeno,kiba y koneko solo estaban ahí parados mirando con ojos como platos y su mandíbula colgando lo que acaban de presenciar

"poderoso" dijo rias

"impresionante"dijo akeno excitada por lo que presencio

"ki" dijo koneko sabiendo lo que fue ese ataque

"demasiado fuerte" dijo kiba pensando que tiene suerte de no ser su enemigo

"bueno con esto hemos terminado verdad" dijo goku mientras se acercaba sacando del trance a todos

"ci-cierto con esto ya podemos marcharnos a casa " dijo rias tartamudeando pero intentando parecer lo mas normal

"cierto ya que mañana es el primer día de goku en la escuela" dijo akeno mientras continuaba mirando a goku como si hubiera encontrado algo después de mucho tiempo

"akeno tiene razón, mañana empezaras como un alumno de tercer curso así que prepárate esta noche para no olvidar nada ¿entendido?"

"ufff...ok rias" dijo goku con su tensión por los suelos por tener que ir al colegio y no poder entrenar a su gusto

"felicidades goku sempai" dijo kiba dándole una palmada al saiyan con una sonrisa en la cara

"Ajajaja...gracias" respondió goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Cuando se estaban marchando goku sintió que le tiraban de la camisa y cuando volteo para ver quien era vio a koneko" ¿"que ocurre koneko?" pregunto el saiyan a la loli

"sempai...eso que usaste era ki verdad" pregunto la loli mirando fijamente a los ojos del saiyan el cuan le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa

"exacto, eso era ki-¿por que lo preguntas?" pregunto el saiyan a la loli la cual tenia un rostro difícil

"por nada solo curiosidad" respondió después de pensar mucho

"koneko" le dijo goku mientras le acariciaba la cabeza lo que hacia que la loli se relajara " imagino porque preguntaste, pero no te preocupes cuando estés lista y quieras hablar sobre ello recuerda que estaré ahí para ti"esas palabras sorprendieron y ruborizaron a la loli la cual con una sonrisa asintio

Y con eso el día termino y cada cual se fueron a sus respectivos hogares para descansar pues mañana seria el día en que son goku por primera vez en su vida iría a una escuela.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 : CITA Y AVISO**

* * *

Hoy es el primer día de escuela de nuestro héroe favorito, aunque por su cara nadie lo diría el aun piensa que de nada le servirá estar en la escuela y que seria mejor ir a entrenar para volverse mas fuerte

"quizá debería irme ahora que puedo" murmuro goku pero en ese instante sonó el timbre de su casa a lo cual se asoma por la ventana de su habitación para ver quien era-" es rias tal pare que se intuyo que intentaría escapar" dijo goku frustrado pensando que en los pocos días que se conocen el y rias esta ya es capaz de saber como piensa el saiyan

Justo en ese momento se asoma por la ventana para decirle que estaría bajo enseguida a lo cual rias le muestra una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado una contienda a lo cual goku la mira con una ceja en alto y finalmente suspirando por su derrota

Ya una vez fuera de camino al colegio rias miraba a goku que tenia una expresión de molestia y con una sonrisa le dice " vamos no pongas esa cara ya veras como te terminara gustando"

"lo que tu digas" respondió sin ningún animo

"sera una buena experiencia para ti y de paso podrás obtener algo que te falta" dijo la pelirroja aun con una sonrisa en su hermosa cara

" ¿ y eso seria?" pregunto goku intrigado

" sentido común y también aprenderás sobre la sociedad" esto era algo que rias aprendió de goku durante estos dias que paso con el y era que el joven no sabia nada y no tenia sentido común pues el solo estaba interesado en las peleas y entrenar

"ahora que lo dices en mi mundo anterior solían decirme eso muy seguido" respondió goku ahora pensando que quizá no fuese tan malo aprender un poco

"así me gusta goku nunca esta de mas tener mas conocimientos" dijo rias ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras agarraba el brazo de goku

"ara,ara, rias, esta mañana estas muy atrevida" esa voz era de akeno que estaba para esperando por rias y goku junto con kiba y koneko la cual miraba con envidia a rias

""!a-akeno ! Que estas diciendo, no me hagas ver como una buscona!" dijo rias roja como un tomate y soltando mas rápida que el viento el brazo de goku

" injusto" dijo koneko mirando seriamente a rias

"mouu..¿ tu también koneko ? " dijo esta inflando sus mejillas lo cual hizo sacar una sonrisa de goku

"tal parece que la tienes difícil goku" dijo kiba poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del saiyan lo cual hizo que este no entendiera nada

" bueno ya basta de burlarse de mi y avancemos o llegaremos tarde" dijo rias intentando que estos olvidaran y la dejaran tranquila

Una vez en la escuela goku fue guiado a su nueva aula donde le dijeron que esperase fuera hasta que le avisaran

"buenos días a todos chicos hoy les tengo una noticia y es que tendremos un nuevo alumno a partir de hoy" dijo el profesor a la clase y todos empezaron a murmurar

"adelante puedes pasar" llamo el maestro y todos los alumnos estaban pendientes a la puerta y esta se

abre y entra nuestro héroe " preséntate por favor"dijo el maestro

"hola soy son goku ,pero podéis llamarme goku, encantado" haciendo su conocido saludo con la mano y mostrando su famosa sonrisa

En ese momento un silencio se sintió en la clase para que un segundo después estallaran en gritos y gruñidos (os imaginareis de quienes son cada cual xD)

Las chicas no podían creer lo que veían pues no parecía posible que ese taje aguantara en ese cuerpo y ademas era muy guapo y los chicos al verlo rabiaban como perros de los celos pero la cosa no termino ahí pues estaba por pasar un incidente inesperado

" por favor goku tome este asiento libre para que podamos iniciar las clases" dijo el maestro a goku para que tomara asiento en primera fila

"entendido" dijo el saiyan sin mas y fue a tomar asiento pero en ese momento que fue a sentarse un sonido de desgarro se escucho en la clase y todos miraron de donde provenía el sonido para darse cuenta que fue la chaqueta y la camisa de goku que no aguantaron mas y se quebraron " vaya ya sabia que no aguantaría" dijo goku sacándose la chaqueta y la camisa quedándose solamente con una camisa blanca de tirantes mostrando su pecho y brazos musculosos

Y eso dio paso a que las chicas empezaran a gritar y acercarse le tocando sus brazos y pecho con algunas de ellas desmayadas por hemorragia nasal masiva y se comportan como animales en celo

"goku por favor acérquese a la sala de profesores para ver si le pueden dejar algo para cubrirse "- dijo el profesor haciendo salir a goku para que las niñas se calmaran

" esta bien ahora regreso" dijo goku alejándose como podia de las hembras en celo

"uff...las mujeres pueden llegar a ser mas peligrosas que cualquier enemigo poderoso" pensó goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al presenciar lo ocurrido

Las horas pasaron y en la hora de comer goku fue a la cafetería como le dijo rias para poder comer ahora tenia una sudadera prestada por un maestro con sobrepeso

Una vez en la cafetería era el primero en llegar y así se acerco a la señora de la cafetería y le pidió todo lo que habia en el menú dejando sorprendida a la señora

Cuando los alumnos empezaron a llegar y se acercaron para pedir comida la señora les dijo que estaba todo agotado, sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos que preguntaron como pudo ocurrir a lo cual la señora señalo a goku que estaba devorando la comida como si el mundo se fuera a terminar

Los alumnos furiosos y hambrientos se acercaron a goku con la intención de arrebatarle la comida pero cometieron un error, un error muy grave y eso fue el intentar quitarle la comida a un saiyajin lo cual hizo que goku liberara una gran cantidad de sed de sangre mientras sus ojos parpadeaban entre negro y esmeralda y su cabello se elevara

Y ocurrió lo evidente lo cual fue el desmallo de todos los alumnos de la cafetería y unos cuantos de las cercanías que terminaron en el suelo y algunos echando espuma por la boca

Rias y akeno se dirigían a la cafetería para ver como le marchaba a goku y de repente sintieron la sed de sangre la cual les hizo temblar las piernas y que mojaran un poco sus bragas salieron rápidamente corriendo para ver lo ocurrido pero su sorpresa fue que cuanto mas se acercaban a la cafetería mas alumnos inconscientes cargados por maestros y por otros alumnos esto parecía un campo de batalla y cuando por fin entraron en la cafetería vieron a un goku feliz comiendo esa cantidad inhumana de comida como si lo ocurrido no fuera con el

"!goku que fue lo que paso aquí!" dijo rias nervio y asustada

"oh, eso" dijo goku como si no fuera nada "intentaros tocar mi comida y solo les di un susto"

"¿eso fue un susto?" replico akeno sorprendida por las palabras del pelinegro

"exacto, por ser el primer día fue solo una advertencia pero si lo intentan de nuevo los eliminare" dijo goku con una mirada ahora seria

"¿y eso fue solo por la comida?" dijo rias atónita por las palabras dichas por goku

" hay dos cosas que nunca debes intentar con un saiyajin" les dijo ahora para evitar futuros problemas."primero nunca debes tocar la comida de un saiyajin y segundo nunca interfieras en una pelea de un saiyajin"

" osea que la coma va antes que las peleas" dijo rias y goku contesto "pues claro la comida es sagrada" con una tono orgulloso el cual hizo reír a akeno y suspirar a rias

Queda decir que el incidente convirtió la escuela en un pequeño hospital de campaña pues la enfermería estaba llena y les toco usar varias aulas para acostar a los desmayados

Y de esa manera empezó la vida escolar de goku, después de ese incidente nadie se ateveria a tocarle la comida y así pasaban los días goku se empezó a adaptar rápidamente a la vida escolar y aveces lo podías ver hablando muy cercanamente con rias y akeno, otras veces comía fuera con koneko y la gente se sorprendió al ver a la loli que nunca interactuaba con nadie y menos con hombres sonriendo y incluso dándole de sus golosinas a goku

Cuando goku paseaba charlando con kiba por los pasillos solo podías ver un reguero de muchachas desmalladas y otras con sangrados nasales masivos al ver a los dos ídolos de la escuela juntos charlando amigablemente

Un día mientras andaba por los pasillos una joven le llamo " disculpa son goku" a lo cual el se detiene para ver de quien se trataba

Tenia el pelo negro corto con gafas de montura roja y ojos violeta con un cuerpo delgado pero atractivo para muchos y era hermosa, se trataba de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sona sitri

" tiene el mismo poder que rias" pensó goku al examinar a la joven

" ocurre algo" dijo el saiyan

"umm...no siento nada de el "pensó sona al mirar seriamente al guerrero

"déjame presentarme soy sona sitri y soy amiga de rias" dijo esta como presentación

" por eso sentía que no eras humana " dijo goku para sorpresa de sona

" ¿como te diste cuenta?¿acaso rias te hablo de mi?" pregunto esta confusa

" para nada, simplemente sentí tu energía es una habilidad que tengo" contesto el saiyan sorprendiendo a sona

"vaya es una habilidad impresionante, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo si no te molesta" dijo sona

"dime que se te ofrece" contesto goku con una sonrisa la cual ruborizo a sona

"vaya los rumores sobre su sonrisa son reales es muy hermosa y inocente" pensó la joven " ¿por que no puedo sentir ningún poder de ti?" pregunto sona

"oh eso..pues veras puedo controlar completamente mi poder y normalmente lo tengo suprimido" dijo el saiyan causando un enarco de ceja por parte se sona

"¿acaso eso es posible? y en el caso de que así fuera ,podrías mostrarme un poco de tu poder por favor" dijo esta escéptica por las palabras de goku

"esta bien, no pareces una mala persona y si dices se amiga de rias te lo mostrare observa"

Y con eso comenzó a elevar su ki y al estar tan cerca sona lo sintió de primera mano haciéndola temblar

En ese instante rias y los demas aparecieron al sentir que goku elevo su poder pensando que habia un enemigo y vieron a sona en el cuelo con sus piernas dobladas temblando por lo que acabo de presenciar

"¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupado goku mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero como aun le flojeaban las piernas se tuvo que sostener del pecho de goku lo cual no paso desapercibido por la joven la cual lo palpaba y cuando levanto la cabeza y le vio a los ojos se ruborizo de manera exagerada pero algo la saco de su pequeño paraíso " EJEM"

Tosió rias que miraba con mala cara a su mejor amiga y al saiyan al igual que akeno que solo se reía

"ufufufu" pero su aura decía lo contrario y koneko solo dijo "aprovechada" con unos ojos fríos como el hielo

"yo-yo-yo esto fue un accidente rias no era mi intención, lo siento goku" dijo esta apartándose toda nerviosa y con la cara que parecía un semáforo en rojo

"jejeje no pasa nada sona, ni te preocupes" dijo goku riendo despreocupadamente

" entonces me podéis explicar el porque del aumento de poder de goku y a sona abrazándole" dijo rias con cara de pocos amigos a lo cual las otras dos chicas asintieron esperando una explicación

" tranquila rias lo que ocurrió fue que sona me pidió que le mostrara un poco de mi poder y al estar tan cerca fue afectada y como sus piernas flojeaban estaba apoyándose en mi " explico goku a las chicas

"¿ es así. Sona? "pregunto rias a su amiga

"si rias, pido disculpas por eso pero quería saber que tan fuerte era tu nuevo peón y eso fue un error " dijo a su amiga de cabello carmesí-" pero nunca espere que su poder fura tan grande, te ganaste la lotería rias"

"sona, deberías saber que ese ni siquiera es todo su poder" dijo rias a su amiga mientras los demas asentían lo cual dejo a sona con ojos como platos y la boca abierta

"el día que nos conocimos le pedí que mostrara su poder pero fue tan grande que le detuve y eso que solo me mostró el 10%"

"¿entonces que me mostraste goku?" dijo esta al saiyan el cual con una sonrisa le contesto"el 1% mas o menos" sona no podia creer que eso fuera un 1% si este muchacho decidiera sacar el todo ¿que le ocurriria al mundo?

"bueno son goku fue un placer espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo sona cansada de pensar y estrechando la mano del saiyan "igualmente sona" con su típica sonrisa estrecho su mano con ella sonrojándola y así cada cual se fue a sus aulas para continuar con el día

Ya hacia dos semanas que goku empezó la escuela y ahora le gustaba asistir pues aprendía cosas que en su mundo nunca aprendió debido a sus aventuras pero no fue solo eso lo que descubrió pues empezó a sentir como algo despertaba en su interior poco a poco y era debido a las evil pieces que empezaron a sacar su saiyajin interior y cosas como sentir celos cuando algún idiota se acercaba a koneko,rias o akeno era algo nuevo que nunca sintió cuando estaba casado con su mujer

Una mañana cuando estaba de camino a la escuela de repente una chica salio de una esquina y le hablo

"eres son goku verdad" era una hermosa chica de cabello negro el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura tenias ojos color café y un cuerpo y rostro que nada tenia que enviar a rias o akeno

"esta energía que emana de esta muchacha es similar a una de las dos que posee akeno" pensó goku mientras analizaba a la joven " ese soy yo ¿nos conocemos?" pregunto goku aun sabiendo que era imposible que la conociera

"no esta es la primera vez, pero te veo cada mañana de camino a la escuela y eso me hizo interesarme en ti"- dijo esta con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras se retorcía lindamente lo cual llevo a goku a arquear una ceja

"¿y tienes nombre?" le pregunto goku para cambiar de tema

" oh si perdón, me llamo amano yuma" dijo lindamente

" encantado yuma, y cual es el motivo por el que me hablaste" dijo goku a la muchacha

"! Me gustas goku!, ¿ tendrías una cita conmigo el domingo? " agachando la cabeza yuma le pidió una cita a goku

"quiero saber el motivo por el cual se acerco a mi, pero si pregunto ahora seguro no dirá la verdad, saldré el domingo con ella y esperemos ver si le sacamos su verdadero motivo para acercarse a mi" planeo el saiyan en su mente-" esta bien saldré contigo"

"gracias, nos encontraremos en la estación el domingo" y con una sonrisa se marcho a toda prisa mientras ondeaba su mano mientras desaparecía de la vista de goku

El continuaba para en el mismo lugar perdido en sus pensamientos con una mano en la barbilla tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que varias personas se acercaron a el por la espalda y en ese momento recibió una patada lo cual los saco de sus pensamiento y se giro rápido para encontrarse con una koneko con una mirada celosa las mejillas hinchadas y los puños apretados

"goku sempai mujeriego" esas palabras de la celosa loli fueron mas dolorosas para el que cualquier golpe que pudiera recibir de vegeta o bills

"te equivocas koneko" dijo este con una voz lastimera

"ohh así que ahora negaras que no estabas felizmente hablando con una chica la cual se fue muy contenta al parecer" esto lo dijo rias la cual tenia una mirada que podría fulminar a un dios

" todo eso tiene una explicación rias" decía goku sudando a mares mientras veía la mira mortal que le daba rias

" ara,ara ,ufufufu ...y ¿cual es esa explicación goku? " esa era akeno que tenia una sonrisa en su cara pero no engañaba a nadie pues su aura era mas oscura que la noche

"ve-ve-verán esa chica se me acerco para pedirme una cita y yo le dije que si pero ha-" eso fue lo que pudo decir pues en ese instante la sed de sangre proveniente de las 3 chicas asustaría al mismo vegeta

"una C-I-T-A- " dijeron las tres y eso fue todo y empezaron a perseguir comicamente a goku mientras este corría por su vida mientras esquivaba los ataques de las 3 chicas y kiba solo podia animarlo para que no muriese

Una vez terminaron y con goku todo sucio por los ataques de las chichas termino de explicarles las razones por la cual acepto salir con ella

" ya veo es un buen plan pero podría ser peligroso" dijo rias preocupada por goku a lo cual koneko, akeno y kiba asintieron

" gracias chicos por preocuparse pero no ocurrira nada" dijo goku sabiendo que el poder de yuma era menor que el de akeno

" ¿que tal si te seguimos de cerca por si acaso?" dijo akeno pero goku negó con la cabeza

"no es necesario no quiero que por un descuido os descubra y sospeche" contesto goku mientas acariciaba la cabeza de la pelinegra a la cual no le desagradaba esto

" toma esto, es un papel de llamada si ocurre algo úsalo" goku cogió el papel-" estas exagerando rias" dijo este a lo cual la pelirroja le dijo-" se que eres fuerte pero nunca se sabe "

Y con esto dicho cada cual se fue a casa

Ya era domingo y goku esperaba en la estación a yuma este vestía una camisa ajusta y nos pantalones anchos para mejor movilidad con una zapatillas de deporte

Cuando esta llego vestía un vestido blanco y negro en dos piezas el cual acentuaba sus pechos

"¿esperaste mucho?" dijo yuma inocentemente

" para nada recién acabo de llegar" dijo goku a la joven la cual le dio una sonrisa

"entonces ¿donde quieres ir?" pregunto goku el cual no tenia ni remota idea sobre estas cosas

"vallamos a todos los sitios posibles" dijo ella la cual tomo el brazo de goku y se dispuso a andar

La cita fue bastante bien para los 2 ,fueron al cine, de compras, a los salones recreativos y a comer lo cual dejo una fuerte impresión en la muchacha al ver como comía el saiyan

Una vez terminaron de comer ya estaba el sol poniéndose y mientras caminaban unos tipos intentaron propasarse con ella pero solo salieron corriendo cuando sintieron la mirada del saiyan la cual decía"esta mujer es mía, intenta algo y morirás" a lo cual yuma se sorprendio por la posesividad de goku

" ¿ por que hiciste eso goku?" pregunto confusa

"porque eres hermosa y no puedo dejar que otros tipos se pasen de la raya mientras estés conmigo" dijo este con una sonrisa

"al final todos los hombres son iguales solo les importa la apariencia" pensó ella decepcionada recordando que siempre la veían por su apariencia y que no trataban de conocer como era realmente como persona

"goku podemos ir a ese parque un momento" dijo yuma que decidió algo y goku asintió y fueron al parque

Ya era de noche y el parque empezaba a prender las luces de la farola mientras los dos paseaban en el

Yuma se quedaba cada vez mas atrás y cuando vio una oportunidad esta cambio de aspecto volviéndose mas alta sus pechos mas grandes y su cuerpo tenia un traje bastante revelador junto con un par de alas negras

Ella creo una lanza de lus en su mano dispuesta a atravesar a nuestro héroe cuando este de repente dijo

"es decisión tuya o te lo ordenaron" dijo goku sin mirar atrás sorprendiendo a yuma

"!¿ como te diste cuenta ?!" pregunto a lo que goku le respondió aun sin girarse

" desde el día que nos conocimos, supe que te acercaste ami por algún motivo por eso accedí a salir contigo para saber de que se trataba" el hablaba con una voz seria aun sin girar para ver a ella que sostenía la lanza de luz " y bien ¿me atacaras o no ?"

Ella estaba confusa pues si el lo supo desde el principio ¿por que no hizo nada?

"quiero preguntarte una cosa yuma ¿acaso no te divertiste hoy o fue todo una farsa? " pregunto goku aun sin mirar a la chica a la cara

Ella estaba pensando que realmente no fue un mal día hicieron muchas cosas fueron a muchos sitios que ella elegía sin queja alguna y el no la miraba como un pedazo de carne sino como a una chica mas siempre directo a los ojos sin lujuria y eso le gustaba a ella

"yo...me divertí mucho pero si desobedezco mi orden me mataran" dijo esta con miedo en su voz "al principio la orden era vigilarte , pero alguien me amenazo para que te matara o seria yo la que moriría" ahora con lagrimas en los ojos la ángel caída caía de rodillas al suelo al no soportarlo mas " yo...no quiero matarte" digo entre sollozos

Pero en ese momento cuando goku la quería consolar una lanza de luz fue directa hacia ella que fue tomada por sorpresa y pensaba que al no poder esquivarla ese era su fin " no quiero morir aun, me quedan muchas cosas por contarle a goku " pensaba esta pero esa lanza de luz nunca llego

Cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo ver un espalda una espalda ancha la cual se puso delante de ella como escudo un escudo impenetrable

"!goku!" grito yuma preocupada pero su preocupación era innecesaria cuando vio que este tenia la lanza de luz en su mano recubierta de ki · impresionante la atrapo con su mano desnuda aun siendo un demonio" dijo esta lo cual hizo reír a goku

"esto no es nada solo recubrí de ki mi mano para que la luz no me afectara" dijo este dándole una sonrisa a la chica la cual se puso roja, pero rápidamente miro hacia arriba y hay estaba un tipo con un sombrero y na gabardina parado sobre una farola

" maldita inútil pedazo de basura, sabia que era un error encargarte una tarea como esta" dijo el tipo con voz acusadora a la muchacha

"lo conoces yuma" señalo goku al tipo mientras miraba serio

" es mi jefe, el fue el que me mando matarte su nombre es dohnaseek" dijo escondiéndose detrás de goku

"jajaja muchacho sabes que te engaño todo el rato verdad y que su verdadero nombre no es amano yuma sino raynare" -dijo dohnaseek de forma acusadora señalando a raynare

"oh así que te llamas reynale, me gusta mas que yuma" dijo este dándole una sonrisa de rostro completo a reynale la cual se puso completamente roja

"acaso me están ignorando pedazos de basura" dijo el alado completamente enojado por el momento dulce

"ya cierra el pico de una maldita vez" dijo goku ahora enfadado y haciendo pedazos la lanza que sostenía porque el tipo hizo llorar nuevamente a raynare con sus palabras maliciosas

Aparto un poco a raynrle de el y le dijo con un sonrisa tranquilizadora " espera un segundo ahora regreso" ella asintió con la cabeza y en ese instante en lo que fue un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de los alados

"! Donde diablos se metió !" escupió dohnaseek mientras creaba una lanza de luz en su mano mientras se elevaba en el aire pero de nada le serviría pues goku apareció detrás de el y juntando sus manos le propino un mazazo en la espalda del caído haciendo un ruido de algo quebrándose y estrellándolo contra el suelo creando un pequeño crater

El caído se arrastraba en el suelo intentando salir del crater pero sus piernas no respondían debido al golpe de goku le partió la columna vertebral

"maldición no puedo morir aun " decía el caído pero en ese momento cuando estaba por salir del crater goku estaba frente a el mirándolo como si fuese un pedazo de basura

"tuuuu...! maldito humano como te atreves a mirarme así a mi,al gran dohnaseek! " gruñía el caído a lo cual goku con una mirada mas fría que el hielo le dijo

"me importa una mierda quien o que seas, hiciste llorar a raynare y eso es todo lo que necesito para eliminarte, y por cierto no soy humano soy saiyajin" dijo como punto y final

"¿saiyajin?" esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que goku extendiera su mano y lo pulverizara

Raynare miraba incrédula todo lo acontecido frente a ella y aun no creía que por fin fuera libre "¿todo acabo, soy libre ?" pensaba la joven caída la cual miraba a goku con ojos de una mujer completamente enamorada-" jejeje por mi el lo hizo por mi " se decía a si misma entre risitas

" bien, con esto hecho pasemos a la siguiente fase" dijo goku a raynare mientras andaba hacia esta

"¿siguiente fase?" dijo esta confundida

"Iremos a ver a tu jefe el que te mando espiarme" dijo goku a la alada la cual se quedo con los ojos como platos

Y de esa manera se preparaban para ir a visitar a uno de los lideres de las 3 facciones el cual no se esperaria que la persona la cual mando vigilar se presentaría frente a el

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 : ADVERTENCIA**

* * *

Nuestro héroe se acercaba a reynale que se sentía en el séptimo cielo después de que goku la protegiera de su antiguo jefe dohnaseek eliminándolo, pero esto no terminaba aquí pues goku tenia intención de ir a hacerle una visita al líder de los caídos

"raynare acércate que nos marchamos a hablar con tu superior" haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que la caída se acercase a el

" pero ¿como piensas ir ni siquiera sabes donde se encuentra? " pregunto confusa la caída

" eso no es problema, ven rápido" y cogiendo de la cintura a raynare la cual su corazón se acelero mucho

Poniendo dos dedos en su frente se concentro para sentir la energía mas fuerte que fuera similar a la de raynare y rápidamente la sintió lo cual se tele-transportaron para hacerle una visita no tan de cortesía a los caídos que ni en sus mas locos sueños esperarían al saiyan

En grigori en una oficina estaba el ex gobernador de los ángeles caídos un hombre de una estatura media, con pelo negro por detrás y la parte delantera rubia,ojos violeta y vestía un kimono color café

en su oficina habia un joven de cabellos color plata apoyado en la pared

"hace días que no recibo ningún informe sobre el nuevo peón de la hermana del maou" decía azazel preocupado por si su espía pudo ser descubierta

"ja, mira que te gustan esa clase de juegos azazel, un día te vas a arrepentir de hacer las cosas de esa manera" le reprocho el joven al cual no le gustaba la forma de actuar del ex gobernador

"vamos, no te pongas así si lo que sentimos fue real entonces acercarse a el directamente seria un suicidio" respondió azazel recordando 2 semanas atrás cuando sintió un poder el cual superaba a las 3 facciones y que provenía de la academia kuoh

"aun pienso que exageras y si realmente ese chico es tan poderoso entonces yo-" pero eso fue todo no pudo terminar su frase pues en ese instante el chico cual era el objetivo de vigilancia apareció delante de ellos junto con la caída que se suponía que debía vigilar

Los dos se quedaron sin palabras pues no entendían como pudo aparecer de repente en la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta ni sintieran nada

Mientras goku examinaba a los dos sujetos en la habitación"_el de la barba parece ser el líder, pero el del pelo plateado también parece fuerte, tiene una fuerza similar a mi cuando participe en el torneo mundial por segunda vez _" pensó goku al ver al chico

"raynare podrías explicarme el porque estas con el " dijo azazel a raynare una ves recuperado de su sorpresa

Ella que estaba escondida detrás de goku mientras le cogía el brazo al escuchar a azazel empezó a temblar apretando el agarre del brazo de goku pues sabia lo que le ocurre a los traidores

Goku que vio como temblaba raynare y que estaba al borde de las lagrimas empezó a enfadarse "porque tenia que seguir sufriendo raynare sin tener culpa de nada" " quien demonios se piensan que son estos tipos" esas cosas pasaban por su mente y en ese momento empezó a elevar su poder

" oye tu eres el líder aquí verdad" dijo goku con un tono de voz frío

" oye tu sabes que es de mala educación entrar a lugares sin permiso" dijo el chico de pelo plateado

" ¿y tu quien eres?" dijo goku aun sin mirar al chico

"¿no deberías presentarte primero antes de pedir el nombre a otro?" dijo con tono arrogante-"pero te lo diré como un favor mi nombre es valí"

"bien por ti" respondió secamente goku aun sin prestarle atención a valí lo cual le molesto

" parece que tendré que enseñarte un par de co-" y no termino sus palabras pues en el momento que se acercaba hostilmente a goku este extendió la mano y lanzo una ráfaga de ki estrellando a valí en la pared quedando con una postura como un jeroglífico egipcio

"impresionante, dejo fuera de combate a valí en un instante" dijo azazel sorprendido por el poder de goku

"con ese molesto tipo fuera de juego podremos hablar" dijo goku lanzando una mirada aun mas peligrosa a azazel el cual sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

" esta bien pero aun no se el motivo de tu enfado" dijo azazel a goku el cual seguía mirando seriamente a este

" ¿ fuiste tu el que mando al tipo de la gabardina para matar a reynale?" pregunto goku

"¿tipo de la gabardina?¿matar a raynare? No entiendo de que hablas " dijo azazel confuso por las preguntas del saiyan

"habla de dohnaseek, azazel sama, el me mando matar a goku diciendo que era orden suya y luego intento matarme ami al no cumplir la orden " respondió raynare la cual aun hablaba desde detrás de goku

"yo no di dicha orden, la única orden que te mande fue vigilar de cerca no de matarlo" respondió azazel que no entendía el porque dohnaseek hizo eso

Goku le miraba a los ojos en busca de mentiras o falsedad en ellos indago pero no encontró falsedad en ellos o en sus palabras

" te creo no siento mentira en tus ojos o tus palabras" contesto goku haciendo que azazel se relajara un poco

"tranquilo te prometo que castigare a dohnaseek por lo que hizo" dijo azazel para tranquilizar el ambiente

"oh por eso no te preocupes, ese tipo esta muerto" replico goku como si no fuera nada

"¿eliminaste a dohnaseek?" dijo sorprendido azazel

"¿acaso no debí eliminarlo?" pregunto goku

" no para nada pero me sorprendio que lo eliminaras y por lo que veo no tienes ni un rasguño" miraba azazel al saiyan que estaba limpio y son un pequeño rasguño

"basura como esa no seria capaz ni de ensuciar mi ropa" respondió goku

"bueno parece que todo esta aclarado verdad" dijo azazel esperando que esto no llegara a mas por un malentendido

Y en ese momento entro una mujer de pelo largo y purpura con pechos grandes entro nerviosa

" !azazel sama, siento un enorme poder que proviene de aquí !" dijo la hermosa mujer que al fijarse bien vio un joven de pelo negro salvaje guapo y un cuerpo que los culturistas envidiarían y que decir fue amor a primera vista

"ohh penemue tranquila el poder que sentiste proviene de este joven llamado son goku" al cual señala azazel con la mano

Goku vio a la mujer y le dio su sonrisa típica la cual la hizo ponerse roja como señal de stop y sacar una sonrisa de azazel y celos de raynare a la cual no le gustaba como penemue miraba a goku

" entonces si todo esta arreglado me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien son goku y raynare si quiere volver eres bienvenida nuevamente" dijo azazel con una sonrisa y dándole la mano a goku

"eso espero" dijo el saiyan estrechando la mano de azazel pero de repente el apretó la mano del caído con fuerza y dijo " raynare si no quieres volver aquí puedes venir a vivir conmigo"

" !¿ de verdad no seré una molestia para ti?!" dijo esta temblando de felicidad

"eso nunca" le respondió goku con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba y en ese instante la caída salto a los brazos del saiyan con lagrimas de felicidad solo repitiendo una y otra vez "gracias" poniendo muy celosa a penemue la cual miraba con ojos entrecerrados mordiendo un pañuelo de forma comica

"oh, casi se me olvida" dijo goku que en ese instante elevo su poder de forma exagerada haciendo temblar todo grigori y con su cabello revoloteando en el aire miro a azazel y dijo

"si por casualidad alguno de los tuyos intenta hacerle algo a reynale por mas mínimo que sea el rasguño te prometo que os exterminare de tal forma que no quedara de ustedes ni el polvo recuerda que ella me pertenece ahora y a un saiyajin nadie le arrebata lo que le pertenece ¿queda claro?"

En ese instante azazel pudo notar levemente como el pelo de goku parpadeo de negro a dorado y sus ojos de negro a esmeralda y raynare solo podia moverse con las manos en sus mejillas de un lado al otro mientras se decía a si misma "dijo que le pertenezco jejeje"

Que decir que el ex gobernador asintió rápidamente asustado mientras que raynare y penemue habian mojado sus bragas de lo macho que se veía goku

Y con eso se fueron, haciendo que la presión desapareciera y azazel se sintiera cansado solo por ese instinto asesino que volvería loco a cualquiera

"que rayos eres son goku"pensaba azazel que aun tenia mas dudas sobre el guerrero

En ese momento el hasta ahora fuera de combate vali se recupero y miraba confuso a todos lados sin saber que habia ocurrido

"azazel donde se fue ese tipo me las pagara" decía el peli plata furioso por la forma en que fue derrotado

" déjalo valí si te acercas a el nuevamente seguro que esta vez te eliminara" dijo azazel al joven recordando el poder de goku " ese poder no es de este mundo ni las 3 facciones juntas podríamos darle una pelea decente y terminaríamos muertos"

"¿tan fuerte es?" decía valí sin poder creer que existiera alguien así

" yo lo pude confirmar valí " hablo alguien del guantelete que apareció de repente en la mano de valí

"¿estas seguro albion?" pregunto valí a la voz del guantelete

" te lo puedo asegurar, ni siquiera el rojo y yo en nuestros mejores momento podríamos darle una batalla decente" respondió albion que presencio todo mientras valí estaba inconsciente

"jejeje...eso es interesante si es cierto solo debemos volvernos mas fuertes para poder retarle" dijo valí mientras reía pensando que al fin su aburrimiento se termino gracias al chico de pelo puntiagudo

Goku y raynare llegaron a la casa de goku gracias a la tele-transportacion de goku a lo cual entraron en casa para encontrarse a todos los miembros del club de lo oculto que esperaban a goku dentro de casa

" oh chicos que hacen aquí" pregunto goku confuso por no entender

"donde estuviste todo este tiempo estábamos preocup-" pero rias no termino pues noto a raynare que estaba agarrada del brazo de goku con una sonrisa de mujer enamorada

Las 3 chicas se quedaron en blanco no podían procesar lo que estaban viendo o mejor no querían creer que el inocente goku trajera un mujer a estas horas a casa

De repente todas le dieron sonrisas a goku pero detrás de esas sonrisas solo habia furia y auras oscuras provenientes de las chicas a lo cual goku sintió un escalofrío son saber que su vida estaba en peligro según lo que dijera

" ¿nos podrías explicar quien es ella y porque la traes a casa en la noche goku? " dijo rias con un aura roja con contornos negros " goku sempai habla " decía koneko mientras tronaba sus puños "ara, ara goku san es un chico travieso fufufu" decía akeno con una sonrisa sádica mientras rayos bailaban a su alrededor

"tra-tranquilas chicas puedo explicarlo todo"dijo goku tartamudeando del miedo mientras raynare lo veía todo con una interrogación en su cabeza

Entonces se dispuso a contarles todo lo ocurrido desde su encuentro con dohnaseek las ordenes falsas de raynare y la visita a grigori

Los demas no podían creer lo que hizo internándose solo en grigori y al punto de comenzar una guerra el solo contra los caídos solo por una caída renegada

"eres un loco goku, deberías haber usado el papel que te di y así podríamos haber pensado otro método" dijo rias suspirando por lo lanzado que era el saiyan-"_si hubiese sido yo...¿el hubiera ido tan lejos por mi ? _" pensó rias un poco triste

"jajaja, tranquilos esos tipos eran unos flojos " decía goku mientras reía y se frotaba la nuca

"cambiando de tema ¿raynare verdad? Que piensas hacer a partir de ahora" pregunto rias a la caída

" yo debería de estar muerta, de no ser por goku que me salvo la vida aun después de saber que quería matarlo me perdono y me salvo, enfrento a azazel sama solo por mi y dijo que era suya por lo cual a partir de ahora viviré solo por el y para el hasta el fin de los días" dijo esta ruborizada con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras miraba a goku el cual le devolvió la sonrisa con un pulgar arriba

Esto causo que las chicas miraran a raynare un poco celosas viendo que se les adelanto

" te gustaría convertirte en parte de mi clan raynare" dijo rias a la caída lo cual la sorprendio

" estas segura soy un ángel caído sabes" pregunto raynare a la gremory

" eso no importa, si goku confía en ti yo también lo haré ¿que te parece?"

Raynare miro a goku con cara de no saber que hacer pero el saiyan solo asintió con la cabeza aprobándolo

" esta bien si goku lo dice entonces seré parte de tu clan" respondió la caída

Entonces se llevo acabo el ritual usando una torre como pieza y de esa manera raynare se convirtió en parte del clan de rias gremory

" bueno y ahora solo queda buscarte un lugar para vivir " dijo rias a lo cual raynare rápidamente agarro el brazo de goku sorprendiendo a todos y poniendo celosas a las chicas

" no sera necesario pues goku me dijo que podia vivir con el y yo no podría estar mas feliz de poder cuidarle ¿verdad goku?" respondió esta con una sonrisa

" es cierto de esa manera si alguien intenta atacarla nuevamente podre estar cerca para eliminarlo" dijo goku a las chicas las cuales no querían aceptar pero con lo dicho por goku no habia peligro pues parece que el la veía como a una especie de hermana

Y con todo terminado todos se fueron a sus casas mientras goku y raynare se quedaron solos y se pusieron a cenar la cual preparo la caída

Varios días pasaron desde el incidente de raynare y todo estaba tranquilo raynare ingreso a la escuela como alumna de tercer año por orden de rias, goku se empezó a llevar bien con sona la cual de vez en cuando le pedía ayuda en varios asuntos, todo marchaba bien pero un día rias llamo a goku para comentarle algo

"goku, me gustaría que vigilaras de cerca a este chico" rias le mostró la foto de un joven de cabello y ojos castaños el cual se le hacia familiar al saiyan

" creo que conozco a este tipo, es bastante conocido por ser parte de los 3 pervertidos de kuoh" dijo goku mientras observaba la foto" creo que su nombre es hyodou issei "

" estas en lo correcto, tal parece que es objetivo de alguien por eso me gustaría que lo vigilaras por mi por favor" dijo rias seria

" no te preocupes rias, si es por ti le tendré un ojo encima y si ocurre algo intervendré" contesto goku con una sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por rias que lo miraba con ternura

" lo se mi goku...lo se" le dijo esta poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del saiyan

Y con esas palabras se despidieron y empezó la vigilancia de hyodou issei el cual seria parte importante del clan de rias

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 : NUEVO SIRVIENTE **

* * *

Después de que rias le pidiera que vigilara a issei, goku se puso manos a la obra,siempre estaba atento a su firma de ki por si los atacantes del chico se acercaban a el, pero también tenia otras cosas entre manos como los trabajos que de vez en cuanto la presidenta sona le daba.

Mayormente esos trabajos eran de castigar a los delincuentes de la academia y eso no paso desapercibido por los estudiantes los cuales le apodaron como "el príncipe protector de kuoh" cuando goku se entero de ese nombre se apeno mucho pues le parecía extraño que le llamaran príncipe.

Un día como otro cualquiera en el salón del club de lo oculto kiba sorprendio a todos los miembros al preguntarle a goku si podían tener un combate de practica, que decir aparte de que el saiyan estaba contento por el pedido y acepto con una gran sonrisa lo que saco una gota de sudor a todas las chicas.

Ya fuera del edificio en la parte trasera estaban todos preparados y rias se acerco al saiyan

" oye goku por favor se amable con el " dijo esta con tono de suplica al saiyan

"tranquila rias, no hay de que preocuparse" le dijo este con un pulgar arriba y con una sonrisa

"eso espero" dijo esta aun preocupada

"podemos comenzar cuando quieras kiba" dijo goku a lo cual el rubio asintió y creo una espada

Kiba miraba a goku sin aun hacer movimiento alguno y goku al ver esto decidió alentarle para que atacara y de esa manera levanto su dedo indice y lo envolvió en ki

" yo solo usare este dedo para detener todos tus ataques con lo cual adelante y ataca sin miedo" dijo goku a kiba lo que hizo que el aludido levantara una ceja y pensara"me subestima demasiado" y se lanzo al ataque

Usando su gran velocidad lanzaba ataques uno tras de otro con tal rapidez que un ojo inexperto no vería la hoja pero goku solo los detenía sin mas con su dedo " vamos ¿esto es todo lo que tienes?" le dijo el saiyan al rubio el cual se enfado y acelero aun mas soltando ataques desde todas direcciones pero era inútil pues solo se estaba agotando tontamente mientras su oponente lo bloqueaba todo

Las chicas que estaban presenciado el combate amistoso solo podían verlo todo con ojos como platos pues el saiyan so paraba todo con un simple dedo sin esfuerzo alguno y con una sonrisa en su rostro

"oh mi goku eres tan fuerte...cada vez estoy mas enamorada de ti" esa era reynale que tenia corazones en sus ojos mientra veía a su hombre

"goku sempai es muy genial"-era koneko que miraba todo con ojos soñadores con una pequeña sonrisa en su lindo rostro

"ufufu, es una caja de sorpresas" decía akeno con una sonrisa sádica y se relamía los labios

"lo sabia si fuera goku entonces eso..."murmuraba rias con una cara un poco triste pero con esperanza en sus ojos por algún motivo

Volviendo a la pelea kiba estaba ya en las ultimas debido al agotamiento por moverse tanto sin aflojar y eso no paso desapercibido a los ojos de goku el cual ya cansado de esto dijo " es hora de terminar con esto" y en ese instante con el dedo dio un toque a la espada de kiba la cual se rompió en mil pedazos y rápidamente le dio un toque en la frente con su dedo lo cual hizo que el rubio fuese contra el suelo rodando unos cuantos metros para terminar tendido en el sin conocimiento

Goku fue hacia donde estaba kiba y transfiriéndole un poco de su ki hizo que recobrase el conocimiento, para ver al saiyan tendiéndole la mano y este la acepto gratamente

" eres fuerte kiba pero aun te falta entrenamiento" dijo goku con una sonrisa

" gracias goku, pero tu si eres realmente fuerte" dijo el rubio mirando al saiyan con otra sonrisa

" jejeje bueno si tu quieres puedo entrenarte para que seas aun mas fuerte ¿que te parece kiba?"

"!¿ lo dices enserio goku?!" dijo este sorprendido por el ofrecimiento del saiyan

"claro que si ¿somos amigos no ?" le dijo el saiyan al rubio

En ese momento koneko entro en la conversación"goku sempai ¿me entrenarías a mi también?" le pregunto la loli al saiyan el cual puso su mano sobre su cabeza y mientras la acariciaba le dijo que claro

Era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que la loli mostraba emociones en su rostro que ahora estaba sonriendo lo cual sorprendio a todos pues eso raramente pasaba

Goku la miro con ternura y eso hizo que las demas se sintieran celosas y también quisieron ser entrenadas por el, el cual acepto con otra sonrisa

Habian pasado varios días desde el encuentro y la promesa de entrenarlos y ahora goku se encontraba en grigori pues habia entablado amistad con azazel después de visitar el lugar varias veces

Ahora se encontraban sentados tomando te mientras goku le contaba historias sobre sus aventuras

De repente entro valí retando a goku con un grito "!son goku esta vez si te derrotare!" dijo el plateado con confianza la cual nadie sabia de donde la sacaba pues siempre que goku llegaba a grigori este le retaba para terminar derrotado de forma aplastante

Incluso usando su juggernaut drive del cual se sentía orgulloso no podia hacer nada en contra del saiyan el cual lo derrotaba una y otra vez

"¿otra vez tu valí? No te cansas o que" decía goku suspirando

" nunca, no asta que te derrote" decía este orgullosamente

"eso no ocurrirá nunca y lo sabes pero podemos hacer algo" dijo goku con un dedo levantado haciendo confundir a valí

"¿ y que seria eso?" pregunto el peli plata

"podría entrenarte yo mismo para hacerte mas fuerte¿ que te parece?" le propuso goku

" ¿estas seguro de querer entrenarme solo para poder pelear contra ti?" decía valí con una mirada confusa por no entender la razón por la que su enemigo quiere entrenarle solo para enfrentarlo

" es simple... Como estas ahora ni en tus mas locos sueños podrías hacerme nada, pero si te entreno yo quizá puedas darme una buena pelea"propuso goku"eso solo si quieres no te obligare a nada"

Valí lo pensó detenidamente el sabia lo fuerte que era goku y sabia que no mostraba todo lo que tenia aun y si el quería entrenarlo pues seria tonto rechazarlo

"valí esta oportunidad no se presenta cada día" dijo azazel a valí el cual con lo dicho por azazel habia llegado a un decisión

" esta bien acepto tu entrenamiento pero te arrepentirás de eso cuando te supere" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

" estaré esperando que ese día " dijo goku ahora con otra sonrisa pero con la mirada seria

Y con eso dicho valí se marcho del lugar después de acordar los días cuando seria entrenado

"Que bueno es ser joven " decía azazel mientras bebía te

"es cierto " decía goku también mientras daba un sorbo a su te

" debo decir que no me gustaría vivir en tu anterior mundo" dijo azazel después de recordar lo que hablaban antes que valí les interrumpiera

"jajaja no es tan malo mientras no hay enemigos es un lugar como cualquier otro" decía goku riendo

" oye goku...¿no hechas de menos tu anterior mundo?" le pregunto azazel seriamente

" algunas veces si pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome, ese lugar ya no podia satisfacer mis instintos saiyajin" decía goku tranquilamente mientras miraba al firmamento

"y pensar que existe gente que ama tanto las batallas...no es de extrañar que los aniquilaran a los saiyajins" - dijo azazel pero se dio cuenta que dijo algo muy grosero y esperaba que goku no se enfadase por el comentario

" lo siento goku no quería decir eso" dijo azazel agachando su cabeza

"tienes razón cosecharon lo que sembraron, después de todas las cosas terribles que hicieron era cuestión de tiempo que pasara algo así, si freezer no lo hubiera hecho otro lo habría hecho en su lugar tarde o temprano" dijo goku sin pena ni alegría

" al final aun después de lo ocurrido los pocos que quedaron no aprendieron la lección y continuaron haciendo maldades y ahora solo quedamos 3 de raza pura" decía mientras sorbía el te como si esto no fura con el

"yo fui afortunado al ser enviado a la tierra y darme ese golpe en la cabeza, gracias a eso pude conocer a los que hoy día son mi familia y amigos" pensó recordando a sus amigos y sus aventuras mientras tenia una gran sonrisa

Azazel que miraba a goku pensaba que aun después de que toda su raza y su planeta fueran exterminados el podia tener una sonrisa como esa gracias a toda la gente que conoció y le hicieron la persona bondadosa que es hoy " eres una gran persona son goku" dijo azazel

Y con su habitual sonrisa goku le respondió de todo corazón " gracias"

Mientras estos estaban hablando una persona tras la puerta lo escuchaba todo y esta persona no era otra mas que la secretaria de azazel penemue, la cual soltaba lagrimas anime mientras pensaba " ohh mi pobre y sexy goku aun después de todo lo que pasaste aun tienes una sonrisa tan hermosa en tu rostro ahora te deseo aun mas " pensaba esta mientras se retorcía como culebra mientas se abrazaba su cintura

Un día mientras vigilaba a issei, goku decidió acercarse y hablar con el este al parecer se encontraba en la azotea con dos de sus amigos

"oh. has visto esos pechos" decía el joven de cabeza rapada

" mira ese trasero hermano esta para comérsela" decía el de gafas

" y esas piernas tan largas y suculentas" decía el castaño mientras babeaban los tres

Goku curioso se acerco sin que estos lo notaran y miro la revista que estos veían con una mano en la barbilla "oh, esto es como las revistas que coleccionaba el maestro roshi" pensó goku recordando al maestro pervertido

"¿oigan tan interesante es eso?" pregunto de repente el saiyan asustando a los tres pervertidos los cuales al verlo se asustaron

"! Es el príncipe protector! " dijo motohama retrocediendo aun en el suelo

"seguro vino a darnos una lección por orden de la presidenta del consejo " decía matsuda asustado pensando que recibirían una paliza

"e-e-esto no es lo que parece son goku, no estábamos haciendo nada malo lo prometo" decía issei asustado esperando que no les golpeara

" tranquilos chicos no vine por nada de eso solo tenia curiosidad nada mas" dijo goku a lo cual los tres se sorprendieron por sus palabras

"¿curiosidad por esta revista?" se preguntaban los tres confundidos

"! Vete al carajo tu que eres tan popular por que estarías interesado en esto acaso te burlas de nosotros o que !" dijo issei furioso mientras los tres derramaban lagrimas anime

"para nada, enserio estoy interesado" dijo goku sinceramente lo cual los confundió al ver que realmente parecía interesado en eso

"entonces puedes mirar con nosotros pero que sea un secreto" dijeron los tres a lo cual reanudaron lo que estaban haciendo

Goku mientras miraba la revista levantaba una ceja y eso no paso desapercibido y le pregunto issei

"¿que es lo que te tiene tan confuso goku ?" pregunto el peli-castaño al saiyan

"bueno...si tanto os gustan las chicas ¿porque no le proponéis a alguna chica el ser su novia?" les explico goku lo que le tenia pensativo

Que decir que esa pregunta les hizo temblar y mientras lloraban sangre le gritaron a todo pulmón ! TU QUE ERES POPULAR PUEDES DECIR ESO PERO NOSOTROS QUE SOMOS CONOCIDOS COMO LOS 3 PERVERTIDOS NO TENDRÍAMOS NADA QUE HACER IMBÉCIL! Se desahogaron con goku y sacaron todo el estrés que tenían acumulado

" eso no es problema chicos si quieren puedo pedir a algunas amigas para salir todos juntos a una fiesta ¿que les parece?" esas palabras dejaron helados al trío de pervertidos los cuales aun estaban asimilando lo que acababa de decir goku

"¿ e-e-e-e-enserio harías eso por nosotros?" preguntaba el aun incrédulo issei

"pues claro ¿acaso no somos ya amigos?" dijo goku con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba

"amigos no...!HERMANOS!" dijeron los tres mientras saltaban a abrazar a goku entre lagrimas anime

Una vez tranquilos estos le preguntaron que chicas tenia pensado invitar para la fiesta

"umm, que tal si invito a rias, akeno, raynare de tercero y a koneko de primero ¿que les parece chicos?" pregunto goku pero estos estaban con los ojos como platos y la boca en el suelo

"! Todas ellas son las ídolos de la escuela ¿realmente vendrán?" preguntaban aun incrédulos pensando que esto era un sueño muy loco

"pues claro que vendrán son amigas mías" con un pulgar arriba confirmo goku

Y con eso dicho los cuatro estuvieron hablando hasta que sonó la campana

Ese mismo día después de las clases en la habitación del club, goku les comentaba a las chicas los ocurrido y la promesa que le hizo a sus nuevos amigos

Las chicas lo miraron mal por haber hecho esos planes sin consultarlas pero goku les explico la razón

"escuchad chicas, se que no estuvo bien el hacer esta promesa sin consultarlas a ustedes pero hay una razón detrás de esto" les comento goku a las chicas las cuales arquearon una ceja confusas

" y cual es esa razón" pregunto una raynare con tono enfadado

"bien se que prometí a rias vigilar a issei pero si por alguna razón en ese momento no estoy disponible¿no seria mejor que hicieran amistad con el por si acaso?" les comento el plan goku

Las chicas se quedaron pensativas pues pensaron que goku no podría siempre estar atento de issei y si ellas entablaran amistad con el si eso ocurriera ellas podrían protegerlo

"esta bien entendemos el plan" dijo rias y las demas asintieron a sus palabras

" pero la próxima vez antes de hacer algo así primero consúltanos" continuo rias con lo dicho a lo cual goku asintió y se disculpo con todas nuevamente

Ya en casa después de cenar y de ducharse goku se disponía a dormir pero en ese momento raynare toco a la puerta y pregunto "¿goku puedo entrar?" a lo cual el saiyan respondió que si

ella vestía un pijama violeta con flores estampadas y tímidamente entro y se acerco a goku que estaba con su camisa blanca de tirantes y pantalones de pijama listo para dormir

" ¿ocurre algo raynare?" goku fue el primero en hablar

"¿te importaría si esta noche duermo contigo?" dijo esta tímidamente mientas jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa

" claro no hay problema ¿acaso tuviste alguna pesadilla?" pregunto goku preocupado

" ya son algunos días en los que siempre tengo la misma pesadilla en la cual viene alguien y me separa de ti " dijo esta al punto de llorar a lo cual goku le dio un abrazo cariñoso mientras le acaricia la cabeza suavemente

"eso nunca ocurrirá te lo prometo, si algún idiota se atreve a intentar separarte de mi, lo destruiré a el y a toda su organización sin dejar rastro" respondió goku intentando que se calmara

"gracias goku eres todo lo que tengo y estaremos juntos por siempre ¿verdad?" dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras le miraba los ojos

"claro que si por siempre jamas" dijo goku devolviendo la sonrisa a lo cual los dos se dispusieron a dormir juntos

Ya era el día de la cita grupal y los cuatro chicos estaban en la puerta del karaoke esperando a que llegaran rias y las demas

"¿enserio vendrán goku?" decía issei que aun no creía que las chicas mas hermosas de la academia kuoh aparecieran

"tranquilo issei, aparecerán" dijo goku confiado y en ese momento las chicas aparecieron

" ¿esperasteis mucho?" dijeron las chicas sonriendo lo cual hizo temblar al trío pervertido

" vinieron de verdad..." dijo issei por no creer lo que veía

Goku le dio una palmada en la espalda para sacarlo de su trance "¿ves, no te dije que vendrían?" y con una sonrisa miro al castaño que de la pura emoción abrazo a goku y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo mientras decían entre lagrimas " ¡ hermano !" y las chicas que veían esto solo podían tener una gota de sudor en la cabeza por esa escena tan extraña

Una vez dentro todos se presentaron y empezaron con la fiesta goku veía como los chicos se divertían con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras las chicas solo podían poner sus sonrisas nerviosas por el bombardeo de preguntas de los 3 pervertidos

Koneko tenia su propio asiento especial en el regazo de goku lo cual hizo que todos los presentes los miraran con celos por las chicas y envidia por los chicos mientras koneko solo dijo-"reservado de por vida" mientras palmeaba la pierna de goku y este ponía una sonrisa y le acariciaba la cabeza

Mientras todos se divertían de repente le llego un mensaje al celular a goku (si goku tiene celular y que xD ) y se levanto y salio un momento fuera para leer lo cual llamo la atención de rias que también salio para ver que ocurría

"¿ ocurre algo goku?" pregunto rias al ver la cara seria de goku

"oh rias, sona me necesita para un trabajo, volveré rápidamente" respondió este como si fuera nada

" esta bien pero ten cuidado" dijo esta preocupada a lo cual goku se acerco y le puso una mano en la mejilla lo cual la sorprendio y ruborizo

Y con una sonrisa tierna dijo"gracias rias" y con eso dicho se tele-transporto donde estaba sona dejando a una rias roja como su cabello y su corazón a mil por hora

Ya con la fiesta a su máximo esplendor issei que se estaba orinando salio de la sala para ir al servicio, una vez termino y volvía se encontró con una joven de cabello rubios con dos coletas atadas con lazos gruesos negros

Cuando la joven vio a issei se acerco rápidamente a el lo cual sorprendio al castaño

" eres hyodou issei ¿verdad?" dijo la muchacha lo cual sorprendio a issei

"ese soy yo ¿pero de que me conoces?" pregunto confuso al no recordar conocer una chica tan bonita

"oh lo siento, deja que me presente mi nombre es mittelt y se tu nombre porque desde hace tiempo que me gustas" dijo esta sonrojándose un poco

El castaño estaba sorprendido de que una chica tan bonita como esta que francamente era su tipo le dijera que le gustaba y si era cierto lo mejor seria aprovechar la oportunidad pues la fiesta no avanzaba bien y no creía que las cosas funcionaran al final

"si-si-si te parece bien podríamos ir a dar una vuelta juntos" dijo issei nervioso

"enserio?! Ok esto debe ser el destino" dijo mittelt con una sonrisa la cual cazo completamente a issei que se fue sin decir nada a nadie

La fiesta habia terminado y los chicos regresaban a casa hay que decir que matsuda y motohama no les importo que issei no regresara pues pensaros que mas chicas para ellos

Mientras las cuatro chicas regresaban a casa de repente rias se detuvo lo cual confundió a las otras

"¿ocurre algo rias?" pregunto akeno a lo cual rias les miro a los ojos seria

" tal parece que goku tenia razón, y atacaron a issei " con rostro apenado les respondió

Hace unas horas rias a petición de goku le entrego un papel con un sello de convocación a issei por si pasaba lo peor y tal parece que su intuición no fue errónea

" tal parece que el papel con el sello de convocación que le di a issei fue usado y me esta llamando, así que regresare después de ver lo ocurrido ustedes adelántense y preparen otro hechizo para poder usarlo con el chico" dijo rias a lo cual las demas asintieron y en un callejón se tele-portaron al salón del club

En ese mismo momento rias se dejo transportar por el sello y apareció en un parque y vio como issei tenia una lanza de luz en su estomago y sangraba mucho mientras delante de el se encontraba la causante de esto

" oh vaya, parece que este idiota tenia un as en la manga" decía la caída con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras miraba a rias

"así que tu eres la causante de esto por lo que veo enana" respondió rias burlándose de mittelt la cual le salio una vena en la frente

"grandes palabras para una basura de demonio" respondió

Pero rias la ignoro y se acerco para ver como se encontraba issei, este con la vista borrosa solo podia ver el rojo del cabello de rias y solo decía delirios del momento

" no le queda mucho, debo terminar con ella para poder salvarlo" se dijo rias así misma mientas se ponía de pie y enfrentaba a la caída

"ahora desaparece" mientras liberaba un aura de destrucción que rodeaba su cuerpo rias se dispuso a eliminar a mittelt

"! Seras tu la que morirá sucio demonio! " grito furiosa la caída mientras creaba una lanza de luz

Pero de poco le sirvió pues rias lanzo un ataque que desintegro por completo a la caída

Una vez eliminada solo tuvo que crear un circulo que conectase con el de su salón del club y transportarse a ella junto al moribundo issei

Una vez en el salón del club realizo el ritual para reencarnar a issei en su nuevo caballo y formando parte de su clan a partir de ahora

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 : ASIA ARGENTO**

* * *

poco tiempo de ser convertido en demonio issei escuchaba todo lo relacionado con el tema de rias, después de que terminara de explicarle todo y las presentaciones la puerta del club se abrió y entro goku que regresaba de su misión

"oh veo que te encuentras bien" dijo goku con una sonrisa a issei

"goku ¿también eres un demonio?" pregunto issei a goku

"bueno...algo así" dijo este rascándose la mejilla

"¿todo fue bien goku?"pregunto rias aun sabiendo lo evidente

"todo perfecto" contesto goku con un pulgar arriba

Rias al ver ese gesto le dio una sonrisa pues aunque sabia que era imposible que saliera herido no podia dejar de preocuparse

En eso raynare se acerco a goku y le tomo del brazo"ya es hora de regresar a casa por hoy" y con eso dicho todos asintieron menos issei que estaba confuso por no entender aun lo que pasaba

Varios días pasaron y issei se empezaba a acostumbrar a sus deberes como demonio, cazando demonios callejeros, y sus intentos fallidos con los contratos

Una noche en la que issei estaba fuera por un contrato, en la sala del club estaban todos reunidos como era habitual, raynare discutía con koneko por su auto-proclamado asiento de por vida en el regazo de goku, akeno que las veía se limitaba a reír, kiba tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza y rias estaba ocupada como siempre con el papeleo

Pero algo ocurrió de repente pues goku se levanto de golpe haciendo caer a koneko lo cual hizo reír maliciosamente a raynare,pero los otros miembros se sorprendieron porque goku estaba con rostro serio lo cual no era usual en el

"¿ocurrió algo goku?" pregunto akeno al saiyan mientras los demas esperaban su respuesta

"la energía de issei esta disminuyendo rápidamente" dijo este con un rostro muy serio

"¿otra vez los caídos?" pregunto rias

"no, esta energía es humana sin lugar a dudas" respondió goku lo cual sorprendio a estos

"iré a ver que esta pasando ustedes preparen un circulo" todos asintieron a lo que dijo goku

"ten cuidado" dijo rias a lo cual el saiyan respondió asintiendo

En una casa en la ciudad se encontraba issei con la pierna herida debido a un ataque de su enemigo el cual se reía como un lunático, este personaje tenia el pelo plateado y una mirada de un psicótico, vestía ropa blanca con una gabardina azul oscuro con una cruz en su espalda, su nombre era padre freed sellzen

"jajaja basura de demonio hoy tu vida termina aquí" decía el lunático con una sonrisa desquiciada

"maldición, debí tener mas cuidado" decía issei con rostro mortificado

Pero en ese momento una voz les detuvo"!padre freed deténgase por favor!" la voz provenía de una muchacha joven con ropas de monja y una cruz colgaba en su pecho, tenia cabello rubio y ojos verdes

"que diablos estas diciendo asia chan, ¿vas a interponerte entre este demonio y yo? " decía el padre con ojos inquisitivos

Pero en ese momento la monja vio que el demonio era la misma persona que le indico el camino hacia la iglesia

"¿issei san?" pregunto confusa la monja al joven

"¿asía chan?" respondió confuso issei pues no pensaba que la monjita seria compañera del lunático

La joven monja rápidamente se puso entre issei y freed con los brazos extendidos

"por favor padre freed perdónelo, issei san no es mala persona " suplicaba asía por perdón al padre demente

Pero en ese momento con su espada de luz corto el vestido de monja de asía dejando sus pechos al descubierto y sus pantys

"¿tu maldita perra te atreves a proteger a un sucio demonio? Debes ser castigada" con una sonrisa lasciva mientras sacaba su lengua y la retorcía fue a coger los brazos de asía, pero en ese instante alguien apareció lo cual sorprendio a todos pues apareció de la nada

"quien demonios er-" eso fue todo lo que pudo decir el padre loco pues goku al ver la situación dio por entendido que era el culpable y con un movimiento de su brazo lo mando a volar contra la pared

"¿ estas bien chica?" pregunto preocupado a asía la cual intentaba cubrirse

"s-si gracias" dijo la monja confusa y nerviosa por lo ocurrido

Goku le sonrió y le puso su chaqueta para cubrirla lo cual sonrojo a la monjita al no esperárselo

"issei veo que aun respiras" dijo goku bromeando al castaño

"mouu , goku sempai este no es momento para bromas" dijo el castaño haciendo un mohin

Mientras estos bromeaban freed se habia recuperado y miraba furioso a goku

"!tu maldita basura, quien eres y como apareciste de repente!" gritaba furioso el lunático

" soy son goku y vine a por mi amigo el cual tu dejaste en ese estado" dijo con una mirada seria

"así que eres otro apestoso demonio jajajaja hoy es mi día de suerte" decía el loco riendo como un psicópata- " luego de eliminaros a los dos me divertiré con esa traidora de ahí, no creo que le importe a mi jefa mientras la lleve entera"

Goku al escuchar eso miro a la muchacha la cual temblaba de miedo con lagrimas en los ojos, eso hizo enfadar a issei pero el enfado de goku por eso era aun mayor

De repente toda la casa temblaba y eso sorprendio a los presentes que no sabían que ocurría y se miraron entre ellos y al ver que no era obra de ninguno de ellos miraron al que faltaba para ver que el era el causante

Un aura blanca rodeaba al cuerpo de goku como si fuesen llamas blancas que ardían a su alrededor, issei habia escuchado sobre esto pero era su primera vez de verlo y tenia ojos como platos al igual que los otros dos

"como te atreves a decir eso pedazo de basura¿ y te consideras un miembro de la iglesia?" pregunto goku furioso al cura loco

" jajajaja yo solo hago lo que quiero y como quiero ¿acaso te molesto lo que dije sobre la monjita demonio de mierda?" contesto freed en forma de burla " entonces te dejare vivir solo para que veas como la violo frente a ti, basura de demonio "

Esas palabras le terminaron de enfadar y repentinamente un estallido supersonico se escucho y en un segundo goku estaba frente a freed con su mano extendida agarrándole la cara y con un fuerte impulso estrello su cabeza contra el suelo dejándole enterrado en el

Issei y asía que vieron eso estaban aun sorprendidos por que todo paso en un instante, fue demasiado rápido para la vista no entrenada

En ese momento un circulo apareció en el lugar era el circulo del clan gremory y con el apareció todo el clan de rias

"¿ como esta todo goku ? " pregunto rias para que el saiyan le informara

" como puedes ver todo termino bien " dijo este mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

" ¿quien es el idiota hundido por allá? " pregunto raynare

"un tipo de la iglesia" dijo goku como si eso no fuera con el

"¿goku atacaste a un miembro de la iglesia?" pregunto rias sabiendo que esto podría traer problemas a futuro

"rias buchou, no te enfades con goku, el solo me protegió de ese lunático" dijo issei defendiendo a su amigo

Y entonces les relato a los miembros del club lo ocurrido y como goku les protegió a el y a asía

" ya veo, entonces con esto terminado volvamos para curar las heridas de issei" dijo rias terminado la conversación y dispuesta a marcharse rápido

Cuando estaban por marcharse todos se detuvieron al sentir una gran cantidad de energías acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban

"ángeles caídos y muchos" dijo raynare con un semblante serio

" marchémonos rápido ya tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar así que es inútil enfrentarse contra ellos" agrego rias pues su misión era rescatar a issei y ya habian cumplido con esta

"!buchou no podemos dejar a asía aquí !" grito issei pero rias negó con la cabeza

"issei no podemos llevar con nosotros a alguien que no sea parte de mi clan" contesto apenada rias por dejar a la joven chica a merced de los caídos

"pe-pe-pero asía no hizo nada malo ¿por que ella tiene que sufrir esto ?" decía issei con impotencia al no poder hacer nada

Pero en ese momento cuando asía estaba apunto de decir algo goku le puso una mano en la cabeza a la chica y la acaricio

" tranquilizaos todos yo me haré cargo de asía" dijo goku con una sonrisa

" !de verdad!" pregunto issei nervioso a lo cual goku le respondió con un pulgar arriba sacando sonrisas a todos

"yo la protegeré y luego volveré al club" y con eso dicho todos asintieron y se marcharon

Asia estaba nerviosa pues no sabia que goku era muy poderoso y lo miraba desesperada lo cual el guerrero se dio cuenta

"tranquilízate asía que no te pasara nada mientras este yo aquí" le decía goku a la monja para intentar tranquilizarla

" ¿estas seguro, ellos son muchos y mi vida no vale lo suficiente para que otros se sacrifiquen por mi?" dijo la monjita despreciándose a si misma

" escúchame bien asía, tu vida vale tanto o mas que la de cualquiera nunca pienses que no vales nada

¿entendido?" le dijo goku seriamente a asía la cual le miraba con ojos abiertos

Esta era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía algo así, toda su vida pensó que su vida no valía nada que si no fuera por sus poderes la habrían abandonado hace mucho, pero este chico que acababa de conocer hace menos de treinta minutos la apreciaba y le decía que no se auto despreciara, que su vida era importante para alguien ¿eso estaba bien? ¿ estaba bien si ella pensara así por una vez? Ella le miro a los ojos en busca de mentiras o de intentar aprovecharse de sus poderes...pero no vio nada de eso, solo vio pura sinceridad y vio esperanza por primera vez en los ojos de este joven

"¿puedo confiar en tus palabras?"

"si"

"¿puedo creer que mi vida vale algo?"

"si"

Y entre lagrimas esta le abrazo, goku solo le acariciaba mientras asía solo lloraba y se desahogaba y sacaba todo lo que tenia guardado en su interior

Habian pasado unos cuantos minutos y parecía que asía se habia calmado ya pero seguía aferrada a

goku pues después de tanto llorar ahora estaba tranquila y se habia dado cuenta que estaba abrazando a un hombre

con su cara enterrada en el pecho de goku no podías darte cuenta pero estaba completamente roja por ser abrazada por un hombre el cual apenas conocía y peor aun al cual le habia contado todos sus secretos mas vergonzosos

Pero eso tendría que acabar pues el padre freed se acababa de recuperar de su aplastamiento contra el suelo y presencio todo y pensando que era su oportunidad ataco a goku por la espalda pero su ataque no conecto contra nada pues en ese lugar solo habia una imagen residual

Goku se habia dado cuenta y se movió rápidamente cargando a asía como una princesa repentinamente lo cual sorprendio a la monja la cual no entendía nada, pero cuando miro al lugar donde se encontraban antes vio al padre freed apuñalando una imagen residual

" este tipo no aprende" dijo goku dejando con cuidado a asía en el suelo

Y con un movimiento rápido se acerco al padre loco y le dio un golpe en la cara el cual mando a volar al cura loco

Asia que vio esto se sorprendio y rápidamente se acerco a goku

" ¿esta muerto?" pregunto la monjita que incluso después de todo lo ocurrido aun se preocupaba de un sujeto como freed

" tranquila estará bien, es un tipo duro" le dijo goku para tranquilizarla

Pero en ese momento las energías que habian sentido estaban ya en el lugar

"asía quédate aquí y no salgas por nada" le advirtió goku a la monjita la cual asintió con la cabeza

Ya fuera de la casa en el cielo habian unos 300 ángeles caídos liderados por una mujer de pelos azul oscuro y pechos bastante grandes en ropas demasiado ajustadas

"así que vosotros sois los que enviaron al cura loco ese" pregunto goku en el suelo mirando a la que parecía la líder

" vaya,vaya, así que tu te encargaste de freed, por lo que veo eres un demonio y de clase baja " decía sorprendida por no creer que un demonio derrotara a freed

"exactamente y también os derrotare a vosotros" decía goku con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro lo cual enfado a los caídos

"no seas tan arrogante basura, si nos das a la monja quizá te dejemos vivir" dijo la mujer ahora con un tono de burla

" si queréis a asía primero tendréis que pasar por encima de mi " y ya sin tonterías se puso serio

" tus deseos son ordenes !atacad! " y con eso comenzó la masacre

Asia que estaba asustada dentro de la casa solo podia oír gritos y maldiciones sin saber que estaba pasando y unos minutos después dejaron de escucharse, esto la puso aun mas nerviosa pues pensaba que podrían haber derrotado a goku y ahora la atraparían otra vez

Justo cuando pensaba esas cosas la puerta se escucho abrirse y asía solo cerro los ojos esperando que la capturaran pero eso nunca paso pues una voz la llamo

"¿que haces ahí con los ojos cerrados?" pregunto goku

"¿eres tu de verdad ?" pregunto la monjita aun sin creerle

" pues claro que si, ¿acaso no te dije que volvía enseguida? " le dijo este con una sonrisa y asía al verla se abalanzo a sus brazos

"ahora ya todo termino, ya no tienes por que tener miedo nunca mas" le decía goku mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Y esta entre lagrimas de felicidad solo repetía una y otra vez "gracias"

En el salón del club todos estaban nerviosos pues hacia ya un buen rato y goku no volvía

"¿creen que le paso algo?" pregunto issei

"eso es imposible, es goku, el es invencible" replico raynare que no dudaba ni un segundo de su hombre

"goku sempai imparable" decía koneko mientras comía galletitas pero se la notaba un poco nerviosa

" yo se que no podrían contra el ni siendo un millón" decía kiba conociendo de primera mano el poder de goku

"ufufufu, seguramente estará disfrutando su pelea" decía akeno sonrojada pensando como seria la tortura que le estaría dando goku a los caídos

"este hombre siempre hace lo que quiere" decía rias molesta mientras daba golpecitos con el dedo en su escritorio

Y en ese instante goku apareció con asía en la sala del club sorprendiendo y tranquilando a sus compañeros

"te tardaste mucho" rias fue la primera en hablar " ¿eran tan fuertes?"

"para nada solo me pareció un desperdicio matarlos rápidamente así que me tome mi tiempo" decía el saiyan con una sonrisa muy S en su rostro lo cual hizo a akeno estremecerse lo cual las chicas vieron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

" y cual es la razón para traer a la chica contigo" volvió a preguntar rias ahora mirando a asía la cual estaba agarrada de la manga de goku y no la soltaba

"quiero que la conviertas en parte de tu clan" y con esa respuesta todos quedaron sorprendidos

" asía ¿verdad? Estas segura de esto, si te conviertes en demonio no podrás volver a rezar" le pregunto rias sabiendo lo que conlleva ser demonio

" eso sera duro, aun así quiero ser un demonio por favor" dijo esta con una reverencia totalmente convencida pues no quería separarse de goku y issei

"bien si es tu decisión por mi esta bien" y con esto dicho empezó con el ritual para convertirla en demonio usando la pieza de alfil que le quedaba y de esa manera asía se volvió un demonio y parte del clan de rias

" ahora solo queda buscarle un lugar para vivir" decía rias pero goku hablo

" se quedara conmigo y raynare" lo cual sorprendio a todos

"¿estas de acuerdo con eso asía?" pregunto issei esperando que ella se negara para que se fuera con el a vivir

"estoy feliz de poder vivir con goku " le respondió la monja con una sonrisa la cual le rompió el

corazón al castaño y poniendo nerviosa a rias

"goku ¿cual es la razón de esto?" le pregunto rias con los ojos entrecerrados

" si asía vive en mi casa la podre proteger siempre de los de la iglesia" dijo este como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Rias con un suspiro de derrota solo le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera y con eso arreglado, otro día terminaba en la nueva vida de nuestro héroe

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 : RETADOR INESPERADO Y FAMILIARES**

* * *

Los días después del incidente con el padre freed pasaron tranquilamente, asía se adapto muy bien a su vida como demonio y estudiante y su convivencia con goku y raynare. al principio a la caída no le hacia gracia que una intrusa se interpusiera en la vida (según ella) de recién casados de ella y goku

Pero a medida que pasaron los días comenzó a tomarle cariño a la adorable monjita a la cual ahora protege como una loba a sus cachorros

Una mañana como cualquier otra, de camino a la escuela goku sintió una gran energía y se detuvo de repente lo cual sorprendio a sus compañeros

"¿ocurre algo goku?" pregunto rias preocupada por la cara seria del saiyan

Los demas lo miraban un poco con miedo y preocupación pues goku pocas veces ponía ese tipo de expresión en su rostro

" siento una energía bastante poderosa un poco mas adelante y esa energía es superior a la de vosotros" respondió goku a la pregunta sorprendiendo a los demas

"¿ y pertenece a alguna de la tres facciones?" quien pregunto ahora fue akeno con rostro muy serio

"no, por extraño que os parezca es humana" y los demas se quedaron de piedra a la respuesta de goku

"bueno con estar parados con caras preocupadas no solucionaremos nada, acerquémonos y así saldremos de dudas" dijo raynare muy tranquila a lo cual todos asintieron

En el puente cercano a la escuela habia una muchedumbre reunida por alguna razón, goku que noto a saji lo llamo y este al escucharlo se acerco corriendo nervioso

"goku llegaste en buen momento"dijo saji bastante nervioso

"que ocurre saji para que estés tan nervioso" pregunto goku a su amigo

"hay una persona que te busca pero...es alguien problemático" decía saji con una cara difícil

"¿problemático?" decía goku que no entendía nada

Pero fueron sacados de sus dudas cuando una voz femenina grito el nombre de nuestro héroe saliendo del interior de la multitud

Esta joven tenia el pelo azul y largo que le llegaba hasta el trasero con un mechón hacia arriba, su cuerpo era pura dinamita con pechos enormes cintura delgada y unas caderas sugerentes su uniforme constaba de una chaqueta de color verde oscuro con un escote muy revelador una falda bastante corta de color azul pálido y unas medias hasta los muslos de un color azul mas oscuro con el borde amarillo

"oye tu el de los pelos rebeldes, eres el llamado son goku el escudo de kuoh verdad" dijo la joven de pelo azul señalando a goku con su abanico

A goku le entro un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo pues cada vez que le llamaban por ese nombre le

ocurría lo mismo

"haaa..., ese soy yo pero¿quien eres tu?" con un suspiro de rendición goku pregunto el nombre a la chica de cabello azul

"¡ yo soy la anterior presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia hakoniwa, kurokami medaka y estoy aquí para enfrentarte son goku !" dijo medaka con su abanico abierto el cual tenia la palabra duelo escrita

" me gustaría conocer la razón de esto medaka san" esta fue rias que se metió en la conversación

"esta bien rias gremory de tercer curso" contesto medaka

"¿como sabes quien soy?" pregunto rias confusa y sorprendida

"olvidemos las pequeñeces y centrémonos en lo que estamos, goku tus métodos violentos llegaron hasta mis oídos y no puedo perdonarlo" decía medaka ahora seria señalando a goku

"yo no recuerdo haber hecho algo así" respondió goku en su defensa

" tus extorsiones y acosos a otros estudiantes con la escusa de proteger la paz de tu escuela llegaron hasta mis oídos y no lo puedo permitir" decía medaka sacando pecho

" eso es todo falso" decían los estudiantes de kuoh

"ademas esta no es tu escuela por lo que los asuntos de aquí no te conciernen" expuso rias

"yo quiero a todos no importa si son de mi escuela o no, si esas personas me necesitan yo estaré ahí para ellos" contesto medaka orgullosa de su política

"si quieres pelear este no es el lugar indicado, así que si de verdad quieres hacerlo por favor acompáñame" le dijo goku pues con el poder proveniente de esa chica no seria bueno pelear con gente alrededor

"de acuerdo" dijo esta después de mirar a los ojos de goku y ver que no tenia malas intenciones

Unas calles mas adelante todos se detuvieron de repente lo que extraño a medaka

"¿porque nos detuvimos aquí?" pregunto esta confusa

"a partir de aquí nos moveremos a un lugar donde podamos pelear a gusto sin interrupciones" respondió goku

Y en ese momento todos empezaron a agarrarse unos a otros por alguna razón haciendo una especie de cadena con goku como centro lo que confundió aun mas a medaka

" medaka san deme la mano"asía le ofreció su mano a medaka la cual no entendía nada

Y agarrando la mano de la monjita goku se tele-transporto a un lugar donde no habia nadie era una zona rocosa muy amplia donde no habia rastro de nada

"!¿ Co-como llegamos a este lugar ?!" preguntaba medaka sorprendida mientras miraba hacia todos lados

"con una de mis habilidades que me permite tele-transportarme a cualquier lugar mientras sienta energías conocidas" respondió goku como si fuese algo natural lo cual dejo a la joven con ojos como platos

"pero aquí no hay nada" replico medaka al ver que todo era rocas y tierra yerma

"las plantas también tiene su propia energía y yo vengo a menudo a entrenar aquí" respondió goku señalando las plantas de la montaña

" y ahora que comience la pelea, quiero que me muestres ese poder que escondes" con una sonrisa retadora goku se puso en pose de pelea

"jajajaja, muy bien me gusta la gente que va al grano" y metiendo su abanico en sus enormes pechos medaka esta lista para pelear

El primer movimiento lo hizo medaka a una velocidad que sorprendio a los miembros del grupo de rias, esta ataco con una ráfaga de puñetazos los cuales eran evadidos por goku sin ninguna dificultad

Viendo que no hacia efecto alguno medaka decidió retroceder y rápidamente comenzó a moverse hacia todos lados mientras lanzaba patadas desde varios ángulos pero todo lo que hacia era esquivado por goku el cual no se habia movido ni un centímetro del lugar aun

"oye si vas a seguir jugando terminaras derrotada sin mostrar todo lo que tienes " le aconsejo goku a la joven la cual se detuvo

"eres impresionante son goku, pero esto se acaba ya !prepárate! " y con eso dicho el color del pelo de medaka se torno rosado y sus ojos color café se volvieron rojos

"RAIJIN MODE" dijo esta y con todos sorprendidos por el cambio de medaka esta se lanzo nuevamente contra goku

Su poder y velocidad habian aumentado mucho lo que le saco una sonrisa a goku que pensó en ello como algo parecido al super saiyajin pero mas débil

Medaka atacaba enloquecida y goku detenía todo lo que hacia que la joven se enfadara mas por no poder acertar un solo golpe

" ya veo, esa transformación es mas similar al super saiyajin de lo que pensé" se decía goku a si mismo al ver que el "RAIJIN MODE" de medaka se sustentaba de la furia

" prepárate esta es una de mis técnicas" dijo medaka y se puso como un corredor de pista y dijo "KUROKAMI FANTOM" y desapareció de la vista de los que veían la lucha

"que velocidad" decía kiba que estaba sorprendido por la superior velocidad de medaka

"goku ten cuidado" gritaba rias

"esa tal medaka es fuerte" decía akeno

"cállate rias , ¿acaso piensas que mi goku perderá con esa o que ?" le decía enfada raynare a rias

"goku sempai no puede perder" decía koneko frustrada apretando los puños al ver la diferencia de poder entre ella y medaka

"goku san" decía asía con lagrimas en los ojos juntando sus manos como si rezara

Goku recibía los ataque de medaka para sentir su poder y esta no cesaba con su ataque

" umm... nada mal pero aun te falta" dijo goku y de repente desapareció de la vista de medaka la cual se detuvo por un instante para ver donde estaba goku el cual apareció en su lado de golpe y le propino un puñetazo el cual la mando a volar contra una roca haciendo puré la roca con el impacto enterrando a medaka en los escombros

"vamos sal de ahí, se que eso no fue suficiente para derrotarte" dijo goku con los brazos cruzados

En ese momento los escombros salieron volando y medaka con las ropas un poco estropeadas salio del lugar con una sonrisa

"jajajaja esto es divertido son goku, tal parece que con mi "raijin mode" no podre hacerte nada" decía medaka feliz por encontrarse con alguien tan fuerte

"ahora te mostrare mi actual limite espero que puedas soportarlo" y con una sonrisa medaka empezó a cambiar de nuevo

Ahora su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos de un rojo intenso y su poder se incremento de nuevo

" este es el "KAISHIN MODE" es una versión mejorada del "RAIJIN MODE" ahora soy capaz de usar todo el poder sin perder la razón por la furia" explico medaka

"tal parece que es como el super saiyajin full power donde dominas todo el poder sin necesidad de sucumbir ante la furia" pensaba goku de la transformación de medaka que aunque las bases eran similares realmente su poder no era ni cercano a eso

"! PREPÁRATE!" y con esa advertencia medaka se abalanzo contra goku sorprendiéndolo por la velocidad y atrapándolo con una lluvia de golpes

Los puñetazos y patadas desde distintas direcciones a gran velocidad impactaban en goku sorprendiendo a los que veían esto sin poder articular palabra

Lanzando un golpe desde una posición baja con las piernas, medaka elevo a goku en el aire y con un impulso se elevo y se puso a su misma altura juntando sus brazos y propinando un mazazo para estrellarlo contra el suelo

Pero con eso no termino pues cuando aterrizo se puso en posición para usar su kurokami phantom mejorado para rematar el combate

Pero para su sorpresa el kurokami phantom fue detenido por goku ahora revestido por un aura roja a su alrededor la cual sorprendio a rias que pensaba que el y ella estaban hechos el una para el otro por sus auras similares

"KAIO-KEN" con esas palabras goku contraataco a la sorprendida medaka la cual no vio venir la lluvia de golpes y solo podia ver como su cuerpo era llevado hacia todas direcciones antes de quedar inconsciente mientras goku la sostenía sobre su cabeza con una mano

" creo que me pase " pensó goku al bajar a medaka al suelo

Todos se acercaron corriendo con sonrisas y algunas chicas con lagrimas en los ojos y le bombardearon a preguntas por su nueva forma que aun estaba activa

"esto es el kaio-ken es una técnica que multiplica tu poder pero si no la controlas perfectamente puede dañar al usuario" les explico goku mientras apagaba su kaio-ken

"! Goku podrías enseñarme esa técnica!" decía issei con estrellas en los ojos

"claro que si pero eso sera en otro momento" respondió goku a lo cual issei asintió feliz

"y ahora llevemos a medaka para que se recupere" dijo goku a lo que todos asintieron

En la habitación del club medaka despertaba y se dio cuenta que estaba goku esperando que despertase

"así que perdí" dijo medaka mirando hacia el techo como si buscase algo

"peleaste bien, no te sientas mal por ello" le dijo goku sacándola de sus pensamientos

"es la primera vez en mi vida que pierdo en algo,siempre he ganado en todo y me sentía por encima de los demas pero tu me has demostrado lo que es la derrota y lo que se siente y debo decir que no me gusta este sentimiento" decía medaka mientras apretaba la sabana con la que la taparon con frustración

"jajajaja conozco bien ese sentimiento, pero te diré que gracias a el te podrás volver mas fuerte para no volver a perder" le decía goku con una sonrisa a medaka

Esta al ver esa sonrisa inocente y sincera sintió algo nuevo otra vez no sabia que era pero su corazón latía muy rápido y su rostro estaba completamente caliente

"oye son goku acércate un momento" le dijo medaka a lo cual este se acerco y esta le planto un beso en los labios con intensidad

Después de unos instantes se separaron dejando a goku confuso y a medaka excitada

"he besado a muchas personas, pero esta es la primera vez en mi vida que me gusta y me apena" dijo

medaka la cual anteriormente habia besado a chicos y chicas pero para ella eso no era nada no sentía ni pena ni nada, solo era como un saludo

" por fin lo entiendo son goku no mejor dicho goku , esto es lo que llaman amor" dijo medaka con su abanico desplegado plantada en el sofá y con la cara roja

"!te amo goku, a partir de este momento seré tu novia!" dijo esta a goku el cual estaba escuchando todo tranquilamente

" tu también me gustas medaka, pero ya hablaremos sobre eso" contesto goku a la confesión de medaka

"esta bien, si tu lo dices esperare a tu respuesta" dijo esta aceptando el esperar por la respuesta de goku

En ese momento todos entraron a la habitación viendo a medaka sonrojada subida en el sofá con el abanico apuntando a goku el cual solo sonreía

"deja que adivine, medaka se enamoro de goku" dijo rias al ver la situación

"oh. Eres inteligente rias gremory " contesto medaka bajando del sofá

"haaa..., era bastante evidente viéndote la cara kurokami san" dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro

Las otras chicas miraban con furia a medaka la cual solo con una sonrisa y sacando pecho orgullosa no lo negaba

"! wooo ! goku es un imán de pechos" decía issei con lagrimas anime en los ojos con envidia

"a partir de de mañana asistiré a esta escuela para estar cerca de goku espero que nos llevemos bien rias" dijo medaka tendiendo la mano a rias

"seguro que si medaka" y rias le estrecho la mano

"pero goku sera mio" le dijo medaka al oído a rias la cual contesto " ya lo veremos" Y con eso una nueva amiga y rival se unió al grupo

Habian pasado varios días desde la pelea con medaka y esta ingreso fácilmente a la academia kuoh

La rivalidad entre las chicas era notable y siempre discutían por tonterías lo cual sacaba una gota de sudor en goku que era el tema y kiba que sabia que aterradoras podían ser las mujeres de su club mientras issei con lagrimas en los ojos envidiaba su amigo y pensaba que un día tendría su propio harem

Una tarde rias llamo a todos los miembros del club para contarles una noticia

"mañana, goku, asia, raynare y issei Irán a por un familiar"dijo rias

"¿un familiar?" pregunto medaka que un no ser del club ya sabia todo sobre ellos y no le importaba

"eso es, todo demonio tiene un familiar pero con los acontecimientos recientes no hemos tenido tiempo para que ustedes reciban el suyo" respondió rias

" yo no necesito eso" dijo goku

" no digas eso goku un familiar puede ser útil en varias cosas" dijo akeno la cual mostró su familiar que era un pequeño ogro Y los otros mostraron sus respectivos familiares

"son muy lindos" dijeron las chicas al ver los familiares

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la que entro fue sona con todo su clan

"hola rias" dijo sona saludando a su mejor amiga

"hola sona ¿que te trae hoy por aquí ?" saludo rias y pregunto a su amiga

"vengo a decirte que mañana iremos a por unos familiares para los miembros nuevos de mi clan" respondió sona

"nosotros también teníamos pensado lo mismo" le respondió rias

"pues eso es un problema pues solo se puede hacer una vez por mes" dijo sona

"entonces solo queda ver como resolvemos esto"

Y todo lo demas ocurre de la misma manera que en el anime y las novelas con el partido de balón prisionero concluyendo con la victoria por el grupo de rias

Una vez en el infierno los chicos estaban esperando al buscador de familiares que después de un rato apareció

El viejo tenia una gorra azul oscuro hacia atrás camisa de tirantes blanca guantes sin dedos en sus manos pantalones cortos y una mochila el anciano era una versión mejorada de cierto niño eterno perdedor de cierta serie

"hola jóvenes demonios mi nombre es zatouji de pueblo masara y soy el maestro de los familiares" y con sus manos en forma de G decía "geto da ze "

estos al ver al personaje subido a una rama haciendo tal pose solo les saco una gota de sudor en la cabeza

"oye viejo" le llamo goku

"!no me llames viejo chico de pelo raro !" le grito zatouji a goku

"_pero si que eres viejo..._" pensaron todos

"oh jajaja lo siento ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" se disculpo goku frotándose la nuca y preguntando

" te perdono por esta vez ¿que quieres saber?" dijo el viejo con gorra

"cual es el familiar mas fuerte de este lugar" pregunto goku

"ese seria la reina dragon tiamat la única hembra entre ellos pero muchos han intentado hacerse con ella incluso algunos maou solo para fracasar en el intento" respondió zatouji a la pregunta

"sabes donde se encuentra esa tiamat" pregunto goku para sorpresa de este

" ¿no pensaras en intentar convertirla en familiar verdad?" decía el viejo sorprendido mientras miraba a todos

"eso me da igual solo quiero ver que tan fuerte es" dijo goku sacando suspiros y sonrisas de sus amigos

Zatouji con una gota de sudor en su cabeza pensaba que el muchacho de cabello raro estaba loco por querer desafiar a uno de los reyes dragon y encima a la que mas malas pulgas tenia

" oye jovencita de los gremory, deberías detener a tu siervo" le decía zatouji a rias

"no se preocupe señor zatouji el es siempre así y detenerlo seria estúpido" le decía rias con una sonrisa resignada

" como quieras, si muere yo no me are responsable"

Y con eso dicho todos se dirigieron a la cueva donde residía tiamat la reina dragon

Cuando llegaron zatouji les dijo que se mantuvieran a una distancia prudente para no salir heridos mientras goku se acercaba al lugar para llamar la atención de tiamat

Cuando estaba cerca lo único que hizo fue elevar su poder para llamar la atención de la dragona y saliera, y funciono muy bien pues en ese momento un dragon tan largo como 2 autobuses salio para enfrentar ese poder que sentía amenazando su territorio pero para su sorpresa cuando miro bien lo único que vio fue un demonio, no un maou o uno de clase alta sino un demonio normal

"esto tiene que ser una broma"bufo tiamat

"oye tu eres tiamat verdad ¿eres fuerte?" pregunto goku con su típica inocencia

"¿ acaso estas aquí para convertirme en tu familiar joven demonio ? " pregunto tiamat a goku cansada por siempre la misma historia

"eso no me importa solo quiero ver que tan fuerte eres, pelea conmigo" le respondió con su típica sonrisa

"jajajajaja ¿hablas enserio chico?" se reía tiamat ante la propuesta de goku

Pero rápidamente se detuvo al ver que el chico no mentía y hablaba totalmente enserio,siempre que un demonio venia solo la buscaba para hacerla su familiar pero el chico delante de ella solo quería pelear era como los dragones que no les importa nada aparte de pelear con tipos fuertes y eso le gusto a tiamat

"esta bien chico peleare contra ti" dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos

"gracias" respondió goku ahora con una sonrisa mas grande que antes la cual le pareció linda a la dragona

Y con eso los dos se elevaron hacia el cielo lo cual sorprendio a rias y los demas que no sabían que goku podia volar sin usar sus alas de demonio

"así que puedes volar, no esta nada mal chico" dijo tiamat sorprendida

"jejeje esto no es nada ya veras" decía goku con confianza

Y el choque comenzó con tiamat disparando una bola de fuego para probar a goku la cual solo desvío con su mano

"no esta mal chico pero que tal esto" y con eso uso su cola para lanzar un ataque

Goku solo se movió para esquivar el ataque repentino pero eso no fue todo pues con rápidos movimientos de cola tiamat atacaba a goku pero sin problemas para este que lo esquivaba todo

Ya viendo que no servia de nada la dragona uso sus garras para atacar lo cual pillo desprevenido al saiyan el cual se estrello al suelo del poderoso impacto

Tiamat se veía un poco decepcionada por el resultado pero cuando miro a los que estaban detrás de la roca en sus rostros no se veía el miedo o la tristeza solo estaban tranquilos como si no pasara nada lo que intrigo a la dragona

" ¿ ustedes acaso no están preocupados por su compañero ? " pregunto tiamat

"el es el hombre que me derroto, por lo tanto no moriría por algo así" respondió medaka a lo cual todos asintieron

Y en ese instante goku salio del hoyo volviendo a encarar a tiamat

"vaya eso estuvo bastante bien jejeje" decía este mientras reía y sin un solo rasguño

"eres interesante chico pero esto termina aquí" dijo tiamat a goku mientras preparaba su mejor ataque

Tiamat empezó a concentrar todo su poder en su boca y goku veía esto con emoción y también se preparo con su técnica mas famosa

Juntando sus manos en su cadera empezó a decir KA-ME-HA-ME Y cuando los dos tenían listos sus ataques los liberaron con un grito. Tiamat rugió,GROAAAR y goku solo dijo, HAAAAAAA

Y los dos ataques chocaron haciendo que la presión del impacto liberara una potente ráfaga de aire la cual hacia ver esto mas espectacular

Los que estaban detrás de la roca miraban esto como polillas atraídas a una llama sin poder apartar su mirada del espectáculo

Goku estaba impresionado por el poder de la dragona pues le estaba obligando a usar todo su poder en estado base y esto era algo que ni medaka le obligo a hacer pues uso el kaio-ken por el calor del momento pero no hubiese sido necesario

Pero esta vez si se sentía obligado a usarlo y esto le recordó a su primer encuentro con vegeta y estaba feliz

Y en ese momento y con una sonrisa en su rostro grito "¡ KAIO-KEN !" y su kame hame ha empezó rápidamente a ganar terreno al poderoso ataque de tiamat

Tiamat que estaba dándolo todo no podia creer lo que ocurría un simple demonio estaba derrotando su poderoso aliento a máxima potencia y estaba al punto de ser derrotada

Y así el kamehameha de goku impacto a tiamat la cual cayo como plomo al suelo inconsciente

Goku miro a la dragona inconsciente y pensó "_ creo que me emocione demasiado..."_

Cuando esta recupero el sentido estaba siendo curada por asía a la cual goku se lo pidió como favor

" jovencita ¿por que me curas? " pregunto tiamat confusa

"goku san me lo pidió y después de ese combate tan increíble debía hacer esto por tiamat san que se enfrento a goku san haciéndole feliz" le respondió la monja con una sonrisa tierna

""¿ y ahora que ocurrirá conmigo?" pregunto tiamat esta vez mirando a goku

"nada, una vez asía termine los primeros auxilios nos marcharemos " dijo goku feliz por haber podido pelear sacando un poco de poder

" y ya esta ¿no quieres nada mas?" pregunto esta aun confusa

"bueno me gustaría que entrenaras un poco para así volver a pelear la próxima vez" le respondió goku con una sonrisa

Tiamat estaba confusa esperaba que después de ser derrotada el chico la obligaría a ser su familiar o algo peor pero solo le pidió que se entrenara para volver a retarle

Eso hizo que esta decidiera lo que tenia que hacer pues no podia dejar escapar esta oportunidad después de haber encontrado un macho tan poderoso

Y con un brillo que cegó a todos la enorme dragona empezó a cambiar. su enorme cuerpo desapareció para solo dejar una forma humana con ojos de reptil pelo de color jade y unas proporciones que de nada tenían que envidiar a las presentes

Esta nueva tiamat se acerco lentamente a goku y le abrazo rodeando sus brazos en su cuello pegando sus enormes pechos en el pecho de goku y sin decir nada le beso

Esto sorprendio un poco a goku pero rápidamente le continuo el beso y cuando se separaron tiamat con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo a goku "a partir de ahora seré tu familiar espero que me cuides "

Esto cabe decir que enfureció a las otras chicas las cuales rápidamente saltaron y separaron a la dragona de goku

Y como gatas empezaron a pelear de forma cómica lo cual saco una gota de sudor a los chicos menos a issei que lloraba por la suerte de su amigo con las mujeres de pechos grandes

Y lo demas pues transcurre sin problemas con asía atrapando al dragon eléctrico rassei, raynare atrapando un cuervo de 4 alas al cual le puso de nombre " SHADOW WINGS " pero lo abreviaba a " shadow " Y issei sin atrapar nada pues el tendría el suyo mas adelante

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8** **: PAREJA Y UNA APARICIÓN INESPERADA**

* * *

Varios días habian pasado después de la búsqueda de los familiares y ahora goku se encontraba en la azotea del la escuela relajándose y pensareis ¿relajándose de que? Pues os lo diré ya que desde que tiamat se mudo a la casa de goku esta se volvió un campo de batalla

La casa es mas ruidosa que nunca con las 3 chicas discutiendo por todo y eso a goku le causaba mucho estrés y solo tenia paz cuando entrenaba o cuando estaba en la escuela

"cuanta paz se respira aquí" decía el ahora relajado saiyan mirando las nubes pasar

Mientras goku se relajaba la puerta de la azotea se abrió y la que entraba era medaka que estaba buscando a goku por toda la escuela para hablar con el

"así que aquí estabas" dijo medaka al ahora relajado goku

"oh, medaka eres tu" decía goku sin mirar

Medaka se acerco a un lado goku y se sentó

" oye goku ¿ puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo medaka mirando al saiyan que estaba recostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

"claro ¿que quieres saber?" respondió este sin abrir los ojos

"desde que vi tu pelea con tiamat el otro día no puedo dejar de pensar que no mostraste todo lo que tienes ¿me equivoco?" pregunto esta

"jejeje, eres muy observadora medaka"se reía goku sin negar ni afirmar

" tomare eso como un si.. ¿como te volviste tan fuerte?" pregunto con curiosidad pues le interesaba saber como se hizo tan fuerte

"bueno...es una historia muy larga" dijo este ahora levantándose del suelo y apoyándose en la baranda del tejado mirando a medaka

"tenemos tiempo, así que puedes comenzar " decía esta ahora emocionada por escuchar

Estos no se dieron cuenta que habia un espectador mas escuchando a escondidas y este era tiamat que habia ido al colegio para ver a goku pero ahora estaba curiosa por lo que este estaba apunto de contar y no encontró el momento para aparecer por lo que estaba escuchando a escondidas

"primero de todo te diré que no pertenezco a este universo" dijo este como si nada

"¿quieres decir que eres de otro mundo?" pregunto sorprendida medaka con los ojos como platos por la revelación

"termine aquí por error, pero la verdad ahora me parece un sitio agradable a pesar de su carencia de enemigos fuertes" decía goku a la sorprendida medaka

" pero eso no responde el porque de tu fuerza" decía medaka

" en un principio solo quería ser mas fuerte para ganar el torneo mundial de artes marciales pero con el paso del tiempo los enemigos que amenazaban el mundo me obligaban a volverme mas fuerte para proteger el mundo" decía goku con un tono de nostalgia en su voz

"hablas como si hubieses vivido muchos años" decía medaka confusa

" en realidad mi edad es de 43 años pero me volví joven al aparecer aquí" goku lo decía como si no importara

"¿ Ehh ?" dijo sorprendida medaka

"jajajaja ,ademas también soy extraterrestre " decía en tono divertido goku

Medaka estaba en completo shock y le costaba asimilar todo lo dicho por goku y estuvieron en silencio los dos un buen rato hasta que medaka rompió el silencio

" bien ya lo asimile y decidí que nada de eso me importa, yo te amo y eso no cambiara seras lo que seas" dijo medaka sacando su abanico con la palabra amor escrita en el

Eso le saco una sonrisa a goku pues las personas que conocía le aceptaban aun conociendo sus circunstancias

" gracias medaka" dijo goku con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la joven de pelo azul

Y después de eso goku le contó sus aventuras vividas desde su infancia hasta la llegada de bills,

medaka que escuchaba sobre las feroces batallas y los seres que eran capaces de destruir mundos y galaxias la emocionaban y con ojos brillantes solo podia imaginar tales seres

" y eso es todo" dijo goku después de terminar con sus historias

Medaka se quedo absorta viendo a goku pues delante de el habia un hombre que salvo su mundo muchas veces sin esperar nada a cambio, incluso dio su vida 2 veces y sin embargo el seguía hacia adelante

En un impulso emocional ella se abalanzo hacia goku y le beso apasionadamente, el estaba sorprendido al principio pero al sentir la pasión del beso solo se dejo llevar

Cuando se separaron, medaka solo le miraba a los ojos con una pasión nunca antes sentida mientras le abrazaba por el cuello

"goku eres el mejor hombre del que me pude enamorar mi corazón es solo tuyo hasta el final" le dejo claro medaka a goku y este con una sonrisa solo le acaricio la cabeza suavemente

Tiamat que habia escuchado toda la historia tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues sabia que le habia tocado la lotería en cuanto a hombres se trataba, a ella le podia importar menos sus orígenes o su edad ella solo sabia que el hombre que eligió era poderoso, muy poderoso y ahora era suyo (mas o menos) y estaba mas decidida que nunca a tener hijos con el

**CASA DE GOKU: VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS, EN LA NOCHE**

Una noche cuando tiamat y raynare habian salido de casa para comprar algo de helado y asía dormía, goku estaba en su habitación haciendo su rutina antes de dormir que constaba de flexiones con un solo dedo repentinamente un circulo mágico apareció en la habitación goku miro y vio que era el circulo del clan gremory

Y del circulo apareció rias la cual repentinamente y sorprendiendo a goku se abalanzo sobre el besándolo con mucha pasión

El beso fue intenso pero goku lo continuo y así estuvieron unos minutos asta que rias lo paro y hablo con tono desesperado

"goku hazme el amor" dijo la pelirroja con tono suplicante

Goku sorprendido por la propuesta miraba a rias pues parecía nerviosa y temerosa de algo y eso molesto al saiyan

"rias ¿que te ocurre? tu no eres así" dijo este cogiéndola por los hombros, unos hombros que temblaban y eso no paso desapercibido para goku

" ¿acaso no te parezco atractiva? ¿no soy suficientemente buena para ti?" dijo rias con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al punto de desbordarse

"haaa,,,rias no es eso, tu eres hermosa pero no entiendo el porque la urgencia de esto sin ni siquiera ser pareja" respondió goku con un suspiro que no entendía la urgencia

Rias que estaba ahora sentada en el regazo de goku entendía lo que este decía, ella le amaba pero no sabia si el sentía lo mismo y mas aun no le habia confesado sus sentimiento a goku por lo cual no es extraño que alguien como goku se negara, otro hombre lo habría hecho sin dudar pero goku era distinto a los demas y eso era lo que rias amaba de el

"goku... yo-yo te amo, y me gustaría que fueras mi novio" armándose de valor y con la cara completamente roja le confeso sus sentimientos

El goku de antes de llegar a este mundo no hubiera entendido sobre el amor, pero el goku de ahora sabia lo que era pues habia estudiado y habia hablado con muchas personas sobre ese sentimiento

Y ese sentimiento era el mismo que sentía por reynare, asía, koneko, medaka, akeno y sona, pero el que sentía por rias era mas fuerte

"yo también siento lo mismo por ti rias...pero también siento algo por las demas ¿aun así quieres que sea tu novio?" le pregunto goku a rias la cual le miraba sorprendida por lo dicho por el saiyan

"¿ a cual amas mas?" pregunto rias con un nudo en el estomago

" a ti rias, pero aun así también amo a las demas ¿acaso eso esta mal?" le pregunto goku pero lo que vio fue una rias con una cara de felicidad y lagrimas en los ojos

"no me importa goku que ames a mas chica,s siempre que yo sea la primera en tu corazón estará bien" dijo esta feliz por las palabras de goku el cual la amaba por encima de las demas

En ese momento otro circulo apareció en la habitación lo cual saco un suspiro de goku que pensaba si este era el día de aparecer en su cuarto o algo así

Del circulo apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos plateados con unas muy buenas proporciones la cual miraba severamente a rias

Goku que veía esto confuso al no conocer a la hermosa mujer que apareció en su habitación miro a rias y vio que esta esta nerviosa y asustada por algún motivo y ese motivo era la mujer enfrente de ellos

"rias sama, el amo sirzechs estaría decepcionado por esta escena si la viera" dijo la hermosa mujer

"yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi novio grayfia " respondió rias feliz al poder reconocer a este como su novio ahora

Goku escuchaba todo sin saber que pasaba no sabia porque esa mujer le decía eso a su nueva novia

Grayfia no quería escuchar nada mas así que se dispuso a coger de la mano a rias para llevarla a su casa pero eso alerto a goku que rápidamente se puso de pie y atrapo la mano de grayfia

"oye no se quien eres ni me importa ,pero te atreves a parecer en mi casa sermoneando a la gente y encima quieres llevarte a mi novia" haciendo un poco de presión en la muñeca de grayfia, goku la miro a los ojos con frialdad mientras estos se tornaban color esmeralda-"si deseas morir adelante e inténtalo"

Grayfia que aun ni habia mirado a goku en estos momentos le estaba mirando a los ojos, estaba perdida en la mirada del saiyan una mirada poderosa y que no dejaría que alguien se llevara a rias sin antes pelear por ella

No se dio cuenta del dolor que sentía en la muñeca por estar perdida en sus pensamientos sobre este joven al cual miraba de arriba hacia abajo ahora fijándose en su torso desnudo y admirando el cuerpo de goku un cuerpo forjado por y para las batallas lo cual no paso por alto a grayfia que estaba sonrojada por ese cuerpo

Rias que vio la cara de grayfia sus instintos de mujer se activaron rápidamente y actúo antes de que otra mas cayera por su increíble novio

Pero fue demasiado tarde pues grayfia ya habia sido victima del encanto natural del saiyan

Con una tos fingida rias saco a grayfia de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que habia estado mirando descaradamente al hombre que le tenia la muñeca atrapada y dándose cuenta ahora del dolor

"po-por favor ¿podrías soltarme ? me haces daño" dijo esta dolorida

Goku miro a rias y esta asintió para que liberara a la peli-plateada a lo cual goku la soltó

"bueno, creo ya es hora de marcharme mi goku " dijo rias acercándose a goku

"¿seguro estarás bien? Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí yo te protegeré de quien sea" le dijo preocupado por ella

Rias feliz por eso le dio un beso y solo le dijo "todo esta bien ahora,hasta mañana mi amor"

Goku aun dudaba de dejarla ir pero tampoco quería obligarla a quedarse contra su voluntad y por eso la dejo marchar

Y de esa manera rias entrando al circulo mágico creado por grayfia se dispuso a marchar mientras grayfia solo miraba a goku y de esa manera se marcharon y la noche termino

Al día siguiente cuando goku llego al club vio que grayfia estaba allí también, esta al verlo con un pequeño rubor solo se inclino ante el en señal de disculpa

"siento lo ocurrido anoche" dijo grayfia confundiendo a los demas haciendo una reverencia

Goku al ver que no habia maldad en la mujer solo le dio su típica sonrisa y le dijo que no importaba pero que la próxima vez avisara antes lo que alegro a grayfia pues a el no le importaba si volvía a visitarle otra vez

Los demas no entendían nada y rias les prometió explicarlo todo mas tarde

En ese momento un circulo apareció en el salón del club lo cual extraño a todos menos a rias y grayfia que ya sabían de quien se trataba

Del circulo apareció un tipo de cabellos rubios con mirada arrogante y de superioridad junto con muchas chicas que le acompañaban

"ohh, mi preciosa rias, yo raizer fénix estoy aquí para verte" dijo el tipo pomposamente

"hola raizer, no era necesario que vinieras ¿acaso no te lo he dicho muchas veces ya ?" dijo rias a raizer con asco

"es normal que venga para ver como esta mi prometida ¿no te parece?" dijo raizer con tono de mofa y burla lo cual sorprendio a todos

"¿prometida?" dijo raynare

"¿con ese tipo?" decía issei pero en el fondo lo envidiaba por el harem que tenia

"que mal gusto" decía medaka mirando asqueada a raizer

Kiba, koneko y akeno no decían nada pues ya sabían sobre esto y asía estaba nerviosa

"yo nunca acepte este compromiso, ademas ya tengo novio y esta ahí delante" dijo señalando a goku

Las chicas ante tal bomba solo miraban a rias y luego a goku sucesivamente sin poder asimilar esa información

Goku solo asintió a lo dicho y con eso estallo la lluvia de preguntas de las chicas para saber cuando, como y donde ocurrió

La única que faltaba era tiamat que estaba en casa viendo la televisión

Raizer al mirar a goku solo estallo en risas "jajajaja, rias ¿enserio ese tipo de ahí es tu novio?" decía raizer riendo

" solo es una basura de clase baja" diciendo eso de goku lo cual enfado a todos se acerco a rias para intentar abrazarla

Pero eso fue un error muy grave pues goku es un saiyan y los saiyan son muy posesivos con lo suyo lo cual desencadeno en goku moviéndose a alta velocidad lo que causo un estallido sonico y dándole a raizer un puñetazo el cual lo mando a través de la pared a quien sabe donde

Las chicas del clan de raizer miraban sorprendidas por lo ocurrido y sin poder creer que su maestro fuera mandado a volar de esa manera

Miraron a goku asustadas temiendo que fueran las próximas pero la que tuvo valor fue la pequeña rubia de coletas en tirabuzón que se acerco a goku asustada pero aun así le reprendió

"oye eso fue grosero, atacar a mi hermano de esa manera sin avisar" decía la pequeña a goku

Este estaba sorprendido por que esta pequeña le sermoneara y le pareció gracioso y valiente por ella

"es lo que se merece por intentar tocar las mujeres de otros niña" le dijo goku dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

"!no soy una niña mi nombre es ravel fénix!" dijo ravel haciendo una pataleta como una niña

"jajaja, lo siento ravel "decía goku dándole otra palmadita haciendo que esta inflara las mejillas

"creo que con lo ocurrido solo queda recoger al joven fénix y reportar esto a sirzechs sama para ver como proceder" dijo grayfia para zanjar el tema

"por cierto quien es ese sirzechs del que hablan" pregunto goku

"el es el actual maou y mi hermano " le contesto rias

"tu hermano eh...tal parece que tendré que hacerle una visita para decirle cuatro cosas" decía goku con una mirada peligroso y chocando su puño en su palma

"no goku por favor, deja que grayfia se ocupe de esto" le detuvo rias conociendo lo que podría hacer

"esta bien rias pero según su repuesta no se lo que haré " por rias se detuvo pero dando una advertencia

"lo entiendo, reportare esto a sirzechs y se les avisara cuando se tome una decisión" dijo grayfia y con eso se dispuso a marcharse a buscar el cuerpo de rizer que dios sabe donde fue a parar

Antes de salir se acerco a goku y le pregunto si podría visitarle de vez en cuando a lo que goku le respondió con una sonrisa y diciendo que venga cuando quiera lo cual alegro a grayfia pero enfado a rias la cual cogió de la oreja al goku y le aparto de grayfia

Pronto les llego el comunicado de que se llevaría acabo un raiting game con la propuesta de matrimonio de rias en juego lo cual enfado a goku que fue detenido por todos para que no masacrase a sirzechs y a raizer

con eso en mente goku se puso manos a la obra para entrenar a todos los miembros incluida medaka que aun sin participar quería entrenar

Tiamat ayudo con el entrenamiento junto a goku lo cual fue un completo infierno para rias y los demas los cuales no conocían esta faceta del saiyan que cuando se trataba de entrenar podia ser un super Sádico lo cual a akeno no disgustaba, al contrario, la ponía a cien esa faceta de goku.

Asia fue la única que no entreno físicamente y solo recibió entrenamiento para mejorar su curación y control de energía

El día habia llegado y todos estaban listos para el enfrentamiento con el grupo de raizer el cual tenia mucha experiencia en este tipo de juegos pero de nada le serviría contra un enfadado goku el cual no podia esperar para que esto empezara

Mientras estaban esperando apareció sona con tsubaki para animara rias y su clan y mientras pasaban el rato hablando apareció un circulo del cual salieron varias personas

Una era grayfia la otra era un hombre con el mismo color de cabello que rias junto a un hombre y una mujer de cabellos rubios

Cuando estos vieron al hombre de cabellos rojos se arrodillaron lo cual confundió a medaka,asía y goku ,pero tiamat ya sabia quien era y issei pues era issei y miraba a grayfia de manera pervertida

"levantaos chicos " dijo el joven de pelo rojo

"cuanto tiempo hermano" dijo rias

Goku al oír esto se acerco a sirzechs lo cual asusto a los demas pues pensaban que la armaría gorda

"así que tu eres el maou" dijo goku poniéndose frente a frente con pocos centímetros de distancia

"si y tu debes ser el novio del cual me hablo grayfia,encantado de conocerte" dijo el maou extendiendo su mano

Goku solo acepto el apretón y con un poco de fuerza en el le dijo " tu y yo tenemos que hablar después de esto" lo cual puso nervioso al maou

Los demas suspiraron de alivio pro el momento al ver que goku se contuvo pero en su interior rezan por el maou para que no muera después del encuentro

Una vez todo preparado y las reglas fueron dichas el juego dio comienzo y rias les dijo como debían proceder cada uno pero goku no hizo caso y salio por su cuenta para terminar con esta tontería de una vez

Goku fue directamente a por raizer para enseñarle que no se deben tocar las cosas de otros como a un niño caprichoso

"oye niño de mama, sal fuera y muéstrame de lo que estas hecho" grito goku a raizer

Este todo orgulloso al escuchar esas palabras lo considero como una ofensa y salio a enfrentarle

"no te creas tanto por lo del otro día, solo me pillaste desprevenido con ese golpe a traición" decía raizer furioso por la humillación pasada

"eres un bocazas, menos hablar y mas pelear" le dijo goku con una media sonrisa la cual enfado a raizer

"! Ahora te voy a mostrar el verdadero poder de un demonio de clase alta basura inferior!" y con esas palabras empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego contra goku que no se movía y acepto todos los impactos

Raizer reía al pensar que goku fue masacrado por su ataque pero al disiparse el humo vio como el saiyan permanecía aun en el mismo lugar sin un rasguño

"¿eso es todo?" decía goku decepcionado por el poder de raizer

"!maldición, esto apenas comienza te mostrare el poder del inmortal fénix!" gritaba furioso raizer

Medaka y tiamat estaban viendo esto aburridas desde el palco pensando que tan penoso era el tal raizer

"pfff ...menudo inútil es si piensa que con eso podrá ganarle a goku" decía medaka al ver la patética pelea

"ni siquiera merece la pena verlo sino fuese porque participa goku" decía tiamat cansada con ganas de ir a casa a ver su novela

"tu debes ser kurokami medaka escuche que eres muy poderosa" decía sirzechs a medaka

"lo suficiente para ver que ese tipo es un inútil" respondió medaka

" pero de ti no se nada ¿quien eres?" pregunto el maou que no tenia informes sobre la chica de pelo verde

"yo soy la reina dragon tiamat" dijo esta como si nada sorprendiendo a los presentes que no entendían que hacia uno de los mas poderosos dragones aquí

" para tu información estoy aquí porque mi amo y futuro marido esta participando" señalo tiamat a goku con el dedo

Volviendo al campo de batalla, todas las peleas habian terminado con la aplastante victoria del clan de rias solo faltando la batalla entre raizer y goku

Raizer solo sabia lanzar bolas de fuego las cuales goku desviaba con la mano, cabe decir que raizer no era un peleador cercano y solo luchaba a distancia pues cuerpo a cuerpo era un inútil

Sacando sus alas de fuego se elevo al cielo creando una gran bola de fuego con sus dos manos lanzandola contra goku y con una gran estallido pensó que fue su victoria pero cuando el humo se disipaba goku no se encontraba allí y este pensó que lo desintegro pero para su sorpresa recibió un golpe en la cara que lo mando contra la pared del edificio escolar

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a goku flotando en el aire sin sus alas lo que sorprendio a los demonio en el palco que miraban esto con ojos como platos

"oye ya me estoy cansando de esto vamos a terminar esta farsa" y con eso goku desapareció y apareció frente a raizer al cual le lanzo un bombardeo de puñetazos

Raizer completamente herido se recuperaba con su regeneración de fénix lo cual goku vio con una sorpresa

"yo soy inmortal no importa cuanto me dañes siempre me recuperare " decía raizer de manera arrogante

"jajajaja enserio piensas que con una regeneración de ese nivel puedes hacer algo" decía goku mientras se reía de la regeneración de raizer

"conozco gente que tiene una regeneración mas poderosa que esa, la cual puede regenerar desde una célula" le dijo goku recordando a majin buu y a piccolo y cell

"! Cierra la maldita boca!" y desesperado se lanzo contra goku a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

Goku le cogió del cuello y le dio varios rodillazos en el estomago haciendo que raizer vomitara mucha sangre y luego lo lanzo contra el suelo creando un crater con raizer en su interior

"basta de tonterías, solo hablas de clase alta y clase baja pero te mostrare la diferencia entre vosotros y yo así que mira bien pues esto es un servicio solo para ti " ya cansado de esto goku se dispuso a dar punto y final

Y empezó a elevar su poder todos los presentes que sentían el poder de goku se estremecían y este no dejaba de aumentar la barrera que sona y los suyos habian creado se agrietaba por el poder el suelo temblaba y las rocas se elevaban rias y los demas contemplaban esto con asombro pues esta era hasta el momento la mayor demostración de poder que goku habia mostrado

El cabello de goku se comenzó a elevar y parpadear entre negro y dorado junto con sus ojos cambiando de negro a esmeralda y junto con un grito un resplandor dorado ilumino el lugar

Cuando los cegados por el resplandor vieron hacia goku que estaba rodeado de un aura dorada y su cabello ahora levantado del mismo color solo pudieron decir lo mismo todos "un dios" esas fueron las palabras

Las chicas ahora estaban con un sangrado nasal al ver la imponente figura del super saiyajin

"sexy" dijo raynare

"belleza divina"dijo akeno

"nunca pensé que se pudiese ver mas guapo pero me equivocaba" esas fueron medaka tiamat y grayfia para sorpresa de las dos y sirzechs

"mi goku es un dios" decía rias viendo al imponente novio

"goku sempai es guapísimo" decía koneko viendo a goku

"goku san es como un ángel" decía asía pensando que el aura se veía como la de un ángel

"wow" es lo único que dijo kiba

"compañero nunca se te ocurra desafiarle " dijo Ddraig a issei asustado dijo " lo se"

Raizer vio esto con miedo un miedo que solo el que lo siente puede entenderlo y solo se arrastraba fuera del crater en el que estaba para intentar escapar asustado de los ojos de goku

La mirada de goku recordaba a la misma mirada que tenia en namek cuando enfrento a freezer (para los que quieran saber miren al goku de namek y sabrán de lo que hablo)

Pero en ese instante el cielo una brecha se formo y goku sintió una energía familiar que provenía de esa brecha

De la brecha salio una esfera de energía la cual golpeo a raizer dejándolo medio muerto

Una voz familiar para goku pero desconocida para otros se escucho " hum, parece que ese insecto aun sigue vivo" dijo la voz

Y de la brecha apareció un hombre con el pelo en forma de llama de color negro con una mirada seria y un traje azul con un protector de pecho y potas y guantes blancos

"jajaja esa apariencia te va que no pintada insecto" dijo el hombre en tono burlón

"vegeta" dijo goku sorprendido por la aparición del príncipe de los saiyajins

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 : LOS MEJORES RIVALES Y MIRANDO HACIA EL FUTURO**

Frente a goku se encontraba su eterno rival, vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajins, el cual aun flotando en el cielo miraba a su alrededor verificando la situación

"kakarotto,esa apariencia te queda genial" dijo vegeta ahora viendo a goku con una sonrisa burlona

"jajaja bueno, no esta tan mal cuando te acostumbras"contesto goku frotándose la nuca riendo

"tu siempre tan despreocupado, eso me irrita de verdad" decía vegeta frunciendo el ceño

Todos los presentes estaban confusos por la aparición de este personaje desconocido que dejo fuera de combate a raizer en un instante

Y sin mediar palabra vegeta se convirtió en super saiyajin lo cual sorprendio a todo el mundo por ver a otra persona con tal poder

"ahora veamos si te debilitaste por estar en este patético lugar" dijo vegeta con su habitual sonrisa confiada

Goku al ver eso solo dio una sonrisa similar y se elevo al cielo preparado para lo que se avecinaba

"sera mejor que os alejéis del lugar por seguridad" goku advirtió a rias y sus compañeros

"pero-"dijo rias pero fue interrumpida por Ddraig

"chica de los gremory sera mejor que escuches al joven, las energías que emiten esos dos son mas grandes que las del Dios de la biblia y los reyes dragon juntos" dijo el dragon rojo a rias y los presentes

"goku ten cuidado" y con eso dicho rias y su clan se marcharon donde estaban medaka y tiamat

Los dos guerreros se miraban fijamente, la tensión se sentía en el aire, el duelo entre los mejores y mas fuertes empezó rápidamente por parte de vegeta

El disparo de energía que lanzo fue fácilmente desviado por goku pero eso solo fue una distracción para el puñetazo que lanzo vegeta, el cual fue esquivado fácilmente por goku

Los golpes iban y venían en ambas direcciones por parte de los dos, los espectadores veían esto como algo increíble

Ahora los dos se agarraron de las manos y comenzaron un intercambio de fuerza, el poder generado creaba rayos de sus manos y el cielo rugía por esa presión

La barrera no aguanto y se deshizo retornando a la academia kuoh original, pero eso no importo a los dos guerreros que continuaban con su tira y afloja

Como si se leyeran la mente el uno al otro los dos liberaron la presión y se lanzaron un puñetazo inpactando el uno al otro lanzados a los dos hacia atrás

"creo que ya es hora de dejar el calentamiento no te parece kakarotto" dijo vegeta

"estoy de acuerdo empecemos con lo serio" contesto goku feliz por este enfrentamiento

Vegeta rápidamente extendió su mano hacia delante y dijo "BIG BANG ATACK" disparando una gran bola de energía a goku el cual la detuvo con sus dos manos

La presión que ejercía la bola de energía era increíble pero esto no seria suficiente para derrotar a goku el cual con una vena en su frente desvió la bola hacia el cielo la cual estallo causando poderosas ondas expansivas

Rias y los demas que presenciaban el enfrentamiento no podían creer que lo de hasta hace unos instantes fue solo el calentamiento

"que poder tan monstruoso contenía esa bola de poder, si eso impactaba podría borrar un continente como mínimo" sirzechs estaba asustado por el gran poder de esos seres

"wow, visteis eso chicos, yo también quiero hacer algo así en el futuro" decía medaka excitada por el poder de los saiyajins

"haaaa... medaka de verdad tu no conoces el miedo" suspiro rias al ver a la inquieta medaka

"¿ goku san podrá ganar verdad ?" decía asía preocupada por goku

"tranquila asía, goku no perderá nunca por que nos prometió que nos protegería por siempre" contesto reynare a asía pero en el fondo estaba intranquila

"compañero mira bien la pelea pues estamos presenciando algo que quizá nunca volvamos a ver" Ddraig le dijo a issei " lo se Ddraig, lo se" respondió issei

La batalla entre los dos se volvía muy intensa al punto que desaparecieron de los ojos de los que querían presenciar esto

Solo los poderosos impactos se podían escuchar, estos sonaban como bombas estallando y de vez en cuando unos cráteres se creaban de la nada

En otro lugar los ángeles presenciaban esta batalla desde el cielo como si el fin del mundo fuese a llegar, desde casi el día en el que goku llego los ángeles le habian estado vigilando y viendo todo lo que habia hecho asta el momento

Michael el actual líder del cielo estaba impresionado de que existieran seres en otros mundos con semejante poder, el poder suficiente como para borrar este mundo con suma facilidad

" creo que cuando esto termine deberemos reunirnos con el ser llamado son goku" dijo michael

"fufufu... estaré esperando por ese momento" eso fue dicho por la mujer mas hermosa del cielo

La pelea estaba en su punto álgido y los dos sabían que habia que terminar o este mundo no soportaría el ir mas allá de este nivel

Los dos aparecieron de repente a los ojos de todos y eso quería decir que la pelea estaba por terminar, tanto vegeta como goku tenían heridas similares que no eran muy graves

"terminemos con esto kakarotto" dijo vegeta desafiante

"por mi vale" respondió goku de la misma manera

Los dos se prepararon para lanzar sus mejores ataques

"FINAL-" grito vegeta juntando sus manos hacia adelante reuniendo una cantidad obscena de energía

"KA-ME-HA-ME-" goku juntando sus manos en su cadera se preparaba para lanzar su técnica mas conocida

El mundo temblaba por el poder reunido por los dos guerreros, el mar se embravecía,la tierra se resquebrajaba, el cielo se torno negro y rayos salían de el como si gritara

Los presentes veían esto como si el mundo fuera a terminar por causa del choque inminente

Y los dos liberaron sus ataques al unisono "FLASH"-"HAA"

Los ataques chocaron con tal fuerza creando una poderosa ráfaga de viento

Los dos estaban igualados en poder, la energía estaba centrada no avanzaba ni retrocedía lo que los calentó un poco a los dos y por un instante los dos pasaron a la fase 2 del super saiyajin lo cual hizo que los dos ataques estallaran y los 2 salieron despedidos

Tanto vegeta como goku fueron enterrados en el suelo por la poderosa caída sin que ninguno de los 2 saliera

Rias al ver esto no pudo aguantar mas y salio corriendo hacia el lugar temiendo lo peor, pero sus miedos eran infundados pues los dos saiyajins salieron del suelo con sus ropas rotas y con heridas leves

" vaya vegeta parece que te volviste mas fuerte desde la ultima vez que nos vimos" decía goku con una cara feliz por la batalla

"hum, no pensarías que serias el mas fuerte por siempre" decía el príncipe feliz a pesar de su actitud

" goku san deja que te cure" gritaba asía mientras corría hacia donde estaba goku

"gracias asía, oye vegeta ven y deja que asía te cure también" decía goku a vegeta el cual miraba al gran grupo de mujeres acercarse a goku

"oye kakarotto, quien son todas estas mujeres" pregunto vegeta al ver tantas mujeres y todas hermosas

Mientras los dos se sentaban y asía les curaba las chicas se presentaron

"encantada de conocerle, señor vegeta, mi nombre es rias gremory y soy la novia de goku" esto sorprendio a vegeta que miro a goku y este asintió

"yo soy himejima akeno y soy la amante" decía akeno relamiéndose los labios

"yo soy reynare y soy la verdadera esposa de goku" dijo reynare lo cual saco una vena de enfado en rias

"yo soy kurokami medaka y soy la segunda esposa" dijo medaka sacando su abanico con la palabra esposa en el

"yo soy tiamat y soy la futura madre de sus hijos" decía tiamat orgullosa

"yo soy toujo koneko y soy la tercera esposa" decía koneko sonrojada

"yo soy asía argento y también soy una de las esposas" decía asía con la cara roja mientras les curaba

"yo soy grayfia y soy la sirvienta exclusiva"decía grafia metiéndose lo cual sorprendio a las chicas

"bueno yo soy kiba y soy su alumno" dijo kiba con una reverencia

"yo soy issei y en el futuro quiero ser como el y tener mi propio harem" decía issei de forma pervertida lo cual solo consiguió miradas fulminantes de las chicas

Vegeta estaba atónito ante las respuestas de los presentes, pero veía que no habia mentiras en sus palabras y que de verdad querían a goku

"kakarotto eres un orgullo para los saiyajins" dijo vegeta poniéndole una mano en el hombro a goku mientras miraba a todas las hermosas mujeres

"jajaja, gracias vegeta " decía este pero no entendió el significado

"¿por cierto vegeta a que viniste a este lugar?" pregunto goku que no sabia la razón de la visita

"vine para entregarte unas cuantas cosas y para saber si aun quieres ir al lugar que se te prometió" respondió vegeta

Las chicas al escuchar esto entraron en pánico, pues goku podría irse para siempre ellas sabían las circunstancias en las que goku llego a su mundo y ahora que tenia la oportunidad ¿realmente se marcharía? Eso las asustaba pero al final era su decisión el quedarse o no

"no pienso marcharme vegeta, es cierto que al principio este mundo me pareció decepcionante pero ahora tengo muchas cosas importantes aquí y no pienso abandonarlas" dijo goku mirando a rias y los demas

Estos que escucharon las palabras de goku se abalanzaron hacia el sepultándolo entre pechos y abrazos

Vegeta que veía esto pensó que habia cambiado mucho a como era antes que solo pensaba en encontrar gente fuerte para pelear

" toma insecto, estos son varios regalos de bulma y los demas" vegeta le entrego una caja con capsulas

" y esto" también le entrego una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño

"oh... gracias vegeta" decía goku feliz

" en la caja hay un dispositivo de gravedad que puedes instalarlo donde quieras sin necesidad de usar la nave como antes, también hay varios trajes de combate como el mio y varios dogi tuyos junto con comida y varias otras cosas" explico vegeta el contenido de las capsulas

"eso es genial, dale las gracias a bulma y los demas" goku agradecía feliz la maquina de gravedad

"Bueno con esto ya es hora de marcharme insecto" dijo vegeta ahora recuperado

"no te quedas a cenar vegeta" pregunto goku

" mi tiempo aquí es limitado por lo que es imposible" decía vegeta señalando la brecha

"entiendo" dijo goku viendo la brecha

"pero algún día volveré para la revancha de eso estate seguro kakarotto" dijo vegeta señalando a goku con el dedo

" estaré esperando por ese día" respondió con una sonrisa al desafío

Ahora mirando a las mujeres, vegeta antes de marcharse dijo " al final no es tan mal lugar" y con eso se elevo y entro en la brecha desapareciendo

Goku junto con todos regresaron donde se encontraba sirzechs y los padres de rizer

" felicidades son goku por tu victoria, con esto eres oficialmente el prometido de rias" decía el maou con una sonrisa

Goku se acerco a el y este pensando que le daría la mano le ofreció la suya pero para sorpresa del maou y de los presentes goku le dio un golpe seco en la boca del estomago lo cual casi hace vomitar al maou

"escucha atentamente, me importa un rábano que seas el maou pero como su hermano deberías apreciar mas a tu hermana y no meterla en cosas que la entristezcan, si esto ocurre nuevamente te eliminare ¿entendido?" dijo goku al maou el cual asintió

"aunque esto no fue cosa mía sino de nuestro padre" decía el maou con dificultad

" parece que tendré que ir a visitar a tu padre rias, volveré en un momento" dijo goku con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos la cual alerto a todos que saltaron sobre el para detenerlo

Y de esta manera todo volvió a la normalidad para nuestro héroe y sus amigos que no sabían que algo grande se avecinaba y que involucraría a las tres facciones

**FIN DEL ARCO 1**


	11. Chapter 10

**-SEGUNDO ARCO- LA AMENAZA DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN-**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11 : UN NUEVO PODER**

* * *

Ya han pasado varias semanas de lo acontecido con raizer y la aparición de vegeta, ahora rias y las demas viven en la nueva casa de goku cortesía de sirzechs, digo casa pero es mas una mansión a la cual se le equipo con todo lo que uno podría pensar, a goku la verdad no le importaba mucho pero lo que le alegro fue el enorme gimnasio en el sótano pues ya no tendría que ir fuera a entrenar.

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el salón de la casa hablando por la reciente actitud de goku que preocupa a las chicas

"últimamente se comporta de manera muy extraña" decía raynare con preocupación

"tienes razón raynare, solo hace que sentarse y meditar sobre algo" dijo akeno

"desde su encuentro con vegeta parece como si algo le molestara" decía medaka pensativa

"¿ alguna de vosotras le pregunto si le pasa algo?" comento asía preocupada

" eso fue lo primero que hice asía, pero me ignoro completamente" decía rias un poco enfadada por la actitud de su prometido

" quizá hecha de menos su hogar después de encontrarse con su rival" las palabras dichas por tiamat fueron como una puñalada para todas

ninguna pudo decir nada pues esa podría ser la causa de su comportamiento y todas estaban en silencio hasta que koneko hablo

"solo esperemos un poco mas antes de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas" la voz de la razón fue de koneko que parecía la mas calmada por fuera pero de las mas preocupadas en el interior

"koneko tiene razón, cuando sea el momento seguro que nos contara" y de esa manera rias concluyo con la reunión de las chicas

La razón por la cual goku estaba de esa manera se debía a que el sentía en su interior como que estaba al punto de conseguir algo pero aun no sabia el que, y eso le tenia en constante concentración esperando ver que era, pero por el momento no llegaba a nada

"se que estoy al punto de saber que es esta sensación que tengo,pero por algún motivo no puedo alcanzar el punto necesario" se decía goku a si mismo molesto por esta sensación de "casi pero no"

En ese momento sintió una energía que parecía estar aumentando solo para atraerlo a el, que decir que eso le olía a trampa pero ahora mismo le vendría bien desahogarse con alguien para así aminorar su frustración

"espero que seas quien seas, estés buscando pelea" dijo goku con una sonrisa pero sus ojos no reflejaban diversión y con eso uso su teletransportacion para ir al lugar donde provenía esa energía

Cuando apareció en ese lugar vio que estaba sobre las nubes y frente a el habia una gran puerta

Un hombre viejo con alas se le acerco y le pregunto si era son goku a lo cual el asintió y el anciano le pidió que le acompañara al interior que alguien esperaba conocerle

Al entrar, goku vio que en el interior habia una ciudad y para colmo estaba construida sobre las nubes y eso le recordó un poco al otro mundo de su universo

Cuando andaban hacia el lugar que suponía estaba la persona que le atrajo a este lugar, goku vio que las personas residentes del lugar tenían alas blancas y rápidamente pensó que seria la facción de los ángeles

En una mesa de cafetería se encontraban dos personas uno era un hombre joven de pelo rubio con una armadura de hombros similar a la que tenia el hermano de rias y a su lado se encontraba una mujer extremadamente hermosa de pelo rubio rizado y un cuerpo que solo se podría describir como divino, cabe decir que los dos tenían 12 alas de blanco puro

"parece que aceptaste mi invitación " dijo el joven rubio

"eso parece, pero si tu intención era hablar, podrías haberlo hecho por la vía normal" le dijo goku decepcionado por saber que no se trataba de un desafío

"lo siento de verdad,pero pensé que esta forma seria la mas adecuada para que los demas bandos no lo tomaran a mal" decía el hombre rubio

" lo que sea, tal parece que no necesito presentarme pero¿cuales son sus nombres ? " dijo goku sabiendo que le habian estado vigilando desde hace tiempo

" oh disculpa, mi nombre es michael y ahora soy el que maneja el cielo y esta es mi hermana gabriel" dijo michael presentándose y señalando a gabriel

"tenia muchas ganas de conocerte son goku " dijo gabriel que por fin conoció en persona a goku

"solo díganme goku, y yo también estoy feliz de conocer a una mujer tan hermosa como tu" decía este con su típica sonrisa lo cual sonrojo a la mujer mas hermosa del cielo

" bueno goku por favor toma asiento, nos gustaría que nos contaras tus orígenes" dijo michael haciendo ademan de que tomaran asiento

Y con eso goku se sentó y comenzó a relatar la historia de su vida a los dos ángeles

Michael y gabriel escuchaban en silencio a goku mientras les relataba sus vivencias, michael lo escuchaba serio sin ningún cambio en su rostro pero su corazón latía muy rápido a diferencia de gabriel que expresaba sus emociones con su rostro, tristeza felicidad nerviosismo alegría etc...

Cuando goku termino de contar su historia los dos ángeles estaban sorprendidos especialmente michael al saber de la existencia de tales seres

Gabriel solo se levanto de su silla y abrazo a goku entre lagrimas diciéndole "eres un ser puro goku " lo cual saco una sonrisa a su hermano

"michael podría pedirte un favor" dijo goku

"claro, siempre que este en mi poder por favor pide lo quieras" dijo el ángel

" este lugar esta situado en una dimensión diferente por lo que veo ¿podrías crear una dimensión pequeña para poder entrenar?" pregunto goku

"no es que no pueda ¿pero cual es la razón?" pregunto michael interesado

"bueno...desde mi enfrentamiento con vegeta siento como que estoy al punto de llegar a un nuevo nivel pero en la tierra no podría hacerlo sin dañarla" contesto goku

"ya veo... Si es así,con mucho gusto lo haré goku " dijo el ángel con una sonrisa

Con esto dicho goku se marcho para decirle a rias y las demas que estaría fuera por un tiempo. Cuando el dijo esto las chicas preguntaron cuanto seria pero el dijo que no sabia cuanto podría ser pero que no se preocuparan por el

Ya en el cielo otra vez michael habia completado la dimensión para goku, no era la gran cosa pero era lo suficiente para que este entrenara sin miedo por el mundo y ademas estaba aislada y nadie podría sentir el poder cuando esta se cerrara

La que se encargaría de mantener la dimensión y darle las comidas seria gabriel lo cual la puso feliz pues pensaba que seria como estar casada

Una vez dentro de la dimensión goku se puso manos a la obra y empezó su entrenamiento para adquirir ese nuevo poder pero no seria tarea fácil

Los días pasaban y solo encontraba el fracaso y esto lo frustraba pues en su interior sentía que estaba cerca de conseguir su meta pero no sabia como llegar a ella

Ya habia pasado cerca de 2 meses desde que comenzó su entrenamiento y hasta el momento no habia ningún signo de conseguirlo y esto le tenia contra las era la hora de comer y gabriel entraba con una gran cantidad de comida para goku

Ella y goku se habian vuelto muy cercanos el uno al otro en estos 2 meses y en el cielo corría el rumor de que la ángel que siempre ignoraba a los hombres ahora parecía una esposa común y corriente enamorada de su marido

"ola goku te traigo la comida " decía gabriel con su cara iluminada con una sonrisa

"oh gracias gabriel , si no fuera por ti me moriría de hambre eres la mejor" contesto este con su famosa sonrisa la cual hacia parpadear las alas de gabriel

"parece que hoy tampoco llegaste a nada" pregunto gabriel a ver la cara de goku cuando entro

"tienes razón, siento que estoy cerca pero hay algo que me falta" decía este mientras engullía la

comida

" hay una cosa que no entiendo, según tu, ustedes los saiyajin tenían cola y os transformabais con la luna llena ,¿correcto?" decía esta y goku asentía

"puede que lo que te falte sea la cola ¿no crees ?" al decir esto goku pensó por un segundo lo dicho por gabriel

"puede que sea cierto pero aunque recuperara la cola seria peligroso" le dijo goku recordando que perdía la razón cuando se transformaba en ozaru

" tal vez tengas razón, si te transformaras nadie seria capaz de detenerte" decía la ángel

" tampoco creas, con solo cortar mi cola me detendrían" dijo goku riendo

" ¿ la cola ?" pregunto confusa gabriel

"si, la cola es el punto débil de mi raza, yo la entrene para que dejara de serlo pero si te transformas en ozaru solo con cortar la cola basta para detenerte y regresar a la normalidad" le explico goku

" ya veo, que raza tan interesante la tuya goku " decía gabriel sonriendo

Después de haber terminado de comer goku retomo el entrenamiento pero no hubo cambios, aun seguía fracasando en despertar el nuevo poder

Ese mismo día ya entrada la noche goku se puso a pensar sobre su conversación con gabriel sobre la cola y la luna, no parecía tan descabellado pero tampoco quería recuperar su cola pues le parecía molesta a estas alturas

"puede que sin necesidad de la cola pueda hacerlo ¿ acaso no conseguí el modo dios sin la cola? Esto también puedo hacerlo" se dijo a si mismo

"si se puede crear una luna artificial como hizo vegeta, quizá concentrando esa energía en mis ojos pueda crear el mismo efecto sin necesidad de la cola" pensó goku pues la cola era solo como un receptor de las ondas blutz y si hacia lo mismo directamente en su cuerpo el efecto seria el mismo

"por probar no cuesta nada" se dijo a si mismo preparado para lo que fuera

Y con eso comenzó a concentrar energía en sus ojos esperando conseguir el efecto esperado, pero parecía no servir de nada al principio pero al pasar unos minutos algo empezó a sentir en su interior

"¿ que es esta sensación como si mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo desde el interior?"pensó goku sorprendido al notar su cuerpo arder desde el interior

"uggh... Algo no va bien" decía empezando a sentirse mal

"AAAAGH..." grito y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar

El cambio como todos ya sabréis fue de humano a mono gigante, el ahora transformado goku estaba fuera de control y solo rugía y se golpeaba el pecho como una bestia salvaje

Al verse atrapado en la dimensión, comenzó a golpear las paredes con furia pero al ver que no tenia el efecto deseado comenzó a acumular energía en su boca disparándola contra la pared

Gabriel que estaba fuera tarareando una canción mientras preparaba algo de comida para goku sintió el temblor de la dimensión y eso le hizo crear una pequeña abertura para ver que ocurría en el interior

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver al mono gigante el cual una vez fue su querido goku completamente fuera de control y furioso

"si sale de aquí destruirá el cielo" dijo la ángel preocupada

"si le corto la cola volverá a ser el lindo goku de siempre" y dándose ánimos a si misma entro dentro

Aunque su apariencia no lo mostrara ella era uno de los ángeles mas poderosos del cielo, pero no era nada comparándola con el ahora goku transformado pero tenia la ventaja de que la bestia no era inteligente

Y creando una espada de luz de gran longitud se lanzo a la batalla, el ozaru que noto a gabriel con su mano intento aplastarla pero esta lo esquivo limpia y elegantemente sin perder su impulso y con su mirada fija en la cola

El mono solo lanzaba golpes simples pero de gran rango lo cual hacia que la ángel se viera obligada a retroceder en varias ocasiones

Ella atacaba con su espada de luz con la intención que el da簽o causado le diera la oportunidad de ir por la cola, pero todo era inútil pues cada vez que la espada chocaba con la piel del ozaru esta se destruía causando frustración a gabriel

"¿ que tan duro puedes ser ?" decía entre dientes la ángel frustrada

El ozaru ahora golpeándose el pecho varias veces alzo sus dos brazos disparo un poderoso rayo de energía de su boca el cual pillo a gabriel desprevenida lanzandola y chocando contra la pared

El ozaru rugió como signo de victoria y atrapo a la ángel en su mano dispuesto a aplastarla

" po-por favor goku recupera tus sentidos" dijo gabriel con dificultad

Eso detuvo por un momento al mono gigante el cual acerco su enorme rostro y miro a gabriel fijamente con curiosidad

Esta que vio eso, tuvo un poco de esperanza

"goku tu eres mas fuerte que eso por favor vuelve a ser el goku amable de siempre" dijo entre lagrimas

El mono que vio esto acerco su enorme dedo al rostro de gabriel y en su dedo quedaron las lagrimas de gabriel

Este miro las lagrimas y luego las lamió y esto al parecer tuvo algún efecto pues soltó a gabriel y se agarro la cabeza como si algo fuese a ocurrir

Gabriel al ver esto estaba presa del pánico pensando que por resistirse a dañarla estaba sufriendo y solo podia gritar el nombre de goku en desesperación

Ante sus ojos un gran cambio ocurrió, el pelaje antes marrón del mono ahora era dorado y al parecer

ya no sentía dolor por eso pero estaba ahí, quieto bufando como si se sintiera agotado

Gabriel pensando que ya no sentía dolor sintió alivio en su interior pero ese alivio fue corto pues el ahora ozaru dorado empezó a hacer un sonido gutural como si quisiera decir algo y en ese instante con un rugido poderoso su cuerpo empezó a brillar intensamente y a liberar energía la cual lanzo disparada a gabriel contra la pared

Gabriel estaba asustada por no saber que estaba ocurriendo mientras miraba la poderosa luz envuelta de rayos. Ella estaba preparándose para lo peor pero cuando la luz empezó a desaparecer solo quedo una gran nube de humo

El mono gigante habia desaparecido y esto dejo muy confusa a gabriel que ya no sabia que seria lo siguiente en aparecer

Pero cuando la nube comenzó a disiparse con ojos como platos y la boca muy abierta de forma cómica y delante de ella se encontraba el nuevo goku

Su color de pelo era el mismo pero su peinado era distinto ahora con el pelo mas largo y menos rebelde, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje rosáceo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo menos el pecho y abdominales y una cola del mismo color y sus ropas por alguna razón eran distintas. sus ojos tenían color dorado y tenia alrededor de ellos una sombra color rojo

Pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue que ahora se veía como un adulto al parecer recupero su cuerpo la edad original

Ella lo miraba con un rostro de una mujer que no podría amar a otro hombre después de esto y cuando goku se giro y la miro a los ojos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de victoria sus alas empezaron a parpadear violentamente de blanco a negro

Pero lo que la remato fue lo que el dijo a gabriel

"esto es gracias a ti gabriel, te quiero"

Esas palabras solo sirvieron para que esta se desmayara con una violenta hemorragia nasal dejándola con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara de mujer completamente enamorada lo cual saco una sonrisa a goku que la cargo en brazos como a una princesa saliendo de la dimensión

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	12. especial

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL : LA MISIÓN DE SONA Y GOKU**

* * *

Después de recibir un mensaje de sona pidiéndole que le ayudara con cierta misión, goku se fue de la fiesta teletransportandose donde se encontraba sona

"ya estoy aquí sona" dijo goku apareciendo de repente sorprendiendo a sona y tsubaki en el salón del consejo estudiantil

"!no me des esos sustos goku!" le recrimino sona la cual tenia el corazón acelerado por el susto

"¿como apareciste de repente sin que lo notáramos?" pregunto tsubaki aun respirando fuertemente por el susto

"oh, esta es una habilidad que aprendí hace mucho tiempo" les explico goku a las dos chicas como y cuando aprendió esa habilidad, sorprendiéndolas por la vida tan intensa que vivió esta persona

"bueno dejando eso de lado, te llame porque necesito tu ayuda con una misión que me encomendaron" dijo sona ahora cambiando de tema

"pero sona porque no usas a tus siervos y completas la misión" pregunto goku que no entendía

" esta misión es muy peligrosa y ellos no están listos aun" respondió sona a goku

"si tuviéramos mas poder iríamos sin dudarlo pero..." dijo tsubaki frustrada por no ser mas fuerte

"bueno no pongas esa cara, el poder se consigue poco a poco y ustedes tienen aun un gran margen de mejora" le dijo goku a tsubaki con una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa para que no se sintiera tan frustrada

"gracias goku" le dijo tsubaki con una sonrisa al saiyan

"ademas,si pones esa cara kiba estaría triste" le dijo este con una sonrisa burlona a la chica la cual se puso de un rojo brillante

Sona que veía esto solo podia sonreír por su amiga la cual perseguía a goku por la sala del club molesta y con la cara roja

"entonces pongámonos en marcha" dijo ahora sona seria y goku asintió

Los dos entraron en el circulo mágico y se transportaron a un lugar rocoso donde no habia nada en los alrededores pero una cosa llamo la atención de goku y era ese cielo de color rojo

"oye sona ¿donde estamos?" pregunto goku a la chica

"estamos en el mundo de los demonios " respondió a la pregunta sona mientras analizaba la expresión de goku

"hmm...así que esto es el mundo de los demonios"decía este sin ningún tipo de reacción

"¿no te sorprende?" pregunto sona al no ver la reacción esperada

"en realidad he estado en sitios mas extraños" dijo goku recordando el infierno y varios planetas visitados

"eres alguien muy raro goku" dijo esta con un suspiro

Los dos caminaban hacia una direccion en concreto lo cual extrañaba a goku pues al parecer sona sabia muy bien donde se dirigían sin ningún tipo de mapa o ayuda

"oye sona ¿quien fue que te mando esta misión?" pregunto goku

"fue uno de los maou"dijo esta sin parar de andar

"¿maou?" dijo este con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

" los maou son los demonios lideres de este lugar, por decirlo de manera que lo entiendas son los mas fuertes" dijo sona al confuso goku

Pero esto solo hizo que este se emocionara al escuchar los mas fuertes y con estrellas en los ojos se imaginaba unos tipos super poderosos

" no se lo que estarás pensando en tu cabeza loca pero los maou no son tan poderosos como tu estas imaginando" le dijo sona al saiyan el cual parecía que no escucho nada de lo que dijo

Después de caminar un buen rato llegaron a su destino y ese lugar era una nave industrial en medio de la nada y estaba custodiada por demonios armados

" este es el lugar" señalo sona a la nave industrial

"ummm...siento varias energías una de ellas es de demonios y la otra parece ser de humanos" dijo goku mientras se frotaba la barbilla con la mano

" al parecer esos humanos fueron secuestrados para ser convertidos en demonios esclavos y luego venderlos por algunos demonios de clase alta" dijo sona con tono irritado

"pues vallamos y terminemos con esto rápido" dijo goku con una mirada seria la cual sona no se perdió y la sonrojo pues nunca habia visto esta faceta del saiyan

Y con eso dicho goku salio disparado contra los guardias sin avisar dejando a sona con el plan que tenia preparado en la boca

"haaa...es tan impulsivo, pero no me desagrada eso" se dijo sona así misma mientras veía a goku arrasar con todo

Una vez dentro goku los guiaba gracias a su habilidad de detección de ki y rápidamente llegaron donde las personas secuestradas se encontraban

" tranquilizaos todos estamos aquí para rescatarlos" dijo sona con un tono tranquilizador

"ahora apartaos un segundo" dijo goku a lo cual las personas se apartaron y este con una pequeña bola de energía destruyo la barrera mágica

"ahora intentad estar juntos y no separase" decía sona a las personas las cuales asentían

"goku tu vas delante y si ves un enemigo elimínalo" le dijo la pelinegra al saiyan el cual asintió

Todo marchaba bien y gracias a goku el cual elimino a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino pudieron salir de ahí sin ningún problema y llevar a la gente al circulo de transporte creado por sona antes de entrar

Cuando la gente fue rescatada con éxito y estaban al punto de marcharse goku sintió una energía humana mas

"oye sona al parecer aun queda una persona mas" le dijo goku a la pelinegra que estaba al punto de marcharse

"pues vallamos por el y marchémonos de aquí antes que esto se ponga peor"dijo sona a lo cual goku asintió

" espera aquí iré por el rápido" y diciendo eso goku con dos dedos en su frente desapareció

" que técnica mas conveniente" dijo esta con una media sonrisa

En una habitación se encontraba un joven de pelo rubio ceniza atado de manos y piernas su nombre era saji genshirou y habia sido secuestrado cuando salia de la escuela camino a casa y ahora estaba de esa manera a espera del jefe para ser convertido en siervo esclavo

Los tipos que le vigilaban parecían nerviosos por algo y eso le aterraba pues no quería que pagasen su nerviosismo y miedo en el, pero todo eso fue infundado porque en ese instante un tipo con pelo que desafiaba la gravedad apareció de repentinamente y elimino a los guardias en un instante

No podia creer que ese chico que parecía tener su misma edad hiciera algo así tan fácilmente y sin sudar una gota y cuando el pensaba todas esas cosas ese joven se le fue acercando y le desato

"tranquilo ya todo termino" le dijo goku a saji

"gra-gracias" solo pudo decir eso tartamudeando aun sorprendido

"cual es tu nombre"le pregunto goku

"saji,saji genshirou" dijo saji y goku con una sonrisa le extendió la mano la cual saji agarro

"encantado saji yo soy son goku pero puedes llamarme goku" dijo este

"!ah! Yo se quien eres, eres al que llaman el príncipe guardián de kuoh" dijo saji que ahora recordaba quien era pero a goku ese nombre no le hacia mucha gracia

"haaa...ese nombre es vergonzoso por favor no me llames así" decía goku con un suspiro

"lo siento"se disculpaba saji con el deprimido goku

"bueno tal parece que eras el ultimo así que marchémonos " dijo goku a lo cual saji asintió

Y con eso los dos salieron del lugar con el tele-transporte de goku

Sona se encontraba esperando a goku al lado del circulo de tele-transporte y no se dio cuenta del tipo que de repente y sin aviso lanzo contra ella un poderoso ataque mágico

Cabe decir que si sona hubiese estado atenta ese ataque no sera problema para esquivarlo pero ese no fue el caso y solo podia ver como la pillaron por sorpresa y esperar no morir por el ataque

Pero el tiempo pasaba y no ocurría nada y entonces se decidió a abrir los ojos para solo ver el rostro de goku que miraba al demonio que ataco a sona con furia

Ella estaba sorprendida, no por ser rescatada o por la mirada furiosa de goku, sino por el hecho de que este la estaba cargando entre sus poderosos brazos al estilo princesa y estaban flotando en el aire sin tener las alas extendidas

Esta con la cara mas roja que una puesta de sol le pregunto a goku "¿goku puedes volar sin usar tus alas de demonio?"

Este ahora cambiando su expresión respondió" siempre pude volar ¿no te dije?"

"!nunca dijiste nada de eso!" respondió sona exasperada al despistado goku " ¿sabe rias sobre esto?"

"no, nunca salio el tema" decía este con un tono neutral

"ejejeje, así que soy la primera" pensaba esta sonriendo como una tonta enamorada

Goku solo miraba esa reacción con una ceja arqueada mientras descendía y dejaba a sona en el suelo delicadamente

"ahora muere" dijo goku al demonio que ni pudo responder nada pues fue desintegrado por una poderosa ráfaga de ki

Saji quien miraba todo desde un sitio seguro pensaba que estaba o muerto o soñando por las cosas locas que estaban pasando, pero pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando goku y sona le llamaron para irse

Una vez en la academia kuoh la gente secuestrada ya se marcho a sus hogares solo quedando en el lugar sona, tsubaki, goku y saji

"entonces saji, adiós" dijo goku a saji pero este dijo algo que sorprendio a los presentes

"quiero convertirme en demonio" dijo seriamente

"¿estas seguro saji?" le pregunto goku

"si, después de todo lo ocurrido me di cuenta de que soy débil y necesito poder para protegerme a mi y los que me rodean" esa respuesta le saco una sonrisa al saiyan el cual le palmeo el hombro y le dio un pulgar arriba

"entonces sona que dices de convertirlo en parte de tu clan" dijo goku a sona y saji la miraba con esperanza

Sona solo miraba los rostros de saji y goku con una ceja arqueada y luego miro a su amiga la que solo asintió y así con un suspiro sona solo acepto y goku feliz le dio un abrazo sacandole los colores

Y de esa manera fue como saji se convirtió en demonio y parte del clan sitri

* * *

**FIN DEL ESPECIAL**


	13. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11 : AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

* * *

Durante los 2 meses de ausencia de goku las chicas parecían almas en pena, quien diría que la ausencia de su amado las dejaría en ese estado lamentable, la única que parecía estar normal era akeno lo cual parecía dar a entender que ella no le amaba realmente

Kiba junto a issei vieron como estas se deterioraban día a día hasta este punto

"parecen zombies " dijo issei a kiba al ver a las chicas

"ciertamente pero eso demuestra cuanto aman a goku y lo dañina que es su ausencia para ellas" decía kiba

" ¿que diablos estará haciendo que se demora tanto ?" se preguntaba issei

"no lo se pero seguro que cuando regrese nos dirá o eso espero " contesto kiba

" bueno niño lindo yo me marcho a entrenar un poco" dijo issei dando una palmada en el hombro de kiba

Kiba no dijo nada pues sabia que issei últimamente se estaba esforzando en sus entrenamiento para ser mas fuerte

y de esa manera issei se marcho de la casa de goku en direccion a las montañas para iniciar con su entrenamiento

Las chicas hacían los quehaceres de la casa de forma robotica como si no tuviesen alma en el interior por la ausencia de su amado, esto las afecto mas de lo esperado ¿si hubiera decidido regresar a su mundo cual seria su condición? No querían ni pensar en ello

Pero cuando todas estaban pensando sobre que seria de ellas si el se marchara,goku regreso a casa de repente

"hola chicas como han estado " dijo como si nada con su típica sonrisa

Estas que vieron eso, como si algo se aflojara dentro de ellas empezaron a llorar y corrieron hacia su amado placandole con fuerza y llorando como niñas pequeñas

el pobre goku cuando vio que ellas se lanzaron contra el solo pudo dejar que lo hicieran y termino enterrado por una avalancha de mujeres y pechos

"ya chicas, tranquilícense, no lloren mas " goku intentaba tranquilizar a las chicas acariciándolas por turnos

Después de unos minutos todas estaban ya mas tranquilas ,pero después de llorar tanto sus rostros eran un desastre y dándose cuenta le dijeron a goku que regresaban en un segundo

Este con una sonrisa les dijo que tomaran su tiempo que no se marcharía a ningún lado, pero las chicas aun tenían reciente los 2 meses de ausencia y se dieron prisa para arreglarse como pudieron

Ahora todos se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa del salón y todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a goku, rias fue la primera en romper el silencio

" entonces si regresaste quiere decir que alcanzase tu meta verdad" pregunto rias y las demas parecían tener esa misma pregunta en sus ojos

" eso es, costo mucho pero al fin conseguí lo que me faltaba" dijo goku mirando a todas

" ¿ nos mostrarías ese nuevo poder ? " pregunto medaka con emoción

" no se si debería mostraros mi nueva forma" decía goku pensativo

" no seas así goku " decía tiamat zarandeando a goku

"goku sempai es un tacaño" decía koneko dándole patadas por debajo de la mesa

" AUCH! Tiamat, y tu también koneko eso duele " les decía goku a las molestas chicas

" entonces no hay comida para ti hoy " dijo reynare como amenaza

"! NOO ! Todo menos eso reynare por favor" suplicaba goku a reynare la cual tenia una sonrisa de victoria

"goku san, no sabia que eras así" decía asía con tristeza y lagrimas fingidas

"no asía, si haces eso me partirás el corazón" decía goku que no podia soportar ver triste a su querida asía

"goku no puedes ganar así que rindete " le dijo rias a un goku derrotado

"haaa... Esta bien chicas pero os advierto que quizá no os guste lo que veréis" dijo un resignado con un suspiro goku

" no importa lo que nos muestres nosotras siempre te amaremos sin importar la forma que tomes" dijo rias como portavoz de las chicas las cuales asintieron "no nos subestimes"

Goku vio como sus chicas le amaban de todo corazón lo cual le hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Pero fijándose bien habia una chica ausente

"¿ donde esta akeno?" pregunto goku

"akeno fue al templo para hacer limpieza " dijo tiamat

" es una lastima que este ausente" decía goku un poco triste de no poder ver a akeno

En ese momento la puerta de la calle se escucho y alguien dijo " ya regrese" , y era akeno que termino de limpiar el templo

Cuando esta ingreso las bolsas que tenían helados que compro de camino a casa cayeron al suelo cuando esta vio que goku habia regresado

Este que la miro, le dio una sonrisa completa la cual le dio un vuelco al corazón de la joven

"ve-veo que regresas-" pero no pudo terminar pues goku se acerco y le dio un abrazo lo cual le saco los colores

Akeno normalmente tiene una personalidad "S" y le gusta ser la dominante pero es débil a las muestras de afecto

" te extrañe mucho akeno" dijo goku aun abrazándola

El corazón de akeno latía tan rápido que si lo escucharas podrías pensar que le daría un ataque y su cara era de un rojo brillante

Las chicas miraban esto divertidas pues normalmente akeno se burla de ellas por como actúan pero ahora ella es la mas parecida a una doncella enamorada

Cuando goku dejo de abrazarla esta salio corriendo cubriéndose la cara avergonzada mientras las demas reían y goku tenia signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza

**CON ISSEI**

Issei estaba en un prado intentando dominar el KAIO KEN que goku le enseño, pero le estaba tomando mas tiempo del esperado pues tenia mantener un control perfecto para no salir dañado en el proceso

"esto esta costando mas de lo esperado" decía issei mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso

"eso es correcto compañero, pero si logras dominarlo tendrás ventaja contra la mayoría de oponentes" le decía Ddraig sabiendo los efectos de la técnica

" eso es verdad,goku dijo que el actualmente puede usar hasta 50 veces en estado base" decía issei pensando en lo sorprendente que era su amigo

" pero goku dijo que le tomo mucho tiempo el llegar a ser lo que es hoy día compañero, seguro que entreno muy duro para conseguir el poder que tiene actualmente, por eso esta técnica hay que dominarla para cuando nos enfrentemos al blanco" decía el dragon

" daré lo mejor de mi " decía issei con determinación de ser mas fuerte mirando hacia el cielo

Pero cuando este miro algo extraño ocurrió un agujero en forma de remolino se formo en el cielo, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la brecha dimensional de cuando el rival de goku, vegeta apareció. Pero esta era distinta su forma era como un remolino oscuro y profundo

" ¿que diablos es eso ? " dijo issei confuso

" no lo se compañero, pero deberías estar preparado por si acaso" Ddraig con sabiduría advirtió a su compañero

" es cierto ! BALANCE BREAKER ! Y ahora que venga lo que sea" dijo issei ahora con su armadura carmesí equipada

Mientras esperaba lo peor, issei se fijo en algo que parecía provenir del interior de la brecha y que estaba siendo expulsado de ella

Este miro fijamente para ver si podría tratarse de un enemigo, pero al ver que salia y caía de ella sin control rápidamente supo que no lo era, al mirar bien se dio cuenta de que era una persona y que estaba inconsciente

Este desplegó rápidamente sus alas y fue al encuentro de la persona que ahora caía sin control hacia el suelo, pero issei atrapo a la persona y descendió lentamente

El agujero ahora se estaba cerrando como si hubiera completado su trabajo dejando a issei sorprendido por los acontecimientos, pero primero debía ver si la persona rescatada se encontraba bien

La persona en cuestión tenia un abrigo de cuerpo entero y estaba encapuchada, cuando issei toco tierra y dejo a la persona en cuestión el el suelo con suavidad se dispuso a retirarle la capucha

Cuando este le retiro la capucha vio que se trataba de una joven de su misma edad mas o menos, su cabello corto era blanco y su rostro era hermoso

Issei al ver a la joven sintió un flechazo, su corazón latía rápidamente al ver a la joven inconsciente y eso solo se podia tratar de amor, amor a primera vista algo que el nunca pensaría que podría ocurrirle pues era algo muy cliché que solo ocurría el los mangas y las novelas, pero ahí estaba el como prueba que esas cosas ocurren también en la vida real

Cuando la joven abrió los ojos vio que estaba recostada sobre la hierba y eso le llamo la atención, rápidamente intento ponerse en pies pero aun estaba débil por lo ocurrido pero se puso alerta cuando alguien se acerco a ella " oye deberías recostarte un poco mas" dijo la voz proveniente de la armadura roja frente a ella

Eso la puso en guardia pensando que la habian secuestrado para venderla como esclava o algo similar

" ! Quien eres tu ! " grito la joven mientras retrocedía

" tranquilízate, no quiero hacerte daño o algo por el estilo" decía issei nervioso intentando tranquilizar a la joven

" mientes, seguro que quieres venderme o algo peor " dijo la joven desconfiando de issei

" para nada, solo te rescate cuando te vi caer desde ese agujero que se creo en el cielo hace un rato" le decía este para calmarla

" ¿agujero? " dijo esta confusa

" eso mismo, apareció mientras entrenaba y tu saliste de el" contestaba issei a la confusa chica

" entonces porque tienes esa pinta tan sospechosa" le señalaba la chica por la armadura

" oh, jajaja lo siento me la quito enseguida" y de esa manera la armadura carmesí desapareció

"mi nombre es hyoudo issei y mas o menos soy humano" se presento issei

" yo soy lisanna strauss y soy una maga de fairy tail" se presento la chica

"lisanna.. Es un bonito nombre ¿ pero que quieres decir con un mago ?" decía este confuso

" ¿acaso no hay gremios de magos por aquí ?" pregunto lisanna

"¿ magos ? ¿como los que sacan conejos de los sombreros y esas cosas ?" decía este sin entender

Lisanna no entendía nada, " _parece que el anima me lanzo a un mundo muy diferente al mio _" pensó esta al ver la reacción de issei

" oye issei ¿donde nos encontramos ahora ?" pregunto lisanna para salir de dudas

" estamos en la ciudad kuoh en japón " dijo este sin entender la razón de la pregunta

" ya veo con que realmente es otro mundo " murmuraba lisanna

Estaba en un aprieto pues no conocía nada de este mundo y encima era un mundo sin magos por lo cual tendría que arreglárselas para sobrevivir de ahora en adelante

" oye...si necesitas un lugar para quedarte podrías venir a mi casa, no es muy grande pero es mejor que nada" le propuso issei al ver la cara preocupada de lisanna

" pero eso ¿ esta bien para ti aceptar a alguien desconocido como yo? " dijo lisanna poniendo una cara linda la cual sonrojo a issei

"no-no hay problema, ademas no podría dejarte sola en la calle, podría ser peligroso con una chica hermosa como tu sola pro ahí" dijo este nervioso

Eso tomo desprevenida a lisanna pues la habian llamado linda pero nunca hermosa y eso la sonrojo mucho

"gra -gracias, issei "dijo esta nerviosa y sonrojada

" entonces todo arreglado, bienvenida a kuoh lisanna " dijo este tendiendo su mano

" gracias, estaré a tu cuidado a partir de ahora" aceptando su mano lisanna sonrojada y con una sonrisa acepto el ofrecimiento

Cuando estaban al punto de marcharse de repente aparecieron goku y los demas y se acercaron a issei y lisanna

" sentí un ki extraño cerca de ti ¿ esta todo bien issei?" pregunto goku a su amigo

" si tranquilo, os contare todo pero antes quiero presentaros a alguien" dijo este señalando a lisanna

" hola a todos soy lisanna strauss mucho gusto" dijo esta inclinándose un poco

Y así todos se presentaron a lisanna la cual al principio estaba nerviosa pero se tranquilizo al ver que eran buenas personas

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia contada por issei de como lisanna apareció en kuoh pero lo que mas les sorprendio y saco sonrisas picaras a los presentes fue el ver a lisanna y el cogidos de la manos como si el mundo los quisiera separar

"oh, parece que issei encontró el amor" dijo medaka de forma picara

Cuando el y lisanna se dieron cuenta que estuvieron cogidos de la mano todo el rato rápidamente y con un rubor un sus caras se soltaron lo cual causo sonrisas en los presentes

"es una buena chica trátala bien " le dijo goku con una palmada en el hombro y un pulgar arriba

" se caballeroso con ella" le dijo kiba con la mano en el otro hombro del peli-castaño

Las chicas silbaban y le felicitaban a lisanna lo cual los dos querían que la tierra los tragase por la vergüenza

" entonces goku ya es hora de lo prometido" dijo rias cambiando de tema lo cual agradecieron los afectados

" esta bien pero apártense un poco" dijo goku

"¿ que pasa kiba?" decía issei que no entendía nada

" goku va a mostrarnos su transformación nueva" le contesto el rubio

" ! woooo ! estoy super encendido" decía issei emocionado por presenciar la nueva forma de su amigo

Lisanna que no entendía nada de lo ocurrido solo pudo preguntar a akeno que era lo que estaba pasando

"ahora goku nos mostrara su nueva forma que adquirió después de su entrenamiento" le dijo akeno

" ¿ nueva forma? " pregunto confusa lisanna

" mira y entenderás" fue lo mejor que pudo decir akeno

Y entonces una gran luz brillo y rayos la rodeaban junto con un fuerte viento los presentes estaban emocionados por saber que seria la nueva forma, la única que estaba asustada por lo ocurrido era lisanna que no podia comprender como una persona podia generar tanto poder en su cuerpo

Una vez disipada la luz y el humo se aclarara los presentes se quedaron cor caras ridículas con los ojos saliendoles de la cara en estilo anime

" esto es lo que querías ver el super saiyajin fase 4 " decía un goku ahora en estado adulto

" ¿por que te ves como un adulto?" pregunto rias

" no se el por que pero al parecer para estar en esta forma se necesita un cuerpo adulto" contesto goku

Todos pensaron que se veía imponente, su forma ssj era impresionante pero esta por alguna razón imponía mucho respeto

" entonces estáis satisfechos ya" dijo goku pero sin querer en esa forma los intimido a todos

" ¿eso es un take over ?" decía lisanna impresionada por la presión que ejercía el ssj4 recordando a su hermano elfman

Goku volvió a la normalidad y suspiro pues aun no dominaba del todo esa forma y su desgaste era grande

Cuando los demas vieron al goku joven de nuevo lo asaltaron a preguntas lo cual le puso nervioso al ver a las chicas muy encendidas ¿seria por el ssj4? Quien sabe pero estas muchachas cada vez tienen mas peligro si no se andaba con cuidado puede que lo asaltaran una noche

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	14. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12 ; ¿ QUIEN ERES TU ?**

* * *

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde la llegada de lisanna, la familia de issei la acogió con los brazos abiertos y felices de tener una hija tan bonita y lisanna estaba feliz por tener nueva familia.

A las dos semanas se le confeso a issei y pensareis el por que fue ella y no el, eso es por que lisanna no quería repetir el mismo error que con su primer amor y para asegurarse se le propuso y este pues acepto rápidamente.

Al principio ella no estaba enamorada solo lo hizo para asegurar su puesto pero con el tiempo desarrollo sentimientos por el, cabe decir que la que manda en la relación es ella y eso no molesta a issei que desde el primer día que se encontraron se enamoro de lisanna y esta lo sabia.

Al parecer issei desarrollo un gusto por el cabello blanco y eso se podia saber al verle coquetear con uno de los alfiles de sona, hanakai momo la cual tenia un tono de cabello similar a lisanna.

En la sala del club estaban todos reunidos como era habitual después de las clases

" lisanna parece que no te molesta el ver a issei coquetear con otras chicas" pregunto rias

" para nada rias, el puede coquetear todo lo que quiera pero la primera en su corazón soy yo" contesto lisanna con una sonrisa

" eres mas calculadora de lo que pensaba" dijo rias con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

" pero debo decir que parece que mi destino es enamorarme de tipos relacionados con dragones rojos" dijo lisanna con una sonrisa resignada

" ¿ a que te refieres con eso ?" pregunto interesada reynare

" mi primer amor fue criado por un dragon rojo pero fui tan ingenua que para cuando me di cuenta, nuestra relación termino siendo en algo parecido a hermanos, por eso esta vez me adelante y atrape a issei antes de que algo parecido pasara" contesto lisanna con una mirada calculadora

" lisanna...que chica tan peligrosa" decía akeno sorprendida por lo calculadora que podia llegar a ser lisanna

Issei que estaba escuchando todo solo pudo pensar que no estaba tan mal ser controlado de esa manera por una chica tan hermosa como lisanna.

Esa misma noche en la casa de goku las chicas después de ver y escuchar a lisanna se propusieron ser mas agresivas en su relación con goku que parecía estar estancada en el día a día y no avanzaba.

Las chicas lo hablaron entre ellas y decidieron que si ellas no daban el primer paso la cosa no avanzaría pues goku no estaba muy por la labor de hacerlo y parecía feliz con las cosas como estaban

Todas las chicas incluyendo a grayfia que ahora vivía también con ellos se decidieron a tener citas con el y el orden se decidiría con piedra, papel y tijeras, después de dejarle claro a rias que su compromiso con goku no le daba el derecho de ser la primera y solo era un compromiso de palabra

Goku estuvo de acuerdo con esto y dejo todo en manos de las chicas que ahora todas tenían auras peligrosas mientras se preparaban para jugar

El resultado final fue así:

1-rias

2-asía

3-reynare

4-koneko

5-akeno

6-medaka

7-grayfia

8-tiamat

Rias saltaba como una ni簽a feliz de ser la ganadora mientras pensaba que era cosa del destino, mientras tiamat que quedo la ultima estaba de manos y rodillas en el suelo llorando lagrimas en cascadas de forma cómica

"goku este domingo tendremos nuestra cita así que estate preparado" dijo rias señalando con el dedo a goku con su cara iluminada de felicidad

"ok rias, estaré esperando con ansias" respondió goku con una gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver a rias con la tensión tan alta

El día de la cita llego y rias estaba preparada para seducir a goku usando sus atributos con una top escotado de color crema claro y una minifalda color azul cielo bastante corta.

Cuando goku, que estaba esperando en la puerta vio a rias su cara se sonrojo al ver a su novia con ropa tan reveladora, rias al ver la reacción de su novio mostró una sonrisa victoriosa pues su plan fue un éxito

"¿ que tal me veo goku ?" pregunto esta de una manera linda

" estas muy hermosa rias..." decía este sin quitarle ojo de encima

Esta se le acerco y le beso en la mejilla y dijo " gracias mi amor" y cogiéndole del brazo se dispusieron a marchar a su cita

Gracias al atuendo de rias los hombres la miraban lujuriosamente lo cual molestaba a goku el cual solo les lanzaba una mirada asesina y ellos al verla agachaban la cabeza y se marchaban,

Rias estaba en el paraíso de la felicidad al ver a su novio ser tan celoso lo cual ella sabia pero no tenia suficiente de ver esa faceta de el, pues normalmente no se comportaba de esa manera y era bastante relajado

Su cita avanzo sin problemas, también cabe decir que cuando esta quería que cenaran en un restaurante de lujo goku se negó diciendo que esto no era una cita que chicos de su edad tendría, rias un poco decepcionada por no tener el ambiente romántico que planeo al final le hizo caso y fueron aun restaurante familiar a cenar.

Rias estaba feliz con su cita con goku pero esto no terminaba pues ya de noche goku le propuso ir aun lugar antes de marchar a casa

" ¿ donde quieres ir goku ?" pregunto rias nerviosa pensando que irían a uno de esos famosos hoteles del amor

" tu déjame el resto a mi " respondió goku cargando a rias como princesa para sorpresa de esta

"!que- que haces goku esto es vergonzoso!" decía rias tartamudeando por lo repentino y vergonzoso que fue esto

" solo agárrate fuerte " y con eso goku despego hacia el cielo con rias roja y agarrada a el

Goku volaba a una velocidad normal para que rias pudiera disfrutar de las vistas desde el cielo, esa noche estaba el cielo bastante nublado y no se podían apreciar las estrellas ni la luna llena pero goku lentamente subió por encima de las nubes para que rias pudiera apreciarlo todo

Habian volado lo suficiente y ahora estaban sobre el mar abierto donde goku se habia detenido, el mar brillaba por la luz de la luna hermosamente y eso hacia que el ambiente fuera bastante romántico

" hermoso.." dijo rias ensimismada por la belleza del lugar

" quería mostrarte esto como fuese" decía goku sonriendo al ver la reacción de rias

Rias ahora con sus alas desplegadas estaba frente a frente con goku al cual miraba fijamente

" nunca pensé que fueras una persona romántica" dijo esta con tono burlón

"yo tampoco lo pensé, parece que el estar en este mundo me cambio mas de lo esperado" decía este mirando al cielo estrellado

" me gustaría pedirte una cosa goku.. ¿puedo?" pregunto rias avergonzada

" si esta en mi mano" respondió goku con una sonrisa

" ¿ podrías usar esa forma roja tuya?" pidió rias un poco inquieta

" ¿ te refieres al kaio ken?" dijo este confuso por la pregunta

" si, te diré que tu forma dorada y la que te convierte adulto son geniales, pero la que mas me gusta es cuando estabas en tu kaio ken" contesto esta avergonzada

" jajajaja eres una persona muy interesante rias " goku rompió a reír para sorpresa de rias

"no-no le veo la gracia" dijo esta avergonzada inflando las mejillas lindamente

" haaah, lo siento rias por reírme,no quería ofenderte solo me pareció interesante lo que dijiste" dijo goku ahora calmándose por el ataque de risa repentino

"! Humph! Eres tonto " decía rias girando su cara como si estuviera enfadada

" vamos no te enfades, te mostrare a cambio algo mejor que el kaio ken" le dijo goku para que le perdonara

" ¿ algo mejor?" pregunto rias mirando de reojo aun con la cabeza girada

"exacto, algo que nadie mas a visto y que seguro te gustara mas" decía este de forma traviesa para captar la atención de ella

Eso capto el interés de rias que se giro para mirarle a la cara nuevamente a lo cual goku sonrió de forma picara al ver que su plan fue un éxito

" e-entonces muéstramelo, pero como no sea de mi gusto no te hablare en un semana" contesto rias con un falso enfado que no engañaba a nadie

Goku se le acerco y le beso en la mejilla sonrojando a rias a lo cual goku le dio una sonrisa y entonces retrocedió y se preparo

El cuerpo de goku empezó a brillar en un color dorado mientras se elevaba lentamente, el cielo empezó a abrirse formando un circulo de nubes y en su centro una luz dorada resplandecía como si fuera de día, el brillo dorado en el cuerpo de goku empezó a cambiar a un rojo carmesí intenso que deslumbraba a rias la cual no entendía que pasaba

Todo era tan ominoso que la tenia descolocada, era como si un dios descendiera al mundo terrenal y eso la tenia un poco asustada

Cuando la luz que desprendía goku empezó a debilitarse, rias recupero su visión y se fijo en la forma ovalada roja que descendía y dentro de ella se podia ver la forma de goku

Cuando la energía desapareció completamente goku ahora se encontraba un poco por encima de rias con la luna llena a su espalda, rodeado de un aura roja la cual desprendía brillos, el aspecto de goku no habia cambiado mucho excepto por que ahora se veía mas delgado y su cabello y ojos eran de un rijo mas intenso que el cabello de rias

Rias la cual miraba esto pensó en su yo de hace unas horas la cual nunca pensó que podría enamorarse mas de lo que ya estaba de goku pero si la rias de este momento se la encontrara solo le diría cuan equivocada estaba.

" y bien ¿ que te parece? ¿ sorprendida ?" dijo goku a una rias la cual le miraba con la boca abierta como idiota Este al ver que no reaccionaba se acerco lentamente lo cual causo reacción en el cuerpo de rias a la cual le salio un hilo de sangre de la nariz

" rias...te sangra la nariz" dijo goku señalando con el dedo

" ¿ hai? " respondió tontamente mientras sacaba un pañuelo y con la cara completamente roja se giraba para limpiarse

" parece que el impacto fue mas de lo esperado, volveré a la-" pero no pudo terminar su frase pues rias se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente "! NOO!" grito desesperada

" lo siento, eso fue una reacción de mi cuerpo al ver tan divina y perfecta forma" decía esta hablando rápidamente

"esta bien, esta bien" la tranquilizo goku al verla tan nerviosa

Rias ahora mas tranquila se separo lo justo para poder ver bien a goku en su nueva y esplendida forma según su criterio y gustos

" es...perfecto" decía rias con una sonrisa mientras lo examinaba bien

" te dije que te gustaría" respondió goku sonriendo

" hasta ahora pensaba que mi amor por ti no podría ser mayor, que estaba en su limite pero después de esto me he vuelto a enamorar nuevamente y con mas fuerza que nunca" le dijo rias con ojos como corazones

Ella pensaba hasta hace unos días que goku era su hombre predestinado pero ahora su mentalidad cambio y sus pensamientos eran que ella habia nacido solo para poder conocer a este hombre y que su destino era ser suya para toda la eternidad

" cual es el nombre de esta forma" pregunto rias ahora siendo abrazada por la cintura

" es el super saiyajin dios " contesto goku

"con que dios...no podría haber mejor palabra para describirlo" decía rias la cual estaba asombrada

" la palabra dios no esta de adorno, si te fijas bien notaras que no puedes sentir mi poder" le dijo goku

"oh! Es cierto, cual es la razón de esto ?" pregunto rias al darse cuenta que no podia sentir nada

" eso se debe a mi poder divino, solo los que tienen fuerza similar podrán sentirlo" le explico goku

" y pensar que mi novio y prometido es un verdadero dios" decía rias con voz enamorada "goku te amare por toda la eternidad"

" yo también rias" respondió este

Y con eso se besaron ardientemente con la luna llena como testigo de su juramento de amor eterno, pero mientras se besaban goku sintió a alguien que les observaba y detuvo su apasionado beso lo cual molesto a rias

" es de mala educación espiar a una pareja mientras se besa" dijo goku mirando hacia la nada

Rias confusa por no entender por que goku hablaba al vació miro bien y entonces una figura se materializo

El individuo vestía una gabardina negra larga con capucha, su rostro no se podia ver pues al parecer estaba usando un hechizo para esconderlo y solo se podia ver oscuridad

" mis disculpas, no era mi intención molestarles en su momento romántico" dijo el individuo con una voz distorsionada y una reverencia exagerada

" ¿ le conoces goku ?" pregunto rias ahora en guardia

" hum...no recuerdo conocer a un tipo tan estrafalario como ese " negó con la cabeza

"es cierto, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos son goku" dijo el tipo de negro

" parece que tu me conoces pero yo no se quien eres ¿tienes nombre ?" pregunto goku

" mi nombre no importa, pero si tuviera que decir...puedes llamarme zero" dijo el tipo de negro

" me suena a falso pero tampoco es que me importe la verdad" respondió goku indiferente

" eres demasiado despreocupado mi amor" le dijo rias dándole un beso en la mejilla

"jajaja... Eres tal y como dicen son goku pero nuestro tiempo de charla debe terminar" dijo zero intentando sonar amenazador

" oh, por lo que veo tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo" pregunto goku divertido

" se decía que tu fuerza era enorme pero por lo que veo solo eran cuantos de viejas, ni siquiera puedo sentir nada de ti " contesto zero burlonamente

Goku que hasta el momento estaba en guardia se relajo al ver que este tipo llamado zero no podría derrotarle al no poder sentir su ki divino

En ese momento de los pies de zero se creo un circulo hecho de sombra y de ese circulo emergió una sombra con forma humana, la forma de la sombra tenia una especie de haori hecho de llamas y su cabello de punta dos mechones sobresalían sobre su cabeza hacia arriba junto con una especie de cinta que bailoteaba detrás de su cabeza.

La sombra rápidamente creo una especie de esfera rodeada de un shuriken y esta giraba rápidamente de forma similar al kienzan de krilin la cual arrojo contra goku pero este sin ni siquiera moverse del sitio solo con su aura la desintegro.

La sombra al ver que su ataque fue inútil, empezó a reunir energía mientras creaba una esfera enorme frente a sus manos, goku que miraba esto solo podia pensar cuan inútil era eso.

Después de crear la esfera que tenia el tamaño suficiente para destruir media montaña fue disparada hacia goku el cual solo extendió su mano hacia adelante y la detuvo.

Zero estaba sorprendido por los acontecimientos pes estaba confiado que esta sombra seria suficiente para derrotar a son goku, pero cuan equivocado estaba cuando vio a goku aplastar la esfera con su mano.

Ya cansado de esto goku desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció delante de la sombra y con su mano agarro la cabeza de la sombra y con un poco de fuerza la aplasto haciendo desaparecer la sombra.

" si esto es todo lo que tienes me decepcionas" decía goku a zero con cara aburrida

" esto no termina aun" decía zero haciendo aparecer dos sombras mas

Las dos nuevas sombras tenían aspectos diferentes a la anterior, una parecía estar cubierta con una armadura con un casco con lo que parecía ser la forma de un caballo y la otra tenia un haori con corte largo y hakama con una especie de katana

La sombra con armadura empezó a hacer unos movimientos ridículos los cuales te daban tiempo a atacarle pero goku quería ver que pasaría cuando terminara los movimientos ridículos, cuando esta termino de su puño salieron balas de energía la cuales al tocar el aura de goku se desintegraron

La otra sombra al parecer concentraba su poder en la espada la cual lanzo una media luna de poder la cual con un movimiento de mano goku hizo desaparecer.

Al haber visto todo lo que tenían, goku de la misma manera que con la anterior las destrozo a las dos, zero que veía esto con temor pues no creía posible que sus mejores sombras fueran derrotadas tan fácilmente

" ahora sigues tu" dijo goku mientras se sacudía las manos como si tuviesen polvo

"jajaja eres muy fuerte goku pero hasta aquí llegamos por ahora" decía zero mientas retrocedía

"¿ piensas que escaparas?" le dijo goku confiado

" claro que lo are, pero recuerda que un día regresare y tendré tu sombra son goku" decía este mientras se hundía en un portal que habia creado y desaparecía

Cuando este desapareció completamente rias se acerco a goku que aun estaba mirando donde antes estaba zero, pero al no sentir su poder se relajo y regreso a su estado base

" ¿ quien era ese tipo tan raro?" pregunto rias

" ni idea, pero tal parece que lo veremos otra vez en el futuro" respondió goku serio

Y con el incidente finalizado goku y rias regresaron a casa para contarle a los demas sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	15. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 : ENVIADAS DE LA IGLESIA**

* * *

Goku y rias ahora en casa reunieron a todos para contarles sobre el enemigo que apareció frente a ellos y avisarles para que tuvieran cuidado si se les aparecía

"tal parece que tiene una habilidad peligrosa" decía kiba con semblante serio

" te preocupas demasiado kiba, si aparece frente a mi le destrozare con lo que aprendí de goku" respondió medaka con una mirada llena de confianza

" medaka esa confianza podría costarte la vida " le aviso lisanna

" lisanna tiene razón, no somos goku por eso debemos ser cautelosos" respondió issei

" pfff...Si ese pirado aparece frente a mi le arrancare la cabeza de un mordisco" contesto tiamat

" tiamat no todos podemos ser reyes dragones como tu" le respondió akeno con un suspiro

" yo.. Daré lo mejor si aparece" decía asía mientras levantaba su mano tímidamente

" tranquila asía, si ese tipo intenta hacerte algo lo atravesare con mi lanza de luz" dijo reynare mientras abrazaba a su amiga

" le congelare hasta la muerte si intenta acercarse a goku otra vez" dijo grayfia con una mirada peligrosa

" pero por vuestro relato no fue una amenaza ¿correcto?" pregunto sona que fue llamada por goku para darle el aviso

" bueno..." rias no sabia si debía hablar sobre la forma divina de goku

" eso fue porque en ese momento estaba en mi fase dios" goku respondió a la pregunta para sorpresa de todos

" !¿ DIOS ?! " gritaron todos por la gran revelación de su amigo

"goku ¿ te parece bien revelarlo?" pregunto rias

" no importa rias, no es como si lo estuviese ocultando o algo así " respondió este con una sonrisa " ademas...tengo una fase mas poderosa aun que esa"

" ! QUEEEE!" volvieron a gritar todos ante la nueva revelación de goku

" ¿ realmente eres humano goku ? " pregunto sona con una ceja arqueada

" soy un saiyajin y un demonio" le respondió este con una sonrisa completa la cual saco gotas de sudor a todos

" dejando eso de lado, las sombras con las que luche no eran simples sombras, tenían habilidades individuales y sus propios estilos de lucha" les dijo goku ahora serio

" ciertamente eso es extraño,no es como un usuario de sombras normal"dijo sona con una mano en la barbilla

" ademas parecía que estaba interesado en tu sombra" respondió rias recordando lo que dijo zero

" si eso es cierto tal vez ese tipo puede moverse entre mundos para robar sombras" dijo grayfia

" eso explicaría muchas cosas" respondió tiamat recordando al gran rojo y su habilidad

" eso no importa, solo debemos derrotarlo cuando aparezca y caso cerrado" dijo medaka sacando su abanico con la palabra "victoria" escrita en el

Ante la respuesta de medaka todos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza confiados en que mientras goku este con ellos no podrían perder

" tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto, espero estar equivocado" pensó goku que sentía que esto podría terminar mal en el futuro.

A la mañana siguiente goku después de desayunar les dijo a todos que iría al infierno para hablar de algo con sirzechs, rias quería acompañarle pero este se negó diciendo que quería ir solo

Ya en el infierno goku estaba en el palacio de los maou reunido con su cuñado sirzechs y otra persona de cabello verde peinado hacia atrás y ojos azules, que no era mas ni menos ajuka beelzebub otro de los maou

" no es que no este feliz por tu visita goku pero, ¿cual es su significado ? " pregunto sirzechs

"solo quería preguntarte si conoces al creador de las evil pieces" contesto goku para sorpresa de sirzechs

" jajaja...parece que tienes suerte pues el creador de estas esta a tu lado" respondió el maou riendo señalando a ajuka

"oh... eso es bueno " dijo goku con una sonrisa

" soy ajuka beelcebub, encantado de conocerte son goku" dijo el maou ofreciendo su mano

" lo mismo digo, pero solo dime goku" este acepto y se dieron la mano con una sonrisa

" ¿ y que es lo que quieres saber sobre las evil pieces?" pregunto sirzechs intrigado

" bueno...quería saber si se pueden extraer una vez usadas" dijo goku sorprendiendo a los maou

" goku ¿ pretendes dejar de ser un demonio ?" pregunto sirzechs preocupado por que goku dejara a rias

" para nada,estoy feliz y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome, gracias a eso pude conocer a las personas que quiero y muchos amigos nuevos" contesto este con una gran sonrisa

Sirzechs estaba aliviado ante la respuesta de goku, el no quería que dejara de ser un demonio pues en un futuro este mundo dependería de el y el ser demonio seria clave para la moral de estos y por encima de todo el debería proteger a su querida hermana rias

"entiendo, me sorprendiste por un momento" dijo el maou sacándose el sudor de la frente

" no es que no se pueda pero ¿ cual es la razón ?" pregunto ajuka

" el día que accedí a que rias me convirtiera en parte de su clan, en mi interior no estaba 100% seguro de esto y por eso necesito usar los 8 peones, pero ahora estoy totalmente a gusto con la situación por eso pienso que es innecesario que tenga todos los peones ya que con uno bastaría" les contó goku sus pensamientos

" ciertamente eso seria posible pero para que quieres retirar los siete peones" pregunto sirzechs

" en un futuro rias necesitara mas gente a su lado ya que no siempre podre estar yo ahí por eso pensé en esta solución" respondió goku sinceramente

" eso es noble por tu parte goku" dijo ajuka sinceramente

" ademas, en un futuro pretendo formar mi propio clan y esa es otra razón para que rias aumente su clan para el futuro" respondió goku pensando a futuro

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon como si alguien se acercara corriendo y la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al causante de eso

El causante era una joven que por su aspecto parecía una niña con pelo negro largo con dos coletas a los lados sus ojos eran de un color purpura y vestía un traje de chica mágica con una varita en su mano

" ¿ una niña ?" pensó goku al verla

La chica miro a los tres y al ver a goku su cara se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron y corrió hacia goku y de un salto se engancho a este con sus piernas en su cintura y sus manos en su cuello

" ! Quería verte go-tan! " dijo la chica mientras estaba aferrada a el como un perezoso a una rama

" jajaja que chica tan enérgica" goku reía al ver a la muchacha

" soy serafall leviatan pero puedes llamarme la chica mágica levi-tan" dijo esta presentándose y giñandole un ojo a goku

"encantado levi-tan" respondió goku con una sonrisa

Esta al ver que respondió sinceramente se sorprendio al ver que no se burlo ni dijo nada sobre lo de chica mágica lo cual le agrado mucho mas

"! Go-tan eres increíble!" dijo leviatan extasiada por la aceptación de goku sincera y le beso en la mejilla

Sirzech y ajuka que veían esto solo podían tener sonrisas forzadas y una gota de sudor al ver como se comportaba la que se suponía que era la tercera maou

" go-tan ¿podrías mostrarme la transformación dorada que me dijo sona chan ?" pregunto leviatan ahora bajada de goku con esperanza en sus ojos

"¿ conoces a sona ?" pregunto goku

" claro que si, es mi querida hermana pequeña" decía orgullosa serafall con sus dos manos en la cintura sacando pecho

"¿ pequeña ?" pregunto goku confuso pensando que la pequeña seria serafall pero al ver como esta sacaba pecho orgullosa se fijo en lo grandes que eran estos y entonces parecía haber entendido " oh,entiendo" pensó este

" esta bien, pero solo si ellos aceptan" dijo goku mirando a los dos maou

Estos con un asentimiento de cabeza aceptaron con lo cual goku se distancio un poco de los tres y se puso en posición

" lo are de forma que parezca una transformación de las que te gustan" dijo goku a serafall recordando que a ella le gustan las magic girls

Y de esa forma goku empezó a elevar su poder lentamente para hacerlo mas visual, serafall estaba emocionada al ver como el cabello de goku se elevaba y parpadeaba de negro a dorado y sus ojos de negro a esmeralda

Cuando goku sintió que el poder estaba listo con un pequeño grito su cuerpo brillo con luz dorada cegando a los presentes que para cuando recuperaron la visión contemplaron al guerrero legendario que aparece cada 1.000 años

Sirzechs no estaba tan sorprendido al haberlo visto durante el incidente con rizer fénix pero aun así estaba sorprendido al sentirlo tan cerca, ajuka estaba temblando por el poder abrumador que desprendía pero serafall temblaba por otra cosa y eso era la emoción al ver una transformación en vivo y real

Esta corrió hacia goku y de un salto se puso a rodearle como un mono bebe sintiendo en sus carnes el poder del super saiyajin

" y bien, ¿que te parece ? " pregunto goku

Serafall estaba ahora en el suelo mirando fijamente a los ojos esmeralda de goku como si estuviera hipnotizada, en su cabeza pensaba " es real...es real" mientras lo miraba fijamente

Goku un poco preocupado por ver la reacción de serafall le puso su mano en la mejilla de esta lo cual hizo que serafall reaccionara por fin

Pero su reacción fue algo que ninguno de los tres se espero pues esta agarro la camisa de goku tirando de el para ponerlo a su altura y sin aviso le beso. Con una pasión como si esta fuera la ultima vez que se verían en la vida

El beso pillo a goku desprevenido y le sorprendio la pasión con la que esta le besaba lo cual le atrapo y le continuo el beso

El beso fue interrumpido por falta de aire, pero cuando serafall se disponía a continuar goku la detuvo

" sera-tan, no es el momento ni el lugar para esto" le dijo goku señalando a los maou que estaban con ojos como platos por las acciones de serafall

"mooou, go-tan es malo" contesto esta inflando sus mejillas lindamente " esta bien pero recuerda que esta chica mágica es tuya a partir de hoy"confeso haciendo una pose de chica mágica

**EN LA SALA DEL CLUB DE LO OCULTO**

En estos momento en la sala del club de lo oculto estaban todos reunido menos goku, y sona le estaba explicando algo a rias

"rias unos enviados de la iglesia solicitan una reunión contigo" dijo sona

" y ¿cual es la razón de eso? " pregunto rias

" no se cual es su motivo pero puedes preguntarles cuando os reunáis" explico sona

" rias esto es extraño" dijo akeno

" eso es cierto akeno, pero me pica la curiosidad" contesto rias

" ademas si buscan problemas les daremos una paliza" decía medaka entusiasmada

" medaka solo piensa en las peleas" dijo kiba con una gota de sudor

" la iglesia..." dijo asía en voz baja un poco temerosa

" tranquila asía yo te protegeré mientras no esta goku" dijo reynare mientras abrazaba a la monjita

" eso es cierto tu tranquila" con un pulgar arriba issei intentaba animar las cosas

" tu déjanos esto a nosotras" dijo momo la cual ahora estaba mas apegada que nunca a issei

" momo, sona esta aquí así que ten cuidado con lo que dices" le reprendió lisanna a momo

" tranquila lisanna, la presidenta no esta en contra ¿verdad ?" contesto momo mirando a sona la cual asintió

" si se pasan de la raya me las comeré" dijo tiamat sacando gotas de sudor de los presentes al verla sonriendo

" gracias chicos" agradeció asía a los presentes con lagrimas en los ojos

" están llegando" dijo koneko al sentir dos energías aproximándose

Todos se pusieron alerta, al fin y al cabo son demonios y ellos y la iglesia no se llevaban bien

La puerta se abrió y dos personas en mantos entraron en el salón, estaban encapuchadas y por la silueta parecían ser mujeres

Cuando se retiraron las capuchas sus confirmaciones fueron correctas, eran dos chicas jóvenes una con el cabello corto azul con un mechón verde y la otra con el cabello castaño con dos coletas en sus lados

"gracias por recibirnos rias gremory" dijo la del pelo azul

" no hay de que ¿ que se le ofrece a la iglesia? " pregunto rias

"bien antes que nada nos presentaremos, yo soy xenovia quarta y esta es irina shido" dijo xenovia señalando a su compañera

" cuanto tiempo issei" saludo irina a issei

"¿ os conocéis ?" pregunto lisanna y momo le pellizcaba el brazo

"!auchh! !para momo! No recuerdo conocer a esa chica linda" respondió issei mientras se quejaba por el pellizco

" issei que malo eres, si eramos vecinos" decía irina a issei

"mmm..., yo recuerdo un chico que era vecino mio pero se mudo " decía issei pensativo

" es cierto que parecía un chico de niña, pero era yo " decía en un tono falso furioso irina

Issei la miro bien y rápidamente puso una cara pervertida

" has crecido bien jejeje" dijo con tono pervertido a lo cual recibió un golpe por parte de momo y lisanna

" jajaja no has cambiado siempre fuiste un pervertido" decía irina riendo por lo ocurrido

Xenovia por otro lado estaba mirando a los que estaban en el club con ojos como si buscara algo o alguien a lo que rias se dio cuenta

" xenovia san ¿ buscas algo?" pregunto rias

" cual de ellos es el llamado son goku" pregunto xenovia

" ninguno de ellos, el no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos" contesto rias

" que lastima, quería ver si realmente era alguien tan poderoso como dicen" dijo esta con un suspiro de decepción

"parece que la iglesia esta bien informada" dijo medaka en tono burlón

" claro que si kurokami medaka, la iglesia conoce sobre todos los posibles personajes peligrosos para nosotros" contesto xenovia con una mirada fría

"bueno cual es el motivo de su visita" pregunto rias cortando la conversación que parecía ir por mal camino entre xenovia y medaka

" queremos pediros que no intervengáis en nuestra búsqueda de un prófugo" respondió xenovia

" y ese prófugo se encuentra en kuoh..." dijo rias

" eso mismo, este es tu territorio pero el prófugo era parte de la iglesia por lo que es asunto nuestro y no queremos problemas con ustedes" dijo xenovia

" entiendo, por mi ni hay problema" contesto rias

" gracias" dijo xenovia mientras se ponía en pie

" puedo preguntar el nombre del prófugo" dijo rias por curiosidad

"su nombre es valper galieli " dijo esta

Todos tenían caras de no saber menos uno, ese era kiba que al escuchar ese nombre su rostro se lleno de ira

Xenovia se dio cuenta de asía y se acerco a esta y la miro con ojos de desprecio

" tu eres asía argento verdad" pregunto esta a la monjita

" si, esa soy yo" dijo asía asustada por la mirada de xenovia

"escuche que estabas trabajando con los caídos, pero ahora te volviste un demonio. Que bajo a caído la que antes llamaban la doncella santa" decía esta escupiendo las palabras con desprecio

Asia al escuchar eso comenzó a temblar recordando su pasado y como fue tratada solo por curar a un demonio que estaba herido y como la acusaron de bruja

"si aun crees aunque sea un poco en dios deja que te libere de tus pecados quitándote la vida " dijo xenovia lista para eliminar a asía

" tu no harás nada de eso " dijo reynare apuntando a xenovia con su lanza de luz

"así que también te juntas con basuras como ángeles caídos, tu ya no tienes salvación" respondió xenovia con ojos fríos

En ese momento cuando parecía que esta situación se saldría de control, goku apareció en el centro del salón

Goku miro a su alrededor y al ver a alguien que no conocía apuntando su espada contra asía que estaba llorando y temblando este rápidamente cogió del cuello a xenovia con una velocidad que nadie del club pudo ver

Esta estaba apresada por la mano de goku que la tenia por el cuello elevada del suelo y cuando miro los ojos del saiyan estos eran mas fríos que el hielo y estaba dispuesto a partirle el cuello si no hacia algo pronto

Irina al ver como su compañera estaba, rápidamente salto contra goku el cual extendiendo su mano libero una ráfaga de ki hundiéndola contra la pared dejando a irina clavada

Rias y los demas al ver que xenovia estaba en las ultimas se apresuraron a detener a goku, el cual libero a esta del agarre dejándola caer al suelo inconsciente mientras irina estaba igual clavada en la pared

" este goku no tiene remedio..." dijo rias, con un suspiro al ver la situación

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	16. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14 : FANTASMA DEL PASADO**

* * *

Después de que despertaran xenovia y irina se marcharon del lugar después de un sermón dado por goku, ellas estaban confusas por lo dicho por el saiyajin, pero debían continuar con su misión.

Una vez En casa, goku le entrego las siete piezas que le sacaron en el infierno a el a rias, rias las acepto de buen grado sabiendo que en el futuro le serian de utilidad

Varias cosas pasaron después de la visita de irina y xenovia, kiba dejo el grupo para buscar venganza y issei. Koneko y saji le ayudaron junto a las dos de la iglesia.

Goku y los demas fueron hacia el instituto kuoh después de sentir un ki malvado, y al llegar se encontraron con uno de los lideres de los ángeles caídos, kokabiel y junto a el estaba el padre loco freed y balba galieli.

" es kokabiel-sama" dijo reynare sorprendida

" así que ese tipo es el culpable de tu sufrimiento" dijo goku con una mirada fría

"vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, es la hermanita del maou junto a sus sirvientes basura" dijo kokabiel al notar a rias y los demas

"¿ que haces aquí kokabiel ? " pregunto rias con rostro serio

" no mucho, chica de los gremory, solo vine para comenzar una guerra y este es el lugar donde todo comenzara, gracias a vuestras muertes" contesto kokabiel con una sonrisa demente en su rostro

"¿ acaso quieres que mas sangre sea derramada ? " pregunto grayfia

" eso mismo, si no fuera por la decisión estúpida de un alto el fuego, nosotros hubiéramos ganado la guerra" con ira en su voz dijo esas palabras

" kokabiel, muchas cosas se perdieron durante la ultima guerra, ¿acaso quieres repetir esa misma tragedia?" pregunto akeno

"esta vez sera distinto, la única sangre que se derramara en este lugar serán las vuestras, hija de barakiel" dijo con confianza y una sonrisa en su rostro

Parece que hablar con el es inútil, tal parece que solo queda pelear" dijo medaka tronándose los nudillos con una sonrisa salvaje

"haaa...sona te encargo la barrera" dijo rias con un suspiro de resignación

" esta bien, déjamelo a mi pero que no se os ocurra perder" dijo sona y lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a goku

Todos estaban alineados perfectamente con goku un poco por delante de ellos demostrando que el era la fuerza principal

" oye mocoso de los caídos, espero que estés preparado después de desafiarnos" le grito tiamat a kokabiel

Kokabiel miro bien a la muchacha que le llamo mocoso alado y rápidamente se dio cuenta de quien era ella

"¿ la-la reina dragon tiamat ? ¿que hace alguien de tu nivel con basura como ellos?" pregunto tartamudeando kokabiel sorprendido

" cuida tus palabras mocoso, si llamas a mi maestro basura nuevamente te arrancare la cabeza" con sus ojos en forma de reptil, tiamat aviso a kokabiel

" ¿ tu maestro ?" dijo sorprendido

Y desde su espalda una voz le contesto para su sorpresa

" ese soy yo" dijo goku y le propino un puñetazo estrellándolo contra el suelo creando un crater por el impacto

Los demas entendieron eso como una señal de que la batalla comenzó, y rápidamente se lanzaron contra los seguidores de kokabiel para así dar comienzo a una batalla masiva

Kokabiel que habia despertado, se lanzo contra goku, solo para golpear una imagen residual pues goku ahora se encontraba en el suelo con los brazos cruzados

Al ver eso, kokabiel entro entro en estado de furia lanzando lanzas de luz a goku, pero sin ningún control en ellas pues no acertaban a su objetivo que estaba parado aun con los brazos cruzados

Goku viendo eso pensó que tan lamentable era kokabiel y no entendía como un tipo así era considerado uno de los lideres de los ángeles caídos.

" ! Maldición !" gritaba desesperado kokabiel al no acertar ni un solo ataque

En ese momento, a espaldas de kokabiel, un portal se creo y de el surgió una persona conocida por goku

" hola de nuevo son goku, vine para vengarme" dijo el individuo surgido del portal

"zero..." dijo goku ahora serio

" parece que recuerdas mi nombre, eso es un honor para mi" dijo zero haciendo una reverencia exagerada

" acaso no aprendiste la ultima vez que tus juguetes no sirven de nada contra mi" respondió goku

" oh...pero esta vez te traigo un regalo especial solo para ti, espero que lo disfrutes" dijo de forma confiada

Zero creo un nuevo portal, goku no sabia que saldría de el pero una cosa estaba clara, no era ninguna sombra.

Del portal surgió un ser de músculos enormes y de gran tamaño, su pelo esta parado de color verdoso y sus ojos están en blanco

" ! Acaso te volviste loco zero, si lo dejas suelto lo destruirá todo!" grito goku al ver al ser que salio del portal

La criatura miro el lugar y cuando vio a goku en el suelo, su rabia estallo con un grito

" ! KAKAROTTOOOOO !" grito el super saiyan legendario conocido como broly

Broly al ver que kokabiel estaba en su camino solo lo agarro de la cabeza y la apretó fuerte haciendo estallar la cabeza de uno de los lideres de los ángeles caldos como si fuera de papel

Todo el mundo que estaba luchando hasta ahora, se detuvo al ver como broly aplasto tan fácilmente la cabeza de uno de los que era considerado mas fuerte entre los lideres

Broly lanzo el cuerpo sin cabeza de kokabiel como si fuese un pedazo de basura, los seguidores de kokabiel al ver eso huyeron del lugar, pues no querían morir a manos del monstruo frente ellos

Los miembros del clan de rias y demas, estaban horrorizados por la crueldad y frialdad de esa criatura la cual parecía tener una conecxion con goku

Broly le lanzo contra goku como una bestia desenfrenada, goku rápidamente entro en estado de super saiyajin y detuvo la embestida de broly

El al ver que sus amigos intentaban entrar en la batalla con una patada mando lejos a broly para ganar un poco de tiempo

" ! Deteneos, si entráis en la batalla moriréis !" les grito goku

" que dices, no vamos a dejar que luches tu solo con esa bestia" le dijo rias con lagrimas en los ojos

" jajajaja, este es tu final son goku " reía siniestramente zero

" tu...! Maldito gusano!" grito furiosa tiamat mientras se lanzaba para atacar a zero

Con la mano convertida en la de un dragon. Tiamat uso sus garras para desgarrar a zero, pero lo que ataco fue solo una copia.

" jajajaja...¿ Acaso pensabais que seria tan estúpido para ir solo contra todos ustedes ? Me decepcionáis" se burlaba lo que quedaba de la copia de zero

" ! Maldición !" gritaba en lamento tiamat al no poder liberar su rabia contra el enemigo de goku

" no tengáis prisa, el día en que nos enfrentemos llegara pronto, hasta entonces tendréis que conformaros con estas sombras" y con eso dicho una gran cantidad de sombras aparecieron

" todos, preparaos para la lucha" dijo rias y todos se pusieron en circulo para protegerse las espaldas entre ellos

Mientras los demas enfrentaban a las sombras, goku se enfrentaba con broly en una batalla encarnizada

Los golpes eran tan poderosos que sonaban como si bombas estuviesen estallando en el lugar, ninguno de los dos retrocedía ni un centímetro, tampoco esquivaban los golpes del otro, solo era una batalla para ver quien cedía primero

Goku al no querer involucrar a los demas en la batalla, opto por este método, pero a este paso la batalla podría durar demasiado debido al estado berserk de broly que le daba aguante casi infinito

Goku rápidamente pensó en agarrar a broly del cuello y llevarlo hacia el mar donde podría luchar sin preocupaciones

"! CHICOS! " grito goku

Estos al escuchar el grito de goku miraron hacia donde estaba

" no pierdan" solo dijo eso con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba

Y agarro a broly y salio volando hacia algún lugar, dejando esas palabras grabadas en el corazón y la mente de sus compañeros que ahora tenían sonrisas en sus rostros

Ya en el mar, en un lugar donde no habia nada en los alrededores aparte de agua, goku estaba frente a frente con broly el cual solo gruñía y temblaba por la furia

" ahora que estamos solos, podremos continuar la lucha" le dijo goku al furioso broly

" kakaroto...!KAKAROTOOO!" grito broly rabioso

Concentrando energía en su mano broly empezó a lanzar bolas de ki verdes hacia goku el cual las desviaba todas con sus manos

Al ver eso, broly empezó a concentrar una cantidad anormal de ki en su mano , lanzando una esfera verde la cual crecía mas y mas mientras se acercaba a goku

Goku con sus dos manos detuvo el ataque el cual tenia poder suficiente para borrar no solo la tierra sino la luna y marte también

La bola de ki era demasiado para el estado super saiyajin y goku no tuvo mas remedio que pasar al ssj 2 para poder deshacer la gran esfera de ki verde

Broly al ver eso se enfureció mas, cargando con su hombro contra goku, pero este en su nuevo estado era superior a broly y le detuvo con una sola mano

Este al ver que broly no se rendía y continuaba haciendo fuerza con la esperanza de superarle, goku sintió lastima al ver a alguien con tanto poder desperdiciado por la rabia

El poder de broly no dejaba de aumentar mas y mas, pero el nuevo goku no era tan estúpido de poner las vidas de rias y las demas en peligro por disfrutar de una batalla, el estaba decidido a protegerlas incluso si con ello tenia que privarse de disfrutar de una buena batalla...una que seguramente seria de las mas épicas y mejores en su vida

" tu que un día fuiste imparable, ahora solo eres un idiota consumido por la rabia" dijo goku tristemente

" ! GRRRR ! KAKAROTOOO ! " eso era lo único que podia decir el lastimoso guerrero consumido por la furia

" desaparece, fantasma del pasado y rezo por que en nuestra próxima vida podamos encontrarnos en condiciones...adiós"

Y con esas palabras goku con un kame-hame-ha desintegro al que una vez fue conocido como el mas poderoso y peligroso guerrero...broly el super saiyajin legendario.

Goku se quedo mirando al cielo un rato pensando en el porque las cosas terminaron de esta manera o si pudo haber alguna forma de resolverlo de manera distinta, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y arrepentirse ahora no servia de nada.

Solo habia una cosa que le preocupaba y era la cuestión de como zero pudo traer a broly, para goku lo de broly paso muchos años atrás, pero el broly de hace unos momentos era el mismo de aquel entonces ¿ como podría ser eso ? ¿ acaso lo resucito ?... No, era algo distinto, y goku lo sabia pero no quería creerlo pues si era cierto, ese tipo, zero, podría traer a quien quisiera

" bueno, cuando llegue el momento lidiare con eso, por ahora sera mejor que regrese con los demas" dijo goku el cual miraba el cielo y se encogía de hombros

Y uso su tele-transportación para regresar al lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**FICHA DE PERSONAJES **

**ZERO **

**NOMBRE : desconocido**

**EDAD : desconocido**

**NIVEL DE PODER : desconocido**

**HABILIDADES : puede moverse entre distintas dimensiones,robo de sombras, manipulación mental, clones sombra, deformación de la realidad.**


	17. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15 : OTRA FORMA DE VER LAS COSAS**

* * *

**POV-DE AKENO -**(punto de vista de akeno )

Esto se esta volviendo una locura, kokabiel, uno de los 3 lideres de los ángeles caídos de repente aparece en kuoh y dice que quiere comenzar una nueva guerra matando a rias y a nosotros, ¿ acaso esta loco ? No entiendo lo que pasa por la cabeza de este tipo.

Tiamat esta enfadada por que kokabiel insulto a goku, pero al parecer a goku le da lo mismo, pues ni siquiera esta prestando atención a sus palabras, este goku aun en esta situación esta demasiado relajado.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso, goku golpeo a kokabiel y lo mando contra el suelo creando un gran crater, ! Este es mi goku ! Un tipo que no sabe leer el ambiente jejeje

Con el movimiento de goku todos no lanzamos a la batalla, pero los seguidores de kokabiel no tiene nada que hacer contra nuestro grupo lleno de gente fuerte, solo hay que ver como tiamat los elimina para saber que no hay posibilidad de victoria contra nosotros, incluso medaka que es humana o eso dice ella pues por la manera en que lucha nadie lo diría, esta arrasando con todo con una sonrisa en su cara ¿ no parece ella mas demonio que nosotros ? Creo que esa chica sobrepaso el umbral de lo humano.

Mientras estábamos luchando, un tipo vestido completamente de negro apareció, por su apariencia creo que es el mismo que ataco a rias y goku el otro día.

Después de una pequeña conversación con goku, el tipo llamado zero, hizo aparecer un portal del cual salio un tipo enorme y musculoso, al verlo por alguna razón sentí un miedo terrible, ¿ que pasa con su mirada ? Es como si no tuviese emociones

El tipo gigante al parecer conoce a goku por algún motivo, pues al verle empezó a gritar algo como kakarotto ¿ no dijo goku que su nombre saiyajin era ese ? Pero mas sorprendente fue lo que sucedió a continuación, el gigante agarro la cabeza de kokabiel con su mano y de un apretón la hizo pedazos, fue algo muy desagradable de presenciar.

Tiamat se lanzo contra zero, pero el tipo frente a nosotros solo era una copia, tiamat estaba frustrada por la burla de zero, se nota que quiere mucho a goku.

Goku y el gigante se están enfrentando, ese tipo no solo es grande también es muy poderoso si es capaz de enfrentar a goku en un mano a mano, es una batalla en un nivel que nadie en este mundo podría hacer

Cuando rias y los demas intentaron entrar en la pelea, goku con un grito nos advirtió que no se nos ocurriera intervenir en la pela, rias con lagrimas le pregunto por la razón y el contesto que solo moriríamos si enfrentábamos al tipo grande y después de decirnos" no pierdan " con su encantadora sonrisa agarro al grandullón y se marcho hacia un lugar donde nadie molestaría en su pelea.

Zero, antes de desaparecer dejo unas cuantas de sus sombras para que pelearan con nosotros, creo que ese tipo nos subestima demasiado ¿ acaso no sabe que goku nos entrena ?

La cosa duro un poco mas de lo esperado, no fue una batalla fácil pero tampoco diría que fue difícil, tiempo atrás seguramente hubiéramos perdido, pero con el entrenamiento de goku esta mal que yo lo diga, pero estamos en un nivel muy diferente del resto y esa sombras no dieron muchos problemas, la única que lo paso mal fue xenovia pero con la ayuda de asia y reynare pudo lograrlo.

Luego de eso, xenovia se disculpo con asia y reynare por las cosas horribles que les dijo

Mientras estábamos descansando por la batalla goku apareció, que útil es su teletransportacion, ¿ acaso no es como hacer trampa ? Pero ya no me sorprende nada que este chico pueda hacer la verdad.

Mientras todos le inundaban a preguntas, goku nos contó quien era el tipo gigante, al parecer era de la misma raza que el y por algún motivo le odiaba, todos estaban sorprendidos de que alguien odiara a goku que es la persona mas bondadosa y amable que te puedas encontrar, pero lo que mas nos sorprendio fue que el tipo que se llamaba broly, era el super saiyajin legendario ¿ en que mundo ese loco desquiciado podría ser un guerrero legendario ?

Mientras conversábamos despreocupadamente, de forma repentina, apareció un sujeto con una armadura blanca.

Al parecer ese tipo era el otro dragon divino, albion y su portador se llamaba vali, lo mas curioso fue que al parecer era conocido de goku y también su alumno

Cuando se le pregunto que hacia aquí el dijo que venia para llevarse a kokabiel, me abstuve de decirle que era un poco tarde para eso, pero como siempre, goku que no sabe leer el ambiente simplemente señalo donde estaba el cuerpo sin cabeza del que fue uno de los 3 lideres de los caídos

Vali al ver el cadáver le pregunto a goku si fue cosa suya, a lo que goku le explico lo sucedido, vali después de escuchar el relato solo cogió el cuerpo sin cabeza para llevarlo como prueba a grigori

Cuando estaba por marchar, del guantelete de issei se escucho la voz del otro dragon divino, Ddraig y del de vali respondió albion.

Después de los dos dragones conversaran y vali dejara un reto futuro para issei, se marcho del lugar

Cuando estábamos por marcharnos, empece a recordar el momento en que kokabiel revelo el nombre de mi padre frente a todos y empece a sentirme mal al pensar en el rechazo de todos, pero lo que realmente me dolía era que goku me rechazara por tener esa sucia sangre por mis venas

Después de ese día, en varias ocasiones intente contarle a goku sobre mis orígenes, pero el miedo por el rechazo me dejaba sin palabras

En los siguientes días ocurrieron varias cosas, como la incorporación de xenovia, la cual después de enterarse de que ya no habia un dios, decidió unirse a nuestro grupo

Al parecer ella y issei no se llevan muy bien, pero gracias a la intervención de asia y lisanna parece que ya no discuten tanto como al principio.

Tal parece que xenovia tiene un gran interés en goku, ella quiere dar a luz a un hijo poderoso y después del pequeño incidente que tuvo con el parece que lo tiene muy claro, y no deja de molestar a goku con el tema.

Seguramente en unos cuantos días mas goku cederá a la presión y la convertirá en otra mas de sus " novias " por decirlo de alguna manera...xenovia que chica tan aterradora.

Después de eso rias revelo que habia otro miembro del clan, pero lo tenia sellado por precaución y petición de el mismo

Cuando todos conocieron a gasper, fueron sorprendidos por su aspecto, pero lo que mas los sorprendio fue la revelación que era un hombre, eso hizo llorar al pobre issei

Luego de varias cosas, fui llamada por el arcángel michael que quería encontrarse con goku para entregarle un arma

Mientras estábamos en el club lleve a goku para estar a solas con el y le explique lo que pasaba, el acepto rápidamente diciendo que si se lo pedía yo no habia razón para negarse mientras sonreía ¿ tanto confía en mi ? No negare que me alegra mucho su confianza, pero al mismo tiempo me dolía el

ocultarle lo de mi padre

Al día siguiente, estaba preparada en el templo esperando la llegada de goku, hoy sin falta le diré sobre mi y sobre mi padre, seguro que goku entendería pero aun sabiéndolo no podia dejar de tener miedo por el rechazo

Mientras pensaba en eso, goku llego a la hora acordada y justo después de que le sirviera un poco de te, michael sama hizo acto de presencia

Cuando los 2 se vieron se saludaron como si se conocieran de hace tiempo ¿que pasa aquí? , cuando los dos se percataron de mi confusión me explicaron la forma en que se conocieron ¿ eh ? ¿ en esa historia no habia algo extraño con la hermana de michael sama ? ,no, no... debí haber escuchado mal, no hay manera que uno de los arcángeles del cielo caiga enamorado de goku...o eso espero

Después de que michael sama le explicara a goku sobre la espada, se la entrego, goku se negó al principio diciendo que el no necesitaba esas cosas, pero michael sama insistió en que se la quedara y si encontraba a alguien de confianza, que le entregara la espada si quisiera

Después de eso michael sama se dispuso a marchar, diciendo que tenia que preparar algunas cosas para la conferencia de las 3 facciones, pero antes de marchar le dijo a goku que gabriel sama le echaba de menos y quería verle de nuevo, y con eso dicho se marcho

¿eh ? ¿ como ?... Oye, oye, ¿ que estuviste haciendo en el cielo goku san ? ¿ cual fue el entrenamiento que hiciste allí arriba ?

Después de calmar mis pensamientos, le serví un poco de te a goku, y nos sentamos los dos en silencio mientras bebíamos y comíamos unas pastas

Después de reunir todo el valor del mundo, al fin rompí el silencio y le conté a goku mis orígenes, mientras hablaba el escuchaba en silencio seriamente todo lo que decía y finalmente le mostré mis alas de ángel caído

El solo estaba en silencio, sin decir nada, como si estuviera pensando lo que decir, y eso me tenia nerviosa ¿ me rechazara ? No seria extraño, después de lo que ellos le hicieron pasar a reynare y a asia

Pero su respuesta fue algo inesperado, el solo dijo " ¿ y que con eso ? " esas palabras me desarmaron por completo, yo le grite que tenia sangre de los que hirieron a asia y reynare pero el solo dijo que eso no tiene nada que ver

" yo ya sabia de tu parte de ángel caído, pero no dije nada, esperando que algún día tu misma me contaras " eso fue lo que dijo el como si nada ¿ que lo sabia ? ¿ y aun sabiendo eso no le importo ?

Solo con esas palabras que dijo, fue como si un gran peso sobre mi, desapareciera y no pude aguantar mas las lagrimas reprimidas por tanto tiempo y comencé a llorar como una niña.

El me abrazo gentilmente, mientras me atrajo a su lugar y en su regazo el me acuno mientras me acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente.

Suavemente el me dijo en el oído, " tu eres tu akeno, da lo mismo quien sea tu padre, tu eres alguien importante para mi, yo nunca negare nada de ti, ya sea tu parte de caído o la de demonio" esas eran las palabras que siempre quise escuchar de el, yo sabia que goku nunca negaría nada de mi, pero en el fondo, una pequeña parte de mi, tenia miedo por su rechazo, pero después de estas palabras toda duda o temor, habian desaparecido de mi interior

Después de haber llorado por un buen rato en sus brazos, intente levantarme para poder ir a lavarme la cara, al darme cuenta de lo horrible que debía estar después de llorar y moquear tanto.

Mientras intentaba ponerme en pie escondiendo mi rostro para que el no me viera en este estado, me agarro para detenerme mientras yo le decía que me soltara y que no me mirara a la cara mientras la escondía en vergüenza

Pero el con un poco de fuerza me atrajo nuevamente a su regazo y con sus manos aparto las mías de la cara mientras las suyas atrapaban mi rostro, en ese momento me dijo que yo era hermosa, y que daba lo mismo como me viera, siempre seria hermosa ante sus ojos

Este maldito...¿ acaso es un gigolo o que ? Sabe lo que decir cuando hace falta, cabe decir que no me disgusta, al contrario, me encanta que me alabe y mas si es la persona que amo, pero a este paso no podre aguantar mas y me lo comeré entero yo sola ufufufu...

Justo cuando pensaba eso y como si tuvieran un sexto sentido o algo, las demas aparecieron al ver que goku se tardaba demasiado en regresar ¿ acaso sois sus madres o que ?... Bueno, al menos conozco sus sentimientos hacia mi, por lo que de ahora en adelante no me contendré mas, chicas preparaos pues himejima akeno entra en el juego y yo seré la primera en pasar una noche desenfrenada con goku jejeje

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	18. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 : EL REGRESO DEL EMPERADOR DEL MAL**

* * *

La reunión entre las tres facciones estaba cerca, por petición de los tres lideres, goku les daría una muestra de todo su poder, al principio el no quería hacerlo, pero después de ruegos interminables de todos sus amigos, al final cedió ante la presión y acepto.

Un día antes de la reunión, goku estaba con issei en la sala de entrenamiento del sótano en su casa

" toma issei, creo que esta espada te vendrá bien en un futuro" dijo goku entregando la dragon slayer a issei

Issei al ver la dragon slayer, sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, y no sabia la razón por lo cual Ddraig le explico el por que

" ¿ estas seguro de entregarme algo tan poderoso ? " pregunto issei

" creo que tu le darás un mejor uso que yo, ademas ,te vendrá bien para tu futuro enfrentamiento con vali" le explico goku

Issei, al escuchar la explicación, se dio cuenta que podría serle muy útil contra vali y la acepto de muy buen grado.

Después de eso goku subió a la cocina para comer algo, mientras issei salio a buscar a kiba o a xenovia para que le ayudaran con su esgrima

Mientras este se preparaba algo de comer, rias junto con sona aparecieron en la cocina, tenían una cara muy seria y al parecer querían hablar con goku

" que tal chicas, ¿ocurre algo ? " pregunto goku al verlas tan serias

" goku, necesitamos hablar contigo un momento " respondió rias

" parece que es algo serio... Esta bien, hablemos"dijo este ahora serio por el ambiente

Las dos chicas asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y goku hizo lo mismo y se dispusieron a hablar

" goku, nos gustaría que mañana estés muy alerta y si ocurre algo lo detengas " dijo sona

" ¿ algo como que ? " pregunto goku

" puede que para ti, lo de mañana no sea nada, pero para nosotros los demonios, los caídos y los ángeles, es un acontecimiento que podría cambiarlo todo " dijo rias

" si la alianza entre las 3 facciones ocurre, las tensiones entre todos los grupos poco a poco desaparecerían y de esa manera se podría evitar una nueva guerra " explico sona

Como dijeron las dos, a goku poco le importaba eso, pues si ocurría algo como una guerra, el solo debía eliminar a aquellos que amenazaran a sus seres queridos, pero como ellas dos se lo pedían tan seriamente el no podia negarse, por poco que le importara el tema

" esta bien chicas, juro que si alguien intenta interferir en la reunión lo are pedazos " les respondió goku a las dos

Estas felices al escuchar que el se encargaría de quien se atreviera a intervenir, no pudieron dejar de sonreír

" gracias mi amor" le dijo rias y le dio un beso en la mejilla

" muchas gracias" dijo sona y de la misma manera le dio otro beso a goku lo cual la sonrojo por no estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas

El día de la reunión habia llegado, la reunión se llevaría a cabo en la academia kuoh, en una sala se encontraban los lideres de cada facción junto con sus acompañantes

" ! Go-tan ! " grito serafall y como un rayo salto y se engancho a goku

" levi-tan , cuanto tiempo" respondió goku con una sonrisa a la maou

" te extrañe mucho go tan, cuando esto termine tendremos una cita ¿ verdad ? " pregunto la maou poniendo ojitos tiernos

" claro, tenlo por seguro" respondió goku y eso hizo muy feliz a la maou

"eso es trampa, señorita leviathan " dijo una voz muy sensual

" la primera que llega, es la primera en servirse, señorita gabriel" respondió la maou mientras abrazaba un brazo de goku

" eso no es algo que tu decidas, pues el tendrá una cita conmigo ¿ verdad goku ?" dijo gabriel mientras abrazaba el otro brazo de goku y hundía sus grandes pechos en el

" jajajaja, tranquilas chicas ¿ por que no tenemos esa cita los 3 juntos ? " dijo goku mientras reía

Las dos al principio les gusto la propuesta pero después de pensarlo un poco les pareció que seria divertido y interesante

" jajajaja, tu siempre tan popular goku " río el maou sirzechs al ver a las dos chicas

" no bromees con eso, cada día un poco de mi vida se agota" dijo goku recordando a las mujeres en su vida y lo caprichosas que son

Rias, akeno, asia y sona que hasta ahora estaban en silencio, al escuchar eso le golpearon, rias y sona le dieron un codazo en cada lado, mientras que akeno le dio un palmazo en la cabeza, mientras asia le dio un pellizco entre lagrimas, mientras issei veía todo esto con envidia

" ¿ves a lo que me refiero ?" dijo goku a sirzechs con dolor fingido mientras el maou y las otras dos reían

" continuas siendo una persona interesante goku " dijo michael al ver todo

" haaaa...preferiría no serlo" respondió este con un suspiro mientras saco risas de los presentes

" goku...tengo algo que decirte antes de que comience la reunión, pero promete no enfadarte" dijo azazel

" ¿ por que debería enfadarme ? " dijo goku al no entender

" en mi defensa, te diré que cuando me lo contó yo aun no te conocía, y luego pues por una cosa u otra no pude decirte" decía azazel un poco nervioso

" ve al grano ya, me estas mareando " dijo goku ya cansado de tanta palabrería sin sentido

Azazel asintió y salio de la sala un momento, cuando entro nuevamente junto a el habia una chica joven, por su aspecto parecía tener la misma edad que las chicas, era bajita y de cabello y ojos negros, tenia el pelo por los hombros y sus ropas eran una armadura de combate sin hombreras, junto con una falda del mismo material, con medias negras y botas de combate del mismo tipo que vegeta, pero lo que mas destacaba era su cola

La joven al ver a goku no pudo reprimir sus lagrimas y se acerco a el y le cogió los brazos mientras le miraba de cerca y temblando le dijo

" ¿ kakaroto, realmente eres tu ? " dijo esas palabras con una voz temblorosa

" por tu cola diría que eres saiyajin ¿ pero como es que me conoces ? " pregunto goku

" pues claro que te conozco, ¿ que madre no reconocería a su hijo ? " respondió la chica dejando caer una bomba para los presentes

" !¿ MADRE? ! " respondieron todos los presentes por la sorpresa, menos goku que seguía sin decir nada

" oye azazel, si esto es una broma mejor que pares ya o me enfadare " dijo goku a azazel mirándolo seriamente

" no es ninguna broma, yo mismo me sorprendí, cuando ella me dijo como eras, pero el día que nos conocimos fue muy tenso y no pude recordarlo " respondió azazel

" bien sabes que el planeta donde nací fue destruido por freezer, por eso es imposible que ella sea mi madre " dijo goku

"déjame que te explique kakarotto, el día que lord freezer destruyo el planeta vegeta, después de meterte en la capsula y mandarte a la tierra, yo hice lo mismo, pero cuando estaba saliendo del planeta la explosión ocurrió y a causa de ella un agujero se creo y mi nave fue absorbida por el, cuando desperté me encontraba en grigori debido a que mi nave cayo cerca de las instalaciones y azazel y los suyos me recogieron" explico la chica

Goku escuchaba atentamente el relato contado por ella, pensando que podría ser cierto ¿ acaso el no cayo en este mundo por algo parecido ? Ademas su aspecto era de un saiyajin eso no cabía duda

" ¿ y donde estabas la vez que fui a grigori ? " pregunto goku

" ese día me encontraba en una instalación diferente" respondió la chica

" entiendo... " respondió goku pensativo

" oh pero aun no me presente, mi nombre es gine " dijo gine con una sonrisa

" ya veo, pero no me llames kakarotto, mi nombre terrícola es goku, prefiero ese" le dijo goku a su madre lo cual esta asintió

" pero hay que ver, tu aspecto es igualito al de tu padre bardock, pero tu personalidad parece que es la mía " decía gine con una sonrisa mientras miraba a goku

" al parecer mi personalidad se volvió así después de que me golpeara la cabeza de pequeño" le contó goku

" ya veo...creo que es mejor como estas ahora, no me gustaría que fueras violento como los otros saiyajins" le dijo gine

" por cierto ¿ conociste a tu hermano raditz ? " pregunto gine

Goku al escuchar ese nombre puso mala cara y gine se dio cuenta de eso

" si, lo conocí...y le mate " respondió goku con rostro serio

Gine al escuchar eso se puso triste, pero al parecer habia una poderosa razón tras eso

"¿ podría saber la razón tras eso ?" pregunto gine seria y goku asintió

" un día el llego a la tierra para obligarme a ir con el para conquistar planetas, cuando me negué a ello rapto a mi hijo para obligarme a matar a personas para recuperarlo, después de eso junto con un amigo fuimos a enfrentarlo y después de una dura lucha el murió junto conmigo" le relato goku lo ocurrido

Gine estaba triste al saber que sus dos hijos se mataran entre ellos, pero al escuchar la historia de boca de goku entendió que sus personalidades chocaron y ese fue el resultado final

" ya...veo, ese raditz cambio mucho, pero dijiste que moriste junto a el ¿ como es que estas vivo entonces ? " pregunto gine al no entender

" es una larga historia, mas tarde te contare" respondió goku y gine acepto

" estoy feliz de verte otra vez mi pequeño" dijo gine de forma cariñosa

" yo también me alegro de verte...madre" respondió goku avergonzado

Eso hizo muy feliz a gine, era la primera vez que le llamaba madre desde que se habian conocido y eso quería decir que habia aceptado que eran familia

Los demas al ver a goku sonrojarse solo pudieron dar una sonrisa tierna y las chicas tenían lagrimas de felicidad por el reencuentro entre madre e hijo

La reunión estaba marchando muy bien, y eso era muy buena señal, la alianza entre estos tres grupos daría paso hacia una alianza mucho mayor en el futuro con otras mitologías

Pero las cuando cosas que marchan demasiado bien, siempre ocurre algo y así fue en este caso

Mientras los lideres charlaban, de repente un gran sello se formo sobre la academia kuoh, todos se dieron cuenta cuando apareció, pero la cosa no termino en eso, pues al mismo tiempo goku sintió una extraña fluctuación de ki, y rápidamente se cubrió a si mismo y a su madre con una barrera de ki, los demas al verlo rápidamente hicieron lo mismo, excepto sona y tsubaki que quedaron congeladas en el tiempo

" ¿ que demonios esta ocurriendo ? " preguntaba rias confusa por los acontecimientos

" esto parece cosa de los ojos de aquel mocoso vampiro " dijo azazel

" es correcto, al parecer, lo tienen prisionero a el y a koneko " respondió goku

" ¿ eso es cierto goku ? " pregunto rias preocupada por sus siervos

" si, pero no te preocupes, issei, xenovia y akeno ¿ podéis encargaros de esto ? " dijo goku

Los 3 asintieron y rápidamente se encaminaron donde gasper y koneko se encontraban

"seria mas rápido si voy yo y los elimino a todos "dijo vali que no sabia leer el ambiente

" oye vali, no es momento para tus tonterías " le dijo azazel pensando que bromeaba

" puedes intentarlo vali, pero antes de que siquiera des un paso, tu cabeza abra desaparecido ¿ que te parece? ¿ lo probamos ? " le dijo goku con una mirada asesina

Vali al ver que goku no bromeaba, empezó a sudar pues sabia de lo que goku era capaz y se quedo en silencio

Del circulo mágico en el cielo, empezaron a salir magos vestidos con túnicas, los cuales empezaron a atacar el lugar sin miramientos

" que pasa con esos tipos, ¿ se atreven a atacar a una chica mágica como yo ? " dijo serafall enfadada

" tal parece que alguien no quiere que esta reunión termine bien " dijo michael mirando por la ventana

" aun hay gente así, que desea una nueva guerra " respondió sirzechs

" sea lo que sea, lo mejor sera salir y detener esto antes de que valla a peor" propuso azazel

" ustedes chicos ¿ nos echarían una mano ? " pregunto michael a los jóvenes

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, pero goku tenia una extraña sonrisa por lo que azazel le pregunto

" pareces contento por algo goku " pregunto azazel

" solo estoy contento por anticiparme a los eventos ocurridos " respondió este

" ¿ como es eso ? " pregunto sirzechs curioso

" después de que ayer rias y sona me pidieran que vigilara por si ocurría algo hoy , me adelante y puse unas buenas defensas por si acaso" respondió este con una sonrisa

" ¿ defensas ? " pregunto michael al no entender

" ¿ no se dieron cuenta que falta gente de nuestro lado ? " respondió este

Los presentes rápidamente se dieron cuenta y se sorprendieron al no fijarse que las mas locas no estaban presentes

" así que eso es lo que planeaban ustedes esta mañana " dijo rias recordando a goku con los miembros ausentes hablando en secretismo esta mañana

" ahora entiendo el porque lisanna, no quiso acompañarnos " dijo asia

" bueno mejor salgamos, o nos perderemos lo mejor " dijo goku

Los presentes asintieron y se prepararon para salir fuera para enfrentar al enemigo

El exterior era como un campo de guerra, habian explosiones y disparos mágicos por todas partes, habia centenares de magos por todas partes, y se podia ver a tiamat, grayfia, lisanna y medaka atacando sin cesar a la gran cantidad de magos

" parecen divertirse..." dijo azazel con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver a las chicas arrasando el lugar

" eso es bueno para ellas, de esa manera liberan sus frustraciones " dijo goku lo cual saco una gota de sudor a los presentes

Mientras estaban hablando tranquilamente, un poderoso rayo mágico fue disparado hacia ellos, pero los 3 lideres crearon una barrera la cual detuvo el ataque

El disparo provenía de una mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño, tenia gafas y un vestido muy escotado que poco dejaba a la imaginación

" katerea,¿ que se supone que estas haciendo? " dijo sirzechs

" ¿ que, que hago ? Esta muy claro sirzech, no voy a dejar que un falso maou tome decisiones por encima de los auténticos " respondió katerea

" ! Katerea por favor detente ! " pidió serafall

" tu cierra el pico serafall, cuando te mate, el titulo de maou leviathan regresara a mi nuevamente " dijo katerea mientras reía como loca

" esto es estúpido " dijo goku que empezó a moverse

" oh, pero si es son goku, ¿ acaso piensas que me olvide de ti ? " dijo katerea en tono de burla

" parece que me conoces anciana, si eso es así, sabrás que no tienes oportunidad " dijo mofándose de katerea

" ¿ anciana ? ! Como te atreves a decirme anciana, mocoso , bueno da igual, para ti tengo un regalo muy especial " dijo katerea mientras se apartaba un poco

En el lugar donde antes se encontraba katerea, ahora un circulo mágico apareció, todos estaban en tensión esperando que seria el supuesto regalo, pero pronto todos los presentes, temblaron ante lo que apareció del circulo mágico

El miedo de todos, no era solo por lo que habian escuchado de goku, el mismo ser desprendía un aura de maldad, una maldad tan profunda que ni en sus mas salvajes pesadillas podrían llegar a sentir

" fre- freezer sama..." dijo gine temblando, ella lo reconoció al instante aun sin haber visto esa forma de el

" jojojo, es un honor que gente de otro universo me conozca " dijo con su sonrisa petulante

Goku puso una mano en el hombro de su temblorosa madre, esta al sentir la mano de su hijo se calmo, este se puso delante de ella y miro a freezer a los ojos

" ¿ no se suponía que estabas muerto ? " dijo goku a freezer

" ¿ oh ? Acaso eres son goku ? Con esa apariencia no te habia reconocido, debo decir que te queda bien " respondió freezer con una sonrisa

" no respondiste a mi pregunta " le dijo goku ignorando lo que dijo freezer

" al parecer aun tenia algunos seguidores leales, estos fueron a la tierra y reunieron secretamente las esferas para traerme a la vida nuevamente" respondió freezer

" y ¿ cual es la razón para que estés en este mundo ? " pregunto goku nuevamente

" es simple, después de investigar, supe que no te encontrabas en la tierra, lo cual me quito las ganas de destruirla si tu no estabas para presenciarlo, entonces reuní nuevamente las esferas del dragon y pedí que me mandara al lugar donde te encontrabas y de esa manera termine en el infierno de este mundo, donde conocí a estas amables personas las cuales me dijeron que si les ayudaba seguro aparecerías " explico freezer

" eres muy obstinado freezer " le respondió goku después de escuchar su historia

" lo que sea por cumplir mi venganza" le dijo con su típica sonrisa

Gine que estaba escuchando la conversación entre su hijo y freezer, no entendía cual era la relación entre ellos y mas aun el como se conocieron

" hijo, ¿cual es tu relación con freezer sama ? Pues parece que hay un gran resentimiento por su parte " pregunto gine a su hijo

" no hay mucho que contar, simplemente nos vimos las caras hace años y le derrote, y eso aun le pesa " respondió goku como si no fuese la gran cosa la batalla sangrienta que tuvo con freezer

" ¿ le derrotaste ? ¿ a freezer sama ? " pregunto sorprendida por la respuesta de su hijo

" ya te lo contare mas tarde, ahora no es momento para charlar " le dijo goku a su madre

Esta asintió, ¿ que clase de historias le contaría su hijo ? Al parecer a tenido una vida muy ajetreada por su forma de actuar y hablar

" supongo que te has hecho mas fuerte si tienes el valor de aparecer delante mio " le pregunto goku

" jojojo, eso tenlo por seguro, después de un entrenamiento intenso me he vuelto lo suficientemente poderoso para acabar contigo " respondió freezer confiado

" eso espero, pues sabrás que no he estado de brazos cruzados durante todos estos años " le dijo goku

" eso escuche, al parecer acabaste con majin bu " dijo freezer, pero no parecía sorprendido

" eso no es todo, pero bueno, te diré una cosa, mejor sera que comiences con todo tu poder desde el inicio porque sino lo haces te aseguro que esta vez no te perdonare la vida como en namek" advirtió goku

" jojojojo, descuida no soy tan desconsiderado para hacer eso, ademas quiero que sepas que te respeto como guerrero y por eso te mostrare todo mi poder, espero que disfrutes del espectáculo " le respondió freezer

" jajajaja, estas perdido son goku con el de nuestro lado tu vida ter-" eso fue todo lo que pudo decir katerea antes de ser atravesada por un rayo que provenía del dedo de freezer

" ¿ quieres callarte, pedazo de basura ? No me interrumpas " dijo freezer al ahora cayendo cuerpo sin vida de katerea

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la acción de freezer, menos goku y gine que sabían como era el

" katerea..." dijo con pena serafall al ver el cuerpo de katerea en el suelo

" ahora con las pestes eliminadas, continuemos" dijo freezer preparándose

Freezer empezó a aumentar su poder, rápidamente el aura empezó a cambiar a una dorada, era un espectáculo para los ojos de los presentes, el aura dorada rodeo el cuerpo de freezer completamente ocultándolo en su interior, después de unos instantes el aura dorada se intensifico dando un resplandor enorme, cuando el resplandor empezó a desaparecer, todos pudieron apreciar el nuevo aspecto de freezer, el cual ahora tenia todo su cuerpo dorado

" jojojo...perdón por hacerte esperar, esta es mi nueva forma, aun no tiene nombre pero si tuviéramos que darle uno, supongo que seria golden freezer " dijo freezer ahora en su nueva forma

Goku estaba impresionado, no por el aspecto, sino por el poder que desprendía, ¿cual fue el entrenamiento que hizo para poder adquirir tal poder ? Se preguntaba goku

" impresionante, debo decir que estoy muy sorprendido por tu poder " le alabo goku

" gracias, todo esto es solo para poder acabar contigo" respondió freezer a la alabanza haciendo su típica reverencia

" pero tu no eres el único con una nueva transformación " le dijo goku con una sonrisa confiada

" eso pensé " respondió freezer

" entonces me toca mostrar mi nueva forma " dijo goku elevándose para poder transformarse

De esa forma goku empezó a elevar su poder hasta el punto que un aura azul lo cubrió y un gran brillo lo continuo, cuando el brillo empezó a debilitarse el aura que cubría el cuerpo de goku empezó a deshacerse como una cascara y del interior apareció goku con su pelo de color azul al igual que el aura que le rodeaba

Los presentes, quedaron mudos al ver la forma de goku, ninguno de ellos podia sentir su ki, pero michael y gabriel pudieron sentir algo que les alarmo

" ¿ eso es aura divina ? " dijeron los dos

" ¿ eso quiere decir que es un dios ? " pregunto azazel

A lo que los dos arcángeles asintieron, dejando aun mas sorprendidos a los presentes menos a rias que ya sabia sobre el dios rojo

" vaya. Vaya...es un poder impresionante" alabo freezer a goku

" gracias, me costo mucho llegar a este punto " respondió goku

"ya veo, si no fuera así no seria divertido " le dijo freezer

" ciertamente " respondió goku

Y los dos empezaron a reír, lo cual dejo a los presentes con una gota de sudor al ver a esos dos monstruos riendo de esa forma

" entonces... Quede comienzo mi venganza " dijo freezer con su pose habitual y una sonrisa en su rostro

Y con eso el choque de los dos seres mas poderosos de este mundo comenzó

Los dos se elevaron por encima de las nubes donde no dañarían a nadie, y rápidamente se precipitaron el uno contra el otro, chocando sus puños con una potencia demencial

El sonido del choque fue asombroso y dio como resultado una poderosa onda expansiva que limpio el cielo de nubes a su alrededor

Los dos se median con ese choque,al saber la fuerza de su oponente los dos dejaron de hacer fuerza con sus puños dando paso a un intercambio de golpes y patadas a una velocidad imperceptible para los meros mortales

Los sonidos de su batalla y las ondas de choque por los golpes, se movían de un lado a otro a una velocidad asombrosa, los que estaban en el suelo miraban con desesperación de un lugar a otro guiándose por los sonidos de la batalla

Los dos estaban muy igualados, se golpeaban por igual el uno al otro, pero al parecer freezer tenia un poco mas de poder y eso le daba poco a poco una ligera ventaja

Poco a poco la batalla entre los dos empezaba a mostrar un cambio, aun estando bastante heridos la duración de la pelea estaba demostrando que freezer no habia corregido su punto débil, y ese era el desgaste de poder rápido

Goku se habia percatado de esto y alargo la batalla apropósito para que el desgaste empeorara, freezer fue el único en no darse cuenta y eso le costo la batalla

Cuando se percato de que perdía poder muy rápidamente, ya todo estaba por terminar

Pero el no dejaría las cosas así, tan fácilmente, pero todo era inútil, pues en mitad de un intercambio de golpes su forma golden desapareció

Estaba frustrado, después de revivir y perseguirlo hasta este mundo de mierda ¿ las cosas terminarían de esta forma ?...no, el no estaba dispuesto a dejar la cosas así

Freezer planeaba destruir el planeta junto con el mismo, el sabia que podia vivir en el espacio pero al ser un universo distinto su final estaba asegurado, pero le daba lo mismo si con ello podia matar a goku

Pero goku no era el mismo de entonces, y esta vez no dejaría a freezer actuar y sabiendo lo que haría empezó a preparar su kamehameha mas poderoso

Cuando freezer estaba preparando su bola mortal, fue demasiado tarde pues goku se habia anticipado a el y sus planes, disparando su kamehameha contra freezer eliminando hasta la ultima célula del malvado emperador del mal

Goku bajo lentamente al suelo donde estaban todos, se encontraba muy agotado por la feroz batalla con freezer y cubierto de heridas por todos lados

Este fue el cierre perfecto para una reunión muy movida la cual otras religiones vieron y sintieron desde sus respectivos lugares

Todos querían entrar en contacto con el guerrero de cabello azul el cual portaba un aura divina, y para eso tendrían que reunirse en una nueva conferencia, la cual seria en un futuro próximo y seria tan movida como la actual

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**-FIN DEL SEGUNDO ARCO-**


	19. mini episodio y avance del arco 3

**MINI EPISODIO : MADRE E HIJO**

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido en la reunión de las 3 facciones, todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, y ahora podemos ver a goku y su madre gine andando a la casa de goku el cual seria el nuevo hogar de gine

" debo decir hijo, que estoy impresionada " dijo gine a goku con una sonrisa en su rostro

" ¿ y eso por que ? " pregunto goku confuso al no entender porque su madre estaba impresionada

" ¿ porque ? Por derrotar a freezer sama, quien diría que mi pequeño que nació con 5 unidades de poder, un día derrotaría al poderoso freezer sama " decía gine con lagrimas en los ojos recordando al pequeño goku recién nacido

Goku al ver a su madre tan feliz y orgullosa solo pudo sonreír

" vamos mama, no exageres, tampoco es la primera vez que le derroto " le dijo goku sonriendo

" es cierto, eso mismo dijiste cuando hablabas con el, ¿ como fue que se conocieron ? Y ¿ que era esa forma azul ? " gine emocionada y curiosa empezó a preguntar a goku

" jajajaja, tranquila mama, cuando estemos en casa te contare todo ¿ vale ? " respondió goku

" esta bien, aguantare la curiosidad hasta entonces " dijo gine asintiendo

Los dos continuaban caminando tranquilamente por la calle, pero goku se dio cuenta que su madre parecía inquieta pues no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas hacia atrás

" ¿ ocurre algo madre ? " pregunto goku

"ummm... Hijo, por alguna razón un ejercito de chicas nos esta siguiendo " le dijo gine en voz baja

Goku al ver a su madre nerviosa por eso, no pudo aguantar la risa mas y rompió a reír

" ¿ que- que es tan divertido en lo que dije ? " pregunto gine confusa por la repentina risa de goku

" jajajaj...haaa...nada, es solo que tu comentario me pareció divertido, no te preocupes ellas son mis mujeres " le dijo goku mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa repentina

" !¿ Todas ellas? ! " grito gine sorprendida

" si ¿ hay algo mal ? " pregunto goku confuso

" en eso eres diferente a tu padre, pero también dice mucho sobre tu valor como saiyajin " dijo gine

" no entiendo sobre las costumbres saiyajin ¿ es bueno o malo ? " pregunto goku curioso

" los machos saiyajin, cuanto mas fuertes con mas mujeres se rodeaban, pero tu padre fue especial y solo me amo a mi " dijo gine y las ultimas palabras las dijo con ternura y afecto

" ya veo...pero a mi todo eso me importa muy poco, yo solo correspondo sus sentimientos " respondió goku

" te has convertido en gran chico " decía gine feliz por saber el hombre en el que su hijo se habia convertido

Despues de un rato, habian llegado a las puertas de la enorme casa, gine al ver la casa se quedo mirando con la boca abierta

" ¿ esta es tu casa ? " pregunto gine sorprendida

" si, fue un regalo de mi cuñado y mi suegro " respondio goku

" deben ser muy ricos " dijo gine

" bueno, por algo son nobles, ademas mi cuñado es el maou " respondio goku

Gine no sabia que decir sobre eso, simplemente se quedo en silencio mirando la enorme casa, que mas que casa parecia un edificio

" bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar madre " le dijo goku a su madre con una enorme sonrisa

" si... Ya estoy en casa " le respondio gine con otra enorme sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos

**EXTRA Y AVANCE DEL ARCO 3**

En el universo 7, en el planeta de bills, se encontraba en el comedor un individuo con el mismo

aspecto que bills pero mas gordo junto con una mujer similar a wiss, y estaban teniendo una acalorada discusion

" oye bills, entregame la tierra " decia el gato morado gordo

" ni en tus mejores sueños champa " respondia bills

" champa sama, el universo 6 deberia tener un planeta tierra tambien " pregunto wiss

" ¿ es eso cierto vados ? " pregunto champa a su angel vados

Esta con su vara miro en el universo 6 y rapidamente le dio el resultado de su busqueda a champa

" es cierto champa sama que tenemos un planeta tierra, pero esta muerto, por alguna razon " informo vados

" puede que fuera, acausa de una guerra o algun tipo de fenimeno " dijo wiss al ver en su baston la tierra del universo 6

" ya escuchaste bills, asi que dame tu tierra " dijo champa exigiendo como un niño mimado

" ni en tus mas locos sueños champa " nego bills

" ! Eso es injusto ! ! No puedes quedarte toda esa rica comida solo para ti ! " gritaba champa

" no es mi culpa que la de tu universo este en ese estado " decia bills con una sonrisa

" grrr...maldito flacucho, ! Entonces arreglemos esto con una pelea ! " dijo champa

" ! Ja ! Una bola de manteca como tu ¿ quiere pelear conmigo ? Conoce tu lugar " se burlo bills

" ya veo, tienes miedo verdad, flacucho esqueletico " dijo champa con malicia

Bills al escuchar eso se puso en pie y elevo su poder y champa hizo lo mismo pero cuando estaban por pelear fueron detenidos por sus respectivos angeles

" tranquilicense ustedes dos " dijo wiss

" ¿ acaso no saben que si pelean causaran muchos desastres ? " dijo vados

Los dos obedientemente se detuvieron y se sentaron nuevamente

" entonces que proponen para que arreglemos esto " pregunto bills

" um... ¿ que tal un torneo de lucha ? " dijo wiss

" ¿ un torneo ? ¿ solo nosotros dos ? Eso no seria un torneo " dijo champa

" no, ustedes no participaran, los que participaran seran los guerreros que ustedes recluten " dijo vados

" ya veo, parece interesante " dijo bills

" las reglas seran como las del tenkaichi budokai de la tierra, y los participantes seran 5 por cada universo, ¿ que les parece ? " explico wiss

Champa y bills se quedaron pensando un rato y despues de pensarlo aceptaron las condiciones y que la tierra sera el premio

Despues de arreglar las condiciones, champa y vados se marcharon para reunir a los luchadores del universo 6

" ahora tenemos que reunir a nuestros luchadores " dijo bills

" por cierto bills sama ¿ debemos llamarle a el ? " pregunto wiss

" pues claro que si, es una pieza clave en el equipo por lo que negarse esta fuera de lugar " contesto bills

" ya veo, pero no creo que se niegue, en cuanto sepa que hay un torneo con gente de otro universo " le dijo wiss con una sonrisa

" ya veo... Es cierto, es un maniatico de las peleas, por lo que vendra seguro" dijo bills recordando la obsesion de esa persona por las peleas

" ya solo falta reunir a los 4~restantes " le recordo wiss

" contacta a vegeta y que el se encargue de eso " ordeno bills

Wiss asintio con la cabeza, y se dispuso a contactar con vegeta para contarle sobre el torneo y las consecuencias de la derrota

* * *

**FIN DEL MINI EPISODIO**


	20. Chapter 17

**-ARCO 3 - EL INICIO DE LA VENGANZA-**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17 : REGRESANDO A CASA **

* * *

Estamos en la casa de goku, donde las chicas, menos akeno, se encuentran reunidas en la gran mesa de la cocina con rostros serios

" chicas, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí por un motivo" decía rias con la típica pose de gendo ikari ( el padre de shinji de evangelion para los que no lo sepan )

Todas tragaron saliva y con una mirada seria muy típica del momento creado, miraron a rias para que continuara

" y todo es debido al reciente comportamiento de nuestra camarada akeno "continuo diciendo rias aun con la pose de gendo ikari

Todas giraron sus cabezas hacia el living donde ahora se encontraba goku en el sofá sentado y junto a el estaba una akeno que se comportaba como una persona muy distinta, su comportamiento era como el de una niña mimada y consentida la cual se enamoro ciegamente

" ! Comandante tengo una teoría ! " dijo medaka a rias siguiéndole el rollo tipo evangelion

" puede hablar, soldado medaka " respondió rias con un tono de voz parecido al de gendo ikari

" pienso que es una falsa akeno, alguien nos dio el cambiazo en algún momento " dijo medaka convencida de su teoría

" mm... Es algo tan estúpido que podría ser cierto " dijo rias a lo que todas asintieron

" !¿ estúpido ?! " repico medaka ofendida

" muy bien soldado medaka, tu misión es comprobar si tu teoría es cierta, ! En marcha ! " dijo rias con voz de mando a medaka ignorando su replica anterior

" ! A sus ordenes comandante ! " se puso en pie medaka y con un saludo militar se dispuso a cumplir la misión

Mientras todas veían a medaka marchar, se asomaron por el marco de la puerta, solo se podían ver las cabezas de las chicas por el marco que parecían un tótem, mientras estas observaban a medaka dicendole algo a akeno mientras gesticulaba y al poco después se puede ver a una akeno rodeada de rayos y electrocutando a medaka comitente

Las chicas al ver eso rápidamente regresaron a sus lugares en la mesa de la cocina para disimular mientras medaka regresaba con los pelos chamuscados y echando humo de ellos mientras retomaba su asiento

" comandante... Tal parece que ella es la real " informaba medaka con el afro echando humo

Las chicas se aguantaban la risa, para que medaka no se sintiera mas estúpida de lo que ya se sentía, pero una de ellas levanto la mano para hablar

" esto...chicas, no seria mas fácil preguntarle a goku ya que puede detectar el ki " dijo gine lo cual abrió los ojos de todas en shock

"! grandiosa idea !, como se podia esperar de la capitán general madre " dijo rias alabando la idea de gine

" ! Ehhh ! ¿ desde cuando me convertí en el rango mas alto ? " replicaba gine sorprendida por ser la mayor autoridad

Rias ignorando a la sorprendida gine, se asomo por el marco de la puerta y con señas le indico a goku que se acercara, este confuso y curioso se acerco

" general del aire goku... ¿ Podrías responder a una pregunta ? " dijo rias regresando a su rol como comandante ikari

Goku al ver a las chicas con ese ambiente raro y a su madre suspirando resignada, solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

" ¿ cual pregunta ? " respondió este

" podrías decirnos si la capitana akeno es en realidad ella " pregunto rias

"no se a lo que te refieres con eso, pero ella es sin duda akeno " contesto goku muy seguro

Todas las chicas suspiraron de alivio al saber que era la akeno real, dejando aun mas confuso al pobre goku que no entendía a que jugaban

" muchas gracias por tu cooperación , ya puedes retirarte general de aire " my darling " " dijo rias con la pose

Goku regreso al salón y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, akeno se recostó en su regazo y le pregunto

" ¿ que es lo que querían goku ? " pregunto akeno con voz melosa

" no sabría que decirte... Cada día están mas raras " le respondió goku con una ceja arqueada y preocupado por la salud mental de las chicas

Al día siguiente, goku se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa sentado en posición de loto haciendo entrenamiento mental, pero este fue interrumpido por grayfia la cual le llamo

" goku, tienes una llamada en la bola que te dio vegeta " le aviso grayfia

" ¿ una llamada ? ¿ que podrá ser ? " se pregunto este

Una vez dentro, cogió la bola y en ella se podia ver a su maestro wiss

" hola goku, como estas " saludo wiss

" me encuentro genial, ¿ ocurre algo wiss ? " pregunto este

" algo así... Pero seria mejor si lo hablamos directamente ¿ puedo ir a tu casa ? " dijo wiss

" claro, ¿ cuando llegaras ? " pregunto goku

" en media hora estaré ahí, espero que prepares algo sabroso jojojo " dijo wiss

" claro, te espero entonces " dijo goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y la imagen se corto

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS...

en el gran salón de la casa, un portal se creo y de su interior salio wiss con una gran sonrisa

" hohoho, encantado señoritas, mi nombre es wiss y soy el ángel guardián del dios de la destrucción bills sama " se presento wiss a las chicas que le observaban

todas ellas con una reverencia se presentaron ante wiss, el cual para ellas no se parecía en nada a los ángeles que conocían

" entonces wiss, ¿ cual es el motivo de tu visita ? " pregunto goku a su maestro después de que tomaran asiento

" jojojo... veo que te volviste mas perspicaz desde que llegaste a este mundo, goku san " respondió wiss con su típica risa

mientras goku y wiss conversaban, los miembros restantes del clan de rias llegaron a la casa

" ¿ que nos perdimos ? " pregunto issei

"shh... ...tu calla y escucha " le reprendió akeno con un dedo en sus labios a lo cual issei y los que recién llegaron asintieron en silencio

" la cosa goku es, que por ciertas razones la tierra de tu universo esta en juego " comento wiss, lo que sorprendio a todos menos a goku

" ya veo...¿ y cuales son las reglas de ese " juego " ? " pregunto goku

" las reglas son las mismas que en el tenkaichi budokai, pero sera un 5 vs 5 " explico wiss

" y ¿ quienes son nuestros rivales ? " pregunto nuevamente goku

" ellos pertenecen al universo 6, que esta a cargo de champa sama el hermano de bills sama " dijo wiss lo cual sorprendio a goku

" !¿ el hermano de bills sama ?! " grito goku sorprendido lo cual alerto a todos al verle de esa forma

" eso mismo, y ahora mismo vegeta esta reuniendo luchadores para el torneo, pero bills sama te quiere en el como capitán " dijo wiss mientras bebía un poco de te

" entiendo... participare " -respondió goku- " me estoy emocionando por pelear con tipos fuertes de otro universo " decía con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos

" sabia que aceptarías, el torneo iniciara en tres dias, por lo que deberías prepararte " dijo wiss mientras se ponía en pie para marcharse

" wiss, te gustaría quedarte a cenar, las comidas de akeno y grayfia es realmente deliciosa " dijo goku a wiss

" me encantaría, siempre estoy dispuesto a comer cosas deliciosas " respondió wiss con una sonrisa

akeno y grayfia se esmeraron mucho en la cena de esa noche ya que su invitado era alguien especial, wiss sonreía mientras disfrutaba la deliciosa cena preparada por las chicas que incluso prepararon algo aparte para que le llevara a bills

cuando la cena termino, wiss se dispuso a regresar al universo 7, pero goku le detuvo para preguntarle una ultima cosa antes de que marchara

" wiss, ¿ podría llevar conmigo a algunas personas ? " pregunto goku

" claro, ¿ porque no ? " respondió wiss positivamente

" gracias " agradeció goku feliz

" no hay de que goku, entonces regresare por ti en dos dias " dijo wiss y con eso se despidió desapareciendo en el portal que creo

justo en el momento que wiss se marcho, todos se acercaron a goku rodeándole y bombardeándolo a preguntas todos al mismo tiempo

" ya, ya, hablad uno por uno que no entiendo nada " les calmaba goku que no podia entender si hablaban todos al mismo tiempo

" hijo, de que va todo eso de que la tierra esta en juego " pregunto gine

" tal como dijo wiss, parece que bills y su hermano apostaron la tierra del universo 7 en un torneo de lucha " respondió goku a su madre

" ¿ como puedes estar tan calmado, cuando la tierra de tu universo esta en juego ? " pregunto tiamat nerviosa

" que quieres que te diga, es tan normal para mi que ya no me sorprende " respondió goku muy calmado

" que eso te parezca normal es muy raro..." dijo issei a lo cual asintieron la mayoría

" entonces... ¿ te marcharas ? " le pregunto asia con ojos llorosos mientras le agarraba de la camisa

" regresaras ¿ verdad ? " le dijo koneko poniendo el mismo rostro triste de asia

todos los presentes miraron con rostro triste y solitario a goku pensando que este no regresaría nunca mas cuando se marchara

" por que ponéis esas caras tan tristes, ¿ acaso no vendréis conmigo ? " les dijo goku confuso al verlos a todos de esa manera

" ¿ eso es cierto ? " le asaltaron todos al mismo tiempo

" cla-claro que si, ademas tengo que presentarle a mi madre a sus nietos " respondió goku nervioso

todos estaban felices por poder ir al mundo donde goku vivió y poder conoces a los amigos de este que aparecían en las aventuras que el les contaba

" bueno, ya es tarde mejor vamos a dormir que mañana tengo que hacer varias visitas " dijo goku a los presentes los cuales se quedaron intrigados por esas visitas de las que hablo

el dia siguiente fue con goku visitando a todos los lideres de las facciones para preguntarles si les apetecía visitar su universo y disfrutar del torneo que se celebraría, todos ellos aceptaron por la curiosidad de poder visitar el mundo de donde provenía goku y ver si era cierto que existía gente tan fuerte como el decía

ya era el dia en que wiss regresaría para llevar a todos al universo 7 donde esperan los amigos de goku, la casa de goku estaba en estos momentos bastante llena de gente con los maou sirzechs y leviatan, los arcángeles michael y gabriel y azazel

mientras todos interactuaban entre ellos, un portal se abrió en living de la casa saliendo de el wiss, que después de saludar les invito a entrar al portal, todos miraron a goku el cual entro el primero en el portal y los demas le siguieron

**LA TIERRA- UNIVERSO 7**

un portal se abrió en el patio de la capsule corp, donde ahora se encontraban reunidos todos los conocidos de goku, con los preparativos de una gran fiesta de bienvenida

todos miraron hacia el portal con emoción por volver a ver su amigo y entonces de el salio el ahora de aspecto adolescente goku del portal

" hola a todos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos " saludo goku a todos con una sonrisa

pero todos estaban sorprendidos, ellos ya sabían de lo que le ocurrió por vegeta, pero el saberlo y el verlo son dos cosas muy distintas

" ¿ papa ? ¿ eres tu realmente ? " pregunto gohan

" claro que si hijo " respondió goku con su típica sonrisa

" es el, no cabe duda " dijo krilin al ver el comportamiento despreocupado de este

" ! tu maldito ! acaso no es suficiente con que los de tu raza envejezcan mas lento , ¿ que tenias que volverte un adolescente de nuevo ? " le grito bulma furiosa y con celos

" esto no fue cosa mía bulma, ademas ¿ por que no le pides a shenlong que te rejuvenezca y ya ? " le dijo goku

" ! pues puede que lo haga ! ¿ eso te gustaría vegeta ? " pregunto bulma a su marido

" ! humph ! haz lo que quieras mujer " respondió vegeta como si no fuera con el

mientras todos reían por el comportamiento de bulma y vegeta, del portal empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de personas las cuales miraban confusas hacia todos lados

" ! chicos por aquí ! " les aviso goku con la mano

estos que vieron a goku , empezaron a acercarse donde el se encontraba

" padre, ¿ quien son todas esas personas ? " pregunto gohan

" oh, ellos son mis amigos y nueva familia del otro universo " respondió goku sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos a vegeta que ya sabia de ello

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	21. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18 : FIESTA ANTES DEL TORNEO**

En el patio de la capsule corp se encuentran reunidos los viejos amigos de goku junto a los nuevos, fue una gran sorpresa para todos el saber que goku no solo tenia una sola prometida, sino que tenia nueve de ellas y encima todas eran muy hermosas

" no entiendo a las mujeres, ¿ que le encuentran de interesante a un loco de las peleas como el ? " decía yamcha con envidia y celos en su voz

" yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas, pero creo que lo que las atrae hacia el es su personalidad y forma de ser " respondía ten shin han al envidioso yamcha

"hohohoho, este goku no deja de sorprenderme trayendo tal cantidad de hermosuras, espero que me dejen hacer un poco de puf puf " decía el maestro roshi mirando a las chicas de forma pervertida con sangre en su nariz pensando en el puf puf

En otro lado podemos ver a goku y piccolo hablando tranquilamente

" oye son, parece que tu poder creció en tu estadía en ese mundo " decía piccolo con una sonrisa al ver que su amigo no dejo de entrenar

" jejeje, sabes que yo nunca dejo de entrenar para poder superarme y en estos momentos mi intención es controlar completamente el blue " respondió goku con una mano en la cintura mientras apretaba su puño con una sonrisa

" tu nunca cambiaras, pero eso te hace ser quien eres " le decía piccolo con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando viejos tiempos

" oye piccolo, ¿ podría pedirte un pequeño favor ? " dijo goku a su amigo juntando sus dos manos

" ¿ que tipo de favor ? " pregunto el namekiano, interesado por saber que seria

" me gustaría que le dieras un poco de entrenamiento, a tres personas, te lo pido porque se que no hay mejor maestro que tu " le contó goku recordando como piccolo entreno a gohan

" por mi esta bien, ya que tu lo pides " respondió piccolo positivamente ya que su amigo lo pidió

" gracias, te debo una " le agradeció goku con una sonrisa y entonces llamo a las que serian entrenadas

" ! Medaka, tiamat , xenovia, acercaros un segundo ! " las llamo goku con un grito a lo cual las dos se acercaron

" ¿ que ocurre goku ? " pregunto medaka al no saber por que fue llamada

" goku, que se te ofrece " respondió tiamat al llamado de su maestro pensando que necesitaba algo de ella

" ¿me llamaste ?"-pregunto xenovia la cual vino rápidamente

" chicas os presento a mi buen amigo piccolo, el es un gran maestro y accedió a daros un entrenamiento mientras nos encontremos en este mundo " les explico goku el motivo por el cual las llamo

" ! En serio ! " decía medaka emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos

" goku, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿ estas seguro que sera un buen maestro ? " preguntaba tiamat escéptica por la conveniente propuesta

" ¿me podre volver tan fuerte como tu ? "-preguntaba emocionada xenovia

" no podría estas mas seguro, cuando se trata de técnicas y estilos de lucha, piccolo es el que tiene un mayor repertorio " respondía goku a tiamat que no estaba muy convencida

" oye son, ¿ estas seguro de querer que entrene a estas muchachas ? No parecen poder aguantar mi entrenamiento " dijo piccolo ofendido por lo dicho por tiamat

" tranquilo, aunque no lo parezca medaka es bastante fuerte, tiamat es una reina dragon y xenovia tiene muchas ganas de ser mas fuerte " respondió goku señalando a las chicas

" hum... ...Ya veremos si podrán aguantar un dia, si lo consiguen las reconoceré" dijo picolo con una media sonrisa la cual asusto a las chicas

" jejeje, gracias piccolo, te aseguro que conseguirán tu aprobación " dijo goku con una gran sonrisa que hizo que las chicas sintieran una gran presión por las expectativas puestas en ellas

En otro lugar podíamos ver a los demas hablando amigablemente y conociendo entre ellos

" así que tu eres el hijo de son goku " decía sirzechs dándole la mano a son gohan

" encantado de conocerle, soy son gohan el hijo mayor de son goku " se presentaba gohan estrechándole la mano al maou

" ¿ hijo mayor ? ¿ acaso hay otros ? " pregunto rias a gohan

" si, hay uno mas, oye goten preséntate ante todos " dijo el gohan y de atrás de el se asomo un niño que era el vivo retrato de goku pero en pequeño

" hola " dijo tímidamente goten mientras se asomaba tras las piernas de gohan

Las chicas al ver al pequeño goten, sintieron como si un rayo les caía y empezaron a temblar y se quedaron en silencio unos instantes antes de gritar todas

" ! KYAAAA! Es super lindooo " dijeron todas super emocionadas al ver al pequeño pero la que fue mas rápida en actuar fue akeno que atrapo al pequeño goten y lo levanto toda emocionada

" hola , pequeño y lindo goten, soy mama akeno ¿ puedes decir mama akeno ? " decía akeno emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos mientras sostenía en aire al pequeño goten

Todas con los ojos muy abiertos y con grandes sonrisas, estaban esperando si el pequeño lo diría o no, mientras akeno sostenía a un goten en forma chibi que inclinaba la cabeza confuso por no entender nada

" ¿ mama akeno ? " dijo goten de forma que parecía no entender el porque le pedían eso

Pero esas palabras, fueron demasiado poderosas para la emocionada akeno, que al escucharlas un sangrado nasal masivo la tumbo, y se podia ver como si una barra de HP bajaba al instante, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que la ahora inconsciente akeno tenia una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro que nadie lo diría por su aspecto el cual tenia aun su cara manchada de sangre por el sangrado nasal

Las demas al escuchar al pequeño llamar a akeno " mama " rápidamente le asaltaron pidiéndole al pequeño goten que estaba estrujado en un mar de pechos que les dijera " mama " a todas ellas, lo cual saco una sonrisa nerviosa a los que las veían

" jajaja, que chicas mas enérgicas " decía bulma con una gota de sudor

" si...ellas no saben lo que es el auto-control " respondía azazel con ironía

" goten, aguanta " animaba gohan en su mente a su hermanito que estaba rodeado de sus futuras madrastras

" humph... Que mujeres mas escandalosas, no han cambiado " decía vegeta recordando lo escandalosas que fueron el dia que las conoció -" son ideales para kakaroto "

En otro lado podíamos ver a bills en la larga mesa llena de comida, devorando todo mientras wiss también comía pero con educación

Mientras el dios de la destrucción continuaba comiendo se percato que alguien le miraba fijamente a sus espaldas, cosa que le molesto y se giro para ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir su momento de felicidad, pero se sorprendio al ver a una pequeña chica de cabellos blancos que le miraba fijamente y que por alguna razón sentía que tenían algo en común

Los dos se miraron fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra, lo cual saco una sonrisa de wiss al verlos de ese modo, pero la primera en romper el silencio fue koneko

" ¿ señor gato ? " pregunto la nekomata inclinando la cabeza confusa lo cual saco una vena hinchada en bills

" oye niña, ten un poco mas de respeto, no soy un señor gato, soy el dios de la destrucción " le respondió bills molesto

" ¿ el señor gato es un dios ? " pregunto koneko aun mas confusa inclinando mas la cabeza

Bills con un tic en el ojo, intento no perder los nervios por las palabras de una niña y le respondió airado

" oye niña, te lo repetiré una vez mas, no soy un señor gato, soy bills el dios de la destrucción y si me llamas una vez mas señor gato, te destruiré ¿ te queda claro ? " le dijo bills a koneko ahora con su aura encendida

" toma, para ti " dijo koneko ignorando lo dicho por bills y le entrego una bolsa llena de dulces suyos " adiós, señor dios gato " se despidió mientras agitaba su mano koneko

" estos niños, no saben lo que es el miedo " dijo bills con la bolsa de dulces en su mano viendo a koneko partir " pero por alguna razón, ella parecía tener un aroma similar a mi " dijo bills mientras se comía un dulce " oh, esta rico "

La fiesta duro hasta muy entrada la noche, con todos conociéndose y entablando amistades, goku estaba muy feliz por ver que sus nuevos y viejos amigos se llevaban bien

Cuando la fiesta estaba por finalizar, bulma les ofreció pasar la noche en su casa, pero como eran bastantes, goku se negó y le pidió a bills si podían quedarse esta noche en su palacio a cambio de que las chicas le hicieran algunas cosas ricas para comer, lo cual el dios glotón de la destrucción acepto

Mientras las chicas estaban en la gran cocina del palacio de bills, goku junto a sirzechs, azazel , michael ,bills y wiss estaban hablando tranquilamente

" quien me diría, que llegaría a conocer una existencia como la suya señor bills " decía el maou con una sonrisa feliz al poder conocer a alguien como bills

" eso es cierto sirzechs, desde que goku llego a nuestras vidas solo son una sorpresa tras otra " decía azazel con una sonrisa irónica mirando al aludido que se frotaba la nuca avergonzado pensando que le alagaron

" pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿ si el señor bills es el dios de la destrucción quiere decir que hay uno de la creación ? " pregunto confuso michael

" no hay un dios de la creación como tal, pero esta zeno sama que se podría decir que es el que lo creo todo " respondió bills a la pregunta

" ¿ zeno sama ? No me suena ¿ es fuerte ? " pregunto goku al conocer el nombre

" goku, zeno sama es el que esta por encima de los 12 dioses de la destrucción, si el quisiera podría desaparecer nuestro universo en un suspiro " respondió wiss a la pregunta sorprendiendo a los presentes

" ! Eso es increíble ! Me gustaría pelear con el algún dia " dijo goku emocionado lo cual bills con un golpe en la mesa le lanzo una mirada a goku

" ni se te ocurra, entendido, si por casualidad llegaras a conocerlo no le preguntes eso o podría hacer desaparecer nuestro universo " dijo bills sudando a mares lo cual hizo temblar a los 3 de las facciones

" como de poderoso debe ser el tal zeno sama, si el dios destructor le teme hasta tal punto " pensaron los 3 de las facciones aterrorizados por el ser llamado zeno sama. Pero goku pensaba distinto

" bills dijo que no le desafiara, pero si el le teme tanto debe ser muy poderoso y eso me emociona " pensaba goku el cual tenia estrellitas en los ojos

Pero mientras estos conversaban, las chicas aparecieron cargando grandes cantidades de comida colocándolas en la gran mesa y disponiéndose todos a cenar

La cena fue muy tranquila, con bills muy satisfecho por lo preparado por las chicas, las cuales estaban contentas de poder satisfacer el paladar del dios de la destrucción, el cual alabo a goku dicendole que habia conseguido unas muy buenas esposas y si quería podían quedarse a vivir en el palacio, sonrojando a las chicas que las hizo muy feliz que un dios de ese calibre las reconociera y les diera su bendición como esposas de goku

Después de una agradable cena, todos se disponían a dormir ya que mañana seria el dia del torneo y wiss les acompaño a sus habitaciones, la habitación de goku era enorme con una cama también enorme en la que veinte personas cabían perfectamente

Cuando se dispuso para ir a la habitación se dio cuenta que serafall y gabriel cambien le seguían, lo cual ya era claro después de que todas tuvieran una conversación en la cocina

Esa noche, la maou y la arcángel sintieron el placer que un saiyajin les podría ofrecer y se hicieron adictas repitiendo varias veces.

Gine se quedo en la casa de su nieto gohan para conocerlo mejor y pasar tiempo con su bisnieta

Lo cual sera para un mini capitulo especial solo para gine contando la reacción de los que la conocieron y mas

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	22. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19 : GUERRERO DEFINITIVO VS GUERRERO RENACIDO**

* * *

goku como cada dia, despierta temprano para poder entrenar, aun siendo el dia del torneo el no podia dejar de entrenar como rutina, mientras se levantaba de la cama, vio que cada vez hay mas mujeres en ella, eso no le importaba mucho pues ya no puede dormir sin sentir el calor de las chicas a su lado y menos sin tener su almohada de pechos, esta noche pasada su almohada fue gabriel con sus hermosos, grandes y suaves pechos, cabe decir que en el dia a dia las chicas se turnaban para hacer de almohada de pechos.

después de un buen desayuno preparado por las chicas, todos se dispusieron a ir a la tierra para recoger a los demas para así poder marchar al lugar donde se disputaría el torneo.

Todo el mundo en el transporte de wiss, fueron llevados al estadio creado para la ocasión en un planeta entre los universos 6 y 7, todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vieron que lo que rodeaba el estadio eran las super esferas del dragon las cuales tenían el tamaño de un planeta pequeño

" todo esto es como un sueño " decía rias mientras miraba a través del cristal de la nave creada por wiss

" tienes razón rias san, quien diría que viajaríamos por el universo " respondió gabriel con rostro feliz

" y no solo eso gabriel tan, ademas conocimos un dios de la destrucción y estamos por conocer otro " dijo serafall mirando a bills

" jojojo, entiendo que piensen de esa manera " dijo wiss al escuchar a las chicas hablar

" ¿ a que te refieres con eso wiss san ? " pregunto michael

" bueno...es normal que lo vean de esa forma ya que en su universo no hay un dios destructor, o mejor dicho ya no lo hay " respondió wiss

" ¿ como que ya no lo hay ? " pregunto sirzechs intrigado

" al parecer, el universo donde ustedes viven es un universo paralelo " respondió wiss

" ¿ paralelo ? " dijo azazel confuso por lo dicho por wiss

" eso mismo, su universo es un universo paralelo de uno de los que antes existían " explico wiss

" ¿ como es eso posible ?" pregunto akeno

" bueno, al parecer su universo es el paralelo de alguno de los que zeno sama elimino hace tiempo " dijo wiss para confundir mas aun a los demas

" pero si nuestro mundo es paralelo de otro ¿ no significa que cuando el original fue eliminado el nuestro también desaparecería ? "dijo reynare

" eso no tiene nada que ver, aunque dije " paralelo " su mundo es un mundo con todas las de la ley, el que el original fuese eliminado no afecta nada al suyo " explico wiss de forma que todos entendieran

" ya veo... Esa es la razón por la que no podia sentir ninguna energía de kaio o del dios destructor de ese mundo " dijo goku recordando que por mucho que lo intento le fue imposible

Mientras todos conversaban, finalmente llegaron a su destino, una vez aterrizaron, todos se dispusieron a acomodarse en sus asientos para ver el espectáculo

Por otro lado, goku junto a vegeta y piccolo se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraban los miembros del sexto universo para conocerlos, ya que goku es una persona muy curiosa y si no se acercaba reventaría de la curiosidad

Ahora solo quedaba decidir los miembros del séptimo universo, pues majin bu se quedo dormido y no pudieron despertarlo

" bills sama, ¿ me dejaría a mi elegir los dos miembros restantes ? " pregunto goku

" haz lo que quieras, pero como perdáis os destruiré " respondió bills un poco furioso

" gracias " dijo goku con una sonrisa ignorando la amenaza

" oye son, uno de ellos sera gohan ¿ verdad ? " pregunto piccolo

" no, el en estos momentos no serviría de nada y lo sabes " respondió goku negando con la cabeza

" entonces quienes serán los dos restantes " dijo vegeta

Goku miro a todos sus conocidos y con una sonrisa señalo a los dos participantes

" ¿ ehhhh ? ¿ yo ? " se señalo issei a si mismo sorprendido

" tus deseos son ordenes " dijo tiamat a goku con una sonrisa

" son...¿ estas seguro de esto ? " pregunto piccolo preocupado

" sera un buen entrenamiento para issei y tiamat " contesto goku " seguramente perderán, pero para eso estamos nosotros tres ¿ no te parece ? "

" estas muy confiado ¿ tienes algún as bajo la manga ? " pregunto piccolo

" jejeje algo así " respondió goku riendo

" humph, lo que sea, al final yo seré el que derrote a todos " dijo vegeta poniéndose todo tsundere

Al parecer el otro lado ya habia designado al primer luchador el cual esperaba en el ring y nuestros amigos rápidamente decidieron el orden

" bien issei, tu seras el primero, ve con todo y no te confíes ¿ entendido ? " le decía goku al nervioso issei

" entendido, ¿ estas preparado Ddraig ? " pregunto a su compañero " no... Pero aun así vamos compañero " respondió Ddraig no muy confiado

Mientras issei se dirigía hacia el ring donde le esperaba su contrincante, desde las gradas sus chicas le animaban

" ! Vamos issei, aguanta todo lo que puedas ! " gritaba lisanna

" ! Por lo menos agotalo un poco ! " gritaba momo

" ! Con que les des un par de golpes sera un logro ! " gritaba lissana otra vez

Todo el mundo estallo en risas por los extraños ánimos que las chicas de issei le daban a este

" maldición, ni si quiera piensan en que ganare " decía el pobre con la cabeza baja mientras lloraba lagrimas anime

Issei entro en su balance breaker y subió al ring , frente a el se encontraba un tipo grande parecido a un oso gordo y amarillo, con botas, camisa y muñequeras rojas

" del lado del universo siete, hyodou issei y del lado del universo seis botamo " anuncio el comentarista

" que el torneo de comienzo "

Issei que desde que se equipo con la armadura estuvo incrementando su poder, ahora se dispuso a atacar primero

" ! Comete esto ! !dragon shot ! " grito issei extendiendo su mano hacia adelante creando una esfera de energía la cual golpeo con su puño creando un rayo color carmesí

Botamo estaba parado en el lugar y recibió el impacto de lleno, el cual creo una gran nube de humo

Los del universo de DxD estaban felices por que el ataque impactara, pero los del universo de dragon ball estaban en silencio, al saber que un ataque así no serviría de nada

Issei en un gesto de victoria alzo el brazo al cielo y miro donde goku y los demas esperaban, pero al ver sus rostros serios, se dio cuenta que esto no habia terminado aun y así fue pues al desaparecer el humo se pudo ver a un botamo ileso y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

Issei al ver eso, se irrito y extendiendo las alas y con los propulsores de su espalda al máximo, Se lanzo de frente contra botamo

Lanzaba golpes y patadas, una y otra vez frenéticamente contra botamo, el cual con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro, los recibía todos sin inmutarse

Al ver que nada servia, retrocedió con un salto y nuevamente empezó a aumentar su poder, después de un gran aumento decidió poner todo ese poder en un solo golpe y nuevamente arremetió contra botamo, golpeándolo con todo el poder reunido

Botamo pareció darse cuenta de algo y se dejo llevar por la fuerza del golpe la cual lo lanzo al aire, issei ingenuamente pensó que su golpe surtió efecto, al contrario que goku y los demas que pensaron que algo estaba tramando botamo al dejarse llevar por el golpe

Y fue tal y como pensaron, ya que botamo reboto contra el techo del estadio y de esa forma comenzó a rebotar de un lugar a otro, issei se sorprendio por los rebotes de botamo que parecía una pelota de goma, el esquivaba todo lo que podia pero por los incesantes rebotes, botamo cada vez agarraba mas velocidad haciendo que cada momento fuera mas difícil de esquivar

Después de unos 30 rebotes, issei ya no podia ver la trayectoria, y ese fue el momento que botamo esperaba y con una gran fuerza acumulada por los rebotes, callo sobre issei, haciendo que este vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre y destrozando gran parte de su armadura

Issei, hecho una ruina, se puso en pies con las piernas temblandole, eso saco una sonrisa a botamo el cual agarrando una gran cantidad de aire en su boca, comenzó a disparar proyectiles de energía contra issei, el cual con los brazos en X, se cubría como podia

Los impactos de los proyectiles destrozaban la armadura como si esta fuese de papel, issei en un ultimo intento, aun con los brazos en X se acercaba a botamo paso a paso, muy lentamente, pero cuando estaba casi a mitad de camino, el efecto secundario de aumentar su poder tantas veces apareció, dejándolo completamente desprotegido, y a merced de botamo el cual no desaprovecho la oportunidad de torturarlo con una gran cantidad de disparos los cuales estaban bien dirigidos para no sacarlo del ring

Los del mundo de DxD veían esto con terror, y mas las chicas del harem de issei que se cubrían el rostro para evitar ver a su amado, todo cubierto de sangre siendo torturado de esa manera tan humillante

El arbitro, al darse cuenta que issei ya habia perdido la consciencia, detuvo el combate dando por vencedor a botamo

Goku rápidamente se dirigió donde su amigo se encontraba tendido, sus heridas eran muy graves y si no se hubiera detenido el combate seguramente habría muerto

Goku le hizo tragar una semilla del ermitaño rápidamente, dejándolo fuera de peligro y cargándolo para retirarle del ring, no antes de lanzar una mirada asesina a botamo el cual al verla sintió un escalofrío por todo su rechoncho y regordete cuerpo

Las dos chicas del harem de issei rápidamente se acercaron donde goku le dejo

" ! Como se encuentra ! " decía alterada momo-" ! Sus heridas están curadas verdad ! "pregunto preocupada por perder al padre de sus futuros hijos

" goku... ¿ issei esta bien verdad ? ¿ No hay nada de que preocuparse verdad ? " pregunto lisanna que parecía mas tranquila pero en sus ojos se podia ver que estaba al punto de llorar

Goku les mostró una sonrisa suave para tranquilizarlas y les dijo " tranquilas,solo esta inconsciente, no corre ningún peligro "

Ellas ahora mas tranquilas, le dieron una gran sonrisa a goku y le abrazaron mientras le decían " gracias "

Por el otro lado, champa reía feliz por la primera victoria de su equipo, pero su felicidad se fue al ver que bills se encontraba bastante tranquilo a pesar de que su equipo tenia una derrota

" ese flacucho...¿ porque esta tan tranquilo ? " decía champa intrigado por la actitud relajada de bills

" ¿ sera porque confía en sus luchadores ? " respondió vados con una actitud indiferente

" ! Heeey bills, pareces muy tranquilo a pesar de que vas perdiendo ! " grito champa

" ! Eso es porque lo bueno aun esta por venir, bola de manteca ! " grito bills respondiendo a champa

Mientras los dos dioses de la destrucción hablaban a gritos, los demas tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza por ese comportamiento

" por fin me toca pelear " decía muy emocionada tiamat

" no te confíes, ¿ entendido ? Ya viste lo que le paso a issei " le advirtió goku al ver a tiamat demasiado emocionada

" lo se, lo se, yo no caeré en los mismos errores que ese fracaso de dragon rojo " contesto tiamat burlándose del inútil de issei

" eso espero, pero como cometas los mismos errores, te mandare a tu casa del infierno por todo un mes

" le amenazo goku lo cual hizo temblar a la dragona

Tiamat con la amenaza de goku como motivación, subió al ring con la cabeza fría y centrada, dispuesta a darlo todo en la pelea, pero esa pelea nunca se llevaría a cabo pues una voz conocida por goku , se escucho

" menuda fiesta tienen montada aquí, y nadie me mando invitación, estoy triste " dijo la voz la cual se escucho que provenía del centro del ring, y repentinamente un portal de oscuridad se creo y de el salio zero

" wow, no solo bills sino también champa esta aquí, menuda reunión de alto estanding " dijo zero con una sonrisa al ver a los dos dioses

" oye tu, sera mejor que tengas una buena escusa para aparecer y detener el torneo " dijo bills con una mirada que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera

" el flacucho tiene razón, habla ya o te destruiré " dijo champa enfadado por interferencia en el torneo

" jajaja, tranquilícense ustedes dos por favor, no estoy tan loco como para enfrentar a dos dioses de la destrucción, mi único objetivo es son goku y todos sus amigos " respondió zero diciendo sus intenciones

Todo el mundo fijo su mirada en goku, el cual era señalado por zero y este no sabia el porque le odiaba tanto

" oye goku, cual es tu relación con ese sujeto " pregunto bills

" ni idea, el apareció un dia y me ataco y desde entonces a aparecido varias veces para matarme y aun no se el porque " respondió goku encogiéndose de hombros

Ahora todos centraron su atención en zero, esperando que respondiera la pregunta

" bueno, mi odio no es solo a ti, es hacia todos los tu existentes, los cuales ya elimine, por lo que solo quedas tu y una vez te elimine mi venganza estará cumplida al fin " respondió zero con una voz llena de odio y de rencor

" ¿ me mataste en otras realidades ? " pregunto goku sorprendido

" no solo a ti, mate a todos y cada uno de los presentes, pero tu eres el mas difícil ya que tomaste una ruta distinta a tus otros tu " contesto zero con voz molesta " el que decidieras marchar a otro universo lo cambio todo "

" me parece difícil de creer que pudieras derrotarnos tanto a mi como a vegeta " dijo goku

" las otras versiones, no tenían tanto poder, por eso fueron fáciles de derrotar " respondió zero

" ya veo...esas versiones nuestras nunca alcanzaron mas del super saiyajin " dijo goku recordando los enemigos con los cuales zero intento derrotarle

" humph, si esos insectos no pudieron ganar se merecen lo que les paso " dijo vegeta de forma arrogante lo cual saco una gota de sudor a los presentes

" oye vegeta, ¿ como dices eso después de escuchar que te mato muchas veces ? " dijo bulma

" me importa un rábano, si no pudo ganar a un insecto como este,son menos que eso, solo gusanos perdedores" respondió vegeta lo cual saco risas nerviosas a todos

" bueno dejemos la charla inútil, ya que todos morirán en este lugar " dijo zero cortando por lo sano y creando una gran cantidad de portales de donde salio su ejercito de sombras

Todo el mundo al ver eso se puso en guardia, los que podían pelear saltaron y se prepararon y los que no fueron protegidos por una barrera creada por wiss

En este momento no habia tiempo para rivalidades y los del universo 6 incluyendo a hit, se lanzaron a la batalla, menos bills y champa que por el momento solo observaban los acontecimientos

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar pues zero se reservaba un as bajo la manga y lo uso rápidamente, creo un portal separado del cual salio algo que aterrorizo no solo a goku, sino también a vegeta

" no puede ser..." dijo goku al ver el ser que salio del portal

" esto tiene que ser una broma..." dijo vegeta con un rostro de preocupación al ver al guerrero que salio del portal

" jajajaja, que les parece, mi carta de triunfo, me costo horrores poder conseguir su sombra pues no bajaba la guardia, pero al final la pude conseguir " reía zero triunfante

Todo el mundo estaba confundido al no entender que tanto temían goku y vegeta de la sombra que apareció

" ¿ acaso es alguien poderoso el dueño de la sombra robada ? " pregunto de forma ingenua medaka

" bastante, pues el es el guerrero definitivo " contesto goku con rostro serio

" ¿ guerrero definitivo ? " preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo confusos

" exacto insectos, el es vegetto el guerrero que nació de la fusión entre kakaroto y yo "dijo vegeta a todos

" ! EHHHHH ! " exclamaron todos en sorpresa por la revelación

" pero este esta por alguna razón en ssj 3, lo cual lo hace mas peligroso " dijo goku

Y así era, este shadow vegetto estaba en super saiyajin 3, pero lo curioso eran sus ropajes, los cuales diferían mucho de cuando ellos se fusionaron

" adelante mi guerrero sombra, elimínalos a todos " ordeno zero

Y estirando sus dedos indice y medio, creo una espada de luz dorada, la cual se alargo y atravesó el pecho de issei dándole una muerte instantánea

" ! Issei ! " gritaron todos al ver a su pervertido amigo caer a plomo al suelo sin vida

Lisanna,y momo trataron de ir a su lado pero fueron detenidas por gohan el cual con la cabeza negaba en señal que era demasiado tarde, lo cual fue un gran shock para las chicas las cuales empezaron a llorar a su amado

Goku en rabia, se lanzo contra shadow vegetto en su estado blue, pero antes de siquiera acercarse fue repelido por su ataque " dispersión de rayo de dedo " el cual impacto de lleno a goku mandándolo a estrellar contra la pared del estadio

" ! Kakarotto ! Maldición, prepárate ! " grito vegeta lleno de rabia y con su brazo extendido hacia adelante se dispuso a preparar una de sus mejores técnicas " ATAQUE BIG BANG " grito vegeta disparando una gran esfera de ki azul

Pero shadow vegetto de igual manera copio el ataque de vegeta y los dos chocaron en el aire, con la perdida del ataque de vegeta y terminando recibiendo el otro en su cuerpo mandándolo al otro lado del estadio y estrellándose en la pared al igual que goku y quedando enterrado en los escombros

" ¿ como puede ser tan poderoso ? " decía medaka asombrada por el poder de shadow vegetto

" derroto a goku y a vegeta en su estado blue como si no fueran nada " decía akeno asombrada de como fueron tratados goku y vegeta

" eso es simple niñas, todo es debido a que los guerreros que lo formaron eran excepcionales y para añadir mas, eran rivales lo que le dio un plus de poder por rivalidad " les explico el viejo kaioshin

" entonces, no hay manera de derrotarle " dijo sirzechs ya dando todo por perdido

" hay una manera...pero no creo que podamos ganar suficiente tiempo para que sea efectiva " dijo piccolo

" ¿ enserio la hay ? " dijeron los del mundo de DxD con esperanzas en sus rostros pero los guerreros z sabían bien lo que piccolo trataba de decir y estaban serios

" si...eso seria la fusión " dijo piccolo

" ¿ fusión ? " dijeron todos los de DxD confundidos

" es una técnica del planeta metamoru, con la que dos personas se unen para crear temporalmente un guerrero muy poderoso " explico piccolo

" eso es genial, deberían intentarlo entonces " dijo rias emocionada mientras los demas asentían

" pero para poder lograrlo, hay que hacer un pequeño ritual el cual lleva un tiempo, y no creo que esa cosa nos deje hacerlo " les dijo piccolo

Eso fue como un jarro de agua fría para rias y los demas, pues si el ritual llevaba tiempo estaba claro que esa sombra no les dejaría hacerlo

" oye namekiano, si gano suficiente tiempo, ¿estas seguro que lo derrotareis ? " dijo hit, apareciendo al lado de piccolo

" tu eres hit del universo 6, bueno... Si lo hacen en estado blue seguramente le derrotaran " le dijo piccolo a hit

" ya veo...entonces yo os ganare ese tiempo " respondió hit mientras se daba la vuelta para marchar " espero que no te equivoques o todos moriremos " y con eso se lanzo para enfrentar a shadow vegetto

" ya escuchaste vegeta, es la ultima opción " dijo goku que acababa de llegar junto a vegeta y lo escucharon todo

" ! Me niego a hacer ese ridículo baile ! ! Y me niego a fusionarme otra vez contigo ! " gritaba vegeta con venas en su cabeza

" ¿ baile ? " dijeron todos los de DxD que no entendían que quería decir con baile

" vegeta, tu sabes mejor que nadie, al igual que yo que no hay otra forma para derrotar a esa sombra de vegetto " goku le exponía lo obvio ya que ellos son la base para vegetto y sabían que tan poderoso era

Vegeta intento decir algo, pero no pudo pues sabia bien que goku tenia razón, y que no existía otra manera

" decídanse ya, el tiempo se acaba " dijo piccolo que estaba viendo como hit no podia aguantar mucho mas

" maldición.. ! Esta bien pero esta sera la ultima vez ! " gritaba vegeta entre gruñidos

Los dos se pusieron en posición para dar inicio a la danza de la fusión, " FUUUUUUU-SION HAA " y después de completar el baile ridículo, una gran y poderosa luz cubrió el lugar justo a tiempo pues hit habia caído ya

Y de la poderosa luz se revelo al guerrero que habia nacido, el cual tenia el peinado similar a vegeta con un solo mechón que le caía en la frente, su rostro era una mezcla de los dos y era un poco mas alto que goku

" yo no soy ni goku ni vegeta, soy aquel que te derrotara " dijo gogeta blue señalando a shadow vegetto

Shadow vegetto al verse amenazado, con sus dos manos hacia adelante para luego llevarlas a sus caderas, disparo el final kamehameha contra gogeta blue el cual se quedo quieto en el lugar y con sus dos manos hacia adelante creo el big bang kamehameha y anulo el ataque de su enemigo

" no tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que te derrotare ahora mismo " dijo gogeta blue y desapareció de los ojos de todos

Shadow vegetto que al sentir peligro alzo su mano hacia el cielo y creo una enorme espada de energía, ese era el ataque exclusivo de su forma ssj3 la excalibur espíritu que podia borrar todo lo que tocara pero Eso no detuvo a gogeta el cual con su excepcional velocidad esquivo el ataque el cual partió en dos el terreno de combate

" este es tu fin, copia "dijo gogeta blue ahora frente a frente a la sombra

Y una gran cantidad de golpes que ni fueron vistos, impactaron en el cuerpo de shadow vegetto, que tenia desde el pecho hasta el estomago lleno de abolladuras de los golpes, pero la cosa no terminaba pues ahora en su espalda le propino tres rodillazos en la nuca y a continuación creo una esfera con una gran variedad de colores en ella

" purificate y desaparece " dijo gogeta el cual apretó la esfera multicolor en su mano y luego la arrojo en forma de polvo

El polvo entro en el interior de shadow vegetto y rápidamente comenzó a purificarle haciendo que este desaparezca lentamente

" imposible, mi mejor y mas poderosa sombra fue derrotada " decía zero incrédulo al ver que la sombra de vegetto fue derrotada

Y como fue predicho la fusión se termino al pasar varios minutos, pero aun quedaba detener a zero

" es tu fin insecto " dijo vegeta extendiendo su mano para disparar

" jajajaja, me retirare, pero la próxima vez sera el fin, para ti o para mi " dijo zero creando una gran cantidad de sombras para que le facilitaran la huida

Todo el mundo intento atraparle pero fue tarde pues cuando consiguieron atravesar todas las sombras que les detenían, zero ya no estaba

" la próxima vez, no escaparas zero " dijo goku mirando con rostro serio al lugar donde hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba zero

**\- FIN DEL CAPITULO **


	23. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20 : ADIÓS ISSEI Y DERROTA VERGONZOSA **

* * *

Con los eventos ocurridos, ya no habia ganas ni energía de continuar con el torneo, por lo cual champa y bills lo decidieron con piedra, papel y tijeras, dando como vencedor a bills

Al final el deseo de bills fue revivir a los habitantes de la tierra del universo 6, y de esa manera todos regresaron a sus respectivos universos, pero con nuevas amistades forjadas entre ellos

Ya en la tierra, tanto lisanna como momo pidieron que si podrían resucitar a issei pero al parecer como el habia muerto en el limite entre dos universos las esferas de la tierra no tenían el poder para hacerlo solo las super esferas del dragon tenían ese poder,las chicas se lamentaron por eso pero la vida tenia que continuar y no podían estar llorándole por siempre.

Al final las esferas se usaron para borrar el recuerdo de issei de las mentes de las personas del otro mundo y de momo ya que ella misma pidió olvidar a issei para así no tener que sufrir.

La mas afectada fue lisanna ya que cada vez que se enamoraba de alguien que tenia relación con un dragon rojo terminaba sola y por ello decidió olvidar también a issei y al mismo tiempo a natsu con las esferas.

Una de las sorpresas fue que el guantelete decidió que goku fuera su siguiente portador, pero este decidió no usarlo y lo guardo, el pobre Ddraig lloraba mientras pedía que no lo guardase como a un objeto cualquiera, pero a goku le valió madres y lo guardo.

Tal como se les prometió, medaka, tiamat y xenovia fueron a entrenar en la habitación del espíritu y el tiempo junto a piccolo.

Al dia siguiente, antes de partir, goku fue al palacio de dende para recoger a las tres idiotas, cuando goku llego, ellas recién salían de la habitación del tiempo, y cuando vieron a goku que les esperaba, entre lagrimas corrieron hacia el y le hicieron un placaje mientras lloraban en su pecho y le llenaban de mocos

" ! Buaaaa ! ! Gokuuu, te extrañe tantoooo ! " lloraba como una niña medaka en el pecho de goku mientras frotaba su rostro en el pecho de este

" ! Buaaa...sniff...buaaa ! ! Fue un infierno el no poder verte durante tanto tiempooo ! " lloraba tiamat mientras hacia lo mismo que medaka

Por otro lado, xenovia tenia la mirada muerta y parecía haber sufrido un infierno

" jejejeje, gracias chicas, y que tal les fue el entrenamiento " pregunto goku mientras las acariciaba a las dos

Cuando escucharon la pregunta de goku, las tres se tensaron y dejaron de llorar

"un...infierno..."-la pobre xenovia solo pudo decir eso ya que al parecer quedo bastante traumada

Por otro lado, tiamat y medaka intentaban hacerse las fanfarronas

" no-no fue para tanto ¿verdad tiamat ? "decía medaka apartando la mirada

" si...es tal y como dice medaka, fue pan comido, ja..jaja...jajajaja" respondía tiamat mirando hacia otro lado y con sudores

" ohhhh... Ya veo...entonces ¿ que tal si regresamos por otro dia ? Ya que no fue para tanto " dijo piccolo que recién salia con una sonrisa burlona

Las dos al escuchar a piccolo, se les puso el rostro blanco y rápidamente se giraron y con una esplendida dogeza con sus cabezas tocando el suelo, le suplicaban entre lagrimas que las perdonara, goku veía esto con una sonrisa en su rostro

Después de despedirse de piccolo y dende, goku junto a las tres chicas regreso donde les esperaban los demas para volver a su dimensión

Después de las despedidas todos estaban ya entrando al portal creado por wiss, pero una persona decidió quedarse por un tiempo y esa fue gine, que decidió quedarse con sus nietos y pasar tiempo con ellos

Cuando estaba por marcharse, goku fue detenido por las palabras de su amigo y rival vegeta

" ! Kakaroto ! " grito vegeta por lo que goku se paro y se giro

" dime vegeta " dijo goku

" sera mejor que no dejes de entrenar, porque muy pronto iré a ese mundo y te demostrare que soy el mas fuerte, ¿ entendido insecto ? " declaro vegeta con rostro muy serio

" estaré esperando que llegue ese dia, yo no dejare de entrenar " respondió goku con una sonrisa desafiante

Vegeta al ver esa sonrisa, supo que su mayor rival no se dejaría superar fácilmente y le devolvió la sonrisa

Y de esa manera goku regreso al mundo de DxD, donde en un futuro próximo le esperarían nuevas aventuras

VARIAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS...

Un cambio ocurrió durante este tiempo, y ese fue el que lisanna se habia enamorado de goku, este no quería aceptar el amor de ella ya que sabia que eso se debía al haber olvidado a issei, pero rias y las demas le dijeron que le diese una oportunidad a lisanna ya que ella, ahora mas que nunca merecía ser feliz.

Y de esa manera lisanna se integro al harem de goku

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala del club de lo oculto, menos rias la cual estaba atendiendo un asunto, pero después de un rato ella regreso y dio un aviso a los miembros

" chicos, escúchenme un instante ya que tengo algo importante que decirles " declaro rias ahora sentada en su escritorio

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se pararon frente al escritorio de rias para escuchar lo que tenia que reportarles

" dentro de una semana, tendremos un encuentro contra el clan sitri " les contó rias a todos que estaban sorprendidos

" eso sera interesante " decía xenovia emocionada

" tengo ganas de ver cuanto hemos mejorado " decía kiba

Cada uno de ellos tenia grandes expectativas, ya que podrían mostrar su mejoría en combate y no parecían preocupados

Pero lo que vino a continuación nadie lo esperaba

" yo no participare " dijo goku repentinamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

" ¿ como que no participaras ? " pregunto rias sorprendida

" estáis demasiado acostumbrados a que os saque las castañas del fuego, y esta es una buena oportunidad para que me demostréis que tan lejos podéis llegar sin mi ayuda " explico goku sus motivos por los cuales no participaría

" pero..." intento decir akeno pero fue interrumpida por goku nuevamente

" quiero ver cuanto habéis progresado, ademas medaka no participara y tiamat tampoco ya que es mi familiar " dijo goku mirando a todos con seriedad

" entonces yo tampoco participare " dijo reynare

" tu si participaras, ya que eres parte del clan gremory " dijo goku de manera que no habia discusión sobre ello

" ya veo...entiendo tu punto goku, y te demostraremos cuanto hemos progresado y que podremos ganar sin su ayuda " respondió rias llena de confianza a lo cual todos asintieron

" así me gusta, espero grandes cosas de ustedes, no me defrauden " les dijo goku con una media sonrisa

La semana paso y el dia del raiting llego, los gremory estaban bastante confiados en su fuerza, pero todo eso les sirvió de poco, dado a la estrategia de sona, les vapulearon de mala manera,lisanna, medaka, tiamat y goku que observaron todo desde las gradas, quedaron muy decepcionados por la vergonzosa actuación de rias y los demas

" mira que se lo dije, que no se confiaran por tener mas poder de ataque " decía goku con un tono de voz que mostraba decepción

" al final tenias razón, se acostumbraron a que les sacaras del apuro y este es el resultado cuando no participas " contesto medaka con tono molesto

" y pensar que tu eres parte de su nobleza...rias debería besar el suelo por donde pisas por hacerle el honor de formar parte de su clan " decía tiamat pensando que su maestro es demasiado bueno para alguien tan mediocre como rias

" incluso con xenovia en el grupo no pudieron hacer nada...menudo fracaso "-decía lisanna decepcionada por la actuación del clan de rias

ESA NOCHE EN LA CASA DE GOKU...

Después de perder de mala manera, todos los que participaron sin excepciones, en estos momentos están en el salón de la casa en el suelo en postura de seiza, mientras goku, tiamat, medaka y lisanna están de pie frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y con rostro serio

" ¿ y bien ? ¿ me podrían explicar el porque de esa vergonzosa derrota ? " pregunto goku con tono serio

Todos los que estaban en seiza, solo agacharon la cabeza avergonzados sin poder decir nada, al final rias se armo de valor y respondió

"e-eso fue...por exceso de confianza... ¿ creo ? " rias dio una respuesta ambigua

Ella levanto la cabeza para ver el rostro de goku y las demas pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de el, la de pelo carmesí comenzó a sudar a mares por la mirada de goku

" ¿es esa tu respuesta rias ? " pregunto goku a rias la cual estaba nerviosa

" si...e-eso creo..." dijo esta con un tartamudeo

" ¿ ustedes también están de acuerdo con ella ? " goku le pregunto a los demas que estaban en seiza

Los aludidos se miraron los unos a los otros nerviosos y con sus cabezas asintieron, goku los miro durante unos segundos seriamente y entonces hablo

" ya veo... Si esa es su respuesta ahora les daré yo la mía " dijo goku "después de la vergonzosa actuación, hemos hablado y la decisión que tomamos es que dejaremos el clan gremory " les explico goku a los presentes

Los que estaban en seiza recibieron esas palabras como si fuera un rayo, rias se quedo en blanco durante unos instantes,pero fue sacada del shock por akeno la cual suplicaba a gritos que no les abandonara

" ! Goku por favor no nos abandones ! " gritaba rias entre lagrimas agarrando de los pies a goku

Reynare, y asia se pusieron en pie y corrieron al lado de goku agarrándole de los brazos entre lagrimas

" goku, no me abandones, si te vas llévame contigo te lo suplico " rogaba reynare a goku entre lagrimas

" por favor goku, si me abandonas, no se que seria de mi...por favor no nos dejes " decía asia entre lagrimas

Akeno no dijo nada pues del shock se desmayo y kiba intentaba reanimarla

Goku al ver las reacciones de todos, solo suspiro y saco una sonrisa la cual los confundió

" eso de ahora fue una broma, pero aun que no fui parte en el juego, me molesta que fueran derrotados " les explico goku

Todos al escuchar que fue una broma suspiraron de alivio al saber que goku no les dejaría

" pero espero que a partir de ahora no sean tan arrogantes y luchen como si la vida de todos dependiera de ello " les dijo goku con rostro serio

Todos regresaron a sus posturas en seiza y asintieron con rostros serios y renovados ya que no les gusto el sabor de la derrota

Después del sermón recibido todos se pusieron a preparar la cena, pero rias y akeno detuvieron a goku para hablar con el

" goku, ¿eso que hiciste fue muy feo sabes ?" dijo rias con rostro molesto por lo dicho por el saiyajin

" ella tiene razón goku, nunca mas lo vuelvas a decir, aun si es una broma " le decía akeno con lagrimas en los ojos

"¿ pero fue efectivo o no ? " les contesto goku a las dos con una media sonrisa " creo que si me hubiera marchado unos dias, habría sido mas efectivo " decía goku con una mano en la barbilla

Las dos no podían negar que el que goku las amenazara con marcharse, fue mas efectivo de lo que esperaban, pero aun así estaban molestas con el y le agarraron cada una de una oreja y le tiraron para ponerlo a su altura

" si lo haces otra vez, no habrá comida ¿ te queda claro ? " le amenazo rias en el oído

" y te prohibiremos entrenar durante un mes " dijo akeno con voz sexy en el otro oído

Goku al escuchar las amenazas se estremeció y comenzó a sudar frío y se reía nervioso

" preferiría enfrentarme a bills sama, antes de enfadar a las chicas " se decía goku en su mente

EL ALGÚN LUGAR...

Una joven de pelo plateado se acercaba a un anciano con un monóculo sentado en un trono

" odin sama, se decidió que la reunión se llevara a cabo en una semana " explicaba la joven al anciano que se mecía la barba

" ya veo, gracias rosseweisse, ya tengo ganas de que el dia llegue "respondía odin con una sonrisa

" yo también, ojala encuentre un buen hombre en la reunión " decía rossweisse con un rubor en sus mejillas

" jajajaja, no creo que exista tal hombre que quiera una valquiria llorona como tu, pero te deseo suerte " le decía odin a la joven valquiria burlándose

" snif...snif...buaaaaaa...!odin sama estúpido ! " grito rossweisse entre lagrimas mientras salia corriendo

" haaaaa...espero que encuentre un hombre rápido..." dijo el viejo odin suspirando por la valquiria llorona

EN LA CASA DE GOKU...

Goku y los demas estaban disfrutando de su cena, cuando repentinamente el saiyajin se puso en pie y tenia un rostro muy molesto lo cual sorprendio a todos por lo repentino

" ¿ ocurre algo goku ? " pregunto grayfia

"¿ por que pones esa cara aterradora ? " dijo asia un poco asustada por la cara de goku

" hum...por alguna razón, siento que debo golpear a alguien " dijo goku confuso por lo que sentía

Todos se miraron entre ellos con caras confusas al no entender lo que goku les decía

EN VALHALLA...

Por algún motivo, odin el padre de todos sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo como si su muerte pronto llegaría

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**por mayoría de votos issei no fue revivido, por lo que tuve que modificar bastante el capitulo respecto a su versión original, si queréis comparar los cambios podéis hacerlo revisando el viejo y este. **

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	24. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21 : LA VALQUIRIA SOLTERA**

* * *

En estos momentos podemos ver a todo el clan gremory viajando en un tren dimensional directos al infierno, para se testigos de la nueva reunión para forjar nuevas alianzas con otras mitologías +

" con que así se ve el infierno " decía goku mientras veía el aspecto del infierno desde la ventana

" ¿ no lo visitaste anteriormente ? " pregunto rias confusa

" si que vine, pero fue con mi teletransportacion, por lo que no pude ver nada " respondió goku

Cada quien estaba a lo suyo, todos disfrutando el viaje a su manera,lisanna miraba entretenida por la ventana, medaka y tiamat estaban echando una competición de vencidas mientras eran animadas por asia,reynare y xenovia, kiba estaba tranquilo sentado mientras tomaba un poco de te y akeno junto con rias estaban sentadas una a cada lado de goku, mientras que koneko estaba sentada en su regazo y grayfia estaba al lado de goku parada con una sonrisa

Cuando estaban casi llegando a su destino, repentinamente el tren se detuvo, todos bajaron para ver que ocurría, pero repentinamente un dragon de veinte metros de altura, con escamas de color purpura apareció frente a ellos

" ! Rey dragon tannin ! " grito rias sorprendida

El rey dragon sin aviso ataco a los chicos con su poderosa llama, por otro lado goku, medaka y tiamat, miraban desde un lugar alto como se las arreglarían los chicos contra tannin

" ¿ crees que hicimos bien ? " preguntaba tiamat a goku

" ¿ que dices ahora tiamat ? Tu estuviste de acuerdo con esto " le recriminaba medaka

" esta bien chicas, esto les servirá como lección " les decía goku a las dos con los brazos cruzados sin apartar la vista de la pelea

UNOS DÍAS ANTES...

Goku junto con tiamat y medaka fueron al mundo de los demonios para pedirle algo a sirzechs

" ya veo...entiendo la situación " respondía el maou después de escuchar lo que goku tenia en mente " conozco a la persona adecuada "

Después de que sirzechs llamara a alguien, los cuatro salieron al patio para recibir a la persona llamada, para sorpresa de goku lo que apareció fue un dragon de veinte metros

"¿ me necesitaba para algo sirzechs sama ?" pregunto el rey dragon

" gracias por venir tannin, este de aquí a mi lado es mi cuñado, son goku y quiere proponerte algo " dijo el maou

" encantado de conocerte rey dragon tannin, como dijo sirzechs soy son goku, pero solo dime goku " se presento goku al rey dragon

" encantado goku, y bien ¿ cual es tu propuesta ? " pregunto tannin

" bueno, sucede que mis compañeros últimamente se sienten muy arrogantes, aun después de perder el ultimo raiting game, piensan que nada les puede derrotar en un combate real, por eso me aprecio interesante bajarlos de su nube, con un ataque sorpresa de alguien al que no puedan derrotar " explicaba goku a tannin el cual escuchaba atentamente

" entiendo... Esta bien, te ayudare con tu plan " acepto tannin

" muchas gracias " goku agradeció con una sonrisa

Tannin miro al lado de goku y por alguna razón la joven de pelo esmeralda a su lado se le hacia familiar

" ummm...oye jovencita, ¿ nos conocemos ? " pregunto tannin a tiamat señalándola con el dedo

" jejeje, acaso te volviste tan viejo que no reconoces a otro rey dragon tannin " respondió tiamat con una sonrisa burlona

Cuando tannin escucho su voz, rápidamente recordó quien era y comenzó a sudar por instinto

" ti-tiamat, no te reconocí " dijo tannin tartamudeando

" je, eso es normal ya que me volví mucho mas fuerte que antes gracias a mi maestro " respondió tiamat

" ¿ tu maestro ? ¿ quien podría ser el loco que te desafío ? " preguntaba tannin

" este es el loco " señalo tiamat con su dedo y una sonrisa en su rosto a goku

La cara de tannin en ese momento no tenia precio y goku se sobaba la nuca avergonzado

Después de la sorpresa, goku y tannin acordaron el dia y el momento para el ataque sorpresa

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Mientras goku recordaba, la pelea de sus compañeros no andaba muy bien para ellos, rias como de costumbre, su estrategia consistía en que kiba,xenovia y koneko ganaran tiempo mientras asia, reinare y lisanna protegían a akeno mientras esta acumulaba poder para un super ataque.

" haaa... Como siempre, rias confía solo en la fuerza bruta " suspiraba goku decepcionado

Tiamat y medaka no podían decir nada, ya que ellas era iguales que rias, mientras pensaban eso, un circulo mágico apareció a su lado y de el salio grayfia que fue a la residencia gremory para avisarles que pronto llegarían

La batalla fue un desastre, la confianza que tenían en su propio poder fue lo que les dejo nuevamente derrotados, incluso con una xenovia que habia sido entrenada por piccolo, rias no supo sacarle partido al poder de su grupo y ese fue su error.

Cuando todo termino, goku se acerco al lugar para hablar con el rey dragon tannin

" ¿ que te parecieron tannin ? " pregunto goku mirando a todos desperdigados por el suelo

" hummm... Tenias razón cuando me dijiste que solo son unos idiotas que se concentran en el poder " respondió tannin meciéndose la barbilla

" ¿ tu veredicto ? " pregunto goku

" veamos...son fuertes en grupo, pero individualmente débiles, creo que necesitan entrenar por separado " dijo tannin como veredicto

" entiendo, ¿ te importaría si te pido que entrenes a xenovia ? " pidió goku mientras la señalaba

" ¿ quieres que entrene al portador de la durandal ? Jajajaja eso seria interesante " se reía tannin ante la propuesta

Xenivia tembló ante eso, ya que también seria entrenada por un rey dragon, ¿ que tanto esperaba goku de ella ? La pobre aun no lo sabia pero el esperaba grandes cosas de ella y su potencial

" pues bien, recojamos a todos, metamoslos en el tren y marchémonos " dijo goku

Después de haberlos cargado a todos en el tren, el viaje continuo hasta que llegaron cerca del territorio de los gremory, para cuando llegaron la mayoría habian despertado y estaban avergonzados por la humillante derrota

Después de entrar todos al vehículo que les esperaba en la estación, todos fueron llevados a la mansión de los gremory, donde les esperaban lord y miss gremory, lord gremory era muy parecido a su hijo pero con barba y miss gremory era igual a rias pero con cabello castaño

Goku se acerco al padre de rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero en sus ojos no podías ver que estuviera contento

" oh, sino es mi yerno, encantado de conocer- " decía mientras se acercaba con los brazos abiertos a goku pero este le agarro la cabeza y comenzó a apretar

" tenia muchas ganas de conocerte y así poder decirte algunas cosas " decía goku sin soltar el agarre

" ara, ara, que bien se llevan los dos, ufufufu " se reía inocentemente la mama de rias

" bueno si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con mi suegro " dijo goku haciendo una reverencia a la mama de rias y llevándose al papa de esta arrastrándolo

Todas al ver eso juntaron sus manos como si rezaran por el alma del papa de rias, pero esta estaba toda encantada por como goku aun recordaba la promesa que le hizo durante la pelea con rizer de " hablar " seriamente con su papa

Ese dia, se pudieron escuchar los lamentables gritos de lord gremory, por todo el lugar suplicando clemencia y diciendo que no volvería a hacer algo como intentar casar a su hija en contra de sus sentimientos

A la mañana siguiente, se decidió que hasta que empezara la reunión, todos debían ser entrenados desde cero, los instructores serian : goku, grayfia, medaka y tiamat

Cuando escucharon eso, todos temblaron por el entrenamiento espartano que se avecinaba,xenovia sera entrenada por tannin y akeno por su padre, ella estaba reacia a ello pero por petición de goku, acepto a mala gana

Rias fue la única que no recibió entrenamiento, ya que ella se encerró para estudiar estrategia para no cometer los mismos errores nuevamente

Y de esta manera el tiempo paso y el dia de la reunión llego

El grupo de rias entro en el gran salón donde muchos demonios importantes estaban presentes para ser testigos de la nueva alianza

Cuando todos entraron, una voz reconocible para todos se acercaba a gran velocidad

" GO-TAAAAAAAN " grito la maou serafall leviathan mientras dio un gran salto hacia el saiyajin el cual la atrapo con una sonrisa

" cuanto tiempo sin vernos, levi- tan " le dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras tenia cargada a la maou como una princesa

" moou... Te extrañe mucho " dijo la loli maou haciendo pucheros lindamente mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de goku

Las chicas miraban esto con envidia, pero dado que serafall apenas podia ver a goku y ellas estaban todo el dia junto a el lo dejaron pasar

En lo lejos sirzechs les hizo señal de que se acercaran, con serafall aun en brazos de goku, todos se acercaron donde se encontraba el maou

Cuando se encontraron, junto con el maou, estaba azazel escoltado por el papa de akeno, michael y gabriel escoltados por irina, y un viejo con un monóculo al cual no conocían el cual era escoltado por una hermosa chica de cabello plateado y un traje gris ceñido

" cuanto tiempo goku " dijo gabriel la cual se acerco y le abrazo

" veo que sigues tan hermosa como siempre " respondió goku a gabriel sonrojándola

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante la reacción de gabriel, ya que les pareció lindo, pero las chicas del harem por alguna razón tenían auras oscuras ya que gabriel fue alabada por goku, algo que raramente ocurría

" goku, hay alguien que quería conocerte en cuanto le dije que asistirías " dijo azazel a goku

" ¿ quien podría ser ? " pregunto goku

" es esta persona, el líder de la mitología nórdica " dijo michael señalando al anciano con monóculo

" encantado de conocerte al fin, son goku, soy odin el líder de la mitología nórdica " se presento odin extendiendo su mano

" claro, un gusto, pero solo dime goku " respondió goku estrechando la mano de odin

En ese momento goku por algún motivo, se quedo mirando a la chica que estaba junto a odin, odin que se dio cuenta, sonrió y la presento

" esta chica a mi lado es rossweisse una valquiria " la presento odin y con una reverencia ella saludo

" ¿ valquiria ? " pregunto goku que no sabia que era una valquiria

" una valquiria es una mujer guerrera que protege el valhalla el lugar donde nuestra mitología reside, y esta chica es la mejor entre ellas " respondió odin a la duda de goku

" ya veo,pero para ser valquiria ¿ que requisitos necesitas ? " pregunto goku

" las valquirias son un linaje, no se elije ser una, se tiene que nacer en esa linea sanguínea para serlo, como esta chica " explico el viejo odin

Goku mientras escuchaba a odin, no dejaba de mirar a rossewisse y esta estaba colorada por como la miraba, por alguna razón se sentía atraído por ella, pero al escuchar lo que dijo el viejo odin, enseguida supo la razón, ella era como el, nacida en una raza guerrera y eso era lo que atraía a goku ya que su sangre saiyajin busca mujeres fuertes

Odin que se dio cuenta de como goku la miraba, se le ocurrió una idea

" pero que decir, ella es buena en su trabajo, pero es una solterona " dijo el viejo odin encogiéndose de hombros

" o-o-odin sama, eso es cruel " respondió rossewisse sonrojada

" a este paso nunca te vas a casar " respondió odin

" snif...snif...! Buaaaaa...! Claro, solo soy una solterona que nadie quiere ! Buaaaaa! " comenzó a llorar rossewisse después de las palabras de odin

Goku al ver a la chica en cuclillas llorando, no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a ponerse furioso con el viejo por hacerla llorar, la sala comenzó a temblar por la rabia de goku y su cabello danzaba en el aire y con sus ojos de color esmeralda miro al viejo odin el cual al ver y sentir el poder de goku, tembló de miedo

" cre-creo que me pase con la broma " dijo odin con voz temblorosa

Las chicas tenían corazones en los ojos al ver a su hombre poner en su lugar a un dios solo con la mirada, goku se acerco donde rosswisse estaba de cuclillas llorando y le hablo

" si no te importa, yo me casare contigo " dijo goku sin vacilación

Todos los que escucharon lo que dijo, se quedaron en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos, pero la mas sorprendida fue la aludida, que se quedo en blanco y mirando a goku

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, rossweisse se quedo mirando a los ojos de goku, buscando en ellos, pero no encontró falsedad en lo que recién le habia dicho

Cuando comprendió finalmente que se le habian declarado, su rostro se puso de un rojo brillante y sin aun ponerse en pie aparto la mirada intentando recomponerse

" ¿ lo-lo-lo-lo dices enserio ? ¿ te qui-quieres casar conmigo ? " pregunto rossewisse nerviosa

" muy enserio " respondió goku tranquilo

" si ni me conoces, entonces ¿ porque ? " pregunto rossewisse que no entendía la razón

" es simple, eres lo que buscaba, una mujer fuerte y de una raza guerrera, mi sangre de guerrero clama por ti, ademas eres muy hermosa, no podrías ser mas perfecta " respondió goku como si fuese algo obvio

Rossewisse estaba al punto de desmayarse, ¿ la deseaba por ser una guerrera ? Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso y no solo eso, también la llamo hermosa ! A ella ! Rossewisse se sentía como que ya podría morir feliz

" si-si te parece bien una chica como yo..." dijo la valquiria mirando a los ojos a goku

" es porque eres tu, que te lo pido " respondió goku con una sonrisa a la valquiria mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie

" ¿ no es maravilloso ?, al fin encontraste a tu hombre rosse " le felicito odin a la valquiria

" ! Si ! " respondió esta con una sonrisa tan brillante que podría iluminar la noche mas oscura

Los presentes aplaudieron para felicitar a la nueva integrante del harem de goku

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	25. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22 : APARECE KUROKA Y LA CAÍDA DE LOKI**

Las chicas recibieron con los brazos abiertos a la nueva integrante la valquiria rossweisse, los lideres presentes miraban esto con sonrisas al ver como las chicas aceptaron a rose en su grupo

Por otro lado goku miraba con una gran sonrisa, pero se fijo que faltaban dos personas, una era koneko y la otra era rias, esto le llamo la atención al saiyan y se puso a rastrear su ubicación mediante el ki de las dos

Rápidamente las encontró, al parecer las dos se encontraban en un bosque cercano, pero junto a ellas habia otro ki que no reconocía, por lo que en silencio desapareció de la fiesta y se puso en camino para ver que estaba pasando

Goku decidió esconder su ki para pasar inadvertido y ver en que terminaría todo, por eso cuando llego al lugar saltando entre arboles se quedo en la copa de uno mirando todo lo que ocurría, al parecer koneko y rias se habian encontrado con una chica de cabellos negros con orejas de gato, la forma en que vestía su kimono era muy sexy, pero eso a goku no le importaba mucho ya que si la comparaba con las chicas en su vida no era la gran cosa

" shirone, vine a buscarte " dijo la chica de orejas de gato

" no iré contigo kuroka nee sama " respondió koneko a la que al parecer era su hermana mayor

" kuroka, ¿ sabes lo que tuvo que pasar koneko para ser como es ahora ? No pienso dejar que se marche de mi lado, ahora es mi familia y no la dejare marchar contigo " respondió rias mientras abrazaba a koneko

" tu no te metas rias gremory, esto es algo entre hermanas " respondió kuroka mandando callar a rias

" si es cosa mía kuroka, ¿ acaso sabes el trauma que le causaste ? No dejare que eso ocurra nuevamente " respondió rias

Koneko estaba al punto de llorar al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar para ser lo que es hoy dia, pero eso a kuroka no parecía importarle y solo quería llevarla con ella

" nee san...ahora tengo una familia, y tengo alguien a quien quiero y no quiero despedirme de eso por lo que no iré contigo a ningún lado " respondió koneko con determinación

" eso son tonterías shirone, una vez estés conmigo seguro que terminaras olvidando a esta gente, pero si te pones cabezota tendré que llevarte a la fuerza conmigo " dijo kuroka con una sonrisa

" eso no ocurrirá kuroka, y si lo quieres hacer por las malas yo te detendré con todo lo que tengo "dijo rias poniéndose delante de koneko como escudo

" nyahahahaha... me gustaría ver como lo intentas chica de los gremory " respondió kuroka creando en su palma una flama negra

Cuando parecía que todo terminaría en una pelea, goku salto de la copa del árbol donde miraba todo y

cayo entre las dos chicas y miro a kuroka, tanto koneko como rias se sorprendieron

" ! Goku ! " dijo rias con tono sorprendido

" ! Goku sempai ! " dijo koneko con un tono de sorpresa pero algo feliz

" he escuchado la mayor parte y solo diré esto, si quieres llevarte a koneko por la fuerza te aplastare " le dijo goku a kuroka

" ¿ y quien diablos eres tu ? " pregunto kuroka

" ¿ yo ? Yo soy quien en el futuro sera el marido de koneko " respondió este como si nada

Rias sonrió al escuchar eso y koneko se sonrojo tanto que su rostro era de un rojo intenso, pero tenia una sonrisa en el, algo que no mostraba muy seguido

Kuroka estaba sorprendida ¿ que estupideces decía este chico ? Solo es un simple demonio de clase baja y esta hablando como si fuera alguien poderoso, ¿ que tan arrogante puede ser ? Kuroka no sabia si era valiente o un completo idiota por tener tanta confianza en el mismo

Pero mientras kuroka pensaba todo eso de goku, un portal a su espalda se abrió y de el salio un joven de cabello corto negro en punta que tenia una diadema en su frente y vestía ropa de combate china

" por que estas tardando tanto kuroka, vali se esta impacientando " decía el joven a kuroka

" un imprevisto apareció como puedes ver y por eso me retrase bikou " respondió kuroka señalando a rias y goku

Cuando bikou miro a goku, le pareció familiar por alguna razón la cual no recordaba, pero después de pensarlo unos instantes recordó que vali le advirtió que si encontraba a un demonio con peinado raro, que no se le ocurriera desafiarlo o le destrozaría

" oye tu, el del peinado raro " dijo bikou y goku se señalo a si mismo " ¿ conoces a vali ? " pregunto bikou

Goku al escuchar eso solo pudo sonreír y respondió

" ya veo... Eres uno de los compañeros que vali estaba reuniendo en secreto¿ verdad ? " respondió goku lo cual sorprendio tanto a bikou como a kuroka

" ¿ como sabes eso ? ¿ acaso vali te contó algo ? " pregunto bikou al no entender como goku sabia de ellos

" jajajaja, claro que no, simplemente supe de ustedes ya que sentí el ki de todos junto a vali " respondió goku con una sonrisa

" ya veo, eres un usuario de ki tal y como dijo vali pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿ como puede ser que no sienta nada de ti aparte de tu maryoku ? " preguntaba bikou que no entendía el por que de eso y kuroka asentía con la cabeza también

" es simple chico, solo suprimí mi ki para que la chica de orejas de gato no me notara " les explico goku a los dos

" ¿ suprimir el ki ? ¿ acaso eso es posible ? " decía bikou atónito

" si eso es cierto, este muchacho es muy peligroso " pensaba kuroka mientras sudor frío recorría su rostro

" con el debido entrenamiento es posible " les respondió goku " pero dejando eso a un lado, les aviso que no os llevareis a koneko "

" ¿ es una amenaza ? " dijo bikou

" es la realidad chico, y si queréis pelear pues pelearemos, pero os advierto de algo, si me entero que esto es cosa de vali, no solo ustedes sino todo su grupito restante serán aniquilados " respondió goku ahora serio y elevo un poco su poder para intimidarles

Y funciono ya que tanto bikou que temblaba y kuroka que se le erizo el pelaje de la cola por sentir el poder repentino que goku expulso se acobardaron

" esta bien, no soy tan tonto como para meterme en una pelea que se que no ganaremos ¿ verdad kuroka ? " decía bikou reconociendo que no podría con goku y kuroka solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

" chico listo, saber retroceder también es una virtud " dijo goku complacido por la elección de bikou

" pues con esto nos marcharemos, pero antes podrías decirme tu nombre " pregunto bikou

" claro chico, soy son goku, pero solo dime goku ya que me caíste bien " respondió goku con una sonrisa

Bikou al escuchar el nombre se sorprendio, pero rápidamente entendió algo " ya veo...no es de extrañar que seas tan poderoso " dijo bikou dejando confusos a los presentes

" ah y por cierto dile a vali que si esto ocurre de nuevo lo elimino ¿ le pasas el mensaje ? " dijo goku serio a bikou el cual asintió

Pero antes de que marcharan goku detuvo a kuroka para hablarle

" oye, hermana de koneko " kuroka al escucharlo se señalo a si misma con miedo " tranquila no te haré nada, pero te diré una cosa, si quieres ver a koneko puedes venir a casa cuando quieras, pero que no ocurra nuevamente lo de ahora ¿ entendido ? " dijo goku a kuroka la cual abrió mucho los ojos por lo propuesto por goku

Esta con una sonrisa feliz solo asintió y dijo " ¿ de verdad ? ! Gracias ! Te tomo la palabra y los visitare pronto ! Hasta la vista shirone ! " decía kuroka agitando su mano en señal de despedida muy contenta

" claro, hasta la vista kuroka nee san " se despidió koneko con una sonrisa de su hermana

Y el portal desapareció frente a los tres, los cuales suspiraron por lo molesto que fue todo

Por otro lado, en la reunión algo divertido estaba a punto de ocurrir...

**LUGAR DE LA REUNIÓN**

Rossweisse se sentía un poco incomoda, ya que todo habia sucedido tan rápido y aun no se creía que se consiguió un marido, aunque al parecer debería compartirlo con todas estas chicas

" chicas...¿ no os molesta el tener que compartir entre todas a goku ? " pregunto rosse a las chicas las cuales le dieron una mirada como de que no entendían

" ¿ por que debería molestarnos ? " decía reynare

" ¿ no piensas en querer tenerlo solo para ti misma ? " decía rosse a reynare

" no diré que no lo pensaba al inicio, pero ahora pienso que cuanto mas grande la familia mejor ¿ verdad chicas ? " con la respuesta de reynare todas asintieron con la cabeza

Rosse estaba sorprendida por ver que no habia pelas entre ellas y que no les importaba compartir al mismo hombre

" ¿ pero cuando llegue el dia que tengáis que hacer " eso " con el sera una problema " preguntaba rosse

Las chicas al escuchar eso apartaron las miradas y algunas hacían como si silbaran mientras que otras con rostros nerviosos miraban hacia otro lado

No fue solo el rostro de rosse, sino el de los lideres también que se quedaron de piedra al saber que todas ya habian pasado la noche con goku

" que esperabais, vivimos y dormimos en la misma casa, era algo inevitable " la que dijo esto fue medaka

" a-a-akeno, ¿ no es cierto verdad ? " decía el padre de akeno con rostro al punto de llorar

" no seas exagerado padre, es algo normal entre personas que se quieren " dijo akeno quitando importancia al asunto

" que envidia...! Yo también quiero una noche loca con Go-tan ! "gritaba serafall envidiosa

" fufufufu... Por mi parte aun quedan preparativos que hacer, pero muy pronto sera mi turno...fufufu " reía gabriel pensando a futuro

Rosse miraba atónita como se tomaban algo tan importante para una mujer enamorada como si no fuese gran cosa, odin que vio como la valquiria ponía ese rostro le dijo

" no pongas esa cara rosse, muy pronto sera tu turno así que animo " dijo odin a rosse dándole un pulgar arriba

La valquiria al escuchar lo dicho por odin se imagino a ella y goku haciendo el amor apasionadamente y su rostro se puso tan rojo que una nube de humo le salio de la cabeza haciendo sus ojos girar en espiral comicamente

Pero la diversión se termino en el momento que alguien irrumpió a la fuerza en la sala desde un portal, todo el mundo se puso en guardia rápidamente

" yo me niego a esta alianza, viejo " dijo el tipo que habia parecido

" esta es la decisión de la mayoría loki " respondió odin al hombre llamado loki

" viejo senil, solo demuestras debilidad al unirnos con otras mitologías, creo que el tiempo de que te retires ha llegado " decía loki de forma arrogante

" jojojo, eso quisieras mocoso " respondía odin de forma burlona

" pues no me queda otra que traer el ragnarok, espero que lo disfruten " dijo loki antes de desaparecer en el portal

Minutos después de que loki desapareciera, goku, rias y koneko regresaban, solo para encontrar caras complicadas, algo que los confundió aun mas cuando las chicas corrieron hacia el y todo nerviosas comenzaron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que no se las entendiera

Después de pedir que se calmaran, le explicaron lo ocurrido con loki y su amenaza, goku solo pudo sonreír irónicamente por lo contado, ¿ que pasaba con el ? ¿ acaso los problemas le persiguen ? Pero bueno, solo tenia que derrotarlo y ya

Mientras goku y su grupo se preparaban para ir por loki, odin se acerco a ellos junto con los maou y michael

" son goku, me gustaría pedirte que no mates a loki "-pidió odin lo cual sorprendio a todos los miembros del club

" puedo preguntar la razón "-dijo goku con rostro serio

" la razón es...que aunque ahora sea de esa forma, es mi hijo, como dios que soy no puedo darles la atención que se merecen a mis hijos, pero no esperaba que su camino se desviase hasta tal punto...por eso necesito enseñarle de nuevo el camino correcto, por eso te pido que lo dejes con vida, no lo pido como como dios, sino como padre...por favor son goku "-le pedía odin mientras inclinaba la cabeza ante goku

Todos estaban sorprendidos que un dios regente agachase la cabeza ante goku para pedirle un favor, pero lo mas sorprendente y que hizo que los maou y michael sonrieran fue la respuesta de goku el cual le puso una mano en el hombro a odin y le dijo

" por favor, un dios como usted no debe inclinar la cabeza, pero como padre entiendo ese sentimiento, por lo que lo traeré con vida para que pueda darle un buen escarmiento "-dijo goku con una sonrisa en su rostro y dándole un pulgar arriba a odin

Odin al ver la cara de goku, solo pudo poner una sonrisa y decir

" eres una gran persona son goku...gracias "-dijo odin

Y todos se pusieron en marcha para detener a loki

**LUGAR DE LA PELEA **

El grupo llegaba al lugar gracias a la teletransportacion de goku, y lo primero que vieron fue una escena que parecía sacada de una película de godzilla

Junto a loki habia tres enormes animales, tres lobos gigantes y una enorme serpiente, esos eran fenrir y sus dos hijos, hati y skoll y la gran serpiente del mundo jormungand

Todos estaban con ojos muy abiertos ante tal espectáculo, pero goku rápidamente los saco de sus pensamientos y les hablo a todos

" bien chicos, como podéis ver, loki se trajo algunas mascotas con el pero no serán un problema para los actuales ustedes "-decía goku a todos mientras estos le miraban

" ¿realmente eso se puede considerar al nivel de mascotas ? "-señalaba lisanna a las cuatro bestias gigantes

" oh vamos ¿ no me digas que tienes miedo lisanna ? "-decía medaka con tono de burla

" ! Pa-para nada ! solo que me sorprendio un poco, eso es todo "-decía lisanna de forma apresurada

Todos reían ante eso, estaban bastante relajados ante tal situación y eso se debía a que goku estaba con ellos, por eso no temían ni siquiera a un dios como loki.

" bueno ahora vamos con las asignaciones "-dijo goku ahora serio- " tiamat tu con tu forma dragon encárgate de la serpiente, pero por si acaso que te acompañe rias "- ordenaba goku y las aludidas asintieron con rostro serio

" los demas podéis encargaros de los perritos traviesos, pero no bajéis la guardia ¿ entendido ? "-les dijo goku a lo que los otros asintieron

" xenovia y grayfia estarán en mi equipo "-les dijo goku mirando a las aludidas las cuales asintieron con la cabeza

" y eso es todo chicos, esta es una buena oportunidad para que rosse se acostumbre a nuestra forma de pelear y el grupo de sona se encarga de la barrera por lo que no se confíen y den el cien por cien "-dijo goku como ultimas palabras mientras los miraba a todos uno a uno

Todos se dispersaron y las batallas comenzaron, por otro lado goku aparecía frente a loki el cual estaba muy confiado al pensar que goku era un simple demonio

Goku con sus brazos cruzados flotando frente a loki mientras un poco mas atrás de el del se encontraban grayfia y xenovia a sus lados, el saiyajin hablo

" loki, por orden del dios de la mitología nórdica odin, estas detenido, por lo que deja tu inútil rebeldía y acompáñame por las buenas "-le advertía goku

Loki se quedo sorprendido por lo dicho por goku, ¿ acaso ese demonio de clase baja le estaba ordenando que se rindiera ?

Eso hizo estallar en risas a loki el cual estaba sorprendido y divertido por lo dicho

" jajajajaja, eres muy divertido pedazo de basura de clase baja...pero me tendré que negar a tu propuesta, ya que el ragnarok acaba de iniciar y ya es inútil intentar detenerlo "-le decía loki entre risas

Goku inclino la cabeza, ya que no entendía de que estaba hablando ese idiota y le pregunto

" oye...¿ de que diablos estas hablando ? Nada como lo que estas diciendo a comenzado "-decía goku con una ceja arqueada

Loki el cual esta confuso por lo que ese demonio estaba diciendo le dijo

" ¿ acaso estas ciego demonio ? Mira bien a tu alrededor "-decía loki pero en el instante que el miro sus ojos estaban como platos y se quedo sin palabras

Tanto la gran serpiente jormundgard y los tres lobos estaban siendo sometidos por unos simples demonios y una valquiria

Pero lo que le dejo sin palabras fue que la gran serpiente del mundo estaba siendo sometida por uno de los reyes dragon, y ese era nada mas ni nada menos que el dragon de color jade tiamat, el cual se decía que no salia de su cueva por nada y sin embargo estaba frente a el y dándole una paliza a la gran serpiente del mundo.

" !¿ que-que-que esta haciendo aquí la reina dragon tiamat ?! "-decía loki tartamudeando por la sorpresa

" es mi familiar, por lo que se esta encargando de tu culebrilla "-decía goku como si fuese algo normal el que un rey dragon hiciera esas cosas

Loki estaba ahora muy confuso, ¿ como puede ser que un rey dragon sea familiar de un demonio de clase baja ? Este no entendía nada y goku se dio cuenta de ello por lo que con un suspiro le dijo

" parece que no entiendes la razón, por lo que como un servicio especial te mostrare una porción de mi poder "-dijo goku a loki y se transformo en super saiyajin fase 3

La enorme cantidad de poder que desprendió hizo que las peleas se detuvieran por un instante y todos mirasen hacia donde estaba goku en su forma super saiyajin fase 3

Las chicas babeaban por el aspecto de la fase 3 pero una de ellas en especial dijo algo que hizo reír a las otras

" el mas macho... "-dijo rossewisse al verlo en esa forma mientras algo chorreaba de su entrepierna

Goku aun en ese estado ordeno a grayfia

" grayfia congélalo "-dijo goku con voz muy seria

Grayfia se estremeció de placer por un segundo al escuchar ese tono, pero rápidamente extendió su mano hacia loki y con una inmensa aura y sus ojos cambiantes a color plata dijo

\- **COCYTOS -**

Y un instante después y sin dejarle articular palabra, loki quedo atrapado en un enorme pilar de hielo el cual era de unos cuatro metros de ancho y era tan largo que se perdía entre las nubes

Goku al ver ese increíble pilar, dio un silbido y se giro para alabar a grayfia

" eso fue impresionante grayfia, como siempre un trabajo impecable "-le alabo goku

Esta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, con una sonrisa se agarro el dobladillo de su falda de sirvienta y le hizo una reverencia

Justo en ese instante, el cielo se abría, y de el aparecía el mjolnir, el martillo del dios del trueno thor y que era enviado por odin para sellar a loki

Goku miro a xenovia y le dijo

" es tu turno "-dijo este

Ella asintió, y fue volando para atrapar el martillo, el cual una vez fue empuñado por xenovia se volvió de un tamaño mas normal

La cosa por el cual ella podia empuñarlo, es por lo mismo que podia usar la durandal, y eso se debe a que ella tenia las cualidades de un héroe y era de las pocas personas en el mundo capaces de empuñar el martillo

Y con el martillo en mano, golpeo el lugar donde loki se encontraba congelado sellando en el proceso.

las batallas en tierra ya habian finalizado con el sometimiento de los animales, por lo que todos se transportaron al lugar donde los lideres se encontraban reunidos

" son goku, gracias por haber escuchado la petición egoísta de este viejo y no haber matado a loki "-decía odin mientras nuevamente baja la cabeza

Goku detuvo a odin y le respondió

" no hay nada que agradecer, hice lo que se debía hacer y punto, por eso no baje la cabeza, un dios como usted no debe inclinarse tan fácilmente ante otros, ademas, si con esto pude proteger el lugar donde rosse vive y sus seres queridos, estoy satisfecho "-dijo goku y lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa

Rossewisse al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar que lagrimas de felicidad aparecieran en sus ojos, y odin le dijo a rossewisse con una sonrisa

" rosse, has encontrado al mejor hombre posible, felicidades "-dijo el viejo odin con una sonrisa a su antigua guardaespaldas

Esta aun con lagrimas en los ojos, y mientras era abrazada por las chicas, solo dijo

" si, odin sama...gracias "-dijo rossewisse con voz llorosa pero feliz

Y de esa forma el incidente de loki fue arreglado

Pero algunos estaban viendo esto desde distintos lugares

" shirone...el hombre que al que amas es muy interesante, creo que muy pronto les visitare nya "-decía kuroka que habia presenciado todo desde la distancia

Por otro lado, desde el cielo del mundo infernal, un hombre encapuchado también habia presenciado todo

" jajajajaja...eres demasiado interesante son goku, pero mi próximo movimiento sera tu final "-decía zero mientras reía y desaparecía en un portal

**FIN DEL ARCO 3**

**Y con esto termina el tercer arco, en la versión antigua, la historia finalizaba aquí, pero ahora que la retome nuevamente reescribí todo lo ocurrido con loki por lo que espero que les guste.**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	26. Chapter 23

**ARCO 4 - LA AMENAZA DEL FUTURO - **

**CAPITULO 23 : DE VIAJE A KIOTO**

Varios meses han pasado desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en la reunión para forjar alianzas en el infierno.

Las vidas de todos continuaron como de costumbre, ahora rossewisse era profesora en el instituto kuoh, todo gracias rias y su familia los cuales arreglaron casa de goku ahora era un lugar de reunión de gente de todo tipo, desde lideres de facciones, hasta terroristas se la pasaban visitando su casa.

Kuroka casi cada dia visitaba la casa, al principio realmente se pasaba por allí para ver a koneko, pero después de un tiempo su razón para ir era que le gustaba el saiyan, cabe decir que todas las chicas se habian dado cuenta de eso, pero goku al ser goku no sabia leer el ambiente y aun no se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos de kuroka.

En la escuela, la hora del almuerzo era una batalla entre las chicas para que goku comiera sus almuerzos, a el realmente no le importaba comerlos todos, pero ellas se negaron a eso ya que entonces su competición no tendría sentido alguno.

La única que se quedaba en casa era tiamat, la cual no quería ir a la escuela ya que no tenia interés en aprender sobre cosas del mundo humano, sus únicos intereses eran, ver novelas en la tv, goku y entrenar, todo en ese orden.

Goku cansado de verla haciendo el vago todo el dia en la casa, la saco por la fuerza y la inscribió en el instituto, ella estaba molesta por ello al inicio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma aula que goku y podia pasar mas tiempo con el,no le pareció tan molesto.

Uno de esos dias, se les dijo a los de segundo año que pronto tendrían su viaje a kioto, una vez en la casa todos se reunieron en la gran mesa y discutieron sobre ello.

" parece que ya llego el tiempo del viaje a kioto para ustedes "-decía rias con nostalgia al recordar el suyo

" quizá debería ir yo también, ya que al transferirme en el tercer año no pude hacer ese viaje "-decía medaka con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un abanico de entre sus pechos y lo extendía y este tenia la palabra viaje escrita en el

" no seas absurda medaka, si quieres hacer un viaje podemos hacerlo para las vacaciones "-le respondía akeno lo cual hizo que medaka cerrara el abanico y inflara sus mejillas molesta

" es solo un simple viaje, no entiendo por que se emocionan tanto ".dijo goku el cual no sabia leer el ambiente

Pero las chicas al escuchar eso le miraron mal y le dijeron que mejor se callase, lo cual el pobre goku hizo

Reynare la cual estaba sentada junto a asia, la abrazo con cariño y con cara triste dijo

" tres dias sin mi asia...me sentiré muy sola "-decía reynare la cual a estas alturas adoraba a la dulce asia y la protegía como una loba a sus cachorros

Asia la cual se sentía feliz por los sentimientos de reynare le devolvió el abrazo

" yo también me sentiré sola sin ti, pero solo serán tres dias !esforcémonos ! "-decía asia haciendo una pose la cual a reynare le pareció adorable y comenzó a comérsela a besos

Todos al ver esa escena reían divertidos, pero habian dos personas las cuales estaban en la mesa y tenían una duda, esas dos personas eran la maou leviathan y kuroka las cuales el dia de hoy estaban de visita

La maou levanto la mano y le dijo a las chicas

" chicas... ¿ no se sentirán solas durante las noches ? Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero "-dijo esta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Todas se quedaron quietas durante unos instantes mientras se miraban las unas a las otras, kuroka no entendía que estaba pasando y las miraba confusa, pero cuando todas miraron a goku, este arqueo una ceja ya que estaba confuso al no saber por que le miraban todas repentinamente.

" creo que hay que remediar eso "-dijo grayfia con rostro serio

" eso es cierto "-afirmo rossweisse

" creo que deberíamos comenzar desde hoy "-decía akeno la cual tenia una mirada de depredador en su rostro y se relamía los labios

" yo no estoy en contra pero deberíamos levantar una barrera para mi "-decía irina sonrojada

" yo siempre estoy lista "-decía xenovia la cual realmente siempre estaba lista

La maou miro a kuroka y le pregunto

" kuroka, tu te unirás también o no "-preguntaba la maou a una kuroka la cual aun no entendía de que iba todo esto

" no entiendo de que estáis hablando desde hace un rato nya "-decía kuroka confusa

Rias se acerco a ella y le hablo al oído explicándole que es lo que estaban hablando y lo que ocurriría en la noche,mientras rias le explicaba se pudo ver el rostro de kuroka cambiando hasta volverse rojo brillante y su cola se puso tiesa

" ¿entonces que dices kuroka ? "-preguntaba rias con una sonrisa

Esta solo asintió con su cabeza, sin decir nada, lisanna la cual ya se imaginaba como terminaría todo, aviso a sona y le explico lo que ocurría, unos minutos después un circulo apareció en la cocina y de el salio sona la cual venia preparada con una bolsa con ropa interior sexy y algunas cosas mas.

Esa noche y las siguientes hasta el dia del viaje, todas exprimieron a goku al ritmo de "in the jungle the mighty jungle " (al que le interese cual es la canción búsquenla xD )

Incluso gabriel se unió ellas, ya que gracias a la nueva barrera creada por los ángeles en conjunto con grigory ella no tenia que temer la repercusión de caer y convertirse en ángel caído

**DIA DEL VIAJE : ESTACIÓN DE TREN**

Todos estaban bastante emocionados por el viaje, las mas emocionadas era las del trío de la iglesia, por otro lado, rias, akeno,medaka,reynare,sona y incluso grayfia estaban allí para despedirse de ellos.

Akeno estaba muy pegajosa con goku ahora que el se tenia que marchar y no quería despedirse de el

" akeno por favor, solo serán tres dias, yo tampoco quiero separarme de el pero esto es algo bueno para el, ya que el viaje a kioto sera una buena experiencia para goku "-rias le decía eso a akeno pero muy en el fondo se sentía de la misma forma que ella

"lo se rias...lo se...pero aun así...es difícil no poder verle durante tres dias "-akeno parecía entenderlo en su cabeza pero su cuerpo y corazón eran una cosa diferente

Goku abrazo muy fuerte a akeno la cual se sorprendio por esa muestra de afecto en publico por parte de el ya que no solía hacerlo ni en la escuela, pero eso la calmo un poco y ella le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma, pero eso puso envidiosas a las otras chicas las cuales miraban a goku molestas ya que parecía que últimamente akeno era su preferida, tanto en estas muestras de afecto como en las noches.

Akeno al verlas arder en celos, les dio una sonrisa de victoria lo cual las hizo arder aun mas y dejando a akeno muy satisfecha por esas reacciones.

Al final, goku las abrazo a todas una por una, dejándolas contentas, y se marcho al interior del tren camino a kioto.

Las chicas después de que el tren marchara se quedaron en el lugar con miradas tristes pero solo serán tres dias...o eso pensaban ellas.

De repente rias se dio cuenta de algo

" olvide darle su almuerzo "-dijo rias en voz alta mientras las otras se quedaron quietas por lo dicho

**KIOTO... **

Después de un largo viaje donde un pequeño incidente con la comida ocurrió en el tren, el grupo finalmente estaba frente al hotel donde se alojarían durante su estancia en kioto

" esto es bastante lujoso para un grupo de estudiantes ¿ no creéis ? "-decía goku sorprendido por el nivel del hotel

" este lugar es propiedad de la familia gremory, esa rias los tiene muy consentidos a todos ustedes "-decía azazel mientras sonreía y miraba a goku y los otros

Estos ni le hicieron caso ya que estaban a lo suyo pensando en sus cosas

" estoy segura que en este lugar servirán comida muy deliciosa "-decía tiamat mientras le caía la baba de solo pensarlo

" pues yo prefiero la comida de reynare onee-sama "-decía asia la cual estaba encantada con las comidas que reynare preparaba

" todas en la casa cocinan muy bien, en especial reynare, grayfia y akeno, me encanta el estofado que akeno prepara "-goku alababa a esas tres y cuando recordó el estofado de akeno se puso a babear al igual que tiamat

" ¿ y que hay de las demas ? "-preguntaba irina

Goku se puso azul al recordar las comidas de rias y las otras y solo dijo

" sus comidas son...creativas..."-respondió un poco nervioso

Después de eso todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones para desempacar, pero cuando a goku le mostraron donde el se alojaría, rápidamente se negó en rotundo

"no dormiré en este lugar "-respondió goku de inmediato al ver la habitación tan cochambrosa

" este lugar lo preparo rias especialmente para poder reunirnos sin problemas "-dijo azazel

Goku le miro con mala cara y eso hizo sudar al líder de los ángeles caídos

" pues duerme tu en este lugar, ahora mismo llamare a rias y le diré cuatro cosas sobre su gran idea de hacerme dormir en este lugar durante mi viaje "-decía goku el cual estaba muy molesto por la idea que rias tuvo

Azazel nervioso miro a rossweisse para que le ayudara con esto pero ella no tenia intención de entrometerse, ya que en realidad le parecía grosero por parte de rias meter a goku en semejante habitación

Goku el cual estaba un poco alejado de ellos ya habia llamado a rias y después de unos minutos regreso junto a azazel y rosseweisse

" todo arreglado, bajemos a recepción "-dijo goku a los dos

Cuando los tres bajaron a recepción, goku se acerco al mostrador y le pregunto si les habian llamado lo cual ellos respondieron positivamente y le entregaron una llave

" ¿ de donde es esa llave ? "-pregunto azazel

" de la habitación vip del hotel "-respondió goku con una sonrisa

Azazel se dio cuenta de una cosa, y era que ninguna de sus chicas se podían negar a una petición de goku, y viendo como rossewisse sonreía al verlo feliz la cosa estaba muy clara

Pero mientras todo transcurría de manera tranquila en el mundo de DxD, algo estaba al punto de comenzar en otro mundo

**UNIVERSO 7:FUTURO DE TRUNKS**

En el cielo del futuro apocalíptico de trunks, un portal dimensional aparecía, y de el salia zero, el cual estaba en este lugar en especifico por que buscaba a un individuo en concreto

" cada vez que veo este lugar, mas hermoso me parece "-decía zero al contemplar el mundo en ruinas y debajo de esa capucha se formaba una sonrisa

Zero se movió rápidamente al lugar donde sentía que dos ki enormes se encontraban situados, y voló hacia ese lugar para encontrarse con ellos.

En un lugar en las montañas, habia una cabaña de madera y en la terraza de esa cabaña, sentados en una mesa tomando el te, se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era exactamente igual a goku, pero sus ropas eran grises y negras y a su lado se encontraba un kaioshin de piel verde y cresta blanca

Al verlos, aun que no se le pudiera ver su rostro, zero sonreía ampliamente ya que esos dos serian su carta de triunfo frente a goku.

Pero antes de que pudiese acercarse al lugar, el tipo con aspecto de goku ya se encontraba a su espalda y con una hoja de ki apuntándole

" quien diablos eres "-preguntaba el tipo con aspecto de goku a zero

" impresionante, ni siquiera pude reaccionar, eres muy poderoso ¿ como debería llamarte ? ¿ zamasu o quizá black ? "-preguntaba zero el cual no estaba ni un poco nervioso

Black al notar que zero no temblaba ni temía ante el, con una sonrisa dejo de apuntarle y le invito a unirse para tomar el te

Mientras estos estaban tomando el te, zero les explico sobre su plan y de como un goku el cual se habia desviado de su propio camino y tomado una ruta alternativa, le estaba causando muchos problemas

" ya veo, pero ¿ eso en que nos beneficia a nosotros ? "-preguntaba zamasu

" eso seria bueno para el, ya que gracias a que ahora tiene el cuerpo de son goku, si pelea con el aumentara su poder rápidamente y de esa forma vuestro plan "cero humanos " se aceleraría "-les explicaba zero los beneficios para ellos

Ciertamente su propuesta era muy tentadora, pero seguramente habia gato encerrado, pero aun así aceptaron.

Después de que zero les dijese que tenia que preparar unas cosas y se marchase, black y zamasu hablaron entre ellos

" de seguro nos traicionara "-dijo zamasu mientras miraba por donde zero habia marchado

" cuando eso pase, solo tenemos que matarlo y ya "-decía black el cual apretaba su puño con una sonrisa malvada

Estaba claro que todo esto terminaría muy mal para ambos bandos en un futuro

**CIUDAD DE KUOH-DE NOCHE...**

en el cielo de kuoh, un portal se abría en la noche, y de su interior black,zamasu y zero aparecían

" que lugar tan ruidoso "-decía zamasu con rostro molesto

" pronto quedara en silencio "-contestaba black

En la noche, podemos ver a akeno la cual regresaba a casa después de ir de compras, ella no sabia que su destino estaba sellado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **

**Y bueno desde aquí comienza el nuevo arco, espero que comenten y me digan que les pareció el capitulo**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	27. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24 : PROBLEMAS EN KIOTO **

** \- 48 HORAS ANTES DE LA APARICIÓN DE BLACK -**

Goku hacia turismo junto a las chicas por kioto, en un principio tenia pensado quedarse en el hotel y hacer entrenamiento mental, pero fue arrastrado por su harem y finalmente estaba haciendo turismo como cualquier otro estudiante.

Realmente disfrutaba su visita a los templos y sitios varios, pero no todo es diversión, y mas aun cuando goku esta implicado ya que al parecer los problemas le buscaban, y un grupo de youkai liderados por una niña aparecieron frente a el cuando estaba comiendo sentado en un banco.

Esta niña tiene la apariencia de una estudiante de primaria. Ella tiene el pelo dorado, rubio atado en una cola de caballo y los ojos a juego. Ella también tiene nueve colas de zorro dorado y orejas a juego.

Su atuendo principal es el traje tradicional de miko y la geta alta con tabi blanco . Las mangas de su haori presentan un pentagrama rojo gigante en forma de estrella, rodeado por cinco pentagramas más pequeños entre los puntos.

Ellos rápidamente rodearon a goku, pero este ni les estaba prestando atención y los ignoraba mientras continuaba con su masacre de comida.

Eso molesto mucho a la niña la cual con una rabieta mando a sus subordinaros que atacasen a goku, este los detuvo con su mano lo cual los confundió y se puso a guardar la comida restante y dejarla bajo el banco en el cual estaba sentado, después se limpio la boca con la manga del uniforme y entonces hablo

" no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de la razón por la cual una niña y su gente me esta atacando, pero solo les avisare una sola vez...deténganse antes de salir heridos y expliquen lo que pasa "-goku les avisaba con toda su buena voluntad

La niña puso una cara llena de odio y le grito a goku

" ! No fijas que no sabes nada secuestrador ! ! Dime donde esta mi madre ! "-le gritaba la niña llena de rabia

Goku arqueo una ceja ya que no sabia nada de nada ¿ secuestrador ? Esta niña decía cosas muy peligrosas y feas a alguien a quien recién conocía, pero mientras goku estaba confundido por lo dicho por la niña, sus compañeros llegaron al lugar

" parece que montaste una fiesta y no nos invitaste, eso es un poco injusto "-la que dijo esto fue tiamat la cual se puso al lado de goku sin que los yokai lo notasen

También aparecieron xenovia, irina y asia las cuales llegaron de forma normal al lugar y al notar la situación formaron un circulo con goku como base

Goku salio del circulo y le hablo a la niña

" oye niña, no se nada sobre lo que le paso a tu madre, por lo que mejor sera que retires a tu gente antes que alguno termine herido "-goku con un tono lo mas amable posible, le pidió a la niña que se retirase

La niña apretó los dientes con rabia y le señalo con el dedo

" deja de decirme niña, tengo un nombre y ese nombre es kuno, hija de yasaka "-le decía kuno a goku y los suyos

" pues bien kuno, se buena niña y retírate antes de que tu gente termine herida, no quiero usar la violencia frente a una niña pequeña pero si esto continua las cosas terminaran mal ¿ entiendes eso ? "-goku le dio un aviso ya que no quería hacer nada violento frente a una niña pequeña

Kuno se sintió intimidada por las palabras de goku y finalmente se retiro del lugar junto a los suyos, pero no sin antes amenazar a goku con que esto no terminaba aquí.

Una vez los yokai se retiraron, goku suspiro aliviado ya que no tuvo que ponerse violento frente a esa niña, pero las chicas estaban curiosas sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y le preguntaron

" jajajaja, contigo nunca me aburro "-tiamat palmeaba la espalda de goku con una sonrisa

" ¿ acaso tienes una diana pintada en la espalda o que ? "-irina se quejaba pero en el fondo le gustaba estar metida en estas cosas

" lastima que no pude usar esta espada "-xenovia movía una espada de madera que habia comprado en una tienda de recuerdos

" ¿ cual es la razón para que te atacasen ? "-preguntaba asia

Goku se encogió de hombros ya que realmente aun no entendía la situación

" yo solo estaba comiendo tranquilo y sin aviso previo aparecieron y la niña comenzó a acusarme de secuestrar a su madre o algo así "-les explicaba goku lo ocurrido

Tiamat se frotaba la barbilla y entonces dijo

" esa niña parecía un zorro y por como vestía su madre debía ser importante...puede que nos topáramos con algo grande sin siquiera saberlo "-les decía tiamat sobre su reflexión

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros con rostros complicados, pero goku les dijo finalmente

" preguntemos a azazel, seguro que el tendrá alguna información sobre este tema "-propuso goku a las chicas las cuales asintieron

Cuando regresaron al hotel le explicaron lo ocurrido a azazel, el cual les explico que alguien habia secuestrado a la líder de los yokai de kioto y hasta el momento nadie sabe quien fue el responsable de dicho secuestro

" ¿ por eso nos atacaron ? "-pregunto goku a azazel

" ellos sintieron las auras demoníacas de ustedes y por eso pensaron que eran los responsables de secuestrar a su líder "-le explicaba azazel a los chicos

Goku puso un rostro complicado, ya que en estos momentos no tenia ganas de problemas y menos con algo como el secuestro de la líder yokai de kioto

" bueno ustedes no se preocupen por nada, yo me ocupare de hablar con ellos y explicarles ¿ entendido ? "-les dijo azazel con una sonrisa a lo cual todos asintieron y se lo dejaron todo a el

Goku ahora en su habitación vip, se disponía a dormir, pero en ese momento alguien toco a su puerta, y cuando este abrió para ver de quien se trataba, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a todas las chicas reunidas

" ¿ que ocurre chicas ? "-pregunto este

" vinimos a pasar el rato jijiji "-dijo tiamat con una sonrisa

Y las chicas entraron a la habitación sin esperar a que goku les diera permiso para entrar, lo cual hizo suspirar a goku desanimado ya que tenia sueño

" ¿ que haces todas juntas ? "-pregunto goku ya que no era muy inusual verlas juntas

"bueno...al parecer todas pensamos lo mismo "-dijo irina un poco avergonzada

Goku inclino la cabeza un poco confuso, pero cuando vio las caras de depredadores de xenovia y tiamat supo la razón

" chi-chicas, estamos en un viaje de curso, mejor esperemos a volver a casa ¿vale ? "-decía goku nervioso

Pero al ver las sonrisas carnívoras de tiamat y xenovia las cuales se acercaron a el lentamente supo que no tenia escapatoria

" esta noche no vas a dormir jejeje "-dijo tiamat con una risa de villano

Y esa noche goku fue exprimido por las cuatro chicas hasta no poder mas

Al dia siguiente, se podia ver a las chicas con rostros resplandecientes, mientras por otro lado podías ver a goku en un rincón junto a rosse mientras se agarraban de las piernas deprimidos y se balanceaban hacia atrás y adelante

" fui mancillado y muchas veces..."-decía goku mientras estaba deprimido en un rincón

" fui olvidada anoche, mientras todos se divertían..."-rosse estaba igual que goku en un rincón deprimida

Azazel el cual llegaba para avisarles de algo importante, al ver como estaban las cosas solo pudo suspirar y pensar para si mismo "_las únicas capaces de dejar al tipo mas fuerte del mundo en ese estado solo son las chicas de su harem " _

Después de un gran suspiro, azazel llamo a todos los del grupo gremory y los del grupo sitri para decirles que los yokai de kioto estaban esperándoles en una sala para hablar

Goku junto a sus compañeros del clan gremory y los integrantes del clan sitri entraron en la sala donde la niña llamada kuno junto a algunos yokai que portaban una tela cubriendo sus rostros estaban sentados.

Junto a kuno se encontraba la maou serafall leviathan que vestía un kimono y tenia su cabello arreglado acorde a su vestimenta

En el momento que goku entro a la sala, ella le vio y se lanzo a sus brazos con un rostro lleno de felicidad, cosa que sorprendio a los yokai

" !Go-tan te extrañe muchoooo ! "-decía la maou llena de felicidad mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de goku

" yo también te extrañe mucho, levi-tan, estas muy hermosa con ese kimono "-respondía goku con una sonrisa en su rostro a la muy feliz maou

Las chicas ardían en celos por que goku alago a la maou aun habiéndole exprimido la noche anterior, por algún motivo una chica del clan sitri también estaba celosa y esa era hanakai momo la cual no entendía la razón de esos celos, pero este tema sera tratado un poco mas adelante en la historia.

" bueno, ¿ cual es la razón para llamarnos a nosotros ? Creo que ustedes pueden tratar este tema sin nuestra presencia "-decía goku a la maou y azazel

" vamos no seas así goku, ellos vinieron para disculparse por atacarles la vez pasada "-explicaba azazel

Kuno se puso en pie y agacho la cabeza como forma de disculpa

" siento mucho haberlos atacado, al sentir ese gran poder de ustedes pensamos que fueron los responsables del secuestro de mi madre por lo que atacamos sin pensarlo...pido perdón "-kuno se disculpaba con un rostro lleno de culpa

Goku al ver a una niña de su edad disculparse de esa manera, solo pudo suspirar y le acaricio la cabeza, cosa que sorprendio a la niña la cual al mirarle al rostro vio una sonrisa paternal en el

" no pasa nada, entiendo que estas muy preocupada por tu madre y eso es de entender, pero debes recordar que lanzarse a la batalla contra enemigos desconocidos es muy peligroso "-goku con una tono rebosante de cariño le explicaba a kuno que no era bueno precipitarse

Kuno no entendía bien, pero la voz, el aura y el sentimiento que desprendía el chico le hacían sentirse segura y eso no le desagradaba para nada, ya que se sentía como si fuera algo similar a un padre aconsejando a su hija

Después de eso, se hablo sobre los posibles secuestradores y el como deberían actuar a partir de ahora ya que no sabían donde o cuando podrían tener un encuentro con ellos, también se decidió que kuno les mostraría kioto y con eso la reunión termino, pero cuando estaban andando goku recordó algo

" por cierto ¿ donde se metió lisanna ? "-pregunto goku a sus compañeros

Estos al escuchar sobre ella se quedaron quietos, y se dieron cuenta que no la habian visto desde que llegaron al lugar

Por otro lugar lisanna estaba disfrutando del viaje como una chica normal de su edad ya que sabia que si se juntaba con goku y los otros terminaría metiéndose en problemas, por lo que decidió que durante estos tres días que duraría el viaje, no se encontraría con ellos, ni siquiera para el asalto nocturno a goku...lisanna que chica mas astuta y de temer

**EN LA SALA... **

Ahora que goku y los demas se habian marchado, en la sala solo se encontraban azazel, la maou y rossweisse

" esto se volvió problemático "-decía la maou mientras bebía un poco de te

" ¿ quienes podrán ser los que secuestraron a la líder yokai ? "-se preguntaba rosseweisse

" bueno, tengo mis sospechas, pero si son realmente ellos, no creo que sean un gran problema si se enfrentan a goku "-decía azazel el cual tenia sospechas de quienes podrían ser los causantes de este problema

" Go-tan es demasiado poderoso para este mundo "-decía la maou con una sonrisa en su rostro

" ciertamente lo es, pero incluso el ser mas poderoso al final encuentra su nemesis "-respondía azazel

" ¿ estas diciendo que goku no siempre ganara ? "-rosseweisse golpeo la mesa con sus manos molesta por lo dicho por azazel

"tra-tranquilízate rosse, solo digo que nadie es invencible por siempre "-azazel nervioso le decía eso a una rosseweisse enfadada que le sacudía de la camisa

**UNIVERSO 7 : FUTURO DE TRUNKS **

black se encontraba en la cabaña sentado tomando un poco de te, mientras esperaba a que zamasu regresara.

Unas pocas horas después, un portal apareció y de su interior zamasu salio y en sus manos portaba una esfera de energía de color oscuro

" veo que pudiste hacerte con ello "-decía black con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

" después de escuchar sus estúpidas historias, finalmente el dios de la destrucción sidra me lo entrego a cambio de nuestra lealtad "-decía zamasu mientras mostraba la esfera de poder de destrucción

Con esto como seguro, podremos deshacernos de ese tipo encapuchado "-decía black mientras tenia un rostro serio

Después saco una caja la cual estaba hecha de un material especial y guardaron la esfera en su interior y le pusieron un pequeño sello

Por otro lado, zero también habia hecho su movimiento ya que sabia que seria traicionado tarde o temprano por esos dos y fue a buscar a alguien muy especial para que le guardarse las espaldas en caso de traición

" jojojojojo... Muy bien, seré tu escudo y tu espada. pero ya sabes que lo que quiero a cambio ¿verdad ? "-decía esa persona con voz arrogante

" claro. si cumples con lo prometido...te devolveré a la vida "-respondía zero el cual no se le podia ver pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

Todo parecía tener un final malo pero...¿quien sera el que terminara quemado ? Los engranajes ya están girando, y goku y los suyos aun son ignorantes que son el principal objetivo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero ver sus comentarios de que les pareció y del rumbo que están tomando las cosas **

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	28. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25 : ULTIMO PENSAMIENTO**

Goku junto sus compañeros del club de lo oculto y los del clan sitri, estaban paseando por kioto con kuno como guía, mientras goku rastreaba los lugares visitados por si notaba algún ki extraño o fuera de lugar.

pero eso no era motivo para que no disfrutasen de los lugares que visitaban, pero el día de hoy tiamat no se separaba del lado de goku lo cual le tenia un poco confuso ya que ella no suele comportarse de esta forma y eso le tenia intrigado

"oye tiamat...¿ que te ocurre hoy ? No te separas de lado y eso me tiene intrigado "-preguntaba goku interesado por saber el motivo

La dragona aparto la mirada y parecía nerviosa lo cual intrigaba mas a goku el cual intensificaba su mirada sobre ella, hasta que después de unos instantes la dragona confeso

" por algún motivo el cual no comprendo, me siento intranquila...como si algo fuera a ocurrir el día de hoy, por eso estoy cerca de ti, para que no te ocurra nada "-goku al ver a tiamat responderle de esa forma y con ese rostro lleno de vergüenza, no pudo dejar de sonreír ante ello y le puso la mano en la cabeza y la acaricio

" te agradezco la preocupación, pero deberías disfrutar el día ya que yo puedo defenderme solo ¿ no crees ? "-goku le respondió con tono cariñoso y una sonrisa, pero tiamat no dejaba de sentir en su interior que algo malo estaba por pasar

" ¿ te molesto al estar a tu lado ? "-pregunto esta mientras ponía ojos de animalito abandonado

Goku sabia que las chicas podían manipularle poniendo este tipo de caras, pero aun sabiendo eso siempre cedía ante ellas y con un suspiro de resignación le respondió

" es injusto que me manipuléis de esta forma...has lo que quieras "-respondió goku resignado

Tiamat le dio una gran sonrisa al saber que habia sido la vencedora y respondió con un gran SI

Mientras tiamat feliz se agarraba al brazo de goku, este recordó algo y llamo a xenovia para que se acercase

Xenovia, sin perder un segundo, se excuso con asia y irina y fue corriendo al lado de goku con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que estaba emocionada por saber el motivo por el cual este la habia llamado

" ¿ que se te ofrece goku ? "-pregunto esta emocionada

" xenovia, me gustaría entregarte algo, pero antes de hacerlo primero debes saber que no tienes ninguna obligación de aceptarlo si no quieres ya que esto podría marcar tu futuro ¿ entiendes ? "-goku le decía todo esto ya que si aceptaba el objeto en cuestión su vida cambiaría

Xenovia inclino la cabeza un poco como si no entendiera nada, y después de unos segundos simplemente respondió que lo aceptaba

" ¿ estas segura ? ¿ no quieres pensarlo un poco antes ? "-le decía goku

" si es algo que tu me entregas, lo aceptare sin dudarlo "-dijo esta sin pesarlo un segundo y con una sonrisa en su rostro

Goku solo suspiro por lo temerarias que son las mujeres que le rodean y la confianza ciega que le tienen ¿ que pasaría con ellas si el desapareciera un día ? No quería ni pensarlo, pero esa confianza en el fondo le hacia feliz

Goku saco el objeto en cuestión, y tanto tiamat como xenovia se sorprendieron al verlo ya que pensaron que habia desaparecido

" hou...esto es interesante..."-dijo tiamat con una sonrisa mientras miraba el objeto

" ¿ estas seguro en entregármelo a mi ? "-pregunto xenovia la cual aun no creía lo que veían sus ojos

El objeto en cuestión era el boosted gear uno de los 13 longinus el cual habia pertenecido a issei y en el cual residía Draig uno de los dos dragones celestiales

" Ddraig y yo lo hablamos muy primera opción era medaka pero después de pensarlo mejor decidimos no dárselo a ella ya que es bastante poderosa sin necesidad de un potenciador como este.

La segunda opción fue asia, pero al no ser una peleadora, no estaría bien el dárselo a ella ya que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar a al hakuryuuko y no quiero que asia pase por eso.

Y tu eres mi tercera opción, ya que eres la portadora de durandal y ademas eres una buena luchadora, pienso que eres la adecuada para portar a Ddraig y el piensa lo mismo. "-le explico goku el como fue que decidieron la forma de entregarle el guante

Tiamat miro el boosted gear y hablo

" ¿ estas seguro de esto rojo ? Ella también es una pervertida "-dijo tiamat

" ! Hey "doramagon " ( dragon de telenovelas xD ) yo no soy una pervertida ! "-se quejaba xenovia con tiamat

Tiamat se molesto al escuchar ese nombre y miro a xenovia con rostro molesto

" !¿ A quien llamas "doramagon " pervertida de closet ?! "le gritaba molesta tiamat a xenovia

" ! Mejor eso que ser el dragon hikkikomori o el cookie-dragon !"-se burlaba xenovia de tiamat con otros nombres que le pusieron a ella

Tiamat estaba roja de furia ¿ dragon hikkikomori ? ¿ cookie-dragon ? ¿ dorama-gon ? Al parecer le habian puesto algunos nombres sin que ella lo supiera y eso la enfureció y sus ojos tomaron forma de dragon y desprendía un aura muy peligrosa

Xenovia no se asusto de eso y al sentir el aura de tiamat, rápidamente saco su nueva durandal y la dragon slayer que goku le entrego y se puso en posición

Esto parecía haber salido de control en un instante y cuando las dos estaban listas para luchar, goku se puso entre ellas y extendiendo sus dos manos, les lanzo un disparo de ki a cada una haciéndolas volar a cada una hacia un lado

" tranquilas las dos, este no es lugar para que se peleen por estupideces ¿ entendido ? " les dijo goku el cual esta serio a las dos

Las dos levantaron un pulgar en señal de que comprendían lo que goku les dijo mientras aun estaban lejos y enterradas en escombros

Draig al ver todo, con una voz divertida le dijo a goku

" creo que esa chica sera una muy buena portadora para mi,ya que tiene el valor para enfrentar a la loca de tiamat "-dijo Ddraig con voz contenta

" si...xenovia es... una muchacha especial "-respondió goku a Ddraig con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Después de el pequeño incidente, las dos se disculparon entre ellas y goku le entrego el guante a xenovia

Al parecer, la forma de que se unieran era que ella aceptara de corazón la unión entre ellos, algo que ocurrió al instante ya que xenovia era de mente simple y si goku le dijo que lo aceptase ella lo aceptaría sin una sola duda en su corazón

Lo que sorprendio a Ddraig, fue el dominio casi al instante de xenovia del balance breaker ya esta se equipo la armadura pocos minutos después de haberse unido a Ddraig y eso se debía a que goku le pregunto a ella si podia hacerlo y ella lo hizo

Ddraig pensó "_esta chica es un genio, con ella no solo podremos derrotar al blanco, puede que incluso podamos derrotar al gran rojo o a ophis " _

_D_raig tenia muchas expectativas puestas en xenovia ahora que habia presenciado su talento, pero eso sera otra historia la cual quizá algún día contare.

Después de visitar varios sitios, repentinamente la gente desapareció, dejando solo al grupo de goku los cuales ya estaban en guardia ya que esto parecía un hechizo para aislarles

En ese momento apareció rossweisse y azazel los cuales les avisaron de que esto era obra del grupo que habia secuestrado a la madre de kuno, lo que hizo que kuno se pusiera nerviosa y apretase la manga de goku

Goku estaba muy molesto con esos tipos ya que no solo secuestraron a una persona inocente para quien sabe que, ademas hicieron sufrir a una niña la cual tendría este recuerdo en su mente durante toda la vida.

Al parecer, estos tipos se hacen llamar la facción de los héroes, y están liderados por un tipo llamado cao cao el cual pertenecía al grupo de vali, pero por alguna razón decidieron actuar por su cuenta

" osea que vali no tiene nada que ver con ellos ¿ verdad ? "-preguntaba goku a azazel con rostro serio

" no, ellos actúan por su propia cuenta ya que al parecer sus intereses no coincidían con los de vali "-explico azazel

" eso es bueno saberlo, me molestaría tener que matar a vali después de haberle entrenado varias veces "-decía goku el cual realmente se sentía de esa forma hacia vali

Mientras hablaban, goku noto que varios ki, aparecieron un poco mas adelante de donde ellos se encontraban, por lo que rápidamente dio una orden a xenovia

" xenovia, ataca hacia ese lugar con tu ex-durandal "-ordeno goku señalando el lugar al que debía atacar xenovia

Esta sin dudarlo ni un segundo, hizo aparecer su espada y con una sonrisa ataco al lugar señalado creando una gran explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipo, un enorme crater se pudo ver como resultado del ataque loco de xenovia la cual sonreía al ver el gran trabajo que habia hecho pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que goku aun tenia un rostro serio mientras miraba el crater

(N/A: no describiré a cao cao ni a sus seguidores para no hacer relleno innecesario ya que supongo que todos sabéis quienes son y como son y si no pos mirad el anime o leed las novelas xD)

Cao cao y sus compañeros comenzaron a salir uno tras otro, sin ninguna herida, y se limpiaban la tierra

" eso fue una sorpresa, realmente no esperábamos que atacaseis sin ningún tipo de aviso "-decía cao cao con voz tranquila

" el que esta sorprendido soy yo, al parecer sois bastante mas duros de lo que parece a simple vista "-le decía goku a cao cao y su grupo

Cao cao al ver al tipo que le hablo, rápidamente supo de quien se trataba ya que vali últimamente solo hablaba de esta persona y lo poderosa que era

" tu debes ser son goku, es un honor el conocer a aquel que puede humillar a uno de los dragones celestiales "-con una reverencia cao cao saluda a goku

" veo que aunque seas un secuestrador, por lo menos tienes educación "-respondía goku

" oh por favor, secuestrador es una palabra muy fea, solo pedimos prestada a la líder youkai para nuestros planes, te puedo asegurar que una vez termine nuestro plan la dejaremos libre "-cao cao le decía todo esto a goku el cual puso un rostro sombrío

Cao cao no parecía tenerle miedo a goku aun después de escuchar de el sobre vali y eso era por el arma que este empuñaba la cual era la verdadera longinus, la lanza que se uso para atravesar a jesus en la cruz, y vali estaba muy confiado en poder derrotar a goku con ella.

A goku no le gustaba como le miraba cao cao, el cual le miraba como si no le temiera y con una sonrisa llena de confianza, por lo cual dio ordenes a los otros

" xenovia, es hora de probar tu nuevo poder "- le ordeno goku a xenovia

" ! Si señor ! ! Vamos Ddraig ! "-dijo esta emocionada

"mostremos nuestro poder compañera "-respondió Ddraig el cual parecía también emocionado

! WELSH DRAGON-BALANCE BREAKER !

Y envuelta en una luz carmesí, xenovia se equipo la armadura la cual era la misma que la issei usaba pero adaptada a sus proporciones femeninas y en cada mano tenia una espada, en su derecha la ex-durandal y en su izquierda la dragon slayer

Goku miro hacia atrás y le dijo a irina

" tu cuida de asia "-ordeno goku a irina la cual asintió con la cabeza y desplegó sus alas

" tiamat, tu puedes hacer lo que quieres con ellos el día de hoy "-le dijo goku a tiamat la cual al escuchar eso mostró una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro

" jejejeje, parece que hoy me divertiré mucho "-dijo tiamat pensando el el grupo de cao cao como juguetes

Goku finalmente miro hacia el grupo de saji y le dijo a estos

" saji, tu que posees un dragon también, deberías encargarte de la madre de kuno, procura no causarle mucho daño y si la cosa se pone difícil que momo y las otras te ayuden ¿ entendieron ? "-ordeno goku al grupo sitri el cual asintió sin dudar

Goku ahora miraba hacia donde cao cao y los suyos se encontraban, y un instante después apareció frente a cao cao el cual se sorprendio pero incluso así lanzo un ataque con su lanza hacia goku, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que su lanza la cual es considerada el arma definitiva contra los demonios, estaba siendo sujetada con dos dedos por goku.

" ! Im-imposible ! ! Esto no puede estar pasando ! "-cao cao no creía en lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero la realidad era esa y goku estaba sosteniendo la punta de la lanza con dos dedos y no ocurría nada

La razón de eso era muy sencilla ya que goku tenia sus dedos recubiertos por una capa de ki, lo que hacia que el poder de la lanza fuera inútil y desesperase a cao cao

Pero en el momento que goku estaba por romper la lanza en la que tanto confiaba cao cao, goku sintió un inmenso y maléfico ki lo cual le hizo soltar la lanza y que cao cao diera un gran salto hacia atrás para distanciarse de el.

Azazel estaba sorprendido al ver el rostro que goku tenia, era un rostro lleno de preocupación y no sabia la razón por lo que descendió al suelo y le pregunto

"¿ que te ocurre goku ? Pareces preocupado y confundido "-pregunto azazel por la razón por la cual goku tenia ese rostro

"azazel...siento varios ki en kuoh, y son bastante grandes y desprenden un aura maléfica "-respondió goku a azazel

" es-estas seguro de eso "-pregunto azazel ahora temeroso

" no hay duda, por lo que debo ir allí ahora mismo, lo siento pero encargaros de estos sujetos ustedes, y dile a rosse que ella también puede luchar "-le dijo goku a azazel mientras se preparaba para ir hacia kuoh

" entendido, nosotros nos encargamos de estos niñatos, tu ve allá y haz lo que debas yo informare a las chicas de lo que ocurre "-respondió azazel

" gracias "-dijo goku como ultimas palabras y uso su teleportacion para ir hacia kuoh

**UNOS MINUTOS ANTES...**

En el cielo de la ciudad de kuoh, zero,black y zamasu aparecían junto a un portal creado por el anillo de kaioshin que zamasu portaba, el cual la habia quitado a gowasu después de matarlo

Ahora que zamasu era el kaioshin supremo del su universo, podia usar el anillo sin ningún problema, por lo que no habia que preocuparse por el tiempo o cosas así

Mientras estos estaban hablando de como destruir la ciudad y aniquilar a los humanos de esta ciudad para llamar la atención de goku, zero se dio cuenta de la persona que caminada por la calle ya que la conocía de haberla visto varias veces antes con goku...y esta era himejima akeno la cual regresaba de comprar

" así que esa chica es una de las amantes de son goku "-decía zamasu con una sonrisa en su rostro

" el aura a su alrededor no es la de un humano normal "-decía black confuso

" eso es porque esa joven es un demonio de este mundo "-les aclaraba zero a los dos

" ¿ un demonio ? "-dijo zamasu sorprendido

" que blasfemia, el que los demonios de este universo sean humanos es una blasfemia que no podemos pasar por alto "-decía black con rostro molesto

Akeno la cual regresaba a casa después de comprar algunas cosas para ella y para las otras, ella estaba feliz y eso se debía a que muy pronto podría ver a goku de nuevo y eso la hacia la chica mas feliz del mundo

Pero cuando ella estaba tarareando y con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que vio frente a ella en mitad de la calle hizo que soltase las bolsas por la sorpresa y sus ojos comenzaran a soltar lagrimas.

Frente a ella se encontraba a unos metros se encontraba el hombre de su vida, lo cual la sorprendio y corrió hacia el, pero cuando ya estaba a pocos metros, de detuvo ya que el que estaba frente a ella, ciertamente se parecía a su amado goku, pero este tenia la forma de un adulto y vestía completamente de negro

" !¿ qui-quien eres tu y por que tienes la apariencia de goku ?! "-le grito akeno con precaución ya que no sabia si era amigo o enemigo

Pero sus dudas fueron respondidas al instante, al ver la sonrisa sádica y malvada que puso el tipo frente a ella.

Eso hizo que todas las alarmas de su cuerpo saltasen de inmediato ya que todo su ser le decía una sola cosa..." ese tipo es peligroso "

Pero cuando akeno intento girar para correr, sintió algo mojado, y cuando miro hacia donde sentía eso, vio que de su estomago, salia una gran cantidad de sangre y una especie de hoja de energía le habia atravesado

Esta mientras se tocaba el lugar miro hacia atrás y a su espalda se encontraba zamasu con una sonrisa de loco,

ella miro nuevamente su estomago, ya que noto que la espada fue extraída, pero eso solo fue para ser apuñala nuevamente, mientras ella vomitaba sangre de su boca.

Zamasu la apuñalo muchas veces, con malicia hasta que ella callo al suelo y se quedo allí tendida con una gran charco de sangre rodeándola mientas su vida se escapaba sin poder hacer nada.

Su ultimo pensamiento fue

" _debería haberle dicho mas veces a goku que lo amaba "_\- y con eso en su mente, la vida de himejima akeno se apago...

* * *

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

* * *

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	29. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26 : LA BASURA SE AMONTONA**

**-CASA DE GOKU -**

Rías y las que se quedaron, por algún motivo tenían el día hoy una extraña sensación de que algo no marchaba bien, pero intentaban disimularlo como podían, pero si las mirabas bien era muy evidente.

Rías no dejaba de mirar el reloj nerviosa, estaba preocupada por akeno la cual habia salido a hacer unas compras y se estaba tardando en regresar

Pero cuando medaka se puso en pie del sofá de un salto y puso un rostro de que no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, nerviosa aviso a las demas

" ! El ki de akeno se esta apagando rápidamente ! "-con rostro lleno de preocupación, medaka les expuso a las otras

Eso sorprendio y horrorizo a las chicas las cuales no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando ¿ akeno esta muriendo ? ¿ quien podría ser capaz de hacer ? ¿ por que motivo ? Muchas cosas pasaban rápidamente por sus mentes pero el preocuparse ahora por esos detalles era lo de menos, debían ir donde se encontraba akeno lo mas rápido posible

Rías creo un circulo mágico que las llevase a la ubicación actual de akeno, y sin mas todas fueron transportadas a ese lugar

Cuando aparecieron en mitad de la calle, sus miradas se llenaron sorpresa y horror al ver a akeno tirada en mitad de esa calle rodeada por un charco de su propia sangre

La primera en reaccionar fue medaka, la cual se movió como un rayo hacia el cuerpo de akeno y mientras investigaba si aun estaba viva o no, para su sorpresa aun continuaba con vida, pero estaba en el limite

" ! Rías rápido, necesitamos una lagrima de fénix, aun vive pero esta en el limite ! -grito medaka para apurar a rías

rías aun estaba en blanco y no respondía por el shock, pero grayfia que estaba mucho mas centrada corrió rápido donde medaka y saco de uno de sus bolsillos una lagrima de fénix y con un boca a boca medaka se la hizo tragar a akeno

Pero mientras medaka estaba haciendo eso, black apareció frente a ellas con cara de pocos amigos

" ¿ os atrevéis a interferir en los designios de dios ? "-les dijo black con voz muy molesta

Grayfia que estaba moviendo la cabeza para ver el rostro de black, escucho la voz de raynare que le grito

" ! Cuidado grayfia ! "

Cuando grayfia intento girar su cabeza para ver a raynare, esta fue decapitada, y un gran chorro de sangre salio hacia arriba, por una espada de ki por zamasu el cual dijo

" la basura humana se multiplica como las cucarachas "

Después de esas palabras hizo un gesto para limpiar la sangre de su hoja de ki, mientras rias, koneko y raynare miraban horrorizadas lo que habia pasado frente a sus ojos

Medaka la cual habia terminado de hacerle tragar la lagrima de fénix a akeno, con su rostro lleno de rabia se lanzo contra zamasu en su modo DIOS ALTERADO, pero este la esquivo con suma facilidad

Esta con un giro y apoyándose en un muro se volvió a lanzar al ataque mientras gritaba llena de rabia

" ! TE MATARE DESGRACIADOOOO ! "

Zamasu con una sonrisa se quedo inmóvil ya que black apareció frente a el y con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro pateo en la boca a medaka lanzandola al cielo donde apareció zamasu y la pateo de nuevo estrellándola en una casa cercana

Medaka estaba muy malherida, por lo que raynare creo una lanza de luz y ataco a black para apoyar a su amiga, pero este atrapo la lanza de luz en su mano con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro y apretó un poco haciéndola pedazos

" no tengáis prisa basuras, ustedes serán las próximas "

Dijo black mientras las señalaba con el dedo, lo que las hizo temblar de miedo al saber que no tenían escapatoria alguna de estos seres

Medaka salio de los escombros haciéndolos volar y se lanzo al ataque aun sabiendo que no tenia alguna posibilidad de poder derrotar a estos monstruos, pero si con ello podia ganar un poco de tiempo para que las chicas escaparan ella se daba por satisfecha

Mientras medaka peleaba inútilmente contra black y zamasu, rías intentaba pensar en una manera de poder huir junto a todas, pero la cosa estaba muy mal ya que esos dos eran muy rápidos y no dudarían en arrasar todo

Rías miro a sus compañeras; koneko estaba muy asustada, grayfia habia muerto, akeno habia sido salvada pero estaba inconsciente, raynare y medaka estaban peleando con esos tipos...¿que debería hacer en estas condiciones ? ¿ cual seria el camino adecuado ?

Mientras rías pensaba con todas sus fuerzas, alguien al cual no se le habia prestado atención apareció en la espalda de rías

" ¿ que es lo que piensas tanto rías gremory ? "

Rías al escuchar esa voz con un giro salto en direccion contraria y se puso en posición de pelea, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa

" tu...tu eres zero...¿ estas aliado con esos dos monstruos ? "

Pregunto rias la cual ya no podia ver una forma de escapar de esto ahora que zero también estaba involucrado

Zero al ver la reacción de rias, soltó una risa, lo que hizo que rias aumentase aun mas la guardia

" digamos que si uno quiere matar a dios, lo mas lógico es aliarse con el diablo ¿ no crees ? "

Rias quedo sorprendida por la lógica tan retorcida de zero

" ¿ todo esto es solo para matar a goku ? "

Rias la cual tenia un rostro que decía que no podia creer lo que veía y escuchaba, pensaba ¿ todo esto es para matar a una sola persona ? ¿ tanto odio le tiene que debe recurrir a esto ? Rias no entendía la forma de pensar de zero ni tampoco quería entenderlo

" no pongas esa cara rias gremory, yo tampoco quería llegar a estos extremos pero si con la ayuda de esos dos chiflados puedo eliminar a son goku, pues que así sea "

Respondió zero el cual pudo adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de rias, y este miraba a los dos que habia traído con el los cuales estaban jugando con raynare y medaka por diversión

Rias la cual pensaba que si era zero podría tener una oportunidad, reunió en su cuerpo toda la magia que pudo y sin decir nada ataco a zero con su magia de destrucción creando una gran explosión

Rias jadeaba por haber usado todo su poder de una sola vez, pero no apartaba su mirada del humo causado por su magia

" rias sempai...¿ lo conseguiste ? " preguntaba koneko

Una vez el humo se habia disipado, parecía que rias lo habia conseguido y esta suspiro y le sonrió a koneko la cual le devolvió la sonrisa pensando que habian destruido a zero

Pero desde la sombra de rias, este surgió lentamente

" ¿ enserio creéis que podéis derrotarme con eso ? "

Rias y koneko reaccionaron a la voz de zero girándose lentamente mientras sus rostros derramaban grandes cantidades de sudor y sus ojos tenían miedo reflejados en ellos

Justo cuando rias miro a zero, una mano salio de la sombra de este, y con e dedo indice disparo un rayo de color rojizo el cual le acertó a rias entre ceja y ceja dejando un agujero pequeño

Rias se desplomo muerta al instante ya que el rayo le atravesó el cerebro y la mato en el acto dejando a koneko con cara horrorizada mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos para no gritar mientras de sus ojos las lagrimas se desbordaban

Después de escucharse un "jojojojo " la mano volvió al interior de la sombra de zero

" ! Zero maldito, no te robes nuestros juguetes ! "

Le gritaba molesto black a zero el cual se encogió de hombros como diciendo " eso no fue cosa mía " mientras zamasu le miraba con ojos analíticos

Zamasu miro hacia koneko, y con una sonrisa dijo

" eres la siguiente "

Koneko, estaba temblando de miedo, estos tipos no estaban de broma y ya habian acabado con la vida de rias y la de grayfia, mientras que el que se parecía a goku estaba jugando con medaka y raynare el otro tenia puestos ahora sus ojos en ella

Mientras zamasu se acercaba para matar a koneko, un portal se abrió en el lugar y de el apareció vali lucifer junto a su grupo formado por bikou, arthur, kuroka y ophis

Vali miro a su alrededor y quedo sorprendido por la situación que se estaba produciendo en este lugar

" arthur ¿ como esta la princesa de los gremory ? "

Ante la pregunta de vali, arthur se acerco al cuerpo de rias y después de examinarla negó con la cabeza, por lo que vali soltó un suspiro

" esto sera muy problemático, cuando mi maestro se entere estallara en furia "

Dijo vali mientras miraba la situación actual del lugar, por otro lado kuroka corrió al lado de su hermana pequeña y la abrazo con fuerza mientras miraba con ojos asesinos a zamasu el cual estaba con sus manos detrás de la espalda mirando la situación actual con curiosidad

" kekeke...parece que tendremos que enfrentar a estos monstruos "

Reía bikou emocionado al saber que enfrentaría a black y zamasu, pero vali no pensaba de la misma forma

" ophis ¿ crees poder derrotar a alguno de estos tipos ? "

Vali pregunto a ophis la cual con un rostro neutral miro a black y a zamasu, pero no se olvido de inspeccionar a zero el cual miraba todo lo ocurrido con diversión sentado sobre un muro

"...sera imposible para mi sola...pero si atacamos entre todos puede que tengamos una mínima posibilidad "

Cuando escucharon a ophis decir algo así se miraron los unos a los otros y se encogieron de hombros para luego soltar un suspiro

"¡ kakaka !, creo que no es mal sitio para morir " -reía bikou emocionado

" fue un acierto el mandar a le fay a kioto "-dijo arthur mientras se ajustaba los lentes

"nyahahaha..les destripare por haber intentado matar a mi linda shirone "- reía de forma malvada kuroka mientras mostraba sus garras a zamasu

Vali al ver a su grupo dispuesto a arrojar sus vidas en esta pelea solo pudo sonreír de forma irónica

" ¿ que te parece este lugar como nuestra tumba albion ? "

" si debo de morir en algún lugar preferiría que fuera un sitio menos ruidoso que la ciudad "

Vali al escuchar las palabras de albion no pudo aguantar el no reír por lo dicho por su compañero y entonces entro en su juggernaut drive y activo el kaioken que goku le habia enseñado

" esto sera un todo o nada ! LES DERROTAREMOS O MORIREMOS EN EL INTENTO ! "

Black al ver eso miro a zamasu y con una sonrisa en su rostro llena de sadismo y arrogancia dijo

" la basura comienza a amontonarse "

Y con el grito de vali , todo su grupo menos le fay que estaba en kioto en estos momentos se lanzo al ataque para apoyar a medaka y raynare en una lucha sin esperanza ni futuro

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Que os pareció la troleada de akeno ? xD al final no murió pero a cambio mate a dos y los que quedan aun por morir jajajaja

el capitulo es un poco corto, pero estoy muy liado por lo que os pido que me disculpeis por eso

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !


	30. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27 : CONSECUENCIAS

Goku finalmente llegaba al lugar y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver la ciudad arrasada, pero mas sorprendente fue cuando dio un paso y sintió que pisaba un charco y cuando este miro hacia el suelo sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver que se trataba de sangre

"¿ que diablos paso en este lugar ? "-decía goku en voz alta

Pero rápidamente entendió que pasaba cuando una de las farolas parpadeo intentando activarse y fue cuando goku vio por unos segundos lo que habia causado ese charco de sangre

Este rápidamente creo una esfera de ki para iluminar la zona y entonces vio los cadáveres de rias y grayfia

Este estaba en shock por ellos ya que no esperaba algo tan macabro como esto, pero al caminar un poco mas, pudo ver otro cadáver mas, este era el de kuroka la cual al parecer habia muerto intentando proteger con todo su cuerpo a koneko la cual se encontraba apenas viva debajo de el cuerpo de kuroka

Todo el cuerpo de goku temblaba de pura rabia...¿ quien es el maldito desgraciado causante de todo esto ? Eso era lo que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos

Este intento buscar a las chicas restantes para ver si se encontraban con vida o no, y se alegro al ver que akeno aun continuaba con vida, pero estaba inconsciente

Goku la cargo entre sus brazos y la dejo en un lugar apartado para que no se viera involucrada en caso de pelea

Cuando regresaba al lugar vio algo que le sorprendio y eso fue a bikou al cual habia conocido en kioto pero este se encontraba atravesado por su bastón y sin vida y este aun tenia los ojos abiertos, por lo que goku se acerco a el y cerro sus ojos y retiro el bastón que atravesaba su cuerpo

" pobre chico..."-eso fue lo único que dijo goku mientras dejaba el cuerpo de bikou en el suelo

El cuerpo de arthur no estaba por la razón de que fue desintegrado por completo, pero eso goku no lo sabia

Goku apretaba los puños tan fuerte que le comenzaron a sangrar y su rostro estaba teñido de dolor y rabia por lo que estaba viendo frente a el

" !¿ quien podría ser el causante de todo ?! "-decía goku el cual no pensaba perdonar al que causo todo este desastre

Pero cuando este se preguntaba sobre el causante de todo, algo se estrello a su lado creando un crater y una nube de humo

Cuando la nube se disipaba goku pudo ver a vali el cual ya no tenia armadura y le faltaba un brazo , pero cuando goku pensaba decir algo otra persona se adelanto a el y hablo primero

" al fin llegaste son goku, ya estaba cansado de jugar con estas basuras "-dijo la voz con tono arrogante

Cuando goku se giro con rostro lleno de rabia, toda esa rabia cambio a confusión ya que frente a el flotando en el cielo se encontraba alguien con su mismo rostro pero con ropajes diferentes

" ¿ quien diablos eres tu ? ¿ y por que tienes mi rostro ? "-preguntaba goku confuso

" no es solo tu rostro son goku, este es tu cuerpo el cual te arrebate y con el cual mate no solo a tu esposa e hijo sino que también he matado a tus actuales esposas "-dijo black con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

La furia en el interior de goku ya habia sobrepasado el limite y en su interior algo comenzaba a quebrarse lentamente

Pero lo que terminaría de quebrarlo fue lo que ocurrió a continuación...

Mientras black estaba hablándole, medaka se estrello cerca de goku, este fue a su lado y cuando la vio se dio cuenta que estaba en un terrible estado ya que al parecer habia sido torturada

Y nuevamente el sintió el sonido de algo quebrarse aun mas en su interior

Algo estaba al punto de desmoronarse en el...

Y el punto de quiebre final ocurrió a continuación cuando un ala negra fue lanzada a su lado, una ensangrentada y con indicios de haber sido arrancada...

Y entonces En el cielo, flotando con con raynare a la cual tenia agarrada por el ala que le quedaba, zamasu apareció y frente a los ojos de goku hizo algo terrible

Con su mano libre arranco de manera cruel y despiadada el ala restante en la espalda de raynare y como si esta fuera basura la arrojo al lado de goku

En este punto fue cuando goku ya dejo de escuchar las palabras...

Solo veía una cosa, el enemigo frente a el...

Y sin mas estallo en furia ciega y descontrolada

" ! TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! "

Con ese grito y entrando en un estado de descontrol se lanzo con todo el poder y la rabia acumulados contra zamasu el cual no pudo ni verlo y recibió un golpe de un goku super saiyan blue ikari al cual ya no le importaba el contenerse o el mundo. Solo habia una cosa que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez y eso era...MATAR AL ENEMIGO.

Desde lejos, zero miraba todo esto con interés y diversión, ya que no era muy frecuente ver a son goku reaccionar de este modo

" esta es la reacción mas completa que vi hasta ahora "-decía zero interesado por el estado actual de goku

" ¿ ya habías visto antes algo similar ? "-pregunto la voz en la sombra

" varias veces, pero ninguna de ellas habia llegado a ese estado de furia y dolor "-respondió zero

" jojojojo, sabes que no tendrás una muerte agradable en el futuro ¿verdad ? "-dijo la voz entre risas

" a estas alturas y después de todo lo que hice no espero algo agradable "-respondió zero el cual sabia que su muerte no seria agradable

Por otro lado la batalla entre un goku fuera de control y un zamasu el cual se estaba viendo arrinconado por la brutalidad de goku era interrumpida por black el cual intervino para salvar a su otro yo el cual estaba siendo trapeado por goku

Pero aun así goku no tenia problema con ellos dos y pensareis ¿ como puede ser eso posible ? Pues es muy fácil, ya que goku en estos momentos no se estaba reprimiendo en absoluto, le importaba poco o nada el entorno por la ira desenfrenada y podia usar su poder al 100% sin tener en cuenta si podia o no afectar a lo que le rodeaba

La ciudad de kuoh en estos momentos era un caos total, con sirenas de policia y de bomberos sonando sin parar por los destrozos ocasionados por la batalla que se estaba librando en estos momentos

Las muertes ocasionadas se contaban por los miles en estos momentos ya que la batalla de esos tres estaba siendo un descontrol total

Llegado un punto de la batalla, black y zamasu parecían haber encontrado la manera de dominar a este goku fuera de control, pero cuando se pensaban que podrían al fin derrotarle, un portal se creo en el cielo y de el salio una esfera de ki la cual golpeo a zamasu

" te ves lamentable kakarotto "-dijo una voz conocida

El goku fuera de control se giro al escuchar esa voz y cuando miro hacia el portal pudo ver que realmente se trataba de esa persona y gracias a eso recupero la cordura que habia perdido

" vegeta..."

Dijo este con un tono desanimado y rostro sombrío cuando vio a su amigo y rival flotando en el cielo con su típica pose de brazos cruzados

Vegeta descendió al lugar donde se encontraba goku y miro a su alrededor y vio que todo el lugar era un caos

" veo que no te contuviste "-dijo vegeta con sarcasmo

Goku se quedo en silencio ya que no podia responder ante tal verdad y vegeta se dio cuenta de ello

" no te deprimas por ello kakarotto, desde un inicio eras un saiyajin raro que le importaba la paz y la justicia y toda esa basura, así que la situación actual es mas bien algo típico de un saiyajin de verdad "-decía vegeta al ver el estado de la ciudad en ruinas

" yo...perdí el control por la furia...aun sigo furioso "-decía goku con su cabeza agachada mirando al suelo mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños

" vi todo lo que ocurrió con tus mujeres y tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado con esos tipos "-vegeta estaba de acuerdo con lo ocurrido y le apoyaba

" pero aun así demasiada gente inocente ha muerto por ello, eso lo entiendes ¿ verdad ? "-le dijo vegeta

Goku asintió con la cabeza, pero ahora mismo no le importaban los desconocidos, solo le importaban sus chicas las cuales habian muerto a causa de esos dos

Vegeta al verle en ese estado tan penoso, apretó el puño y le golpeo en el rostro sorprendiendo a goku el cual salio disparado y se estrello contra un edificio

" ! A que vino eso ! "-gritaba goku el cual salia de los escombros

" ! Cierra la maldita boca insecto ! ! Deja de verte tan patético y escucha ! "-le mandaba callar vegeta el cual estaba muy molesto al ver a su rival siendo tan patético

Goku se sorprendio por eso y se callo la boca y entonces vegeta se puso a hablar

" tengo un mensaje de bills sama para ti, así que escucha atentamente "-dijo vegeta

" _son goku en circunstancias normales no debería decirte esto ya que decidiste por tu propia voluntad el quedarte en ese universo, pero después de ver los acontecimientos ocurridos, he decidido que por esta y ultima vez, puedas usar las esferas para traer a la vida a tus chicas y la gente que ha muerto, pero recuerda esta sera la ultima vez así que si una cosa similar ocurre de nuevo no esperes poder usar las esferas del dragon "_

" ese es el mensaje, así que tranquilo que por esta vez las podrás traer a la vida "-dijo vegeta

Goku en ese momento no pudo contenerse y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, cosa que sorprendio y asqueo a vegeta, pero que al ver el rostro de su rival el cual ahora parecía volver a su estado de siempre en el fondo se alegraba

Pero mientras ellos conversaban zamasu y black se fusionaron , pero eso no sorprendio mucho a vegeta el cual al parecer ya venia preparado ya que wiss por algún extraño motivo pudo predecir la situación actual y le habia entregado a vegeta los potala

" !¿ eso es ?! "-dijo goku sorprendido al ver los pendientes

" wiss me los entrego y ahora entiendo la razón, aunque no me guste la idea de volver a fusionarme contigo la situación lo requiere "-decía vegeta al ver a la fusión de zamasu

Goku se puso su pendiente en el lado izquierdo y vegeta en el derecho y sin mas los dos chocaron y después de una gran luz apareciera se pudo ver al guerrero definitivo que regresaba después de un largo tiempo

" ! Siiii estoy de regreso ! "-gritaba vegetto emocionado

Vegetto comenzó a estirar sus músculos haciendo varias poses mientras que zamasu fusión se sentía ignorado y eso le molestaba

" oh veo que se fusionaron "-decía zero que veía todo desde lejos

" eso si que no lo esperaba "-dijo la voz en la sombra

" jajajaja si vegetto apareció entonces esto ya esta decidido "-decía zero

" ¿ tan poderoso es ? "-preguntaba interesado la voz en la sombra

" es el guerrero definitivo "-respondió zero

La voz en sal sombra no dijo nada y se quedo en silencio " así que el guerrero definitivo..." pensaba la voz en la sombra

Por otro lado la batalla entre vegetto el cual se transformo en su estado blue, estaba dándole una paliza a zamasu fusión el cual pensaba que realmente era inmortal, pero se dio cuenta que solo una parte de el lo era ya que la otra se deterioraba

Pero no contaba con que vegetto pudiera usar el hakai de los dioses destructores y sin perder mas el tiempo este uso el hakai sobre zamazu fusión el cual fue finalmente eliminado

Vegetto el cual tenia aun un rostro serio aun después de eliminar a zamasu fusión, puso los dedos en su frente y tele transporto repentinamente

Zero el cual pensaba que estaba bien escondido a lo lejos y que habia suprimido su ki, fue encontrado al instante por vegetto

" que tal "-saludo vegeto con una medio sonrisa en su rostro llena de la arrogancia de vegeta

Zero el cual se sorprendio durante unos segundos, rápidamente se recompuso y respondió con su forma habitual

" veo que no te dicen el guerrero definitivo por nada "-respondió zero simulando confianza

" es fácil cuando se desprende tanto ki maligno desde un solo lugar "-dijo vegetto el cual miraba a los pies de zero

En ese momento una risa llena de arrogancia se pudo escuchar desde la sombra y entonces una figura comenzó a salir de ella y freezer apareció frente a vegetto con su típica pose

" parece que nos descubrió, zero "-dijo freezer el cual no parecía temer a vegetto

" eso parece "-respondió zero

" me seria muy sencillo matarlos a los dos ahora ¿ eso lo entendéis verdad ? "-les dijo vegetto a los dos los cuales al escucharle decir eso se pusieron a sudar

" ciertamente te seria fácil ¿ pero ? "-respondió zero

" pero ahora tengo algo mas importante que hacer que eliminar a dos simples ratas así que mejor aprovechad esta oportunidad ya que la siguiente vez que nos encontremos sera el final "-les dijo vegetto con mirada fría a los dos

Estos aceptaron sin saber el motivo pero aun así se retiraron por el momento sin saber que el próximo encuentro entre ellos realmente seria el ultimo

Poco después de que zero y freezer se marchasen, la fusión llego a su limite de tiempo y regresaron a ser goku y vegeta los cuales ahora se dirigieron al mundo de dragon ball para pedirle el deseo a las esferas las cuales ya estaban reunidas y preparadas

Goku le pidió al dragon que reviviera a las victimas de zamasu, black zero y freezer como primer deseo

En su segundo deseo pidió que devolviera a la vida a las victimas de su pelea con zamasu y black

Goku ya no necesitaba pedir nada mas por lo que después de despedirse de todos sus amigos y agradecerle a bills por dejarle pedir los deseos regreso nuevamente al mundo de DxD pero no sin antes tener una pequeña conversación con vegeta

" kakarotto sabes que la próxima vez que te encuentre con ese payaso encapuchado sera la ultima, ya sea para el o para ti verdad "-le dijo vegeta

" lo se vegeta, no puedo perdonar lo de esta vez por lo que la próxima vez me asegurare de eliminarle "-respondió goku el cual estaba dispuesto a matar a zero como sea por lo ocurrido

" eso es bueno escucharlo insecto, por lo que si me necesitas solo usa la bola de wiss y avísame "-dijo vegeta el cual sabia bien como se sentía goku ya que al ser vegetto pudo sentir el dolor que goku estaba pasando en aquel momento

Goku solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo "gracias " y sin mas regreso

Cuando regreso una gran sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro cuando todas las chicas que habian perdido la vida, fueron corriendo hacia el y le derribaron entre lagrimas de felicidad y en los ojos de goku también se pudo ver lagrimas de alegría al verlas vivas de nuevo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	31. Chapter 28

\- QUINTO ARCO- ARCO FINAL -

CAPITULO 28: TODO TIENE UN FIN-PROLOGO

Cerca de un año habia pasado desde los acontecimientos de black.

Durante ese año, varias cosas pasaron, rias y las de tercer año se habian graduado y ahora estaban por entrar en la universidad

Por los caprichos de el dios supremo, zeno sama, se realizo un torneo que involucro a varios universos y goku participo por demanda de bills a cambio de haber usado las esferas durante el incidente de black

Eso a goku no le importo mucho, ya que el estaba mas que dispuesto a pelear con oponentes fuertes y eso bills lo sabia por lo que fue una escusa bastante pésima por su parte

Varias novedades en el harén de goku ocurrieron

La primera fue el saber que rossewisse fue la primera en quedar hizo que las demas chicas ardieran como troya, ya que ellas lo habian intentado mucho antes y no habia manera y rosse que fue de las ultimas en llegar fue la primera en quedar en cinta

Goku supo lo que es el miedo durante las noches...

La otra fue que tanto kuroka como le fay se unieron al harén de goku, poco después de los acontecimientos de kioto junto a yasaka la cual quedo enamorada al instante de conocerle y sentir todo su poder. Goku ahora era padre adoptivo de kuno la cual estaba feliz al tenerle como padre

Por otro lado, vegeta le encargo a bulma el crear un dispositivo el cual pudiera rastrear ki no solo en este universo, sino en otros también

Eso era una tarea extremadamente complicada incluso para la super genio bulma, pero aun así ella termino creándolo después de un año de trabajo duro

Pero el dispositivo no encontró nada, por lo que finalmente recurrieron a wiss, el cual les dijo que lo intentasen en el nido del tiempo, ya que allí convergen todas las lineas del tiempo y la encargada del lugar la kaioshin del tiempo les podría ayudar

Goku pidió permiso para poder regresar a su mundo y desde allá poder ir al nido del tiempo para poder hablar con la kaioshin del tiempo, por lo que bills le dio permiso

Y de esa manera wiss fue al mundo de DxD y llevo a goku de regreso a su universo

-FIN DEL PROLOGO-


	32. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29 : TODO TIENE UN FINAL - PARTE 1**

Después de que goku regresara a su mundo original, fue a buscar a vegeta, ya que esto no podría ser llevado a cabo por el solo esta vez.

Tiempo atrás goku no hubiera considerado ni siquiera en pedir la ayuda de vegeta, ya que como buen saiyajin prefería pelear por su cuenta, pero ahora goku era distinto y no podia permitir que sus chicas murieran una vez mas por su arrogancia por lo que fue a buscar a vegeta ya que si la cosa se ponía mal se podrían fusionar como ultimo y desesperado recurso.

Vegeta no tuvo ninguna queja y acepto al instante.¿ cual era la razón para ese cambio os preguntareis ? era sencillo de entender, vegeta respetaba a este nuevo kakaroto el cual era capaz de tragarse su orgullo saiyajin y pedir ayuda por sus mujeres. Y eso es algo que el antiguo kakaroto nunca hubiera hecho.

Ahora los dos junto a wiss estaban de camino hacia el lugar donde podrían encontrar una pista de donde se escondían zero y freezer, el lugar conocido como nido del tiempo.

Wiss les explico que el nido del tiempo esta al cargo de la kaioshin del tiempo y su función es proteger las lineas del multiverso. ( no tengo mucha idea de si esto es correcto o no pero es un fic así que dejemoslo así xD )

Mientras estos conversaban, ya habian llegado a su destino.

El Nido del Tiempo es muy parecido a una jaula gigante, que contiene la Bóveda del Tiempo, una pequeña casa

\- así que esto es el nido del tiempo eh -

\- que lugar tan extravagante -

Goku y vegeta no se contenían y dieron su opinión sincera sobre el lugar el cual era muy pintoresco por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- perdón por que no sea algo de vuestro agrado -

Dijo una voz un tanto infantil. Cuando goku y vegeta la vieron se quedaron confusos ya que no era lo que se esperaban encontrar en un lugar tan importante como este.

\- ¿ que hace una niña en este lugar ? -

\- ¿ ahora hasta el lugar donde se administra el tiempo se convirtió en una guardería ? -

Las palabras de goku hicieron que la chica a la cual confundieron como una niña inflase las mejillas por el enfado, mientras wiss reía por la confusión de sus dos discípulos

\- goku san, vegeta san, esta persona que esta frente a ustedes es chronoa y es la kaioshin del tiempo -

Los dos se quedaron con caras de WTF y cuando la miraron a ella ella saco su inexistente pecho orgullosa

\- ¿ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ? -

Gritaron los dos sorprendidos por la información.

\- que sepais que aunque me veo así tengo mas de 75 millones de años -

\- guau...nosotros los saiyajin tardamos en envejecer pero lo tuyo es pasarse -

\- fufufu.. ¿ verdad que si ? pero...-

Chronoa puso una cara solitaria y se toco los inexistentes pechos

\- por culpa de eso no me crecen los pechos...-

Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y un rostro lleno de resignación.

Vegeta se hizo el loco y intentaba hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero goku intento consolarla

\- ¡no te preocupes por eso, hoy día hay gente a la que le gustan planas como tu ! -

Eso fue un golpe duro para chronoa a la cual se le pudo ver una barra de HP imaginaria sobre su cabeza y como esta descendía como si hubiera recibido un golpe critico. Y cayo con sus manos y rodillas al suelo.

\- kakarotto eres un insensible -

\- ¿ eh ? ¿ yo ? solo lo dije para que se animase -

\- pues tus palabras hicieron el efecto contrario -

Goku se rasco la nuca un poco apenado y con un suspiro se acerco a chronoa y le puso su mano en la cabeza.

\- oye...lo siento -

\- no pasa nada...mi destino es vivir soltera hasta que muera ... -

Goku al ver la cara de desesperación que ella tenia, le dijo

\- oye, si ves que no puedes encontrar un marido te prometo que yo me casare contigo -

ella le miro con los ojos lloros y le dijo

\- eso lo dices para consolarme, luego no cumplirás tu palabra -

\- yo no digo mentiras, ademas una de mis futuras esposas es tan plana como tu .

Chronoa al escuchar que existía alguien en su misma situación le brillaron los ojos

\- ¿ hablas enserio son goku ? -

Goku asintió y chronoa se puso en pie y dijo ahora regreso y salio corriendo. Minutos después ella regresaba con un pergamino en sus manos

\- vamos a ver quien es esa camarada de la cual me hablaste -

Goku no entendía nada, pero cuando esta desplegó el pergamino se pudieron ver imágenes de su casa y de sus chicas.

\- ¡ kuh ! -

Grito chronoa como si hubiera recibido un golpe critico al ver a todas las chicas de pechos grandes en la casa de goku. Pero cuando vio a koneko sus ojos brillaron y grito

\- ¡ UNA CAMARADA ! -

Tanto como goku como vegeta tenias gotas de sudor en la cabeza por la reacción de la kaioshin del tiempo

Esta al darse cuenta de como la miraban se puso colorada y de forma tsundere les dijo a los dos

\- ¡ no- no os equivoquéis ! si yo libero mi poder mi cuerpo es super sexy ! -

Los dos le dieron una mirada como *claro, sigue soñando * lo que enfado mucho a la kaioshin, pero esta repentinamente recordó algo.

\- oye son goku -

\- ¿ si ? -

\- dices que te casaras conmigo, pero ¿ acaso tu no estas ya casado con una terrícola ? -

\- oh eso. Nos divorciamos hace tiempo ya -

\- ¿ eh ? -

\- ¿ que ? -

\- no sabia nada de eso...-

Wiss al verla tan confusa le respondió

\- eso es porque este goku no es el de la linea original que usted conoce -

Chronoa al escuchar sobre la explicación de wiss y las circunstancias en las que este goku se volvió alguien fuera de su linea pre-establecida puedo entender.

Chronoa después de meditar algo por unos instantes miro a goku y le agarro de la mano

\- vamos al mundo en que vives ahora -

\- ¿ por que ? -

\- vamos a hacer oficial lo que dijiste frente a tus prometidas antes de que se te olvide ya que eres un goku después de todo -

Ella dijo todo eso y añadió el *eres un goku * como si fuera algún especie de insulto cosa que molesto a goku

\- oye no uses mi nombre como si fuera algún especie de insulto -

\- ¿ que ? ¿ te estas retractando de lo que me dijiste hace un momento ?-

\- no. Pero te dije que si no encontrabas a nadie -

\- ¿ acaso piensas que puedo encontrar a alguien en este lugar ? ¿acaso no te parezco linda ? -

Goku al escuchar su razonamiento se puso a mirar a su alrededor y al ver que seria algo imposible que ella encontrase al alguien en este lugar, solo respondió

\- esta bien. Si que me pareces linda por lo que Vamos ya -

Ella con una gran sonrisa le dijo a vegeta y wiss * volvemos en un rato * y usando su kai kai los dos fueron a la casa de goku en el universo DxD.

**\- FIN DEL CAPITULO -**

**AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO DEL ARCO FINAL, ¿ COMO REACCIONARAN TODAS AL VER A CHRONOA ? TODO ESO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL CUAL SERA EL ULTIMO ! **


	33. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30 : TODO TIENE UN FINAL - PARTE 2**

Goku junto con chronoa aparecieron en la casa de goku, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

\- ¿ por que regresaste tan pronto ? -

Preguntaba rías la cual no entendía el motivo por el cuan goku regresaba tan temprano, ya que les dijo que se marchaba para ajustar cuentas con zero.

\- ¿ y quien es esa niña ? es linda -

La que preguntaba era akeno y las otras asintieron ante su pregunta ya que estaban muy curiosas de chronoa. Pero la implicada estaba buscando con su mirada a cierta chica y al verla corrió hacia ella y agarro sus manos y con mucha felicidad comenzó a agitarlas arriba y abajo cosa que confundió a la implica la cual era shirone, también conocida como koneko la cual tenia interrogaciones en la cabeza por no entender lo que ocurría.

\- ¡ estoy feliz de conocerte, camarada ! -

Koneko miraba a goku con un rostro el cual tenia una mezcla de confusión e incomodidad pero este solo le dio una sonrisa llena de cansancio.

Goku ahora se dio cuenta de que habian varias ausencias entre sus mujeres por lo que le pregunto a akeno la cual estaba a su lado agarrada de su brazo

\- oye akeno ¿ donde están lisanna y gabriel ? -

\- oh, lisanna se fue de compras y gabriel fue llamada por michael-sama ya que necesitaba que ella estuviera presente por algún motivo -

Goku ahora vio a dos chicas que por algún motivo siempre estaban metidas en su casa.

\- oye kuroka... ¿ por que siempre estas en mi casa ? ademas por que traes contigo a ophis no lo entiendo... -

Kuroka inflo las mejillas de forma infantil y le respondió a goku mientras continuaba comiendo papas fritas en el sofá

\- ¿ que ? tu fuiste el que me dijo que podia venir siempre que quisiera a visitar a shirone ¿ y ahora me estas diciendo que no puedo ? -

\- una cosa es visitar de vez en cuando y otra muy distinta pasarte todos los días aquí -

\- no te preocupes por eso pequeños detalles, ademas yo también soy parte de tu harén nyahahaha -

Goku al escuchar las tonterías que kuroka decía solo pudo suspirar resignado, pero mientras este estaba deprimido alguien le dio varios tirones de la camisa y al mirar se dio cuenta de que era ophis la cual como siempre tenia un rostro inexpresivo

\- siento las molestias -

Ante las palabras de ophis la cual parecía un poco triste, goku solo le acaricio la cabeza

\- no te preocupes, tu no eres molesta como esa gata arrimada -

Las palabras de goku hicieron que ophis la cual no solía mostrar muchas expresiones, mostrase una pequeña sonrisa mientras kuroka que se quejaba con goku por lo que este habia dicho.

Para cambiar de tema, goku pregunto donde se encontraba rossweisse ahora y medaka le dijo que se encontraba en el piso de arriba.

Goku el cual estaba por subir, se detuvo al ver como rosse bajaba por las escaleras lo cual le alarmo ya que esta estaba embarazada y goku no quería que se moviera mucho por ello.

Pero rosse al escuchar todo el jaleo que venia de abajo, se decidió a bajar lentamente para ver cual era la causa.

\- ¡ rosse deja que te ayude ! -

Rosse al verle tan preocupado soltó un suspiro y puso una sonrisa en su rostro

\- no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, soy una valquiria a fin de cuentas por lo que un embarazo no me supone una molestia-

. Eso a mi me da igual, deja que me preocupe por ti por favor. En mi anterior matrimonio no pude hacerlo con mis dos hijos y eso es algo que me pesa como padre así que deja que me preocupe esta vez ¿ vale ? -

Rosse estaba llena de felicidad por esas palabras y se acaricio la barriga y dijo al niño en su interior

\- parece que tu padre se preocupa demasiado por nosotros ¿ verdad que si mi pequeño Einar ? -

(N/A : Einar en nórdico significa líder guerrero )

El ambiente de la casa se puso muy cálido y lleno de amor , todas se ayudaban entre ellas y se querían como familia y eso a chronoa le pareció un ambiente envidiable y agradable.

\- ¡ esta decidido ! ¡ yo también formare parte de este harén ! -

Eso descoloco a todas ya que no entendía de que estaba hablando esa niña por lo que todas le dieron una mirada llena de reproche a goku por eso

\- ¿ por que me miran todas ustedes de esa manera ? -

\- lolicon -

Loli saiyajin -

\- loli king -

\- ¡ ALTO, AL TO AHÍ ! están equivocadas todas ustedes ¿ vale ? -

\- ¿ en que nos estamos equivocando ? loligoku -

\- ¡ hey rías eso ultimo sobraba ! ustedes están siendo groseras con chronoa, aun que se vea así ella es una diosa, la que controla el tiempo -

\- ¡¿ EEEEEEEH ?! -

Todas gritaron sorprendidas al mismo tiempo, mientras chronoa sacaba pecho orgullosa, o lo intentaba...

\- ademas de que ella es la mas vieja de todos los que estamos aquí, ya que tiene mas 75 millones de años aunque parezca una niña -

Todas se quedaron de piedra al saber sobre la edad que chronoa tenia, las apariencias suelen ser engañosas aveces, pensaron todas.

Chronoa le dio un golpe en la cabeza a goku y comenzó a sermonear-le sobre que no estaba bien hablar de la edad de una dama y esas cosas. Cosa que hizo reír a todas y el ambiente se volvió alegre de nuevo.

Las chicas no tenían ninguna queja ahora que sabían sobre ella y la aceptaron, una mas no haría ya diferencia a estas alturas. Ademas de que era una diosa del tiempo.

\- ya es hora de regresar chronoa -

\- ¿ ya ? -

\- vegeta esta esperando y seguramente tiene ganas de ajustar cuentas con freezer, al igual yo quiero ajustarlas con ese zero -

Todas miraron como el rostro de goku se puso serio y con toques de rabia por lo que zero le hizo a ellas. Goku no le pensaba perdonar y eso estaba claro.

\- una vez me dejes en el nido del tiempo, puedes regresar aquí si tu quieres .

\- esta bien. Quiero hablar mucho con todas en especial con mi camarada shirone -

Chronoa le dio un pulgar arriba a koneko la cual hizo lo mismo pero aun no entendía el por que ella le llamaba *camarada* .

Y de esa forma goku y chronoa regresaron al nido del tiempo donde vegeta estaba cansado de esperar.

Vegeta junto con wiss estaban listos para moverse a la brecha del tiempo, lugar donde freezer y zero se estaban escondiendo

\- ¿ estarás bien ? -

Chronoa preguntaba con rostro lleno de preocupación a goku. Este solo le dio una sonrisa y le puso la mano en la cabeza dándole un par de palmadas

\- no te preocupes. Ese tipo no puede ganarme de eso estoy seguro -

Eso no tranquilizaba para nada a chronoa la cual no quería quedarse soltera de nuevo ahora que finalmente alguien se habia ofrecido para casarse con ella. Ademas que en ese poco tiempo que estuvo en la casa de goku pudo notar el buen ambiente de todas las chicas.

\- ¡ mejor sera que no mientas ! ¡ o te juro que te resucito solo para matarte yo ! -

Y con eso dicho, wiss junto con goku y vegeta se movieron hacia la brecha del tiempo.

**/ BRECHA DEL TIEMPO / **

Wiss una ves los habia llevado a su destino se marcho ya que el como ángel no podia entrometerse en ese tipo de asuntos.

El lugar era bastante desconcertante. Aun sin tener un suelo visible se podia caminar perfectamente y los alrededores aun sin tener un punto de luz, no impedía la visibilidad del lugar.

El lugar estaba lleno de enormes cristales los cuales contenían las vivencias del universo dragon ball. Era un tanto extraño para goku y vegeta ver algunas cosas que ya habian vivido y otras las cuales ellos no habian visto aun, ya que ahí se registraban los hechos de todos los multiversos.

Los dos caminaban hasta que se detuvieron de forma repentina al sentir un enorme ki que provenía de un poco mas adelante.

\- vegeta... -

\- lo se kakarotto, lo se. Puedo sentir su asqueroso ki -

Ese ki el cual los dos sentían, les era muy familiar a los dos. Era un ki completamente maligno y su esencia podría hacer temblar a la mayoría con solo sentirlo en la distancia y de cerca se volverían locos y luego terminarían desmayados.

Era el ki del emperador del mal, freezer.

Este se acerco a ellos caminando mientras tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y les dio un saludo elegante como el solía hacer.

\- cuanto tiempo sin verles caballeros -

\- déjate de tu estúpida y falsa cortesía, freezer -

\- ¿ aun no traicionaste a zero ? no dirás que le agarraste cariño o algo parecido -

\- jojojojo. Ustedes los simios no entienden nuestra relación laboral -

Vegeta y goku estaban bastante molestos, en especial vegeta. Pero ahora tenia una buena oportunidad de darle su merecido a freezer y no lo desperdiciaría.

\- kakarotto, tu continua adelante y encárgate de esa basura de zero yo me encargare de este insecto de una vez por todas -

Goku asintió a lo dicho por vegeta, ya que confiaba plenamente en que este podría encargarse de freezer sin muchos problemas.

Pero freezer se sentía ofendido por lo dicho por vegeta

\- jojojojo, ¿ tu encargarte de mi ? vegeta san, creo que te volviste un poco demasiado arrogante ¿ no lo crees ? -

\- hum, para un gusano como tu me basto yo solo para aplastarte, pronto entenderás la gran diferencia entre una basura como tu y yo, el príncipe de los saiyajins -

Goku comenzó a caminar hacia donde zero se encontraba. Pero justo cuando paso al lado de freezer los dos se miraron el uno al otro por unos instantes, pero aun así freezer no detuvo a goku y este continuo su camino y freezer tenia en su rostro una sonrisa irónica.

\- hey gusano, ¿ por que no intentaste detenerle ? -

Freezer se encogió de hombros mientras tenia una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro

\- no soy estúpido, no tengo confianza como para enfrentarles a los dos al mismo tiempo -

Vegeta estaba seguro de que freezer intentaría detener a kakarotto, pero no lo hizo. Ciertamente freezer era muy arrogante pero no era estúpido. El sabia que si peleaba contra los dos seguro perdería por eso decidió dejar ir a goku al cual consideraba el mas problemático de los dos y enfrentarse a vegeta.

Pero lo que freezer no sabia era que vegeta era igual o mas problemático que goku en estos momentos.

\- ahora que estamos los dos solos...¡ que comience el show ! -

Con esas palabras, freezer comenzó su transformación de golden freezer.

-perdón por hacerte esperar, este es el golden freezer perfeccionado...espero que lo disfrutes jojojojo...-

Vegeta no estaba en lo mas mínimo contrario, el parecía demasiado calmado, como si el terrible poder del golden freezer prefecto no fuera un problema para el.

\- fufufu...¡ jajajajaja ! -

El que vegeta comenzara a reír dejo descolocado a freezer el cual pensaba que este se habia vuelto loco o algo así.

\- puede que hace un tiempo me hubiera sorprendido, pero freezer...pereces olvidar que los saiyajins nunca dejamos de evolucionar -

Vegeta inicio su aumento de poder. El rostro de freezer lentamente comenzó a cambiar de confianza a terror, al ver todo el poder que vegeta tenia.

No era de extrañar, ya que vegeta habia estado entrenando duro y sin descanso en la habitación del espíritu y el tiempo, por lo que este vegeta era muy diferente al cual participo en el torneo de poder.

Vegeta se trasformo en super saiyajin blue evolution, pero este era full power.

\- no te sorprendan tanto gusano. Lo divertido viene ahora jejeje...-

Vegeta regreso a su estado base, y mientras cerraba los ojos, una increíble aura y presión se desprendía de su cuerpo.

\- no...¡ no puede ser ! ¡¿ también lo dominaste ?! -

A lo que freezer se refería, era al migatte no gokui. Aunque era el estado imperfecto, vegeta lo habia podido dominar hasta ese punto.

\- si kakarotto pudo hacerlo, entonces yo que soy el príncipe también puedo -

Freezer no contaba con esto, el estaba confiado en que podia igualar y hasta incluso superar su estado blue, pero esto estaba mas allá de sus planes.

\- no...¡ NO TE PONGAS ARROGANTE MALDITO SIMIO ! -

Freezer el cual habia perdido la calma se lanzo al ataque a lo loco. Vegeta en su estado actual evitaba todos y cada uno de sus golpes con elegancia y sin esfuerzo alguno. Eso ponía a freezer cada vez mas furioso y nervioso y con su paciencia perdida sus ataques eran cada vez mas simples y descuidados.

Vegeta al notar ese cambio, directamente se puso en modo ofensivo. Este estado incompleto era mas para defensa pero con un rival que habia perdido el control se podia usar para la ofensiva también.

Ahora era vegeta el que golpeaba a freezer sin piedad y a una velocidad increíble, en pocos segundos vegeta habia dejado a freezer hecho polvo.

Freezer en un acto desesperado intento destruir a vegeta con su bola mortal. Pero eso ya era algo que vegeta habia visto y no caería en eso, por lo que mientras freezer estaba acumulando energía en su dedo, vegeta ya habia concentrado todo el poder necesario para eliminarle de una vez por todas en sus dos manos.

-desaparece de una maldita vez pedazo de basura -

Vegeta el cual tenia el ataque preparado lo disparo

-¡ FINAL FLAAASH ! -

El poderoso ataque impacto en el emperador del mal, haciendo que este se desintegrase por completo sin dejar ni una sola mota de polvo de su miserable existencia.

Vegeta con un suspiro regreso a su estado normal, pero este miro hacia el lugar donde goku habia marchado.

\- sera mejor que no pierdas kakarotto...-

**/ BRECHA DIMENSIONAL- ZONA PROFUNDA / **

En lo mas profundo de la brecha dimensional, goku se encontraba frente a frente con zero. Los dos estaban rodeados por los cristales que contenían las vivencias de la historia principal de dragon ball.

¿ por que motivo zero se encontraba en ese lugar en especifico ? ¿ que estará tramando ?

goku el cual se estaba conteniendo a si mismo para no golpearle, le dijo con voz firme y autoritaria

\- zero retirare la mascara -

Zero solo soltó una risa risa bajo su mascara y se la retiro lentamente...hasta que finalmente goku puedo ver el rostro de este tipo que le habia causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

\- tu...ese rostro...¿ quien demonios eres ? -

Goku en un inicio pensaba que zero era alguien conocido bajo su mascara, pero ahora al verle el rostro estaba mucho mas confuso.

Zero tenia el cabello casi blanco, habian unas extrañas y finas marcas por su rostro las cuales parecían pequeñas venas de color morado. Sus ojos eran de color avellana y su aspecto parecía joven .

\- te lo dije en su momento * me conoces pero al mismo tiempo no * ¿ recuerdas ? -

Goku ahora si que no entendía el por que este tipo le tenia tanto odio. Zero se dio cuenta de la confusión de goku por lo que respondió a lo que seguro este estaba pensando .

\- por tu cara puedo adivinar que no entiendes el motivo por el cual te odio a ti y a todos los que te rodean. Pero eso tiene una explicación -

\- pues me gustaría escucharla -

\- no es algo complicado. ¿ recuerdas a la patrulla roja ? -

Goku al escuchar ese nombre se puso a recordar su infancia y el momento en el que el solo invadió la base de la patrulla roja para terminar con sus maléficos planes.

\- por tu cara puedo ver que si les recuerdas. Pues yo soy una creación de ellos, mas bien del profesor ayumu -

\- ¿ profesor ayumu ? -

. No me extraña que no sepas de el, ya que el que siempre fue reconocido fue maki gero. Pero el profesor ayumu era también un genio que siempre estuvo a la sombra de gero -

\- y eso que tiene que ver contigo -

\- yo era el prototipo de la investigación de humanos artificiales, en la base del tubo donde me encontraba habia una serie numérica y la mía era [ 000] por eso decidí llamarme a mi mismo ZERO -

Zero se abrió la camisa y en su pecho habia marcado esa numeración

\- el profesor ayumu estaba probando si se podia mezclar la sangre saiyajin con la de un humano creado de forma artificial. Las primeras pruebas fueron hechas en mi, y la sangre usada era la de tu hijo cuando los saiyajins llegaron a la tierra por primera vez. Pero los jefes querían algo puro y no una sangre mezclada por lo que se usaron nuevos clones para probar con tu sangre, la de vegeta y los otros dos pero al tiempo los especímenes terminaban muriendo ya que no podían asimilar vuestra sangre pura . cuando los jefes vieron que este proyecto no llevaba a ninguna parte decidieron eliminar todo rastro de el, y el primero en ser eliminado fue el profesor ayumu. Pero antes de morir el profesor me dejo libre y gracias a eso pude sobrevivir de alguna forma -

Goku al escuchar todo lo que zero estaba relatando, recordó lo malvados y crueles que eran esos tipos y sintió un poco de lastima por zero, pero zero al ver el rostro de goku supo que estaba pensando este

\- no sientas lastima por mi son goku. Poco tiempo después cuando aprendí a controlar mi poder, fui por mi cuenta y los mate a todos, pero poco después supe sobre el proyecto secreto sobre los androides y cell, pero no lo vi como una molestia por lo que no hice nada sobre ello -

\- pero aun sigo sin comprender el por que me odias -

\- oh eso es simple. Solo sigo mis ordenes iniciales -

\- ¿ ordenes iniciales ? -

\- nosotros fuimos creados con el propósito de matarte ¿ acaso no aprendiste eso de los androides y cell ? -

\- pero tu tenias la opción de no hacerlo después de todo lo que ocurrió -

\- ciertamente, pero aun así es mas divertido si se tiene una meta en la vida ¿ no piensas así ? -

Goku al escucharle decir eso recordó el por que estaba aquí... " ah...que estúpido de mi parte el intentar arreglar esto sin derramar sangre "...eso fue lo que goku pensó

Sin decir nada mas, goku entro directamente en super saiyajn blue full power, y extendió su mano hacia zero

\- debería haber hecho esto desde el principio -

\- ¿ estas seguro sobre eso ? -

Ante esas palabras llenas de confianza de zero, goku arqueo una ceja

\- ¿ no te importa lo que le ocurra a los cristales temporales ? -

Goku al escucharle decir eso, no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reír, eso descoloco a zero el cual no entendía que era lo gracioso de esta situación.

\- sabes zero, por mi puedes destruir todos y cada uno de ellos, eso a mi no me afecta en nada -

\- !¿ co-como que no te afecta en nada ?! -

\- es tal y como dije, yo no soy de la linea original así que no me afectara en nada su destrucción, yo ya no pertenezco a ella desde el momento en que fui mandado a kuoh -

Zero no contaba con eso, el pensaba que goku siendo goku terminaría protegiendo los cristales, pero esta respuesta fue algo inesperado y bastante cruel por su parte

\- te diré algo zero, me has llevado mas allá de mi limite tanto en lo mental como en lo personal enviando a esos tipos a atacarme, pero lo peor fue que por tu culpa ellas terminaron muriendo y eso si que no lo perdono -

\- tu...¡ ACASO NO ERES SON GOKU ! ¡ ACASO NO ES TU PERSONALIDAD LA DE PROTEGER ! -

Goku al escucharle decir todas esas estupideces se enfureció y con una voz llena de rabia y odio le respondió

\- ¡ HAS SOBREPASADO TODOS LOS LIMITES EN EL MOMENTO QUE MANDASTE A ALGUIEN PARA MATAR A MIS MUJERES DESGRACIADO ! ¡ LE TOCASTE LAS NARICES AL GOKU EQUIVOCADO ! -

Goku el cual ahora si estaba ya hasta las narices de todo, comenzó a reunir energía en sus manos para destruirle con su técnica mas famosa

KAAAAAAA MEEEEEEE

HAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEE

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Goku disparo un kamehameha con todo su poder contra zero el cual no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad desde el principio y finalmente este fue destruido sin dejar una sola mota de polvo.

Vegeta el cual llegaba justo en ese momento puso una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que este kakarotto no se andaba con tonterías

\- veo que terminaste con ese gusano-

\- oh, vegeta y tu que tal con freezer -

\- pff...ese insecto no tenia nada que hacer contra mi -

Goku se reía por la actitud de vegeta y entonces los dos regresaron al nido del tiempo, donde wiss y chronoa los esperaban.

Chronoa al ver a goku ileso se pudo relajar ya que estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podría haberle pasado pero al verle sus preocupaciones se fueron.

Y de esa forma goku regreso a su casa con las chicas las cuales le recibieron con besos y abrazos.

**/ EPILOGO / **

Varios años después, goku continuaba viviendo feliz con todas sus esposas y sus hijos los cuales eran muchos. Debido a eso todos se mudaron a una mansión para que no hubiera problemas de espacio.

Una noche, goku se encontraba junto a rías en el jardín viendo las estrellas

\- goku ¿ en algún momento te arrepientes de haber venido a este mundo ? -

Goku la miro a los ojos y después de darle un beso este le respondió

\- en ningún momento me he arrepentido, agradezco el error de bills sama por que gracias ello las pude conocer a todas ustedes -

Las demas las cuales estaban escondidas por algún motivo, a escucharle decir eso salieron corriendo y lo inundaros a besos y abrazos.

[ **FIN DE LA HISTORIA ]**

**Y bueno con esto termina esta historia la cual llevaba arrastrando durante mucho tiempo. Como mi primer fanfic le tenia mucho aprecio por lo que decidí darle finalmente el final que yo quería y no el que me pedían. **

**Espero que disfrutasen de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute el escribirla. Espero verles de nuevo en mis otros fics y bueno...es todo lo que tengo que decir. **

**UN PLACER Y HASTA SIEMPRE ! **


End file.
